The Secrets of Convexity
by RedDragonX
Summary: Post LOS:ANB-Spyro departs the dragon temple to master the darkness within him, meanwhile Cynder and the others defend themselves against the Dark Master's deadly campaign for domination. SxC. Crossover. R/R. Chapter 9 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I must say that Spyro the Dragon and all characters revolving around him are the property of Krome studios and will be for sometime. Only thing that belongs to me so far is Cryxus. Our story does begin right after the end of The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning.

Chapter 1

The legendary purple dragon looked up at the eternal black sky. The stars and the moon radiated the entire Dragon Temple with there light. He couldn't't quite place it, but something did not feel right in his heart. First of all he learns that he is not a dragonfly as he was told his entire life, but a dragon. Then, not only was he a dragon, but a purple dragon. It was his destiny to bring peace back to the world and destroy the Dark Master and his demonic creations.

A soft breeze gently blew some leaves past his feet and brushed warmly against his side. He glared back into the Temple and saw Ignitus speaking with Cynder. She really was just like him and he still couldn't't believe it. Another dragon his age. The thought made him excited for he wasn't alone anymore.

He thought back to the incident in Convexity. He could have left her there at the mercy of the Dark Master, but something deep inside him spoke up and said to bring her back to her true home. There battle had left him completely drained of his strength, for he was hardly in shape to start a fire. He made a quick vain attempt to summon some flames but only received smoke as a result. He had to chuckle to himself lightly. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to reach such a high level of power so quickly. At least not a level powerful enough to defeat the Dark Masters most destructive tool. Another thing that grabbed his attention was the magic that he had used in the process. Its power was immense, almost scary. Maybe the power of the Ancestors were flowing through him just then. The other thing plaguing him as well was the Dark Master himself. He had heard the being calling out to him. The dark entities voice called out to him as he made his escape with Cynder and Sparx. Just the thought of his voice sent an immense chill down the dragon's body. He is still out there, watching him and plotting his next move.

The dragon looked to the sky in defiance and called out to the night sky "Ill be waiting for you whenever you rear you ugly presence!"

He did notice that a star flickered slightly in response to his comment but he paid it no mind. He remained outside for a time just watching the sky, observing every thing that moved in its immense space. Small footsteps came within his hearing but he still seemed entranced.

"See anything Spyro?" said a strong yet extremely gently voice from his side. Spyro finally snapped back to reality and turned to see the young black dragoness approaching him. Turning back to the sky he responded truthfully.

"No….but I have a bad feeling." Several seconds later a response came.

"Me too."

Spyro looked at her with curiosity. He couldn't believe that the Dark Masters powers were so evil. Evil enough to change the elegant, intelligent, and young creature before him into a pure blood lust driven monster.

"Spyro."

He couldn't possibly imagine what would happen to this world if the Dark Master ever set foot on its soil.

"Spyro!"

_Certainly right now. I am by far too weak to deal with any sort of threat right now._

"SPYRO!!!"

Spyro snapped back again and stumbled backward hitting the wall behind him. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and it was the first time that she had since, well, ever. Spyro was more surprised to hear her laugh at all. Cynder waltzed up to Spyro's sprawled out figure and smiled warmly. He couldn't help but smile back slightly. He had come really to admire her, at least the real her. He didn't expect it to happens so fast either, since they met barley hours ago.

"You've been thinking a lot haven't you"

Spyro picked himself up and faced her.

"I don't know what it is, but too much just seems unanswered. That and my battle with you has left me nearly unable to defend anything. That means the Dark Master can do anything at any moment and…I can't stop him." said Spyro turning away from her to look at the Temple. "That is the last thing I want, to loose everything I love because I am powerless to do anything."

Cynder looked down at his comment. After all, she was the one who caused all of this to happen. Then she came to a resolution in her mind With a determined look she strode up to Spyro's side.

"Then I will give him the fight of his life, and he will have to deal with me before anyone else can get hurt. Believe it or not, this is my home even though I wasn't raised here. My life is now here, and I refuse to give it up to that disgusting abomination and his cult. I wont have it." Spyro again looked at her surprisingly. _So….this is the real Cynder, amazing. She is so much like me its staggering._"And besides…" continued Cynder, "We have plenty of time to get ready for him. After losing his uhhh…best General, I doubt he will be pulling any tricks for some time."

Spyro nodded, "Your right, instead of sitting around waiting we should be getting ready for him." Both of them looked to the starry sky once more, both drawn to its endless beauty. "Common Cynder, we should get some rest." Cynder nodded and they both turned around and entered the Temple.

"So Spyro, what did you manage to see in the darkness?" asked his mentor Ignitus the Master of Fire.

"Nothing we don't already know is there, and something that doesn't know what its in for." said Spyro with Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Yes Spyro, the Dark Masters presence is everlasting as long as darkness is in this world, but its because of strong hearts like yours that it can't overrun the worlds." said Terrador the Master of Earth. Ignitus nodded to this.

"Not to mention that the most powerful ally the purple dragon could ask for has been brought home." Cynder shyly looked up at the comment. At that moment a golden blur flew through the window bouncing rapidly as it went. Finally after traveling half the room it came to a rest in front of Ignitus.

"Did someone call for Spyro's most powerful ally!" said Spyro's brother Sparx the dragonfly. "Cause ya know what, you guys still owe me big time for helping Spyro out when he needed it." Spyro could only roll his eyes at his brothers smugness.

"Yes Sparx we are all aware of you courageous acts during Spyro"s journey." said Ignitus winking at Spyro.

"Well you know what I still haven't gotten a reward for it. I mean common. I saved his scaly butt on Dante's Freezer from that big Ice guy. Then from that enormous rock dude. Last but not least I helped him defeat that no good, murdering, backstabbing dragon Cynd…..waaahh!!" was all he could get out before Spyro caught him in his mouth. Spyro gestured to the door and Ignitus nodded following him out of the main training room and into the vision area. The mystical green pool seemed to be brimming with secrets as it gave off a stronger aura then recent days.

Spyro spit up Sparx on the ground and glared at him. "What, incase you haven't noticed my wings plus dragon spit equal not so good day to be a dragonfly."

Spyro quickly responded "You more then deserved it Sparx, how could you say such a thing right in front of Cynder!"

"Well I figured that the whole trying to rip our heads off in Convexity part kinda covers it."

Spyro turned on him with rage "She was being used as a puppet Sparx, and the only one who is to blame for any of this is that bastard the Dark Master!"

"Ya know if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on her big boy."

This caught Spyro off guard. He could feel his face turn a deep flush of red as he looked away. "I knew it, I knew it! My brother is already eying the ladies." said Sparx as he came to a rest on Spyro"s shoulder.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about you goof." With that Spyro shook Sparx from his shoulder.

"Oh I think you more then know what and who I am talking about Romeo."

Ignitus had been watching the brothers argument the entire time. As immature as it was it brought about a crucial thought in the wise dragons mind. Perhaps, very soon, he would reveal the rest of the prophecy to Spyro. For now however, other situations needed attention. "Alright now settle down you two!!" bellowed Ignitus. By this time Spyro had Sparx up against the wall with his paw while Sparx was pulling up his eyelids. "I can certainly tell you that Cynder is not the monster you fought, that was simply a manifestation of the Dark Master's evil within a host. It could certainly have happened to any of us." Spyro put down Sparx who flew up and rested on Spyro's head. "We should be thanking the Ancestors for bringing her back to us, for she also harbors a great destiny, just as you do Spyro."

Spyro looked up at his mentor. "She will more then double our chances against the Dark Master, and I can feel that she will always come through for us." He then left the room with Sparx close behind. Ignitus watched him leave.

"Yes young dragon, she will come through for you. In many more ways they you can imagine." He looked down into the vision pool, letting the future flood his mind and body. "And it seems your union with her has triggered the day we all fear. Even now I can see more darkness then just what the Dark Master provides, and its eyes are on us."

As Spyro headed back into the training area another thought burst into his mind. Something that Terrador had said only minutes ago. _"it is strong hearts like yours that keeps darkness from overrunning the worlds." _Worlds. Were there more lands out there then just this one. Spyro shook the thought from his head groggily. Sparx had already fallen asleep on his back.

"I'll ask the Elders about it tomorrow." With that he turned off toward one of the many quarters available at the Temple. As he rounded the turn into the last black corridor he noticed that his room was already open. He approached it slowly assuming a battle ready position. He slowly entered noticing that all his candles were doused by the wind. "Hello." he gently said as he stepped toward his sleeping bowel. When he stepped into it he tripped over something black and slim falling forward and hitting his head off the edge of the bowel. Sparx flew across the room onto a pillow amazingly without waking up. Spyro, still dazed, sat up in his bowel.

"Oh my god are you okay Spyro!" came a familiar voice who Spyro still couldn't see. He felt a warm paw against his shoulder as his vision slowly returned.

"Cynder, what the heck are you doing in my room." said Spyro curiously.

"Well, I just couldn't get comfortable in mine, it just seemed too…..dark." said the dragoness turning away from him shamefully. "I'm sorry Spyro, I should head back to my room." She moved out of the bowel towards the door.

"You can be safe from him here."

Cynder looked back at him as he lit several candles. Spyro looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and moved briskly back towards his bowel. She layed herself down in a comfortable position before returning her eyes to Spyro. Once he finished closing the windows he moved into the bowel and layed himself down at her side, rubbing up against her.

"Thank you Spyro, for everything." Spyro could only nod before she collapsed into sleep against him. He looked over her sleeping form, smiling gently he whispered into her ear.

"Destiny awaits us." He then layed his head down over her neck and let sleep overtake him.

Meanwhile, in the dark void known as Convexity, the Dark Masters portal glowed with a sickly green pulse. Coming with it a mighty and hideous roar of anguish.

"SPYRO!!!!!"

A creature that had the appearance of a humanoid with the exception of scaly skin, sharp talons, and narrow eyes stood near the portal accompanied by several of the masters baboon like soldiers. The creature gave a wicked smile.

"Soon my master, soon."

The portal flared up in response to the creatures voice. Then the dark voice spoke again..

"Go my servant. Let them know that they have only ushered in the beginning of the end."

The Creature smiled again and bowed before the portal.

"My pleasure master." With that the creature swiftly turned and walked towards the edge of the platform. The soldiers attempted to follow him, but he noticed and turned to face them. "Believe me, you will not be needed." The creature gave a wicked smile and lifted his hand slightly. Then he unleashed a arc of lightning from his fingers. The small apes could only shriek in horror as the dark lightning penetrated there bodies. Within seconds the apes exploded leaving nothing behind but smoking piles of flesh. He turned back around with a content look on his devilish face. The smell of burning flesh always seemed to brighten his mood. Just as he was about to make his exit the voice came again.

"And Cryxus."

He looked back over his shoulder at the portal.

"Bring her back for me."

The Creature known as Cryxus nodded once more. "It shall be done master." He then dove off the platform and into a dark portal. A maniacal laugh emanated from the Dark Master's prison as he did.

Outside of the Dragon Temple, the dark portal opened to reveal its deadly cargo. Cryxus looked upon the temple with disgust. "We should have burned it too the ground when we had the chance." Cryxus moved swiftly as part of the shadows. "Lets see what the Purple Dragon can do."

Inside the temple, Volteer the Mater of Electricity was patrolling the dark halls emanating a bright glow from his body to do so. "Its perfectly unbelievable that Spyro was able to defeat Cynder, rescue her, defeat her army, restore peace, and defeat the Dark Masters evil magic in such a short time, Absolutely amazing, brilliant, undeniable, mira…." Volteer was swiftly knocked to the ground unconscious, blood trickling from the back of his head. Cryxus landed behind the fallen dragon.

"You always did run your mouth too much old man." He lifted a cruel blade high above his head intending to end the Guardians life. The blade was brought down swiftly but was met by only darkness. Volteer's body had completely disappeared in a flash of light. "So, you still do have some tricks up your sleeve eh. It will take more then your pathetic powers to beat pure darkness." He moved cautiously down the hall, smelling and observing everything. "You can't hide forever old man, sooner or later I will find you. Your fate and the fate of your kind is doomed." Suddenly a brilliant flash of light blinded him. Cryxus reeled back blinded. "Ahhhh curse you, you dragon scum!" He thrashed about wildly throwing fire balls from his hands Volteer moved at immense speed to avoid the stray fireballs.

Cryxus backed up defensively still unable to see. Volteer emerged slowly from his hiding spot and charged forward at the evil being. As he approached Cryxus he knocked over some stones causing the lackey to unleash several fire balls toward him. Volteer disappeared into thin air as the projectiles proceeded to smash into the temple wall, causing the entire structure to shake.

The Lightning Guardian reappeared behind Cryxus hoping to take him by surprise. The creature only smirked as he spun around unleashing a deadly volley of ice spikes from his hand. Volteer was shot back into the wall, a jagged piece of ice pinning his wing to it. Blood slowly began to make its way down Volteer's wing as the Guardian cringed in pain.

"Go ahead and try to escape fool. I mean just because I can't see right now, it doesn't mean that I can't kill you." said Cryxus with a laugh as he approached slowly.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that we should have done away with your evil soul. Not even when you are shown mercy and kindness by those who care about you do you change your evil ways." By this point Cryxus was now right up in Volteer's face.

"Now what fun would that be for me. Now, allow me to carry out my master's will." Cryxus opened his mouth wide revealing several bloodstained fangs. Volteer, sweat now pouring down his brow, focused all the energy that he had left. His body began to emit static as Cryxus stopped dead. Seconds later a huge electric pulse emanated from the dragon's body sending a electric wave out all around him. Cryxus was sent reeling head over heels into the shattered temple wall. After the pulse eased off Volteer opened his eyes, both of them now glowing brightly and pulled his head back. He began to collect an immense electric orb in his mouth, waiting until it was at full power before unleashing it upon its destination. Cryxus barley had time to react as he raised his arm again and summoned his own stream of electricity, the only difference was that it was blackish red in color.

The two streams smashed into each other at the midway point between the two combatants, the force resulting pushing Cryxus back and Volteer down to one knee which planted into the floor. The two streams continued to work against each other causing a crater to form beneath the point of contact. After several seconds of immense energy flow the two electric energies exploded with deadly force and sent debris flying all over the battlefield. Volteer leaped up and initiated flight to avoid the resulting cloud. He scanned the ground for his enemy, but Cryxus had seemed to disappear.

"He couldn't have been defeated that easily." said Volteer quizzically.

"You're absolutely right." came the venomous voice from his rear.

Volteer reeled around to see a fierce blade swing at him. He managed to dodge the first few swings but was already loosing mobility due to the severe injury to his wing. Cryxus gave an evil grin as he notice Volteer's new weakness. He moved swiftly to Volteer's side and swung his leg into the injured wing. The result was a blood curdling roar from Volteer as he began to fall to the ground. Cryxus decided to add the finishing blow and drove his foot into the dragon's stomach, driving him all the way to the ground. The resulting impact shook the temple once more, kicking up another large cloud of dust. Cryxus landed beside the cloud, waiting for it to clear before moving in. Once it had cleared he noticed the heavily injured Guardian in the center of another rather large crater. As Cryxus approached him, Volteer summoned what little energy he had left and launched several electric arcs into the air. The entity watched as they joined together above him and then crashed down upon his position. Cryxus simply smirked and raised his hand above his head lazily. The arc impacted with a blinding explosion causing Volteer to shield his eyes.

When the dust finally settled Volteer could only stare with terror as Cryxus stood firm holding the very same arc that Volteer had summoned above his head.

"Now then." said Cryxus who began to charge the arc even more with his own black lightning. "I do believe that this belongs to you! Shouted Cryxus as he threw the ball of deadly energy forward towards the defenseless Guardian, who could only watch in horror as the arc came down upon him.

"No."

The explosion rocked the temple even harder then before waking both Spyro and Cynder from there peaceful slumber as a result.

"Wow, what on earth was that!" said Cynder still huddled against Spyro's side. The purple dragon simply closed his eyes and muttered.

"Darkness." Cynder looked at Spyro who looked back. "Lets go Cynder." She nodded and both dashed from the room to find the disturbance.

Cryxus looked upon the beaten body of Volteer. He summoned forth a knife made of pure dark energy and held it to the Guardian's throat.

"The funniest thing is, you all thought you were safe." said Cryxus with his venomous smile. He brought the blade back preparing to make his life ending strike when a huge ice shield separated him from his prey. Cryxus twisted his head slightly to see Cyril the Guardian of Ice starring him down.

"Your barbarity ends now demon!" Cyril bellowed in rage as the very ground around him froze with each step he took. Cryxus turned around to fully face him as Cyril unleashed a storm of sharp icicles on him. Cryxus simply burned them away with a stream of fire.

"A demon now am I, is that any way to treat your own kind." said Cryxus with a heavy laugh.

"You were never one of us, and never shall you be. For I will end you right now!" screamed Cyril as he swung his tail at Cryxus, becoming a razor sharp ice blade as it went. Cryxus summoned forth a shield made of pure rock as the blade smashed into him. Cyril turned to view him as Cryxus turned the earth shield into a earth barrage, launching the heavy pieces of stone at the angry Guardian. Cyril froze each piece as it came upon him causing them to bounce off the immune Ice Guardian.

"Please Cyril, you think that any of you are any match for me." said Cryxus as he sent another pile of rubble nearby hurdling at him. As they approached at rapid speed they were suddenly blasted away by a green wave of energy before being sent right back at Cryxus. The humanoid was barley able to dodge them in time. He turned to see the Master of Earth Terrador land next to Cyril.

"Perhaps individually we are no match for you Cryxus, but together as one we can accomplish anything." said Terrador. At completion of his sentence a heavy red tail smashed into Cryxus's back. The dark being fell to the ground in pain, now surrounded by the three Guardians

Cryxus looked up with a light laugh "It's just like you to spoil all the fun Ignitus."

Ignitus only growled "As always Cryxus you disgust me to the extreme." The humanoid smirked.

"Always a pleasure to do so." said Cryxus as the three Guardians circled him. He only responded by getting up and standing still with his eyes closed.

"Make your next move demon!" shouted Terrador.

Cryxus only smiled "Please, I did not come here to destroy you all now. I was merely sent to give you dragon fools a warning. The Dark Master can choose to wipe your race out at any time, just play along by the rules and all will be well." Ignitus bellowed a vast roar.

"Your master seeks to destroy all that we love and all that we hold dear to our hearts. Letting him have what he wants is hell, so you understand when we say that for him to even consider dominance over this world will result in our quick and if need be deadly action. For we will not hesitate to destroy him!"

At this point Spyro and Cynder entered the room, morning light now beginning to pour through the windows.

"Oh no, Volteer!" cried out Spyro running to the dragon's side. Cynder was quick to follow and approached the Guardian with tears in her eyes. Cryxus immediately focused his attention on the purple dragon.

"So, you're the one they call….Spyro." Spyro turned towards him with a rage in his eyes that frightened even Ignitus.

"How could you, you monster!!" Cryxus again laughed.

"It was quite easy actually. He certainly didn't fight like a true Dragon Guardian." This made Spyro's insides burn with rage. "Aw don't feel bad, at least he will be able to join the rest of your pathetic race in hell." With that Spyro snapped and charged at the smirking humanoid. Spyro leapt up and attempted to unleash his fire blast, but to no avail as smoke came out of his nostrils.

"No, not now please!" cried Spyro.

Cryxus smiled "Don't tell me your still tired from that little fight you just had, what kind of purple dragon are you." Spyro could only look up before Cryxus smashed the side of his face with his boot, sending Spyro flying across the room into the wall.

"No, Spyro!" cried out Cynder running towards him.

"Cynder!" The dark voice echoed through her mind. She turned and faced Cryxus whose eyes were now glowing red. Cynder found herself unable to break from this gaze and gradually her eyes began to turn red themselves.

"No, you will not take her from us again!" yelled Ignitus who jumped forward with the other Guardians. Cryxus simply waved his hand and a large wall of dark energy blocked them from the scene. The voice continued inside Cynder's mind.

"You belong with me Cynder, we belong together." Cynder lost herself to the gaze, her eyes now completely red.

"Yes my master, we are one." With that Cynder began to move towards Cryxus who by that time opened a new portal. She didn't want to do this, yet at the same time she didn't fight it. She moved closer to Cryxus before a voice that she had come to find her peace in rang out.

"Cynder! It's your life not his. Please don't leave us again, don't leave me again. You have to fight it!" Cynder stopped in her tracks, her eyes flickering between red and normal coloring.

"Don't listen to that weak fool my dear, return to your former power at my side." came the dark voice. Cynder began to shift in pain. Her mind was cut completely in two. "Do it, return to me and find the power that you seek, the power that belongs to you!" She took one step closer to the portal.

"Please Cynder, stay with me, fight with me and defend those who find this world beautiful. That's all your good for to him, causing destruction and misery." Cynder was in pain.

"Spyro, please help me." said Cynder through a tearful and painful face.

Spyro turned his head to notice the trance like state that Cryxus was in. With a look of pure determination he positioned himself to charge. "Hold on Cynder!" Cynder could only nod slightly as the pain continued to escalate. Spyro took his stance and began to focus all his energy into one moment. Then in a burst of speed he burst forward towards the Cryxus. The humanoid remained fixed on Cynder who was still mentally struggling with herself. Spyro's eyes seemed to be on fire as he summoned forth everything inside of him. This resulted in a charging fireball that was melting the ground as it moved. He continued to pick up more and more speed as he sped towards the demon. Cryxus finally noticed the approaching Juggernaut but was unable to evade the attack in any way.

"This is for Volteer!" cried Spyro as he collided with Cryxus's chest in a explosion of wildfire. Cryxus fell to the ground writhing in pain at the horrible burn left on his flesh. Seconds later Cynder began to stager as the darkness retreated from her mind, finally falling to the cold stone floor exhausted by the mental invasion. The dark wall that was set up evaporated and the Guardians leaped forward to discover the present scene. Spyro then began to feel the darkness cloud his vision as he collapsed to the floor alongside Cynder. Ignitus turned to see Cryxus slowly crawling towards his escape portal. Ignitus and Cyril leapt forward to catch the demon. Cryxus turned his head slightly and with a exhausting gasp shot dirt into there eyes. By the time the Guardians were able to recover the could only observe the portal wrapping up and vanishing.

As the final specs of darkness disappeared a voice echoed around the temple.

"It has begun."

Ignitus shook his head in a sad manner then along with Terrador and Cyril turned there attention towards the three fallen dragons.

Several hours later, the temple was basked in a twilight glow. All evidence of the battle was still present. Everything from smashed walls and pillars to the blood that still stained the floor. The young purple dragon slowly opened his eyes. After several seconds of adjustment he noticed that he was back in his room. Still unable to sit up fully he lifted his head to see his surroundings. The room was empty, the only things showing life were several lit candles around the room. The young dragon started to recall what had occurred hours ago. "Man, at this rate I will never be at full strength again." At that moment the door to his room creaked open revealing his mentor Ignitus who slowly stepped in. "Ignitus!" Are you alright!? Is Volteer gonna be ok!? What about…."

"Calm down young dragon." interjected Ignitus. "Everyone is going to be just fine. However, it will be quite some time before Volteer will recover." Spyro made another attempt to sit up only to collapse in pain. "Please Spyro, try not to move. After what you have just been through I'm surprised your awake at all." Spyro laid his head back down again in frustration. Ignitus knew that he had plenty of questions and slowly kneeled down beside the bowel.

"Ignitus, who and what was that creature?" Ignitus only closed his eyes and gave out a light sigh.

"One who has lost his path in eagerness to harness powers before he was ready." Spyro looked up at Ignitus and noticed the painful expression that he bore every time the creature was mentioned. "It's not something that you need dwell upon right now Spyro. What we need to do is prepare ourselves for the Dark Master's plan."

Spyro interjected again "But Ignitus, how can I even train if I never have any energy for it?" Ignitus gave a pleasant smirk.

"Well now, you don't know the history of dragonfly's very well now do you?" Spyro only gave him a curious look. Ignitus gave another sly smile. "Lets just say that you and Sparx make the perfect couple." Spyro couldn't believe it.

"Sparx, have powers. Stop playing with my head Ignitus. Not that my head can take it now anyway." The Red Dragon only shrugged.

"Don't worry young dragon you will see in time." Spyro laid his head down again and gave a heavy sigh. "So many questions, but my young hero, you will soon know it all. I promise." Spyro responded with another sigh. "For now however, I believe that someone is outside waiting to see you." Spyro's eyes sparked to life and his heart began to race slightly. "She has been very worried about you my young dragon." said Ignitus standing up and turning towards the door. Spyro watched him open the door and move outside, his long tail being the last thing to disappear from view. For the moment Spyro was left alone with his thoughts, all of which were on the individual who entered cautiously seconds later.

Cynder was back to normal now, her eyes returned to its beautiful shade of sapphire. Spyro's purple eyes locked with hers, both unable to break away. The seconds that followed seemed to be in slow motion to Spyro as the black beauty charged forward and rubbed her head up against his. He didn't expect this and stood agape for several seconds.

"I'm so sorry Spyro, I just couldn't fight it." said Cynder with hot tears streaming down her face. Spyro snapped back to reality hearing her words and began to caress her snout gently with his.

"Cynder, none of this was your fault. He was brainwashing you, it could have happened to any of us." Cynder looked deep into his eyes, the tears still running down her muzzle.

"I would have been lost to the darkness again if it hadn't been for you." Spyro responded by wiping the tears away from her skin and holding her face in his paws.

"You fought it Cynder, the power to resist the darkness has always been within you." Spyro gave her a warm smile. "I just happened to ignite it." Cynder smiled and licked his muzzle.

"I owe you so much Spyro. How am I ever going to repay you for giving me my life back." He simply shook his head and smiled.

"You don't owe me anything Cynder. Just never leave ma again you hear." Cynder could only laugh.

"Since when do I mean so much to the all mighty purple dragon huh." said the black dragoness as she slowly ran her tail along his side. Spyro starred off into space mockingly.

"Oh I don't know, I guess ever since I first looked into those beautiful eyes." he replied moving his muzzle closer to hers. "Really well I must admit that those purple orbs caught my attention too." Both were muzzle to muzzle starring into each others eyes.

"Ever since that day, I have also vowed to protect you with my life." Cynder closed her eyes and wrapped her tail around his lovingly.

"To think, that day was only yesterday." said Cynder with curiosity in her voice. Spyro gave a light sigh as he pulled her closer to his body. She accepted the embrace, leaning her head on his golden chest.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I have known you my whole life." said Spyro, leaning his head on hers.

Cynder laid her paw on his "Yeah, my heart feels like its torn in two, and the only time it's satisfied is when your with me. The only time it's truly complete." Spyro lifted his head so it was on top of hers.

"Well this one beautiful creature has more then won this heart." said Spyro with a light blush coming to his face.

Cynder gave a smile that ignited Spyro's insides like a raging fire. "Well she sears never to leave your side again, and fight alongside you until we find peace." Spyro nodded and again placed his head against hers.

"I promise, never to let you go."

Cynder opened her eyes and moved closer, laying her paw on his chest. "I promise too." Cynder stared at him for several seconds. His eyes. She couldn't quite place it, but they called out to her, and she drew strength from them. Spyro noticed her starting to lean in and felt a bead of sweat move down the back of his neck, but slowly moved in to meet her. There lips met for the first time. Her lips propelled his mind to cloud nine and beyond, he couldn't believe that this was happening now. They were so warm and soft. Cynder couldn't explain the experience either. As there lips parted a small amount of steam escaped into the air. She couldn't believe it. She had just kissed Spyro, the hero of the world. Spyro gave a joyful smile and placed his muzzle against hers.

"Cynder, that was, was, just amaz…." she cut him by placing her tail to his lips.

"Please, no more talking." said Cynder humbly before smashing her lips against his once again. Spyro responded by leaning into her, resulting in him laying on top of her as they entwined there bodies. Spyro decided to be brave and take things one step further. Gently, he flicked out his tongue, hoping for embracement. Cynder exploded with passion, pushing him back over so that she was on top now before grabbing his tongue with hers. As there tongues danced passionately, Spyro ran his paws down her curves and wrapped his wings around her protectively. After what seemed to be an eternity the two young lovers finally withdrew there tongues from each other due to shortage of breath. The very air around them seemed to be charged with electricity as a bead of sweat fell from Cynder's brow onto Spyro's muzzle.

"Is it just me, or did it just get a lot warmer in here." said the purple dragon with a goofy smile. Cynder gave a sultry smirk and leaned in whispering softly in his ear.

"We can make it a lot hotter." she said jabbing his hips lightly with hers as she did. Spyro's mind was racing and his heart felt as though it was going to explode.

"Cynder…as much as I want to do it, I can barley move as it is, and were not nearly ready for that."

Cynder gave him a sweet smile. "Relax Spyro, I was only teasing." Spyro only gave her a devilish smirk and flipped her over again.

"Someday however, I will take you." Cynder moved her paws down his golden chest.

"I will wait for that day. For all eternity if I have too." Spyro smiled and gave her one last heated kiss before flopping down beside her.

"Cynder, I will give you everything that you deserve. For what you have been through you deserve the world, and I want to be the one to give it to you. I truly with all my heart love you my beauty." Cynder had begun to cry again, but these tears were unlike any tears she had shed countless times before. Her heart was burning, burning with a deep desire that was fulfilled only by one other.

"Spyro…I love you too, from the moment you rescued me. I just felt it in my heart. You gave me comfort, safety, and friendship. You brought me back to the light and gave me a reason to live again." said the female dragon with tears of joy running swiftly down her muzzle. Spyro softly licked the tears away.

"I am here for you now Cynder, and I always will be." Cynder collapsed into his embrace, rubbing her body up against his lovingly. Darkness quickly overtook them, both dragons giving into inviting dreams.

"I will love you forever Spyro, my heart is yours." was the last thing she said before she gave in.

The purple dragon looked upon his sleeping love. "I will forever comfort your soul my beautiful Cynder, to the death." With that said he finally gave in to the night. Both lovers lost in the world of peace and happiness in each others embrace.

Ignitus gave a warm smile as he observed the two youngsters embrace. After several seconds he retreated from the doorway. "My young dragons, you carry the hope of our race on your shoulders."

The Guardian slowly made his way out to the balcony overlooking the silent forest. Everything was so peaceful now, but he knew it was not to last. It wasn't long before Cyril and Terrador joined him. Ignitus turned his head and acknowledged them with a light nod before turning back to the sky. The light of the full moon was shining brightly down upon the temple, giving it a radiating glow that lit up the wilderness. "Sleep well my brothers" said the Guardian somberly. "For I feel that it truly has begun."

A/N-This is my first foray into writing, on this site at least, but I have been doing it for quite some time. I accept criticism and compliments, so if you like it or not is up to you. For now enjoy and depending on my schedule I will update as soon as I can.

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always I must say that all characters in the Spyro the Dragon universe are not owned by me, but by Krome Studios and Insomniac games before that. So if any of you think that I secretly own them, don't get your hopes up. Would be pretty sweet though. **

Chapter 2

Cryxus held the damp cloth on his skin gently. "Why that little purple rodent." Spyro had left a very noticeable scar in the shape of two horns burned onto the demon's chest. "The next time we meet dragon, I'm not going to be holding back. Both you and your pathetic guardian's are going to suffer at my hand."

He threw the cloth back into the pool of water beneath him, causing a swirl of disturbance. What he saw staring back at him, that horrifying creature. It was far from what he imagined he would become. He brought his hand up slowly and ran it along his face, giving a sorrowful sigh. How he wished he could change things. "If only I could be free to roam the world as I should."

He hadn't noticed, but a small tear escaped from the corner of his eye and fallen from his cheek into the now gently pool. The humanoid observed as the ripples spread across the clear surface. "How I wish I could be free."

Seconds later a familiar darkness flooded through his mind, bringing with it the voice of his master. "Cryxus, come before me at once." Cryxus gave a small nod and retrieved his cloak from a nearby chair. He observed the large section of it that had been burned away and let anger flood his mind once more.

"The purple dragon will pay for this embarrassment." He threw his cloak on then stepped out of his crudely built hut. He glanced around at his surroundings. Just as he liked it, things were quiet and desolate. The very forest around his hut seemed dead. The trees lacked any leaves and stood in a crooked manner, while the nearby stream was dried up. Even the ground itself seemed more dead then regular soil. He banished these thoughts from his mind and raised his hand in front of him. Within seconds a black portal had manifested itself. Taking one last look at his home he threw his hood over his head and stepped into the darkness.

In a matter of seconds he found himself on that barren platform within the lost realm of Convexity. Slowly he made his way towards the Dark Master's eternal prison, quickly noticing that he was not alone. To the left of the portal stood another dark figure who's identity was easily hidden by his heavy cloak. He turned his head and saw that to the right of the portal stood the large king of those pathetic creatures and now general of all the Dark Master's forces, Gaul.

Cryxus stepped up to the portal and keeled down in submission. "You summoned me my master." For a brief moment silence prevailed, resulting in a bead of sweat to make its way down Cryxus's face. He slowly lifted his head but was suddenly hit full scale by a force attacking his mind. The demon fell onto his arms in pain as the psychic attack twisted his mind slowly. The humanoid could only grab his head in pain.

"Now Cryxus. I have one simple question for you. How does my most powerful servant receive such an humiliating defeat at the hands of one with no powers?" Cryxus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but did not scream. The portal flared up with a fierce display of red and black. "Answer me you fool!!" The dark force pounded at his mind even harder.

"I...I do not know master. I was following your orders to the letter. I wasn't expecting, nor do I know how he gathered such power." As he struggled to get his words out blood began to trickle down the side of his neck from his ears, and the pressure just became more and more immense.

"I'll tell you exactly why you incompetent disgrace. Next time you try to acquire what belongs to me make sure she is alone. The prophecy has stated clearly that this would happen, I trusted you had the intelligence to figure it out." Cryxus felt the pressure on his mind dissipate and slowly began to stand up. "His feelings for her give him strength, I have seen this power before. You must be aware enough to separate the two halves. Get her alone and she will return to me willingly, for there is no way for her to deny the darkness that is within her soul." Cryxus bowed his head slightly.

"I understand Master, I will not fail you again." The portal returned to its normal purple hue.

"No you will not, for if you do, I will surly find more entertaining ways to torture your being."

Cryxus took a split second to eye the other two presences nearby. The mysterious stranger seemed to be shaking while that stupid brute Gaul was smiling as stupid as an ape could. The two had always hated each other, and always would.

"Now, let us decide how to destroy Spyro for good." said the Master bringing all eyes upon his prison. Gaul moved before the portal swiftly.

"Eternal dark one, my army stands ready at your command. Just give me the order and we will overwhelm those pathetic reptiles!" bellowed the giant ape. Cryxus only shook his head.

_All that stupid brute knows is attack and attack. You figure he would learn by now._

The ground began to shake violently as the portal flared up once more. "Were you just not listening you moronic marsupial! As long as Cynder remains at his side, Spyro's abilities could be limitless!" The ground began to shake even more violently. "Your pathetic apes would only fall in waves before the purple ones destructive might!" Gaul backed away quickly as Cryxus spoke.

"Then what is your suggestion my master." The ground ceased its shaking as the portal turned a red hue.

"I have an acquaintance here who might have an idea on how to triple the fighting power of those baboons soldiers of yours Gaul." The hooded stranger only nodded slightly at this. "He also has had contacts with a power far beyond imagination, a darkness so immense that it consumes worlds. A power that can finally release me from this disgraceful prison." Cryxus and Gaul both stared at the portal seeming intrigued by his words.

The hooded figure finally spoke up in a deep and sophisticated voice. "Bring your soldiers here and I will prepare them for you." Gaul looked down at the small figure with disgust and bared his grotesque fangs. The stranger looked up at him, obviously frightened by the sharp bloodstained canines. Gaul smirked lightly at this. "You and what power puny man. I do not see any sort of machine here." The Dark Master responded to this.

"It seems that our friend here has located a portal of sorts to this realm, and he has technology that is available in his world that will help us in our victory against the dragons." Gaul looked back down at the stranger and moved his face close to him, causing the stranger to back up towards the Master's prison nervously.

"And what is your source of power stranger?" asked the ape king. The man stood up straight and reached down into one of the pockets within his coat. Moments later he pulled out a glowing purple crystal that hovered In his hand.

"These crystals hold the very power that you need. I have an abundance of these in my world which I use to power my creations." Cryxus and Gaul observed the crystal in his hand. Gaul slowly brought his claw up to touch it but the stranger pulled it away swiftly. "Before we begin anything however, I need something from you."

The Dark Master spoke again "This task is given to you Cryxus." The humanoid looked upon the prison with a questioning look.

"Just what is it that he wants master." The stranger cut in quickly.

"Lets just say...I like yourselves have a pest control problem that has to be dealt with, and nothing I have seems to do the job correctly." Cryxus looked at him and then back at the portal.

"What kind of pest?" The man smirked under his hood.

"One that is quite a handful." said the stranger before the Dark Master intervened.

"Very well, let us set this plan in motion. It will still take the good portion of the year before Spyro regains his lost power, so without that distraction we can set in motion our final victory. My friends, we shall soon have the revenge we seek upon our enemies, and the power to rule all will be mine!" The entire realm seemed to shake upon the evil entities amusement. "Now Cryxus, go and aid our guest. Use whatever power you need to accomplish his task. Gaul, start summoning your soldiers here so that we may begin." Gaul bowed before the portal and then with a ferocious howl lifted his staff above his head before vanishing in a flash of light. Cryxus showed no emotion but was more then intrigued to visit this so called "other" world. He began to slowly walk towards the stranger as the Master's dark presence invaded his mind. "Perhaps if you please me this time, I will give you back what you have lost." Cryxus only gave a wicked smile.

"It shall be done my master... and by my hand." The hooded man beckoned Cryxus to follow him. The stranger walked to the edge of the hovering prison and pressed several hidden buttons upon his belt. Cryxus watched as seconds later a large circular portal opened in front of them. He looked into its contents to see a large and desolate castle with some modern touches resting on the peak of a luscious tropical island. The stranger turned to face Cryxus.

"After you." Cryxus shot him a look of pure death, his eyes bloodshot. He then raised his hand slightly, before lighting it up with black electricity. The stranger flinched slightly before Cryxus walked up to the portal. He stopped for a split second and inserted his hand into it. He pulled it out again seconds later and investigated it. At last he stepped through the portal followed seconds later by the stranger. The portal then melted away, leaving the Dark Master's prison alone.

"Spyro, behold the beginning of your end, and the start of eternal darkness!"

The Dark Master set his plans into motion, and over the course of several seasons it began to take shape. Spyro and the other Guardian's remained blissfully unaware of it, but one dragon was watching the entire time, and he would be prepared. He calls himself...the Chronicler. An ancient dragon of untold power and wisdom. All his long years, he has dedicated himself to the dragon lores and recording the events of history. He had also sworn to protect the world he loves by countering the Dark Master's every move.

It was not long after the events with Cryxus that the legendary dragon came to Spyro in his dreams. He introduced himself and told Spyro of his destiny. Since that day he has been guiding Spyro through his dreams, revealing himself only to the purple dragon, and helping him regain his powers and further understand dragon lore. But now, the time had come...

"Spyro, can you hear me young dragon." Spyro turned around to view the spirit shrine, the place where the Chronicler had been teaching him.

"Chronicler, is that you?" asked Spyro.

"Yes Spyro, please come to the shrine right away." Spyro did not argue, especially when he noticed the certain worry in the old dragon's voice. He made his way over the seemingly possessed ruins of the spirit world. He noticed all the ruined statues that he was constantly tested with. The Chronicler had shown Spyro how to harness his growing powers, and use them in a way that would let him act before his enemies. This dragon time ability had become his greatest asset. He remembered several days ago when he was in a sparring match with his mentor Ignitus. The ability to harness time was a trick that the fire guardian had not seen in ages, but Spyro had agreed to only use his fire abilities in the fight which resulted in a close tie. Spyro climbed up onto the platform that supported the shrine. As he entered he continued to view the many pieces of dragon art that decorated the temple. It seems that dragons were the only ones who tried to develop the world into something better, but something was always holding them down. He stopped in front of the glowing vision pool.

"Chronicler, please tell me what is happening." At his voice the pool lit up with a radiant blue glow.

"It's the Dark Master, his plan is almost complete." Spyro looked down.

"You mean the one that you have been training me for." replied the purple dragon.

"Yes my young lad, his army is nearly ready, and it is an army unlike any other Spyro. It is an army out of your deepest nightmares. The power that he has acquired is not of our world, but of another." Spyro seemed perplexed.

"You mean, there are other worlds out there, just like Terrador said."

"Yes Spyro, many worlds exist along side each other, but they are suppose to remain separated. Somehow the Dark Master managed to connect with one of these realms and has been using a power source from that realm to rebuild an army more terrifying then ever before." Spyro looked down in thought before giving a confident smile.

"We will defeat them, your training and that which I have received at the temple will surly tip the odds in our balance." The Chronicler gave a heavy sigh.

"I am afraid Spyro that this is just the tip of the iceberg." Spyro looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly

"I mean that an even greater darkness is descending upon our world. A darkness that consumes all. For you see Spyro, this darkness seeks out larger signals of evil, in this case the Dark Master. It then proceeds to assimilate it into itself, the greater darkness." Spyro had a dumbfounded look on his face. He knew a darkness that powerful would be unstoppable.

"You see, many years ago young dragon, this darkness scourged our world before. The dragons were at the peek of their power. Our civilization was at its height. We had mighty cities and glorious armies, and our knowledge was beyond all others. But...one day, a stranger came to our lands. I was but a young dragon then, no older then you are now. This stranger promised the council of dragons a knowledge beyond all others. My father was among the council. I remember him warning the other members, for something in his heart told him that this stranger brought nothing but evil to our world. But his words fell on deaf ears, for as knowledgeable and powerful as we were, we had become selfish. Hungry for more power, and slowly the stranger enthralled the minds of our ancestors.

Spyro listened to the Chronicler's story in awe.

"You see Spyro, the dragons were the beacons of hope for our world, but in the end, the stranger poisoned the minds of our council. Eventually he took complete control of our race, using the most powerful of us to control everything. At this time he began to eradicate whatever hope was left for our race. My father started secret meetings to fight against the now corrupt regime. It was also here that my father met the very first purple dragon." Spyro's eyes shot open in response to his words.

"The first purple dragon!" yelled Spyro nearly jumping into the pool.

"Yes Spyro, and a very great dragon he was. You see at this time, nobody, not even the council, knew just how powerful a purple dragon was. He helped my father organize a plan to destroy the entity once and for all. The plan was on the verge of success. They managed to overcome the council and confront the stranger once and for all, but he had not even begun to show his true power. He unleashed creatures that cared for nothing but death and destruction. My father and the others were forced to retreat and many fine dragons were lost on that black day. Using these creatures from the darkness, our enemy completely destroyed our civilization."

Spyro felt tears sting his eyes as the Chronicler told the tale. What would things be like now if his ancestors hadn't been so selfish. He couldn't stand it but he had to know.

"Chronicler...what happened?" He heard a heavy sigh.

"In the end, my father and the purple dragon discovered that our enemy was feeding off the darkness in ones soul and that the creatures were drawn to it. So the purple dragon made a great decision, one that saved our world from being lost to the darkness. He confronted the stranger on his own and defeated him in one final duel, but instead of vanquishing the evil he took it all into himself. Now fused with the darkness, he made my father promise him one thing before it completely overtook him. To watch out for his son and bring him up in a world away from the devastation and war. My father could not refuse him and promised to raise the purple dragon's son as his own flesh and blood. After he did, the purple dragon left this world, and took the creatures from the shadows with him." Spyro stared in awe as the Chronicler finished his story.

"And we don't know what has happened to him?" asked Spyro questionably.

"All we know is that he save this world by allowing the darkness into his heart, and then to make sure our world was safe he took that darkness and banished himself. Afterwards, my father set about to rebuild the dragon civilization. It was him that built the dragon temple that you call home today, and declared that there would no longer be a dragon council, but guardians instead. He also took up the mantle of the first Chronicler."

"But what about his son?" asked Spyro. He didn't receive an answer for several seconds.

"His son was not a purple dragon like his father, but my father took him under his wing and raised him alongside myself. His name was Maximus, and he was gifted in the element of electricity. We shared many adventures together and were as close as real brothers. He never knew what happened to his father, but one day he suddenly started asking my father to see his father's book. My father refused him, saying that his father would not want him dwelling on the past. One night however, Maximus snuck into my father's study and opened his father's book. When my father discovered the book in the morning all he found were that the pages of the purple dragon's role in the war and his sacrifice had been ripped out. Since then, Maximus has never been seen by anyone." Spyro gave a stern expression and turned his back to the pool.

"So he could still be out there?" said the purple dragon with a degree of hostility in his voice.

"It is nothing we should be concerned with right now Spyro, right now we must prepare for the Dark Master, for he will strike very soon." Spyro stood still for a moment before nodding his head confidently.

"I promise, I wont let you down."

"I know you wont Spyro, now return to your resting." Spyro nodded again before turning to leave.

"And Spyro..." the purple dragon looked back at the pool.

"Don't forget your ultimate weapon." Spyro gave a warm smile.

"I never do."

"Good, now my young dragon, awaken." with that a bright flash returned Spyro to the real world.

Spyro shot up from his peaceful sleep, beads of sweat falling from his brow. It was summer right now, but even with all the windows opened Spyro could never keep cool. He took a quick glance around his room. The candles he lit hours ago were still burning, but were melted down to the very bottom. The stars and the moon continued to give off a radiating glow, making everything observable. He shifted his gaze over to a nearby pillow where he saw his brother Sparx snoring away contently as always. What he didn't realize that he had woken his partner when he awoke.

"Spyro, what is it my love?" said the black dragoness Cynder. Spyro looked into her eyes, loosing himself in the endless sapphire pools. She gazed over him before speaking out again. "You spoke to him again didn't you?" Spyro could only nod before bringing his hand up to wipe away the sweat on his brow. Cynder grabbed his paw with hers. "Let me." She then slowly licked away the sweat from her love's body. He watched as she lovingly traced every inch of his body that was wet. Once she was done Spyro draped one of his wings around her and pulled her body closer to his. "What did he say?" Spyro looked down.

"That the Dark Master is almost ready to launch his evil campaign, and that an even greater evil is on its way here as we speak." He decided to leave the story that he was told out of it for now. Cynder took in his words before looking out into the night for a moment. She turned back to Spyro and took his face in her paws. She brought her lips to his and ran them over his teasingly before engaging with him in a passionate kiss.

Spyro lost himself in her action and intensified the moment by parting her lips with his tongue and wrapping it around hers.

This brought a subtle moan from Cynder who reacted by pushing the purple dragon on his back before slowly crawling up on top of him, rubbing her body against him as she did. Both were smiling as they grazed their lips again. Cynder spoke first.

"We're ready for anything my love. As long as we are together.." Spyro silenced her with his warm lips. When they broke apart he finished her sentence.

"We can do anything." Cynder nodded then ran her paws up his chest slowly. Nearly a whole year had passed and they had both grow considerably. All of his training had developed his muscles which were prominent all over his body. He had grown more into his wings which were also much larger along with the rest of his body. His tail was longer and his sharp yellow spikes were more prominent down his spine. The things she noticed most however was the maturity of his face. His eyes were more narrow and his fangs sharper, but he still gave off that comforting stare, and deep down he was still a natural goof ball.

Spyro ran his tail over hers and felt her sides. She had hardly left his side since she arrived and even trained with him whenever she could. This resulted in a strong and beautiful body. Her curves were more developed displaying her hips, and her chest stuck out more. Although not noticeably prominent her muscles were well developed. Her neck had grown out slightly and her wings had also grown out. She was only slightly smaller then Spyro and their bodies fit each other perfectly.

Cynder jabbed her hips into him slightly. Spyro gave her a sly smirk which she returned with one of her own. "When can I give myself to you love, I am more then ready." Spyro knew she was right. The scent she gave off was slowly driving him over the edge day by day. Spyro ran his paws down her back and grabbed her rear. Cynder jumped slightly at his action. Spyro then took his tail and ran it along her body teasingly. He moved it slowly up her back and across her chest before running it along her neck. Cynder moaned in ecstasy, arching her back and looking at the ceiling. He then wrapped his tail gently around her neck and pulled her lips down to his.

"You know I want to Cynder, but we can't risk it right now. Not on the verge of the Dark Master's war." Cynder nodded slightly then closed her eyes and fell into Spyro's embrace.

"I love you so much Spyro." Spyro smiled and kissed her forehead

"In good time my love, we will have a family of our own and live in peace." Cynder gave him that smile that always warmed his heart before closing her eyes and gave herself away to sleep once more. Spyro looked down at his love and whispered in her ear. "I will always love you." He then looked out at the moon. The wind picked up then and blew through his room. The cold sting hit his skin, causing him to move closer to Cynder. He then noticed the words at a strong whisper.

"Spyrrooo." The purple dragon closed his wings around his love protectively and closed his eyes before whispering once again.

"You are my light, and we will stand as one heart." He then fell back into dreams alongside his love.

Far away, deep in a dark forest, a swift creature moved easily through the endless maze of nature. He had good reason for his hastiness, for he was being pursued by creatures not of this world. Jumping down from a large tree branch into a clearing he sniffed the air. "They are close." he pulled out a large composite bow from his back and quickly notched an arrow before brining it to an alert position. He darted his grey eyes back and forth, using his keen eyes to scan the brush, hoping to find his target first.

Just then several howls broke out all around his position as a dozen ape like creatures emerged from the brush and converged upon the archer. He had seen this annoying apes before, but they were different now. He noticed that some of them had grown more muscular and slightly larger then before. Their fangs and claws were longer and sharper. The two things he realized most were that they all had several glowing crystal objects protruding from their backs and all of their eyes were blood red.

He let loose his arrow which found its mark in one of the ape's chest, but the ape simply ripped it out and converged on the archer using his own projectile as a weapon. The archer leaped into the trees just as the apes came together. He made use of his extreme dexterity and began launching himself fluidly through the forest, never looking back. After several moments he looked to his left and right to see the apes keeping up with him almost effortlessly.

Before he had time to react one of the apes jumped out in front of him and brought his claws down upon his face. The archer, now caught off balance fell to the forest floor. Luckily the branches he broke managed to slow him down enough that he was able to land safely on the ground.

The archer brought his fingers up and ran it over the now bloody gash that ran over his eye. Luckily it didn't hit the eye itself. "Ok, now I am pissed." He swiftly notched three arrows, each one of them consisting of several deadly barbs and then drew his bow back. Several seconds later he launched all three into the darkness of the forest above him. Three of the apes fell from the trees with arrow lodged deep in their skulls. He drew his gaze away from the twitching bodies to notice eight more of the apes leap out and charge forward.

The archer turned his gaze to a branch above his head. Leaping up, he grabbed the branch and flipped around behind one of the charging apes, constricting its neck with his powerful legs. He smirked and then let go of the branch, twisting his legs as he went. The archer released his hold as the ape fell to the ground with its neck snapped in two.

The archer back flipped away from the body, but turned around to see two more of the apes bringing their blades down upon him. He attempted to block it with his bow's armored handle, but it was knocked away by one of the ape's blades. The ape's attacked again as the archer swiftly brought up his armored greaves and blocked the blades, but was forced down by the continuous pressure.

_Something is not right. These creatures were never this strong or fast before, I would know seeing as how I have killed hundreds of them._

The archer was forced down to his knees with the blades still exerting force on his greaves. Taking advantage of his position he swept his legs under the apes making them fall backwards. Leaping up onto his legs, the Archer picked up one of the ape's blades and then drew one of his own twirling them both in his hands. With unmatchable speed he brought his blade down upon one of the fallen ape's neck, separating the head from the host, resulting in blood spraying out in waves. The other ape retained his footing and charged forward bringing his claws to bear. The archer bent backwards causing the ape to miss and slashed the two blades across the ape's chest, in turn spraying blood all over his face. Quickly recovering he finished off the ape with a swift thrust into its abdomen.

The five apes remaining eyed the blood covered archer with a degree of fright. He responded to them by raising the blades above his head and charging forward with a fierce war cry. The largest ape who he presumed was the leader bellowed a great roar and signaled his subordinates forward. As the five apes charged, the archer began to focus his energy. As he did, the two blades in his hands began to glow. He brought them across his body and stood still. Two more of the apes drew their blades and jumped to meet the archer. Giving a smile, the archer released his blades and they both flew forward in a blur of energy; seemingly right through the two apes. Seconds later they both collapsed cut completely in two halves. The last three apes looked at their leader in terror who only gave them a fierce glare and snarled at them. The three of them looked back towards the archer and moved forward with looks of fear in their eyes.

The archer only gave another smirk, displaying his sharp teeth, and charged forward once more. After gaining enough speed he launched himself forward, spinning his body. The result was a deadly whirlwind of steel. The apes lost sight of his rapidly moving body and didn't realize his location until he reappeared behind them. Two of the apes then felt a sharp pain as they found their stomachs cut completely open, spilling their entrails all over the forest floor. Both fell to the ground in a heap.

The last ape turned to flee the scene. As he made for the brush he was grabbed by the larger ape who proceeded to rip the smaller one in two complete pieces before discarding them into the thick woods.

The archer stared down the large ape. He was considerably different then before as well. He stood a good 10 feet in height and had much more muscular components. He also had the crystals sticking out of his back and red eyes, but the thing that made him stand out most was that half of his face seemed to be robotic, a large red sensor covering his left eye. He also wore a very heavy set of armor. The ape gave a dumb smirk as he retrieved a huge mace from his back. Pressing several buttons, the mace lit up with an electric light. He then stated with a low growl. "This will be fun."

The archer retrieved his bow from the ground and notched three more arrows. "Bring it ugly."

The ape gave a war cry and charged forward at a speed not expected from the archer. He raised the mace high above his head and prepared to strike. The archer released his arrows that found homes in the ape's leg, upper chest, and shoulder. The creature just bellowed louder and brought the mace down on its target.

The archer barely avoided the immense metal weapon as it smashed into the ground, forming a large crater. The archer took advantage of it by climbing up the mace's handle and onto the ape's head. The archer pulled out his blade again and lodged it deep into the ape's right eye. The creature howled in pain as the archer flipped off his back, landing behind him. The large ape reached up with his hand and pulled the blade from his eye, revealing a red hole where his eye use to reside.

The archer observed. "This is insanity." The ape then caught him off guard by throwing his own blade back at him. Unable to avoid it, the archer screamed in pain as the blade cut a deep gash across his chest. Falling backwards onto the ground, the ape gave the archer a deadly smile and raised his mace above him, ready to crush his body into splinters. Just as the ape began to bring it down the archer reacted quickly by grabbing another one of the ape's blades and sliced off the ape's mace hand. The large weapon fell to the ground with the hand still attached. The ape simply looked at the bloody stub he had left for a hand before striking the archer across the face with his good one. After that he picked up the archer and threw him across the clearing into a nearby pine tree. Blood began to trickle from the archer's mouth as the wound on his chest continued to bleed immensely.

The ape looked around with his good eye and spotted a large and sharp tree branch. Using his good hand he retrieved it from the forest floor and proceeded to finish off his opponent. The archer began to look around quickly for options. He noticed the ape's mace nearby still brimming with electrical energy. With all the strength he had left he reached up behind him and retrieved his last arrow. Crawling over to the mace, he noticed the ape howling once more and charging straight for him, the sharp implement of nature raised high above his head.

The archer held the arrow to the mace as the electricity began to charge it with power. The ape was nearly upon him as he pulled the arrow back and notched it. The archer concentrated as hard as he could as he took aim. The ape was about to leap forward to deliver the killing blow as the archer pulled his bow back as far as he could and released it. The ape attempted to avoid it but was unable to react in time. The arrow charged the very air around its trajectory as it moved in a golden blur. It struck home right into the ape's left electronic eye, but it didn't stop there, as it continued through the ape's brain and out the other side of his skull.

The ape stood still for a moment as an insane amount of blood poured from the gapping hole, before finally falling down to the ground lifeless.

The archer dropped his bow to the ground and fell back against a tree exhausted and bloody. "Man..if this is just a dozen of these things, we're in some serious trouble." He looked down at the wound on his chest, the blood was still flowing freely onto the green grass. "I have to get some help." Just then he heard more howls pierce the air, and it was a lot more then a dozen. He painfully stood up and picked up his bow. "I have to reach that temple. They must be warned." He then took off running, using whatever strength he had left in his dying body.

The sun was shining brightly down upon the dragon temple, illuminating it and all its surroundings with a beautiful orange glow. On such a beautiful day, the Dragon Guardians decided to conduct the day's training outside in the courtyard. Spyro and his brother Sparx were watching an intense training battle that was underway in the yard between two dragons. Ever since the war with Cynder ended the Dragon Temple had become a center of hope for any surviving dragons, who had since migrated to the temple to learn from the Guardians.

Spyro enjoyed being the purple dragon sometimes. The Guardians were called away earlier to help a local town and had left Spyro in charge of the training. He abandoned his thought and turned his attention back to the two dragons engaged in battle before him.

The first dragon's name was Terradon, who is the grandson of the Guardian Terrador. His parents were killed during the war, and he was found barley alive at the steps of the temple one night. Since then, his grandfather had given him much of his battle wisdom and training. He would certainly make a great Guardian one day. Terradon was built much like his grandfather, with strong shoulder and a broad chest. The only large difference between them was that instead of being a green color he was a dark brown, and didn't have any hair protruding from his face yet. Off course, just like his grandfather, he was a master of the earth element. He and Spyro had been friends since they met and were constantly challenging each other in friendly competition.

The other dragon was a younger fire element dragon known as Scorch. He was about Spyro's size and build with the exception of being a dark red color and having jagged spikes rolling down his back. They came to an end at the beginning of his barb like tail, much like Cynder's. His back history was relatively unknown to Spyro. All he knew was that he showed up at the temple alone one day and demanded to fight the purple dragon. At first Spyro thought he was a relative of Ignitus, but the Guardian quickly defended himself by stating that he no longer had a family. Being a dragon, the Guardians allowed him to remain at the temple for his safety, but he refused to talk to anyone about his past. Unlike being friends from day one as with Terradon, Spyro and Scorch hated each other from the start.

It was very clear that the he was jealous of Spyro and was always looking for a way to beat him or embarrass him in front of the other dragons. The one thing that got to Spyro the worse was that Scorch also had an extreme attraction to his love Cynder. Returning his thoughts to the match, Spyro observed from a platform above the courtyard.

The two dragons were in the middle of the arena, their hands grappling with each other. Terradon was physically much stronger then Scorch, but wasn't nearly as fast. Terradon had Scorch in a very bad position, his claws pushing Scorch's wrists backwards forcing the fire dragon down to his knee. Scorch brought his tail forward and pulled out Terradon's feet from under him and breaking his hold upon him.

The fast fire dragon spread his wings and took to the air while Terradon flipped back onto his feet. He looked up to find his target, but Scorch was no where to be seen. The earth dragon looked around in confusion before finally slowing his breathing and closed his eyes. He focused his mind. The earth dragon could sense every aspect of the earth around him. Everything from the smallest insect crawling through the dirt to the mighty stones of the mountains themselves, he quickly became one with them, using the power they offered to feel for his opponent. Then without warning he shot a earth bomb into the sky which knocked the fire dragon out of his speed cycle by grazing his wing.

Scorch gave Terradon a angry expression before disappearing once more. Terradon could only observe as the fire dragon intercepted his earth bomb and using as much energy as he could, adjusted its trajectory back towards Terradon. The earth dragon gave a huge smirk much to the dismay of Scorch. The bomb then struck Terradon head on. The tornado that sprung forth from the bomb spread across the arena. Scorch gave a shocked look as he saw Terradon use the winds from the resulting twister to propel him at Scorch with blinding speed. Caught completely off guard Scorch could not escape as Terradon grabbed his tail with his strong grip. Slowly, but quickly gaining speed, Terradon spun around. Scorch was helpless to do anything as Terradon spun him around faster and faster. Once he reached a satisfying speed, the earth dragon released the tail and sent Scorch smashing into the ground with the devastating attack.

The impact that resulted caused Spyro to cover himself with his wings as debris of rock and sand spread over the area. Sparx was holding onto his brother's horns as the shock wave from the impact almost sent him flying. "Man bro, is it just me or have these guys really gotten good!" yelled Sparx over the noise. Spyro only gained a more serious expression and reopened himself to the outside by folding his wings back to his side. He watched Terradon slowly descend back to the ground and then move towards the impact zone. As he moved closer he began to feel the heat build up in the air and ground around him. Quickly loosing his smug expression, Terradon began to quickly build a wall of rock and granite around him, attempting to form a shield.

What happened next truly frightened him as three huge pillars of fire emerged from the impact zone, twisting into the sky. He then saw them begin to move in a clockwise pattern around their host. Scorch's eyes were glowing with a fierce red and the earth around him save for the one spot he was standing on began to melt.

Spyro looked on in amazement as Scorch opened his mouth and began to build an immense fire ball in his mouth. Terradon continued to build his rock shield, but the rocks he were attempting to use were already beginning to melt. The fireball was now the size of Scorch's body, and without further delay he shot his head forward releasing the destructive attack towards the earth dragon. The stream of fire that was released melted away everything around it as it traveled. Terradon braced himself for the deadly attack, even though he knew he had already lost. The stream of fire smashed into the rock shield and within seconds disintegrated it, then proceeding to strike Terradon in the side. The current continued on its path, carrying Terradon along with it. The great fire stream finally stopped when it collided into one of the outside walls of the temple with a great explosion. When the smoke had finally cleared Terradon was laying on his side broken and bleeding in defeat.

Scorch smirked then flew over to the beaten dragon's side. Scorch slammed his paw onto Terradon's neck, slowly choking him. "You are too weak to be related to a Guardian, unless all earth dragons are this pathetically weak." said the fire dragon with great arrogance in his voice. Terradon looked up at him in anger.

"Get your filthy paws off me Scorch!" The fire dragon only laughed at this.

"Nah, I like seeing you in this disgraceful position." He then pushed down even harder on Terradon's neck, causing the earth dragon to cough violently.

"Scorch!" came the voice of Spyro. Scorch turned his head surprisingly and looked at the purple dragon with disgust.

"Well if it isn't the purple pansie here to spoil my tremendous victory once again." Spyro's temper flared up but he kept it in check.

"I am only gonna say this once Scorch, get your paw away from his neck. You won in a fair fight, now leave him alone." Scorch smirked a bit as he pressed down hard one last time before removing his paw from Terradon's neck. Spyro brushed Scorch aside and proceeded to Terradon's side, checking his breathing and other vital signs.

"Ya know, I thought he would have been more gifted, but he is just as weak as his fool grandfather." Spyro was trying hard to ignore his comments. Instead he turned his head around to find his brother.

"Sparx, your up bro!" Sparx flew to Terradon's side.

"Ya know hot shot this job is pretty cool, now you can never leave me behind no matter what." he cracked his knuckles and the stuck his hands out. His body began to light up with a prominent blue glow. A light dust then began to fall from his hands and down onto Terradon's body. The wounds on the earth dragon's body responded by glowing yellow. After several seconds the wounds on Terradon's body began to seal themselves up before disappearing entirely. Spyro watched his brother proudly before having his thoughts destroyed once more.

"I don't think you would be so cocky if that little fly wasn't protecting you." Spyro closed his eyes and thought of something to take his mind off Scorch. Cynder. His love was currently away training with an old friend of Ignitus, but was due back any time. How he wish he could see her face right now.

"The only reason she likes you is because you were there, she had no one else to vent her emotions on." Spyro's mind completely snapped at this comment and his eyes began to glow a dark purple, and still he continued. "Soon she will bear the title of my mate, when she realizes just how weak you really are." Just then Spyro disappeared. Scorch stood speechless. Sparx turned from his task with an amused look.

"Oh now you've gone and done it." Scorch backed up in fear, only to run right into Spyro's chest. Spyro swung his tail around and wrapped it around Scorch's neck. Seconds later his tail started to emit a deadly electric current. Scorch cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, Spyro only intensified the electric flow and constricted the dragon's neck harder. Scorch quickly found himself begging.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I didn't mean a word of it I swear!" Spyro cut off the electric current briefly. Scorch gave victorious smirk, but it quickly returned to one of horror when Spyro raised his eyebrow spoke.

"So you like fire huh." with that Spyro began to heat up his tail to levels beyond the even the fire dragons ability. Scorch gave out yet another agonizing scream as the heat began to slowly melt away the scales on his neck. He attempted to yell for some help, but his mouth was unable to unleash a sound as Spyro choked him off and continued to intensify the heat. The purple dragon continued to keep this up until he heard a familiar voice.

"Spyro stop!" the purple dragon rebuffed his heat level and turned to see his one and only Cynder staring at the present scene. She turned her sapphire eyes towards Terradon and noticed Sparx healing him, then she returned her gaze to her love and saw the purple energy consuming his eyes. "My love, it's okay. I'm here now." Spyro slowly unwrapped his tail from Scorch's neck, letting his body drop to the ground. His eyes then began to turn back into their normal shade of purple as he moved closer to Cynder. Cynder walked to him as he did, and finally they were muzzle to muzzle, both looking into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry,he... he brought you into the conversation again." Cynder only gave a slight smile and licked his muzzle gently.

"I should have guessed. Looks like you turned up the heat on him a little too much." said Cynder eying Scorch's steaming body. The pair walked up the fire dragon's unconscious form.

"Too bad I have to heal him." said Spyro with hate in his voice. Cynder brought her tail up and slapped him on the head lightly.

"You have to control your emotions Spyro. What if I am not here to stop you next time, you would easily kill him." Spyro could only turn away in shame. Cynder gave him one last look before kneeling down to examine Scorch's body for serious injuries. Spyro walked away towards Terradon's location. Sparx had just finished rejuvenating the young dragon warrior who was now resting peacefully. As he spotted his brother he flew over to him.

"So I'm gonna presume that you want me to go help out the "lord of myself"." Spyro only nodded slightly, barley even hearing his brother's words. Sparx watched his brother pass him. He knew that look from his brother. It was that look that he got every time he was troubled and confused. Sparx opened his mouth to stop him, but decided to let him be for now. "He prolly just needs some time." He then flew off towards Scorch and Cynder.

Spyro moved away from the battleground, looking down the entire time. Cynder turned her head to see her love disappear into the Temple.

"Well look here." Cynder looked down at Scorch who was smirking at her. "Has the black beauty finally made the right choice and abandoned failure." said the fire dragon arrogantly. Cynder's eyes narrowed and she barred her fangs close to Scorch's neck, causing Scorch to close his eyes in fear.

"This black beauty can end your pathetic life in the blink of an eye and don't even think or imagine that you would receive one ounce of my affection, especially when someone is here that deserves it more then you ever will." She withdrew her mouth from his neck and turned quickly to pursue Spyro. Scorch looked up again before shouting.

"He can never love you like I can, choose me now and save yourself the embarrassment!" Cynder did a double take.

"Such a selfish heart can never find the love that we share, and nothing can ever overpower it." replied the black dragoness with a deadly smirk on her face. She then proceeded into the temple. Sparx flew up to Scorch.

"Hold still fathead." Scorch napped his jaws at the dragonfly, who took cover behind a nearby rock.

"Get away from me you insect, I wont be caught dead taking your help!" He then moved to get up, but quickly fell back to the ground. He tried again but found that he couldn't move. Looking back, he gave a shocked look when he discovered Terradon holding his tail down under his foot.

"Then I guess, your gonna have to take mine." said the earth dragon with a big smirk.

Spyro moved slowly down the halls of the temple. The sun poured into the hallways, illuminating everything with a golden glow. As he moved down the hall he observed the many pieces of dragon history that were decorating the walls. Many murals held spots along the hallway, each one of them re collating the days of glory for the dragon race. He saw those that displayed the constant wars against the Dark Master. The Guardians leading other dragons into battle against the vast armies of the dark one. He could only imagine the carnage from these battles, it must have been immense.

Continuing down the gallery, Spyro came to one mural that made him freeze in his tracks. He looked upon one of the Guardians being plucked off the ground by the dreaded black dragon. The deadly commander of the Dark Master's armies. He continued to gaze upon the picture closely, hardly believing that it was now the same dragon who had pledged her love to him. Spyro, the one who ended the carnage, the purple dragon, and now mate to the previous symbol of death and despair. He began to back up from the picture slowly, until he found he was pushed up against the opposite wall.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he could sense the presence of darkness within his soul. It came out, it was drawn out, when someone crawled into his mind. When someone went to far. He had been in this state several times now, and only one could bring him out of it, and ironically enough it was the one other dragon who was lost to suck darkness. He never wanted his "other" side to be shown, but he couldn't hold it down. A tear made its way down his cheek as he slouched down against the wall.

He remembered what she said. "_You would have killed him_." Killer. Spyro the killer. He shook the thought from his head. No...he didn't kill innocent people. It is his job to protect, not destroy. He is the purple dragon, the one who will restore peace and balance to the world. He closed his eyes and let his grief consume him. Why did it have to be him, why did he have to live this kind of life.

A warm presence filled his mind, banishing his somber thoughts into the void. Slowly a black tail curled its way around his. He opened his eyes too see his black angel looking down at him, nothing but love pouring out of her sapphire pools.

"Oh Spyro, why do you do this to yourself." said Cynder with a gentle smile. He grasped her waist with his paws and gently pulled her down onto his lap. She allowed him to pull her, and layed her head on his chest while he massaged her back gently.

"I just...I don't want to loose myself to the one thing I have sworn to destroy, and I don't want to be the one used as a tool by the darkness." replied Spyro with tears stinging his eyes. Cynder only placed a claw to his lips.

"Please Spyro. You have already proven to everyone that light can overpower any darkness, but you must understand. Darkness is in every living being, no matter how young or old, nor how pure or how dark. In all honesty we can't live without it. It's part of who we are. The only time it gets out of hand is when it is manipulated to cause fear and exert control over those who are helpless." Spyro looked deep into her eyes again before giving her one of his goofy smiles.

"How did I ever fall in love with such a scholar?" Cynder laughed at his comment before licking his neck gently.

"How did I fall In love with such a sweetheart?" asked the dragoness.

Spyro only smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. She accepted his warmth and cuddled deep into his neck, loosing herself in his scent. They layed in that spot for what seemed like forever, but alas, as all things do, the moment came to an abrupt end as a nearby door was slammed open.

"Sppyyrrroo! Where the hell are you!" cried out Terradon in distress. Cynder and Spyro shot their heads up in response to the dragon's shouts. Terradon swung his head around to catch the two dragons embracing on the floor. "Okay, seriously, now is not the time for warm fuzzy feelings, you gotta come check this out right now!" cried the earth dragon before spinning around and dashing out the door.

Spyro gave Cynder a questioning look. She looked back at him before whispering. "We will finish this later." Spyro smiled and nodded before pulling himself and his love up off the ground.

"Okay, now lets go see what all the fuss is about." said Spyro with a determined look on his face. Cynder only nodded at her love's comment as they both proceeded out the door at a fast walk. Spyro and Cynder came into the training area to see Terradon and all four Guardians hovering over the body of a feline looking creature. The two dragons ran over to the body and observed it. The creature had a light leather armor on, with greaves covering his forearms and his legs. On his back was a empty leather quiver and close by on the ground was a master crafted composite bow. His belt carried a leather sheath and other small items of an unknown nature.

Spyro took notice of the huge gash across the creatures chest. Whatever caused it must had been terrifying because the wound was still drowned in blood. The rest of the creatures body was also stained in blood and he had a deep gash across his left eye. Spyro looked up at Ignitus.

"Where the hell did this come from?" asked the purple dragon. Ignitus looked down upon him.

"We found him stumbling into the village barely conscious. We didn't have time to ask him anything before he collapsed." stated the fire guardian. Just then, the creatures hand shot up and grabbed Spyro's shoulder, causing the others around him to jump back in surprise. Spyro remained calm as the creature pulled his ear closer to him.

"They are coming for you purple dragon. The darkness." He stopped abruptly, coughing up some blood. "It is coming for us all."

**A/N- Boy, that was a mouthful. I revised this chapter several times before I thought it was ready. This is two pages longer then the previous chapter, so forgive me for running over. I'll try to keep them about the same length if I can. Just to make sure you know, this story is taking place during the events that would be TLOS:TEN, and the events in that game are different from what I am going to produce, but it will all tie in together in the future. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave me a review, I don't care if its positive or not. I will begin drafting the next chapter as soon as I can. Until that time, enjoy!**

**Cya!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Spyro the Dragon! Thats right, I have been in hiding all this time. I was the one who created it. The only thing I remember is getting like, really high. Then thinking wouldn't it be so bad ass to see a little purple dragon running around killing all these nasty green guys while collecting all this stuff. I think I had to much to drink that night too. Oh shit, I wasn't suppose to say that! I don't own Spyro the Dragon! I mean it, I don't! I know nothing!**

Chapter 3

Everything seemed darker then usual. All he saw was darkness. All he could feel was darkness. He turned around, nothing was all he saw. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other and proceeded through the darkness. Everything was so quiet. He went on for what seemed like forever. Hours and hours he wandered through the darkness, not seeming to get anywhere nor have any idea where he should be going.

"The purple dragon will ensure you extinction."

He spun around. Again all he could see was darkness.

"No...I wont do it...I can't!"

Again he spun around to view nothing. "Who is there! What do you want!"

"It is your destiny. You can't help it."

He took his head in his hands. "Stop it."

"No! I refuse to be used for this, I refuse to do your bidding."

He fell to his knees clutching his skull. "Get out...get out now." The voices seemed to be coming at him from every direction. Grinding into his mind painfully.

"It doesn't matter what you want, you will embrace it, for you can't help your nature."

"STTOOPP!!"

Everything went silent. He remained there in the darkness clutching his seemingly pulsing head in his paws. "Just stop...please stop." It was then that he saw it. It was a dragon. Slowly be made his way over to the scene. He stopped right next to the dark figure. He noticed the dragon was looking down at something. Bringing his eyes down, they widened in shock and terror as he saw the broken and bleeding figure. "No...No! This isn't happening...it's just..not." He backed away in horror as the other presence slowly turned around and looked at him. His eyes looked back in terror at the blood red eyes starring at him. "This isn't happening, this is just impossible." The dark figure gave an evil smile and raised his hand towards him, the razor sharp talons dripping with a deep crimson liquid. He fell back down to his knees, again pressing his hands to his eyes. "Never, this would...never happen, it can't!" He felt the hot tears pour into his hands. He heard the footsteps and slowly looked up. All he saw were those blood red eyes starring at him. Unable to break away, he could only watch as the figure brought his talons to his throat with an evil smirk.

"Being the hero is overrated sometimes." said the dark figure who then brought his claws across the soft skin.

"NO!" cried Spyro waking from his sleep. His body was so wet it looked as if he had been through a rain storm. His heart was still racing as he darted his purple eyes around the room. This night was unlike any other. These dreams, these horrifying dreams were beginning to plague his mind more and more frequently. What little comfort he was given came from his love, and it just so happened she wasn't with him tonight. Even if she was, he would give her the usual response. It was nothing, just another bad dream. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth. He just couldn't tell his love that he kept having these dark dreams of murder and death. Especially when he was the one murdering and she was the victim.

He slowly stood up from his bowl and moved towards a nearby window. Looking out into the dark and quiet night he could only give a heavy sigh. Whenever she wasn't around all it seemed to be was darkness. He could feel it. Shaking the dark thoughts from his mind he looked down into the courtyard to see Terrador and his grandson Terradon having one of their late night lessons. The two earth dragons preferred to practice their art away from prying eyes, for whatever reasons. Spyro gave a light smile. He was not the only one who had things tough after all. Terradon for instance. The poor dragon's parents were brutally murdered by the Dark Master during the war. His father, Terrador's only son, was tortured until death by Gaul.

Gaul. Just the thought of that murderous brute made the anger inside Spyro seethe with a newborn passion. That ape was responsible for so much pain, all at the bequest of his bloodthirsty master. He murdered all who stood in his way. Either that or he tortured them until they could no longer breath. Cynder also harbored many dark memories from the ape king. He remembered her telling him once how cruel he had been to her. For he was the one who transformed her into a savage beast. Even when she was the general of the Dark Master's armies, she still found a deep fear of Gaul. As stupid as he was, he still attained an insane genius persona.

Then his mind drifted to the other killer the Dark Master had unleashed. This Cryxus. Whatever he was he had the mind of a pure killer. The strange thing was, he seemed to have control of any element. Spyro tried to approach Ignitus about him, but the fire guardian always seemed to find an excuse to help deter the conversation. The purple dragon knew better. He knew that something happened between this creature and his mentor. He felt it the moment they spoke to each other.

Spyro turned from the window and proceeded back towards his bowl. Whatever questions he had would have to wait for now. He layed down gently and brought his head down to rest on his paws. His eyes however still refused to close. He tried as hard as he could but could not seem to relax in the darkness of his own room. He shot up from his bowl once more and made for the door. His mind set on only one thing.

* * *

Cynder rested her head on a nearby wall. Her sapphire eyes were beginning to droop, but every time she felt woozy she lifted herself up and patrolled the room. She volunteered to watch the injured creature that arrived at the temple yesterday. The feline like creature was still unconscious, but he was alive. His wounds were stitched and the bleeding finally came to a stop, but he would carry the battle scars for the rest of his life. As she observed the creature she notice his face cringe in his sleep.

"Don't worry, good dreams seem to be a thing of the past these days." said the dark dragoness quietly. She felt her mind slipping into the darkness slowly. As her head drooped she shot herself up and shook it rapidly. "Oh, why did I let Ignitus talk me into this?" She started pacing around the room rapidly, but as always her mind continued to think.

_I shouldn't have done this. I know how bad Spyro can get when I am not with him. Especially at night._

Giving a gentle sigh, the dragoness let her thoughts drift towards her love. She really did love him with every ounce of her being, but he seemed to hard on himself these days. She knew that the darkness took a heavy tole on his soul, but she was always there to bring him back to the light in the end.

_But what happens if I can't stop it again. What happens if he really does loose all control?_

She pondered her question for a minute before giving a growl and throwing her body around.

_No...Spyro will never loose himself like that, he will never give in as long as I continue to love him, and I know for a fact that will never change. _

The creature's body continued to flinch at random times, but they seemed to be getting more violent. Turning her head towards him she studied him closely. He had the shape of a humanoid, but was feline in looks. His pointy ears stuck out from the side of his head proudly, and his sharp teeth were ever evident inside his mouth. She could see his strong muscles outlined against his skin, which was under a thin coat of orange and yellow hair. His leather armor had been removed along with all his belongings.

Cynder gave him one last look before turning her body and making for a nearby window. Slowly she inhaled the cool breeze that rushed over her skin. The night seemed so peaceful. She exhaled gently and rested her head on the edge of the window. Again her eyes began to drift off into sleep before she heard the door slam open violently.

"Cynder!!" cried out a voice. Cynder quickly spun around to see Terradon starring at her with a frantic look.

"Terredon...what..what's wrong?" said the black dragoness softly. The earth dragon quickly approached her.

"It's Spyro, he...he is in the training room, and he doesn't look very stable if you ask me!" said Terradon still catching his breath. Cynder's face turned serious and she made her way towards the door.

"Stay here and watch him." said Cynder nodding towards the creature still lying in the cot. Terradon gave her a understanding nod and watched as she swiftly disappeared into the darkness that engulfed the temple. He turned around and made his way to the creature's side.

"I really hope she can fix it this time."

* * *

Cynder moved swiftly through the dark hallways. The lack of vision didn't bother her in the slightest seeing as how she knew the temple's winding corridors by heart. As she rounded the corner that approached the training room she bumped into a thick object. Shacking her head and looking up she saw Ignitus and his fellow Guardians starring down at her. She only looked into Ignitus's eyes for a split second before he nodded towards the nearby door. Cynder only nodded lightly and proceeded into the room.

The scene she found before her was a new one in her book. Spyro was on his knees before the mighty statue, gazing up at its eyes. As she moved closer she noticed the tears pouring down his face and his body shaking violently. As she approached she started to here his nearly incoherent mumbling.

"The darkness...judges...judges all...but...where is she...I need...her...her...light."

Cynder moved towards him faster, determined to bring her love back to reality. As she moved she knocked over some rubble. As it crashed onto the floor the purple dragon wielded around violently with pure rage in his eyes.

"Back you demon!!" cried Spyro as whipped himself into a deadly electric tornado. Cynder barely had time to react as the electrical twister spun towards her position. Diving out of the way, the black dragoness watched as the twister spun around and headed towards her again.

"Spyro, please stop this!" cried Cynder as the twister only got faster. She could see the image of her love, his eyes glowing that dark purple as he spun around within the deadly vortex. Moving fast to avoid the electricity, Cynder could only keep running from her love. She just couldn't fight him, no matter what she just couldn't.

_But if I don't, he could do anything. I have to stop him now._

Cynder took on a grave expression as she reared her head backwards. The huge burning sensation tingled throughout her body as she lurched her head forward, emitting a strong stream of fire from her mouth.

The stream of fire hit the tornado dead on, slowing it down, but not enough to stop it. Cynder maintained the steady stream for as long as she could, but finally gave out from lack of breath. She could only look up with tears in her eyes as the electrical vortex smashed into her.

Cynder was thrown clear across the room and through the door, smashing it on impact. Spyro stopped his attack and stared at the now unconscious figure. Slowly he started walking towards his victim, his eyes still glowing with a sickening dark purple.

Cynder's vision was blurry. She knew she was loosing consciousness fast. All she saw before her eyes fell into darkness was the dark figure looking down at her, his fangs barred. Spyro looked down at the body and gave a deadly smile. Everything seemed to be in slow motion once more. He could see what was happening right before him, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. His whole body was acting on its own. He still had the ability to think for himself.

_Why...why can't I control myself...Its as if..as if..._

_**As if you have no free will.**_

Spyro felt the horror rise in his mind as the words sank into his thoughts. It couldn't be, but it was. The Dark Master himself was controlling him.

_Get out...Get out now!_

_**Please Spyro, don't try to fight it. You know that the darkness is part of your being, and It always will be. Wether you try to play hero or not, the purple dragon is not the savior of the world. He is its tormentor, and its destroyer.**_

Spyro felt the dark entities sickening presence in his mind. It was pounding against what free will he had left, attempting to seize all control.

_I refuse to let you control me, you will not determine how I live my life, you will not!!_

_**You will no longer have a choice in the matter you fool. You can't control the darkness in you soul, so I will gladly control it for you. I will start by forever cutting you off from the one you love so dearly.**_

Spyro could only watch as his body grabbed Cynder's neck and pulled her up. Throwing her against the wall and tightening his grip around her neck, slowly squeezing the life out of her. Cynder's eyes opened again and all she saw was the evil presence within the purple dragon's eyes.

"Spyro, please...don't let him do this. Fight it, stay with me like I stayed with you." The Dark Master pounded Cynder's skull against the wall, driving her back into her unconscious state. Spyro heard his love's words. With a newfound determination, Spyro fought back against the poison that had corrupted his body. Pulling his hands up to his head, Spyro's body dropped Cynder to the cold floor as he reeled backwards.

_You will not do this to me, never will you control me!!_

_**Your a fool Spyro. You could have it all. The power, the glory, the worship. It is all within your power as the purple dragon. It is your nature. Regardless of what I do, you will fall to the darkness.**_

_NOOO!!_

Spyro fell to the ground clutching his skull as the internal battle continued to rage. Ignitus and the other Guardians emerged into the room to see the purple dragon seemingly fighting himself.Ignitus surged forward with Terrador as Cyril and Volteer proceeded to Cynder.

"Spyro, whats going on here!?" cried Ignitus approaching the purple dragon. Spyro's head shot up at his words and Ignitus immediately stopped moving at what he saw. His eyes were a display of purple and white energies, both mixing with each other in a awesome display of power. Terrador looked at Ignitus.

"It's him." Ignitus could only give a light nod before Spyro leaped up and charged him.

"DIE!!"

Ignitus had no time to evade as the purple dragon brought his heavy fist into his abdomen. Ignitus reeled back in pain as Spyro proceeded to smash Terrador in the jaw with his tail. Volteer and Cyril watched the situation unfold as both Ignitus and Terrador recovered.

"What do we do Ignitus, we can't attack him." Ignitus only gave a pained expression.

"I don't think we have much choice Terrador, Spyro is fighting the evil that his invaded his soul, but there is still no telling how much of his body the Dark Master controls. Spyro's eyes were still fading out between colors.

_**You see Spyro, they are no match for you. Just accept your destiny and take control of this world. It is all yours for the taking.**_

_Shut up, you don't know anything about me. Now get out!!_

Ignitus watched as Spyro again clutched his head. Seizing the weakness, the fire guardian swung his tail around, smashing it into Spyro's side. Terrador intercepted Spyro's flying body and proceeded to punch the purple dragon's side. Crying out in pain, Spyro fell to the floor clutching his ribs. Ignitus and Terrador approached him cautiously. Spyro's eyes shot open again, both completely drowned in dark purple.

"DIE YOU FOOLS!!" The Guardians could only watch as the purple dragon launched a dark pulse outwards from his body, throwing all in its radius backwards. Ignitus smashed into a nearby piller, feeling his wing snap as he did. The other Guardians were just as unfortunate as they pulled their limp bodies back up.

"You will all die. You will die slow..and painfully." said Spyro walking forwards. Terrador launched himself at the purple dragon raising his fist. Bringing it forward with all his might, the earth dragon's fist was caught by Spyro who snapped it back, breaking the wrist with ease. Terrador gave a grunt before attempting to strike with his other fist. The same thing resulted as Spyro caught his fist and snapped it. Terrador fell to his knees before Spyro pulled him down and into his knee. Spyro only gave a evil smile as Terrador's mouth filled with blood. Casting the earth guardian aside, the purple dragon continued to move forward, his one goal being Ignitus who was besides an unconscious Cynder.

Cyril and Volteer stepped in front of his objective, determined to stop the bloody rampage. Cyril was the first to act as he brought his tail forward, transforming it into a razor sharp ice blade. Spyro pounded his foot into the ground, causing a wall of earth to separate his body from the blade. Cyril's tail smashed into the wall, causing it to split completely in two. Spyro grabbed the ice guardian's tail and started to emit electricity into his body. Volteer countered the purple dragon by launching powerful electrical orbs at his position. As the orbs started to grow, Volteer telaported to Cyril and grabbed him before teleporting out of the blast radius. The purple dragon only smiled as the orbs reached their limit, exploding in a deadly flash of electric bolts.

Ignitus opened his eyes to see smoke enveloping the corridor. Cyril and Volteer also recovered,looking into the settling dust cloud for signs of movement. Slowly the two Guardians moved forward. In the blink of an eye Volteer fell backwards with a yelp, several sharp ice stakes penetrating his shoulders and thighs. Cyril watched as the blood began to seep out of his friend. Turning back around, all he saw was a fist of flame smash into his chest. Falling onto the floor, Cyril coughed up blood as the skin on his chest slowly melted away.

Spyro, his eyes still dark purple, looked down at the twitching ice guardian. Cyril attempted to crawl backwards, but felt the razor talons plunge into his back. Crying out in pain, the Guardian was powerless as Spyro threw him over his head into the still bloody body of Volteer. Both Guardians fell to the ground besides Terrador.

Ignitus could only watch his brothers fall one by one as the now black Spyro approached him, a twisted look still on his face.

"Spyro...please." said the Guardian somberly.

"Shut up you old fool, there is no longer any Spyro here." said the Dark Spyro displaying his fangs. Ignitus's expression quickly turned to one of pure rage as he began to build the heat up inside his body.

"Go ahead old man, give me all the power you have. In the end you will fall like your pathetic friends, and she will once again be mine." said Dark Spyro nodding to Cynder. Ignitus could take no more as he surged forward, tackling Dark Spyro and charging him straight through the wall. Both dragons fell out into the forest surrounding the temple. Dark Spyro was quick to recover as Ignitus gave a bloodcurdling roar. Giving a roar of his own, Dark Spyro charged towards the Guardian. Ignitus followed suit as they both collided. Dark Spyro brought his claws across the Guardians face, aiming for his eyes. Ignitus ducked and brought his own claws into Dark Spyro's gut. Rearing back with a groan, Dark Spyro covered his bloody wound. Ignitus pressed on with his attack, launching his body forward in a ball of flame. Dark Spyro countered his move by surrounding himself with an electric arc.

Ignitus felt his head collide with the barrier, but only put more energy into his attack, determined to break through the shield. With a loud roar, Dark Spyro changed his strategy by launching razor sharp icicles out from his body. Several of the projectiles found homes within Ignitus's flesh, but the fire Guardian remained unfazed. Pulling several of the icicles from his body, Ignitus proceeded by planting his legs deep into the ground. Dark Spyro only smiled and charged forward once more, intending to remove the Guardians head. Ignitus gave a light smirk as the heat within his body reached the peak of its power. Dark Spyro leaped at the Guardian, bringing his claws to bear. Ignitus gave another loud roar as the firestorm erupted from his body in a brilliant yet horrific display of power.

The explosion shook the entire area. The fireballs that erupted from the Guardians body spread over the ground as the piller of fire shot into the night sky. Dark Spyro felt himself engulfed by the fire, feeling every inch of its melting touch spread over his body. Ignitus thought only of his rage. The rage given to him by those who would destroy all he loves. The fury attack lasted longer then any other as the fire continued to pulsate out of Ignitus. After what seemed like hours, the fire finally smothered out, leaving the panting Guardian standing in an immense crater. All of the contents of the forest fifty feed around him were burned to ashes and the night sky was alight with an orange glow, causing sparks to rain down from the heavens.

Ignitus's mind was on he verge of darkness, he even failed to notice the dark figure rapidly approaching him. Finally, Ignitus saw the dark shadow on the ground before bringing his eyes up to see the sickening glare of Dark Spyro boring into his face. The attack had some affect, spots of the dark dragon's skin were severely burned and blood was seeping down his face, giving him the appearance of a horned demon.

"Is that all you had, you old bastard." Ignitus could not respond, for Dark Spyro smashed him across the face with his fist. Ignitus felt the warm blood spill out of his mouth, but looked right back up at Dark Spyro with a grin.

"What the hell are you grinning about?" shouted Dark Spyro. Ignitus gave a light chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dark Spyro's eyes widened in rage before bringing his claws up, ready to deal the killing blow. As he brought his claws down a sudden piercing sensation threw him to the ground. Dark Spyro lifted his arm to find an arrow pierced straight through his hand. Swiftly bringing his head around he gazed up into the smashed hole in the wall. What he saw was the feline creature that came to them unconscious looking down the shaft of another arrow.

"Show me what you got dragon!" cried the archer sending another arrow towards Dark Spyro. The dark dragon burned the arrow away but saw that the archer was already gone. Hearing shuffling behind him he turned and unleashed another wave of flame, again hitting nothing. "Whats the matter, you blind or something." came the archers taunting voice. Dark Spyro gave out an angry roar and unleashed another round of icicles from his body. The archer was able to avoid them with extreme agility. Notching three arrows, he swiftly launched them at his target. Dark Spyro spun around but was not quick enough to avoid the three barbs.

Dark Spyro fell to one knee, the three arrows protruded from his shoulder and chest. The archer gave a smirk and moved swiftly towards him, pulling his blade from his seethe. Just as the archer swung his blade in the direction of Dark Spyro's neck, the dragon smirked and launched his earth mace out of his mouth, swinging it into the archers leg.

The archer gave an agonizing yell and swung his blade down across Dark Spyro's face, leaving a deep scar across his forehead. Dark Spyro only smiled wider and launched himself into the archer. The archer plunged his blade deep into Dark Spyro's shoulder but the dragon plowed him forward into a tree. The archer yelped but squeezed out of the dragon's grip. Taking his bow, the archer raised it above his head and brought it down around Dark Spyro's neck. Pulling back, the archer kept his grip as Dark Spyro spun around wildly, deep gurgling emanating from his throat. The archer held his strong grip, refusing to let go. Dark Spyro finally launched the back of his head into the archer's face.

Falling backwards, the archer stumbled but quickly regained his balance. Pulling three more arrows from his quill, the archer brought his bow up again only to find his target gone once more.

"Where the hell did he..." a sudden pain was all he felt as a rock plowed into the back of his skull. Falling to the ground the archer spit blood upon the ground. "Damn this is not what I expected." As he again stood up he brought his blade up in a fighter's stance. Slowly, the dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"You are to be commended, not many last this long against me." said Dark Spyro in a low voice. The archer only smirked at his comment.

"Well, it's not every day that I get to test my skills against a dragon, but I must say you are more then I expected." Dark Spyro gave another wicked grin.

"Oh don't worry my friend. You will never see another dragon for as long as you live. For I am the last thing that you will ever see." With that Dark Spyro disappeared and the archer was left befuddled. Within a second the archer found the area around his feet erupt in a sea of fire. Moving quickly to avoid the burning waste land, the archer found his way into a nearby tree. He didn't have much of a breather however as the tree erupted into flames. Leaping his way to a safe patch of grass, the archer held his three arrows steady and at the alert. Smelling the air around him the archer's eyes went wide and he leaped upwards, barely avoiding a bolt of electricity. Spinning around in the air, the archer unleashed his arrows at his target. Dark Spyro snarled as one of the arrow penetrated his leg, but managed to avoid the others. Raising his blade again, the archer gave a heavy war cry and launched himself at Dark Spyro. Transforming the lake of lava into one made of pure ice, Dark Spyro propelled himself towards the archer in a berserk fashion. Just as the two prepared to collide the hunter slid under Dark Spyro's legs and planted the blade into his lower back. Crying out in pain, Dark Spyro fell to the icy ground, blood pouring onto the crystal like surface.

The archer turned around, gazed at his opponent and notched another arrow, aiming it directly at Dark Spyro's skull.

"I guess that I'm the last thing you will ever see dragon." said the archer drawing his bow back. Just as he prepared to release it he was plowed into by an unseen force. Rolling on the ground with this new devilry, the archer rolled on top and brought his blade to the throat of another black dragon.

"Please, don't hurt him. He is not himself!" said the black dragoness with hot tears in her eyes. The archer removed his blade from her throat.

"I know you, you are the one who was watching me, what is your name again." The black dragoness gave a light smile.

"Cynder. My name is Cynder, and that is Spyro." said the dragoness nodding towards the now missing Dark Spyro. The archer's eyes went wide again as he pulled the dragoness up. Pulling her back with him, the archer held his bow up but was soon screaming as hot electricity surged through his body. Falling to the ground with static coursing around his body, the archer found himself paralyzed. Cynder looked up to see her love's tail sending hot electricity through the archer's immobile body.

"Spyro, please, you don't know what you are doing!" Dark Spyro only laughed.

"Oh I know perfectly well what I am doing my dear Cynder, I am restoring things to the way that they should be, and the way they forever will be." Cynder's pain had reached the breaking point. Letting all of her emotions loose she gave a scream.

"NEVER!!"

Dark Spyro felt the ground around him begin to break apart. He watched as the very earth cracked open and unleashed huge waves of fire. Dark Spyro attempted to grab the source but was separated by a huge wall of flame. The dark dragon only smiled and charged through it to see Cynder with a look of pure death engraved in her eyes.

"Yes thats it, open yourself to the darkness, open yourself to me once more." Cynder only thought of her hate for the darkness. All she thought of was her and Spyro. Laughing together. Embracing each other in their slumber. Loving each other. Cynder let out a terrifying scream that caused even Dark Spyro to go limp with fear. Leaping into the sky, Cynder swooped down upon the entity and plunged her talons deep into his chest.

"Give him back to me!!"

The two dragons clawed and bit every piece of flesh they could. As they struggled on the ground, Cynder rolled atop Dark Spyro and plunged her fangs into his neck. Giving a shout of rage, Dark Spyro launched her off him with his legs and back onto the breaking earth. Recovering and facing her enemy, Cynder watched as Dark Spyro seemed to loose all sanity. Spreading his wings and roaring to the sky, Cynder watched with fear as all four elements erupted from the earth around the dark dragon. Pillers of fire danced into the sky, mixed with bolts of electricity. The very earth around him was also launching into the sky as shards of ice collided with each other, breaking into falling pieces of frost. Cynder fell to her knees in sorrow.

_Why, why did this have to happen. Why does my life have to be drowned in darkness. Why does my life have no light in it._

The tears pounded the ground, mixing with the blood already staining it. Then she felt a comforting wing over her. She looked up into th green eyes of Terradon.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now!" Cynder looked back towards Dark Spyro who was still unleashing his rage.

"But...but what about..." Terradon quickly interupted her.

"Their is nothing we can do right now Cynder, we have to go before he destroys everything!" Cynder looked back at her love once again before Terradon grabbed her shoulder.

"Common!!" Cynder finally gave in and followed the brown dragon back towards the temple, the very earth melting, before freezing up, then being broke apart by hot electricity again.

Dark Spyro continued to feed his rage, intending to bring down the entire temple. Suddenly, things went into slow motion as Dark Spyro was picked up by an unseen force and shoved back into a rock wall. Dark Spyro looked up and snarled in rage as he attempted to claw his way out of the unseen grip. Slowly, a bright portal emerged in front of him, followed seconds later by the form of an ancient dragon.

Dark Spyro gave another snarl as the Chronicler looked down upon him.

"It's over Griffin. You will cause no more pain here." said the white dragon sincerely. Dark Spyro only smirked.

"It's never going to be over you fool. Can't you see. No matter the outcome of this venture you already know what awaits you. No matter what, your so called hero will never escape the darkness in his soul." The Chronicler stood emotionless before summoning several crystal like objects that trapped Dark Spyro in a prison of crystal.

"You never did understand did you. You never understood what it meant to be loved. I am sorry that you never had the chance." Dark Spyro grinned.

"I always understood...father, you just never saw through it to the true power." The Chronicler didn't have a chance to respond as the crystal surrounding Dark Spyro shattered. The white dragon shielded his eyes as the crystal shards spread over the ground. As he lowered his wings he saw the dark dragon starring at him with hate.

"And now, you will die along with everything else, and with you go all ties to the past." Dark Spyro prepared to launch a dark sphere of energy before another piercing sensation erupted through his body. Dark Spyro fell to the ground with another arrow emerging from his back.

The archer dropped his bow to the ground. "Got ya." seconds later he collapsed again.

The Chronicler walked towards the fallen dragon with sorrow on his face. Using unknown power, the ancient dragon lifted the limp body up and encased it in a white energy. Slowly running a claw over the dark dragon's skin he said in a dim whisper "Forgive me son...forgive me Spyro." The dragon then prepared to end the devastation once and for all before something touched his shoulder.

"Don't." said a gentle voice. The Chronicler looked down to see Cynder once again, with Terradon, Sparx, Scorch, Flame, Ember, and the Guardians looking upon the ancient and noble dragon. The Chronicler gave a light nod and backed away from Dark Spyro, who by this point was conscious once again. Cynder slowly made her way up to him and the dark dragon only snapped at her with his jaws. Cynder remained determined and to the shock of everyone placed her lips upon Dark Spyro's. Everything inside his body exploded in a bright light.

_Cynder...my Cynder...my love...my life._

_**No, she never loved you, all she wanted was your power, thats all she ever wanted you for. She has been working for me all along.**_

_No...your wrong...you are the filth here...and it's time that I took things back!_

_**No!! You will not placate my power, you will be mine!!**_

_GET OUT!!_

Cynder felt Dark Spyro's lips move against hers before falling back in shock as his eyes shot open. With a mixed roar from the two battling mentalities, Dark Spyro's eyes turned a brilliant white. Everyone watched as the dark purple presence was ejected from Spyro's eyes and into the air.

_**NOOO!!!**_

Seconds later, Spyro's body returned to its purple coloring and fell to the ground limp and bloody. Cynder and Sparx rushed to the fallen dragon's side, the dragonfly immediately beginning his healing process. The Guardians and the Chronicler watched as the Dark Master's spirit retreated into the sky, disappearing through a dark portal. Ignitus turned his eyes to the ancient white dragon.

"I never in my life thought that I would see this day." The rest of the Guardians also viewed the white dragon with benevolence. Ignitus quickly kneeled down in submission to the white dragon and the others quickly followed suit. The Chronicler gave a stern expression.

"Please my friends, do not worship me, for I am hardly worthy of the honor." The Guardians took in his words and obeyed his order. They returned to the task at hand and saw to the fallen archer and purple dragon.

* * *

Convexity seemed more active then normal. A dark portal opened upon the floating prison as Gaul appeared with a group of his apes.

"My master, how did your experiment go?" asked the ape king curiously. The prison laughed with heavy amusement.

"Could not have gone better my servant...and what of your apes. How do they perform?" Gaul gave an evil smile.

"These experiments have payed off dark one. Not even the mightiest soldiers can stand up to us. Is it time for us to strike yet?" The portal turned red.

"Not yet you brute, we must wait for Cryxus to return with our guest before we can proceed." replied the Dark Master.

"But we do not need that fool Cryxus, with the power we have now we can easily kill them all!" The portal erupted in a purple rage.

"Shut up you stupid ape, Cryxus could wipe out all those pathetic dragons by himself if he had to. We will not proceed with any part of the plan until his return, and it would do you good to learn your true place." The portal shot out several bolts of electricity that fried several soldiers in their armor and forced Gaul down to one knee.

"Forgive me..master...I will not speak again." replied the ape king with ruptured pride. The bolts ceased and the portal turned red.

"No you shall not." Seconds later another portal opened, revealing the tropical castle that Cryxus departed to. Several more seconds later the humanoid stepped through with his usual evil grin plastered on his face, followed closely by the stranger still cloaked in his hood.

"It has been done my master. All the troops are ready, and our investment is secured." said Cryxus in his usual tone. The masters prison changed back to purple.

"Well done my loyal servant. Gaul!" The ape stepped forward.

"Yes master."

"Prepare your troops. Tomorrow, the dragons shall be erased from history. Forever." Gaul kneeled in submission before giving a battle cry. Cryxus grinned evilly. "You will lead the assault Cryxus, and spare not a single one." the humanoid kneeled down and proceeded towards Gaul, both disappearing into another black portal. The stranger looked up at the prison. "Did he serve you well?"

The stranger lowered his hood, revealing a rather large head with a giant N plastered across it. "Oh yes, we will not be having any trouble from that infernal marsupial any longer." The prison changed to a very light red.

"Excellent, I will make sure you are properly rewarded Dr. Cortex." The man bowed slightly to the portal before turning around and making his way back to his island.

"I am sure you will." replied the evil doctor in a low voice, very aware that the odds of that happening were slim to none.

* * *

Spyro awoke slowly, his eyes still blurry and his body aching beyond all belief. The memories returned to him slowly, but he knew just what he had done. He had betrayed all he loved, turned his only home to ruin, and acted as a puppet for the Dark Master's will. Pushing himself to his feet, the purple dragon saw that he was in Cynder's room this time. Making his way to the door, he pushed it open slightly to overhear voices.

"It wasn't his fault I tell you, the Dark Master's will can overtake any one of us." said one of the voices sternly.

"Speak for yourself, I say that we get rid of him right away. He may be the purple dragon but he is a danger to us all." said another.

"Hey watch it geezer, thats my brother your talking about." said the clearly noticeable Sparx.

"What did the Chronicler say we should do?" came another.

"He told us just to keep an eye on him until he could return. For now, he has to be contained to the temple until he can find out more." said the first voice again.

"We can't just hold him here, it's not like he is on their side!" said the also recognizable Cynder.

"Not a word of this will get to him from any of you. We can not cause more feelings to stir up inside him, especially after this incident. For now, we must have faith in what the Chronicler has told us, and continue to prepare ourselves for the Dark Master's attack." Little did they know that Spyro had already made up his mind. The purple dragon made his way over to a nearby window, looking out into the darkness. Slowly he spread his wings and put one leg on the edge of the window.

"Spyro, what are you doing!" Spyro looked back to see his one and only love standing in the doorway looking at him. The purple dragon gave her a sorrowful stare.

"I am sorry my love, but for all of your safety I must leave this place, and discover the answers for myself." Cynder felt new tears fall from her eyes again before rushing for her love. Spyro was quick to embrace her. The two dragon's held each other close in the pale moonlight, finding that beautiful comfort in each other's warmness.

"Please, don't leave me here, I can not bear the world without you right now." said the black dragoness into his gold chest. Spyro ran a claw down her face.

"You were at the heart of it love. You saw what I did. It gets worse every time. I can not allow this to happen again, and if it does, it will be away from all I love." tears started to make their way down his cheeks as he spoke.

"Take me with you. Please don't leave me." said Cynder pushing her face to his chest again.

Spyro held her body and cradled it gently. "You will never loose me my love, I will always be a part of your heart and soul no matter what happens, or how far we are from each other. Our hearts are entwined as one, and nothing will ever break that. As long as you hold on to that light, and never let go of what you believe in."

Cynder looked up at him, her sapphire eyes mixing with purple orbs. "I will never let go of you my love. Just promise me that you will return to me. Promise that you will never change."

The purple dragon gave her one of his goofy smiles before rubbing his snout against hers. "I promise you with every ounce of my being Cynder." the black dragoness rubbed back before meeting his warm lips in a passionate dance. The two stood there in the darkness making their eternal promise. After what they wish could last forever, the two broke apart. Spyro took one last look into her eyes before smiling. Cynder smiled back and could only watch as her love spread his wings and jumped out the window into the night.

Rubbing the wet tears from her skin, Cynder turned around and made her way out the door. Everyone was gathered in the hallway, all had heard the conversation, but knew better then to interrupt. Ignitus was the first to speak.

"Don't worry Cynder. He will return to you. He will return to us all in good time." most of the dragons gave nods of their own in response before proceeding off to their separate rooms. Cynder walked slowly with Ignitus through the hallways.

"Do you think he did the right thing?" asked Cynder quietly. Ignitus looked down at her with compassion in his red eyes.

"Spyro knows what he is doing Cynder. The darkness within him must be confronted and defeated if he is to unlock his potential. All we have to do is keep him in our hearts and continue to fight for him, and he will do the same for us." Cynder gave a gentle smile and bid goodnight to the fire guardian. As she returned to her room she found the feline archer leaning against the wall thinking to himself. She stopped walking and observed him before he opened his eyes.

"So that was him. That was the savior of our world." said the archer eying Cynder questionably. She could only give a light nod before making for her room. "Why did he just take off like that?" asked the archer to her back. Slowly she turned around and faced him.

"He has to figure some things out on his own for now, but he will return to us when the time comes, and you will see him for the true dragon that he is. Not the evil you saw today." The archer only closed his eyes and gave a grunting sound before slinking away into the darkness. Cynder was very skeptical about this creature. The Guardians knew they would need all the help they could get and thus allowed him to stay for now. "By the way, what is your name?"

The feline stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly. "Hunter." He then disappeared from her vision and into the darkness.

* * *

Spyro flew gently through the night sky. As he made his way over the temple he saw the landscape scared from what had just occurred.

_It is time that I learned to control this rather then let it control me._

Spyro pushed himself onward into the night, letting the bright light from the moon guide him on his path. Then a very familiar presence filled his mind.

_Do not worry Spyro, together we shall learn to master this darkness within you, and use it against those who would bring death to our world_

Spyro gave a curt nod as the Chronicler reassured him of his goal. He will return to his family in due time, but for now he will confront that which seeks to control him and save the world he loves. The purple dragon surged forward with his new found determination, not knowing however that his enemies prepared to strike at the heart of all that which he left behind.

* * *

Scorch wandered the hallways alone. The darkness has never bothered him.

_If I had any chance at controlling that kind of power I would. Spyro the fool he is just can't handle it. He will never understand it. Some purple dragon._

Things seemed to get darker as a shiver made its way up his spine. Then something whispered in the back of his mind.

_**It can be all yours for the taking.**_

* * *

"Cryxus."

"Yes my master."

"Kill them all."

"With pleasure my lord."

* * *

**A/N-Well that does it for chapter 3. I thank everyone who has reviewed both this and my other oneshot story. I am sorry for getting it posted so late but I have been running around all day getting stuff done for like everyone and myself. That and I spent pretty much all last week editing my sister's English papers and getting yelled at by my parents, but other then that I had a swell time. I have already begun drafting chapter 4 so be on the lookout and don't expect it to take so long this time. Until that time keep giving me those writing fuel reviews so that I can keep going. Thanks for reading.**

**Cya!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the Dragon nor any of the characters and themes revolving around his universe. If you don't understand a certain event that is issued in these chapters look to the oneshots or back in the story.**

Chapter 4

Cynder sat alone. This was a concept she was certainly not use to. He had always been there by her side, keeping her warm when the cold set in. Keeping her safe in danger. Whispering how much he loved her into her ear. That warm feeling was now gone.

Spyro had now been gone for two days. Only two days and she was already depressed from his absence. She didn't speak to many, unless spoken to first.

Everyone knew that an attack would come soon. Hunter had seen it with his own eyes. An army of nightmares, led by a creature with a soul black as hell. This Hunter character still kept her plenty suspicious. He never said anything unless he had to, and he had a certain smug attitude towards even the Guardians. When they met for training the previous morning, the feline made it a point to defeat everyone he could in a single combat. He took care of both Flame and Ember without breaking a sweat. Terradon gave him a better challenge, but in the end he managed to bring him down as well. Scorch, seeing his rival fall was not so quick to challenge.

She knew his strategy very well after observing these fights. He looked for the quick strike and death blow if he could. Not particularly strong, but he could use his speed to his advantage. He could blend into his surroundings with a skill matched by none, and of course his archery was legendary.

When they asked him questions about his journey, the only information that he offered up was "I am from rather far away." and that he simply "stumbled upon the army." Cynder found it very difficult to take in his words, nor did she truly trust any sound emanating from his mouth. She remembered the night he fought Spyro. The way he looked at her that night. It appeared as if he wanted to kill Spyro, purple dragon or not.

Her room was just as dark as she remembered. She would almost never be in her own quarters. If she wasn't doing some task for the Guardians she was with Spyro.

A single warm tear traced its way down her face. She couldn't help shedding it at the single thought of her love. Theirs was a love unlike any other before. It seemed that every time they were apart, no matter how far the distance they were incomplete. It was a feeling that Cynder could not tolerate.

Yet what could she do. If Spyro didn't prepare himself for what was to come, who knows what could happen. It was not that they felt confidant against the evil themselves, but having the purple dragon at your side would certainly give you an emotional edge. All she knew was that he promised to return to her, and she would be here for him.

Sitting up slightly, Cynder took one of her paws and rested it on her stomach gently. He would come back not only for her, but for their impending child. The family they always wanted. It had been a very ill regarded decision, but they just had to do it. After all they may never see each other again. She fell gently onto her side, closing her eyes slowly.

_Oh Spyro. Please stay safe...and return to us soon._

_- - - - -_

The Temple seemed dull. Ever since the purple dragon departed the stars never revealed themselves and the moon remained hidden behind the dark clouds. To top it all off the area was drowned in a deep rain for the past 2 days, giving everyone that feeling of loneliness and despair. The nights were much darker then before. All of the happiness was torn from everyone's hearts with Spyro's departure. Nobody seemed to speak or clearly willing to. If they did it was either about the impending invasion or of matters of a serious nature. Ignitus was determined to hold the temple no matter what the cost and prepared everyone with extra exercises and knowledge as to hold their own in the conflict. Although they were still few they had immense strength, but according to this Hunter, the army before them was more powerful and bloodthirsty then ever before.

Ignitus was standing outside in the courtyard. The devastation from the conflict with Dark Spyro was clearly evident among the environment. The Dark Master's power was beyond anything he imagined. He always trained to be the best he could be. This time however, he knew it just might not be enough.

Looking up to the dark sky, the Guardian saw nothing but dark clouds occasionally lighting up from distant thunder. The resulting rumble seemed to be in the very ground around him, yet the Guardian remained comforted by its sound. A thick fog was present throughout the forest, its cold entrails seemingly reaching out for the dragon himself. Ignitus continued to look at the sky with a new curiosity in his eyes. The power that Spyro was wielding was very dangerous indeed. If he can't learn to control it then it will surely overcome him and all will be lost.

_I have faith in you Spyro. We all do. If anyone can learn to master this darkness its you. You were always there to come through for us. When we were unable to do anything in the darkest times you were still willing to fight. I have learned so much from you young dragon. You have made us all better dragons and restored our world to a sense of balance. _

He turned away slightly towards the temple, watching the thick fog begin to overtake its features.

_You truly are a purple dragon. We will proudly stand by your side in the battle this darkness._

The red dragon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a large bolt of lightning splitting the sky close by. Ignitus payed it no mind and turned towards the temple. As he moved towards it he felt the heavy drops of rain strike against his thick hide. Another bolt of electricity pierced the sky. This one being more intense and even louder then before. Ignitus felt a dark presence fill his mind as he turned towards the forest one last time. All the Guardian remembers seeing before dashing into the temple were thousands and thousands of red eyes piercing his soul.

- - - - -

Ignitus burst through the doors of the temple and sealed them tightly behind him. Volteer was sleeping in the training room when the red dragon entered resulting in a very unwanted description.

"I swear it is impossible to sleep anywhere around here these days." said the electric Guardian who then proceeded to stretch his body out much like a cat. Ignitus spun around and nearly ran straight up to Volteer. The electric Guardian flinched slightly as he noticed the distress in his friend's eyes.

"It is time Volteer. Gather the others as quickly as possible." said Ignitus in a low voice. Volteer nodded slightly before taking off through the temple. Ignitus proceeded out towards the balcony, his body already shivering at the thought of what he would see. As he stepped out into the pouring rain he noticed that the wind had picked up considerably and the lightning was still raining down from the heavens with its triumphant crashes. Looking over the balcony into the foggy wilderness, all the Guardian could see were the burning presence of torches and the cruel gleam of red eyes. The balcony shook with a mighty rumble as a much larger and mutated dreadwing bearing a dark figure landed violently.

Ignitus slowly turned his head as the heavy rain continued to pour down upon them. Bringing his eyes upon the repulsing bat like creature he noticed the dark figure that was mounted on its back. He already knew who this was and his lips curled up in a snarl.

"So...here is my old friend Ignitus. Cowering in his temple as he has always done. Tell me my dragon friend, are you ready to die for what you so foolishly believe in. Are you ready to die like the coward that you are." said the creature while caressing the top of his mounts head.

"You were not so different at one time Cryxus. You were not as you once were. You still have a choice my friend. Just as you have always had." replied the Guardian somberly.

"Shut up old man. I have told you before and I will tell you again. I have no need for you foolish outlooks on life nor your idiotic dragon beliefs. My path was chosen long ago and I have no regrets whatsoever." said Cryxus with practical venom in his voice.

"You and your master can send whatever you want at us. It will all end like before. Your master will fail and everything will return to peace." Cryxus unleashed a hysterical and cruel laugh at this.

"So you really think you can still win. Now now Ignitus what did I tell you fools before. I swear you dragons never listen to reason. No matter what you do. No matter where you go or what powers you have attained it is all insignificant to the power of the Master. If he could unleash his true power then you would all be long dead." Ignitus backed up slightly as Cryxus urged his dreadwing forward, the creatures fangs bared and covered with inhuman slime.

"No matter what you do Cryxus. He will always be there to stop you." Cryxus reached down to his waist and pulled his cruel blade from its resting place.

"Oh let me guess. The purple dragon am I right? That pathetic creature who can't even control his own feelings. Tell me Ignitus. Where is he right now?" The red dragon could only lower his eyes slightly to the wet stone. Cryxus laughed again. "Oh thats right. He isn't here. He fled to the wilderness at the sight of trouble and when he learned that he was not only a danger to you all , but when he knew that no matter what he could not change things."

Ignitus looked up in all his defiance. "Your a fool Cryxus. You say that we are the ones who are weak and hold on to our pointless hope, but in reality the one who is scared the most is your master." Cryxus pointed his sword towards the elder dragon; water streaming down the iron blade and dripping of its razor tip.

"If we are the ones who are so scared then why are you trembling." Ignitus only backed up further as the dreadwing continued to inch closer. "Your precious purple dragon is gone. Nobody is going to save you now." Raising his sword high above his head, Cryxus brought it down quickly as lightning struck the top of the temple.

Ignitus felt the ground tremble once more as the sky filled with hundreds of blazing rocks. Looking down upon the ground the Guardian noticed the immense amount of catapults launching deadly waves of molten rock upon the walls of the temple. Giving a roar Ignitus charged suddenly forward and impaled his horns into the unsuspecting dreadwing's side.

Giving a shrill cry, the mutated creature fell backwards as Ignitus slowly twisted his horns within its body. A green colored liquid seeped from the wound as Cryxus attempted to regain control.

"Always with the cheap attack Ignitus. You never learn do you." With that Cryxus shoved his sword deep into the Guardians shoulder. Ignitus felt the tip of the blade split his very muscles as it found a home deep within his skin. Flinching away, Ignitus swept his tail under the dreadwing's feet hoping to drop it, but his idea was lost as the creature jumped into flight. Ignitus had to get back to the others. Cryxus could wait for now.

Turning from the fight Ignitus ran towards the already heavily damaged temple. "Thats right Ignitus. Go warn the others. I am quite sure that they would be more then willing to die beside you."

Entering the temple, Ignitus observed the broken pieces of rock that had already broken through the thick walls. Old items of great ancestry lay broken on the ground as a small fire spread through the halls. Moving swiftly, Ignitus made his way to the lower portions of the temple. As he ran through the temple the fire Guardian came into quick contact with several of the Dark Master's new soldiers. Noticing the larger muscle mass and more rabid looks, Ignitus crouched into a defensive position.

Charging forward in a wildness unlike before, the apes were quickly upon the ill prepared Ignitus. Before the Guardian could react he had several small javelins pierced into his body. Wielding backwards into the wall, the elder riped the two projectiles out of his body with a grunt. Again before he could see it coming several of the apes seized his arms and held him firm. Ignitus struggled against the grip, but these apes had become stronger then ever before. As several of the apes held him, one of the larger ones pulled out an clearly created blade and pushed it towards the dragon's throat.

Ignitus could only watch as the creature's eyes narrowed cruelly. Slowly running the blade along the red skin, the ape took his sweet time torturing the Guardian. Ignitus felt his warm blood carve a path down his neck, and he could still do nothing about it. The ape smirked as he prepared to shove the blade up into the dragon's jaw.

The red dragon waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Looking down again the Guardian noticed an arrow protruding through the creatures eye.

The remaining apes looked up to see a feline creature drawing his bow back once more, several other dragons at his side. Ignitus seized advantage of the distraction and pulled the two apes on his arms forward, smashing them against each other violently. The ape behind him made to skewer the dragon but found himself unable to when several talons pierced his stomach.

Terrador slowly pulled his blood covered talons from the ape's belly, fresh blood pouring out of the wound as he did so. Slowly the ape fell to his knees and then proceeded face down onto the hard surface. The remainder of the group slowly moved forward as Ignitus finished off the other two apes.

"I thought you were suppose to be and elder?" asked Hunter with his usual smugness. Ignitus turned towards him, giving a prominent scowl.

"They caught me off guard. I assure you that wont happen again." replied the elder dragon directly. Hunter only gave a light scoff.

"Don't let it happen too much. I wont always be there to bail you out." said the feline in a teasing voice as he moved forward. Ignitus watched him proceed past. The ignorance of that creature even bothered him. Terrador and Cyril came forward.

"Ignitus we have to find the others now. By this point they could have already been captured." said Cyril with relative fear in his voice. Terrador gave a light nod.

"He is right Ignitus. We were unable to locate any of the students and Volteer as well." Ignitus gave a gruff sigh as the temple shook once more. Pieces of ancient stone falling from the ceiling.

"Our home has become shrouded in darkness my friends. We must do everything we can to protect it. I do fear the worst for the others, but right now we must look to our defenses. Hopefully the young ones will remember what they have learned. For now however, let us proceed to the armory." Cyril and Terrador both gave heavy nods. Ignitus turned to address Hunter but found the feline to be long gone. Giving a scoff, the Guardian turned back towards his brothers before throwing his head down one of the corridors. Sensing his order the Guardians took off down the dark passage, the only light being that off the piercing lightning.

- - - - -

Volteer made his way down the dark halls. He knew what to do in the case of an attack on the temple. He knew that everyone was suppose to rally at the armory, but he knew that it was also his responsibility to find the young ones. Moving as fast as he could, the Guardian was making his way to the rooms of each student. His first stop was Flame and Ember. Making his way to the door the electric Guardian pushed it open hard. The result was a hot stream of flame sprouting forth towards him. Surrounding his body with an electric arc, the Guardian waited until the flame petered out to reveal Flame planted firmly in front of Ember.

"Take it easy Flame its just me Volteer!" shouted the yellow dragon. Flame immediately surged forward with Ember quick on his heels.

"I'm so sorry Volteer, I just.. I just didn't know who to expect. Your not hurt are you." Volteer gave a quick laugh.

"Don't worry about me Flame. I was more then worried about the absolute safety of you two its a good thing that you stayed in your room when you did otherwise heaven knows what could have happened to the two of you had the enemy caught you. You could have been tortured by those insidious creatures or taken away into..."

"We get the point Volteer." said Ember while rolling her eyes. Volteer flinched slightly before regaining his composure.

"Very well. We should proceed to find the others before regrouping at the armory with Ignitus." Both of the younger dragons nodded slightly before Ember jumped into Flame's side as another bolt of lightning made its presence known.

"Ember your choking me." gasped out Flame as Ember griped around him tightly. Giving a light blush the pink dragon let go slowly. Giving her a nuzzle of reassurance the red dragon regained his composure before proceeding with Volteer out the door.

The three dragons made their way from room to room, all seeking out any life within their walls. Unfortunately Terradon, Scorch, and Cynder were nowhere to be found. Volteer charged his body with electric energy causing the surroundings to light up with a bright glow.

"We have done everything we can young ones. It's time that we unite with the others down in the armory." Volteer made lit the way as the three dragons proceeded through the besieged temple, the fierce lightning storm still raging outside its walls.

"But Volteer, wont we have to pass through the courtyard to reach the armory?" piped up Ember as the three ran on. Volteer spoke as he moved.

"Yes Ember you are correct for the entrance to the armory lies at the far end of the courtyard so we must be on our guard at all times." Flame and Ember were almost unable to catch what the Guardian had said but managed to get the gist of it. The three rounded the last corner before the great opening. All three stood still as they saw dozens of apes converging upon two dragons within the courtyard.

- - - - -

"Look out Scorch!" cried Terradon as quickly summoned a wall of earth between the fire dragon and one of the mutated apes.

"Did I ever ask for your help blockhead!" responded Scorch before blasting the ape away with a fierce stream of fire. Terradon only ignored the ignorant response as he attempted to fight off the fierce soldiers. Scorch was blasting away at anything he could, but these apes seemed unaffected by even his intense attacks. Several of the bloodthirsty mutations bore down on the red dragon in a frenzy. Noticing the attack, Scorch jumped into the sky to avoid. The apes converged on the spot only to observe the red dragon high above them. Giving a vicious smirk, Scorch felt the hard rain pounding against his wings making it very difficult for him to stay airborne.

"Take a taste of this you morons." Scorch curled into himself slightly as he built up the immense amount of heat within his body. Terradon knocked another of the apes away from him with his earth mace as he felt the heat begin to build. Turning his head towards the sky, Terradon noticed Scorch's position.

"Are you insane Scorch! You want to wipe me out too!" cried Terradon in shock. Scorch only smirked to himself as he felt the heat reach its peak. Terradon felt himself pinned down by several apes as Scorch prepared to launch his attack. "Scorch Wait!!"

"Goodbye." said the fire dragon softly before unleashing all the energy within his body towards the ground. The apes screeched as the sky lit up with a deadly display of flame. Unable to move, Terradon only closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. Just as the deadly fireball prepared to collide with the ground, Terradon felt his body enveloped by a familiar presence before suddenly disappearing along with it.

The courtyard was completely engulfed in a furious dance of flames and all the nearby dragons could do was shield their eyes from the blinding heat. It took nearly a minute for the flames to completely sputter out. Scorch was panting slightly as the flames died down. Giving a light laugh mixed in with his pants, Scorch started to admire his handy work. It was only after he saw what was left behind that he lost his sudden feeling of triumph.

Terradon opened his eyes slowly to blackness at first. Slowly his eyesight returned to reveal the caring gaze of Volteer.

"What...what happened?" said the earth dragon shakily.

"It's alright Terradon, your fine. I managed to get you out of there just before the blast hit." replied the Guardian rather slow for his usual speed. Terradon was still recovering slightly.

"The...the blast?" Volteer's gaze was diverted to something else as Terradon's memory returned.

"Wait...Scorch. That bastard. I swear I'm gonna kill him now!" cried Terradon in anger as he jumped up and forward.

"Terradon no!" replied Flame grabbing his friend by his legs. Terradon struggled against his friend's hold harder before Ember grabbed him by his shoulders.

"No Terradon really, you can't go out there." said the pink dragoness with care in her voice. It was then that Terradon directed his view to the courtyard. The ground was still on fire in certain spots and the entire area was covered with a light soot. Yet as sure as Scorch was staring in shock, all of the apes were still standing in their locations, hardly any evidence of an attack visible on their bodies. Scorch slowly dropped to the ground, his maw still open in relative unbelief.

"This...this isn't...I mean it just can't be..." the red dragon trailed off into several shudders. The apes only bore their red eyes into the dragon's body. Terradon struggled against his bonds harder.

"Stop Terradon, you can't go out there!" cried Flame once more, both himself and Ember holding him down harder.

"No! We can't just leave him out there. We have to get him out!" yelled Terradon to his own surprise. Volteer only watched, a very serious expression gracing his features. Meanwhile the bloodthirsty apes only moved closer to the still shocked Scorch. The young dragon only backed up slightly.

"Scorch get the hell out of there now!" screamed Terradon. Scorch did not respond, he only stared at the vicious creatures now bearing down upon him. The lead ape opened his jaws wide, displaying several deformed and razor sharp fangs. The apes moved to surround their prey as the lead ape moved closer and closer.

"Dragon...must taste...dragon blood...for the master." was only one of the many semi incoherent sentences emanating from the horde. The lead ape hugged his body onto the ground, building the power in his hind legs for the impending attack. Scorch only watched as the creature let out a hideous screech and launched itself toward its victim's neck.

Scorch watched in slow motion as the apes were knocked away by a vicious shield of electricity.  
Sparks flew everywhere, knocking the fire dragon out of his trance like state. Scorch looked up at the large yellow dragon in front of him.

"Volteer?" was all the young dragon could get out. The elder dragon did not acknowledge his words.

"Flame. You and the others come here." All of the younger dragons were quick to obey and came up to the Guardian's side. Flame then moved in front of the now imposing Guardian.

"What is it Volteer?" The Guardian looked down at the red dragon with a look Flame has never seen before from the usually laid back elder.

"You know the way to the armory. I want you to take the others there right now without question and meet up with the others. I will hold them off long enough for you to get through." Flame looked down slightly with relative doubt on his face.

"But...you.." he never had time to finish his statement as one of the apes jumped onto Volteer's shoulder, plunging its fangs into the Guardian's skin. The large dragon gave out a painful roar before bringing his tail up and wrapping it around the ape's neck. Twisting his tail, the Guardian heard the crack as the ape's neck twisted around. He threw the corpse onto the ground, but only found himself facing down several more apes. Taking a defensive posture in front of his students, the Guardian looked back.

"Get out of here now! I mean it!" Flame still had doubt written all over his face before Ember tugged at his arm.

"Flame, listen to him. Lets go." The fire dragon gave her a shaky nod before letting his composure take over once more. He looked to Volteer once more to see the Guardian already grappling with the mutated apes.

"Alright you guys. Lets get to the armory." said Flame in a commanding voice. Ember and Terradon nodded while Scorch stood motionless. Flame turned his body and let his legs carry him towards his destination. Ember quickly followed and Terradon was behind her before he noticed Scorch not moving. Ember looked back at Terradon who only nodded his head towards Flame.

"Go with Flame. I will get him." said Terradon calmly. Ember nodded and ran after Flame. Scorch stared at the ground as the hard rain pounded on his body.

"Nothing could have...nobody could.." It was then he looked up to see Terradon's fist smash into the side of his temple. Falling to the ground motionless, all he felt was his body lifted up and placed on something firm and strong.

Several of the apes noticed the smaller brown creature making off with another one on its shoulder. Giving more fierce noises, the apes jumped towards the weaker targets. They never got the chance to attack as another brilliant flash cut them off and a much larger and more dangerous opponent blocked their path.

"You will not harm the young ones...ever again." Then the Guardian clasped his jaws around the head of one ape and decapitated the creature. Spitting out the head, the dragon proceeded to bring his talons across the face of another, causing hot blood to spray across his elegant body. Not even the heavy rain could clean the blood from his skin. The Guardian only gave a vicious roar before jumping towards his next victim.

- - - - -

Flame and Ember ran down a seemingly endless corridor. Flame did know where the armory was but he hadn't been there in so long. He was just hoping that he was right. Ember stayed tight to on her mate's heals as he moved, putting all of her trust in the one she loved so deeply.

The two dragons turned another corner to face a large stone door blocking their way inside. The earth around them was still shaking from the constant thunder which took place high above their heads. Flame and Ember stood before the massive stone door. Flame walked up to it slowly and placed his paw on it.

"Flame. Can you open the door?" said Ember slowly. The red dragon held his paw to the stone structure.

"The door should know." was all the young male dragon could say. Just as he finished his sentence the large stone door shook. The two dragons backed up as the ancient door slowly slid open for them. Both dragons remained still as the door opened widely, revealing the contents of the dragon armory. Ember came up to Flame's side and rubbed against his skin gently. Flame responded by running his snout over hers gently.

"Lets go Ember." said Flame quietly. The female nodded and both dragons proceeded inside the armory. Just as they stepped over the boundary the large stone door slammed shut behind them. Both dragons stared in awe at the scene before them. The entire room was filled with ancient artifacts from ages lost. Suits of armor for dragons of all sizes lined the walls. On the stone floor, racks upon racks of Helmets, Spears, Swords were lined up neatly. In the center of the circular room was a large pit that was currently filled with a magnificent fire. Further towards the back of the room were two doorways which led to rooms unknown to the young pair.

Both dragons moved forwards slowly. Flame stared in awe as he passed the dragon relics. Sure he knew where the armory was, but the door only opened for the elders or those seeking safety in times of danger. Ember stayed close to Flame's side the entire time. Both dragons ended up in front of the large bonfire that lit the chamber. Just as the two came to a stop, a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Where are the others?" Both dragons reeled around too see a large dragon standing in front of them. It took Flame several seconds to realize who it was, for the elder's body was protected by a very imposing and beautiful set of armor that covered his entire chest and back, as well as portions of his legs and forearms. The set ended with a very intimidating helmet which sat upon his head. Bringing his arm up slowly, Ignitus pulled the heavy helmet off his by this point sore head. Rubbing it slightly the red elder openly displayed his feelings. "I always forget just how uncomfortable these things are." Flame slowly approached the elder, ready to present the information he had.

"Ignitus. Volteer found us when the attack broke out. We managed to find Terradon and Scorch, but Volteer, he sacrificed himself to give us time to escape." Flame looked up to Ignitus and saw the pain in his eyes. He knew that all the Guardians were very good friends, almost brothers. He could see Ignitus turn away to hide a warm tear that made its way down his skin. The moment didn't last long however as the confidant demeanor that could only be displayed by the fire Guardian himself returned.

"Where is Scorch and Terradon?" asked the Guardian scanning the room slowly. Flame looked back towards the stone door.

"Something was wrong with Scorch. Terradon went back to get him." Ignitus looked towards to door before asking his last question.

"Cynder and Hunter?" Flame turned back to his elder before shaking his head. Ignitus looked down once more before two more large dragons approached to his left and right, both outfitted with magnificent sets of armor like Ignitus.

"The day we have long feared has finally arrived. The Dark Master has unleashed his master plan. These apes. They are just as the one Hunter told us. Nightmares." said Terrador slowly and somewhat intimidated. Flame looked up at the earth Guardian. If Terrador himself was nervous they were really in trouble.

"We have no choice Ignitus. We must save what we can. Or die trying." said Cyril confidently. Ignitus looked to his friend.

"You are right Cyril. We have no choice now. As far as we are concerned victory is already ours. Spyro is away getting stronger. The Dark Master wants the hide of the purple dragon. Without the death of the purple dragon, he will always be in fear. He will never be victorious. All we can do is buy Spyro the precious time that he needs, and pray to the ancestors that its enough."

All the dragons stood silently at the conclusion of the elegant words. The sound that broke their thoughts was the large stone door rumbling once more. The elders took up a defensive stance in front of the two younger ones as the ancient door once again opened. They were quick to relax however when they saw the image of two more smaller dragons, one of them draped over the others shoulder.

"Terradon is that you!?" cried out Terrador. The younger earth dragon moved forward once more.

"Yes grandfather it's me." said Terradon gently before gently placing Scorch on the ground before the bonfire. Ignitus moved forward to inspect the student.

"What happened to him?" was all the Guardian asked. Terradon continued to inspect the fire dragon's body as he responded.

"He was in a state of shock. He unleashed one of his most powerful attacks on those creatures, and it had almost no effect. I guess it's something he just isn't used to. I had to knock him out just to get him to come quietly." The younger fire dragon gave a light groan as he remained unconscious on the ground.

"Very well he will remain here for now. When he wakes up he still wont be very aware. It's best he stays put." said Ignitus. The Guardian moved away from the younger dragons and stood before his fellow elders. They both gave light nods. The younger dragons watched the elders curiously. They always seemed to know exactly what the other were thinking. As if they understood each other on a level beyond any standard. Ignitus turned once to the younger dragons. "You all shall remain here."

The Guardians order sent a shock down Terradon's spine.

"What! You can't keep us here. We are part of this fight to you know. If you didn't want us to fight then why did you train us so hard over the past months." screamed Terradon in relative rage. Terrador moved to his grandson's side and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You are very brave Terradon and we are all very proud of what you young warriors have accomplished. You have all been trained and you all know what to expect. It is not that we don't want you to fight along side us, but we know what we face. Odds are the battle will not go well. We don't want our race to disappear entirely. Cynder is missing, so that could leave you Ember as the last female dragon." The pink dragoness looked up slightly at Terrador's comment. Flame moved closer to her side. Terrador continued. "You four might be the future of our race. You must survive this conflict and help Spyro when the real fight comes." The earth dragon gently patted his grandson on the shoulder. Cyril was the next to speak.

"Terrador is right young ones. You must remain in here safely and make your escape at the opportune moment. Get to Spyro and help him in every way that you can. We will engage the apes and hold them off until its over." The students looked at each other. Terradon closed his eyes tightly, swallowing his pride with all his might. Nodding his head suddenly, the young earth dragon agreed.

Terrador gave a gently smile, something nobody else was use to. "You are strong and wise Terradon. You and the others will all play a great part in the downfall of darkness."

The young students gathered near each other as the Guardians prepared themselves. Standing in front of the stone barrier, Ignitus looked back at the younger dragons with compassion.

"Get to Spyro. Be there for him. You will live to see better days of peace." With that the three elders watched as the barrier opened, then proceeded out towards the battle. The door again sealed behind them, leaving the four dragons alone before the ancient fire. Flame turned around slowly. Slowly he made his way towards his friends. Ember watched as her mate slowly brought his body down next to hers. She proceeded to fall against his side gently, and he responded by draping his wing over her lovingly.

Terradon watched as the two laid together. Then he looked down to the still unconscious form of Scorch. There the four sat in silence, nothing but the constant crackle and pop of the fire to comfort their troubled minds.

- - - - -

The Guardians made their way out into the rainstorm that still pounded the mighty earth. Slowly they stepped forward out of the darkness. The evidence of Volteer's battle was clearly evident. Bodies of mangled apes were strewn about the field, constant marks on the ground provided evidence of electric attacks.

"It would seem that Volteer is on the rampage." said Terrador plainly. Ignitus only inspected the bodies of shredded apes.

"Yes. It would seem that our friend is lost in his dragon rage." The three Guardians did not have time to say anything else as a large bolt of electricity smashed against the ground nearby.

"That didn't come from the sky." said Cyril directly. Ignitus proceeded towards the display quickly, Terrador and Cyril close behind him. The three watched as a rapid orb of electricity smashed through the temple wall. The three proceeded through the massive hole and found themselves inspecting the bodies of several fried soldiers, their bodies still emitting smoke combined with the small of burning flesh. Ignitus inspected his surroundings before picking up a trail.

"This way." said the Guardian quickly before taking off. As they further proceeded down the temple halls, evidence of Volteer's rage were evident as well as the siege on the temple. Ignitus could tell they were getting close. Constant noises of creatures screaming and howling became clearer as they neared the battle. The three rounded the corner to see the training room. The large dragon sculpture that has graced the temple since its beginning was at the center point of a fierce battle.

Ignitus stared as a large electric orb tossed aside the apes effortlessly. The three Guardians moved aside to avoid the bodies being thrown about. Ignitus continued to watch as the electric orb spun around in a deadly orbit. It was then that he noticed several large apes closing in on him and the others.

"Look out!" cried Terrador as he pushed Ignitus out of the the trajectory of a spear. Ignitus fell to the cold floor hard with Terrador's arms pinning him down. The fire Guardian gave his partner a nod of reassurance before regaining his foothold.

"I have had enough of these abominations." said the Guardian with clear anger in his voice.

"I second your motion." said Cyril proudly. Then the three Guardians jumped into the bloody battle.

The Guardians fought the powerful creatures with deadly determination. Cyril would use his sub zero temperatures to freeze the creatures in their tracks before slicing them in half with his razor sharp ice tail. Terrador smashed as many as he could into the ground with his unstoppable earth mace before finishing the job with a barrages of solid rock. Ignitus was using all of the heat at his disposal to melt the flesh off anything that stood in his way. These creatures were still more resilient then ever before and were able to take several attacks before going down.

Volteer was still encased in a deadly shield of electricity and shredded the skin of any ape that was foolish enough to come close to the spinning trap.

Ignitus felt himself tiring quickly. Sure this armor offered the greatest protection, but it greatly cut down on his speed and stamina. The fire Guardian had resulted to using his talons and fangs to keeping the creatures at bay, but he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Both Terrador and Cyril were feeling the same conditions. Coming together closely the three Guardians fought of the apes with everything they had.

"Ignitus we should abandon these suits. I say it's more honorable to fight without them anyways." said Terrador while ripping the stomach of another ape clean open. Ignitus was too busy holding off a larger ape to answer.

Cyril brought his talons across the facial features of another ape before he felt something slam into his sides violently. Ignitus looked up to find the body of Cyril pinned down by a hideous dreadwing, the creatures vampire like fangs ready to strike at its newfound prey. Cyril did not give the creature is opportunity. The Guardian dropped the temperature of his body to freezing levels, the dreadwing touching him freezing along with it. The creature cared not for its situation as it brought is fangs down to taste its victim's blood. Cyril only launched several razor sharp icicles into the creatures mouth and out the other side of its skull.

Green blood poured onto Cyril's skin, the liquid freezing up as it hit his body. Cyril pushed over the limp body and regained his balance. Ignitus and Terrador approached their friend quickly.

"Are you alright my friend?" asked Ignitus with relative fierceness still in his voice. Cyril maintained his arrogant domineer.

"Worry not Ignitus, it takes more then a primitive bat to take down a wielder of ice." Ignitus only nodded before Volteer came up to them slowly. This was a scene that Ignitus himself thought he would never see. Blood was covering the electric Guardian, and pieces of flesh remained stuck onto his body. His eyes were narrow and glowing with an electric spark.

"Volteer..my friend. How are you?" asked Terrador lightly. The electric Guardian turned towards the earth dragon and only growled.

"All is well. I want every one of these filthy creatures dead." was all the Guardian said before turning back to the others. Ignitus worried for his friend's condition, but right now it didn't really matter.

"Come my friends. Our work is not finished." Cyril and Terrador acknowledged the order while Volteer growled again. As the four moved to exit the room a great explosion rocked them to the ground. Ignitus looked up stunned as the roof above the great statue was blown to pieces. Allowing the heavy rain to pour onto the sacred structure. It was then that more apes poured into the temple, all screeching as loud as they could. The four Guardians recovered from the explosion and took up defensive stances. The apes continued to pour through the expanse in an endless horde. Ignitus watched the apes group across the room, but none moved to attack the Guardians. It was then that Ignitus felt that evil presence once more and looked up to see the mutated dreadwing and its rider perched upon the head of the statue.

"Well now Ignitus. I didn't know that you actually kept those old relics." said Cryxus arrogantly as he pointed towards the elder's armor.

Ignitus only opened his jaws wide, displaying his razor white teeth. "Enough of your talk Cryxus, why don't you come down here and do what you came here to do!"

Cryxus laughed and directed his dreadwing into the air. "Now again Ignitus. What fun would that be. You are going to suffer at my hand, and it will all start with watching your students and friends die." Ignitus felt his insides burn with an eternal hatred.

"You will not touch one of them, do you hear me!" cried the Guardian with rage in his voice.

"Temper temper Ignitus. You are certainly not one to loose control like that." continued Cryxus mockingly. Ignitus felt himself moving closer and closer to that primal edge. Cryxus only hovered above the dragon slowly. "Soon they will be mine, and you will watch as I torture them in front of your eyes."

Ignitus felt his rationale snap. All he did was release a bloodcurdling roar before leaping at his target faster then ever before. Cryxus was caught off guard and howled slightly as Ignitus smashed into the dreadwing's side. Ignitus clawed at the creature's skin with all his rage, the razor sharp talons creating deep incisions. The dreadwing cried out in pain before sinking its teeth into the dragons wing. Ignitus flinched at this but held his deadly grip with the creature. The two spun around in the air wildly, smashing into the nearby statue hard. Ignitus felt the dreadwing loose consciousness, but Cryxus was quick to abandon his mount and grappled onto the nearby structure.

"Very foolish Ignitus, very foolish indeed." Cryxus outstretched his arms before launching them forward along with several bolts of black electricity. The fire Guardian managed to dodge the bolts and launched his own fireballs towards the demon's position. Cryxus smirked and snapped his fingers, disappearing when he did so. Ignitus searched for his target, but was unable to to so until he re announced himself. "And now my dragon friend, you shall watch as your friends suffer!"

Ignitus looked up to see Cryxus standing atop the crest of the statue, then looked down as the apes unleashed howls and screeches before surging forward. The remaining Guardians gave roars of defiance before charging towards the apes themselves. Ignitus watched as the bloodthirsty creatures collided with ice, earth, and electricity. Giving another roar, Ignitus turned his attention once more to the one standing atop the battlefield. Cryxus gave the elder a smirk before beckoning him towards him mockingly.

Ignitus surged forward and unleashed a torrent of fire from his maw. Cryxus was quick to react and met the stream with his own bolt of electricity. The two streams made contact and exploded violently. Streams of debris rained down on the battle below, but the Guardians fell deeper into the violent struggle, using everything they could to kill the apes. Terrador launched several sharp rocks forward, impaling several apes against the wall. Cyril continued to use his temperature to slow his opponents before launching sharp pieces of jagged ice through them. Volteer remained deadly with his use of electricity and teeth as he ripped the flesh off anything he could. As deadly as the Guardians were fighting, these creatures kept coming back. No matter how many times you seemed to put them down they remained bloodthirsty.

Terrador felt the sharp edges of talons and cruel weapons pierce his unprotected skin, while Cyril felt a chunk of his armor ripped away by the mace of a larger ape. Volteer continued to ignore any pain that seemed to befall him and only fought with more fierceness.

Ignitus gazed upon Cryxus with hate before launching himself at the humanoid once more. Cryxus smiled and disappeared as the Guardian brought his talons to bear. Ignitus turned around to swiftly dodge the demon's swift blade. Ignitus backed up as he continued to maneuver his way around Cryxus's attacks. The Guardian felt his feet give out from under him and fell against the hard stone. Cryxus brought his blade up and down upon the head of his target. Ignitus saw the attack and caught the blade in his hands. Cryxus felt a bead of sweat make its way down the back of his neck as he forced the blade down harder. The Guardian continued to struggle before getting an idea of his own.

Cryxus felt the blade come closer and closer to the elder's neck and gave a fierce smile and his soon to be victory. His smile disappeared as his sword started to melt in the dragon's hands.

"What...you...you stupid dragon!" Ignitus gave a smirk of his own before launching Cryxus backwards with his powerful legs and into the stone wall. Cryxus felt a trickled of blood make its way down his neck and gazed at Ignitus with hate. The Guardian looked back fiercely before leaping into the air. Cryxus watched as Ignitus shot several fireballs towards him. The demon countered the projectiles by intercepting them with pieces of stone. Ignitus dove in to make the killing blow as he was suddenly knocked aside.

Looking up, Ignitus saw his enemy once again mounted on his dreadwing. "Aw Ignitus you didn't count my nice pet out of the fight just yet did you?" said Cryxus as he commanded his mount upwards. Ignitus followed suit and launched himself into the air.

On the ground, Terrador watched as Ignitus pursued Cryxus out into the night sky. His thoughts were interrupted when Cyril hit the ground nearby. Terrador helped his friend up.

"We have another problem." was all the ice Guardian said. Terrador looked up to see the massive ape king standing before them surrounded by his subordinates.

"Well well, lookie here boys. Looks like we caught ourselves a nice group of dragons." said the large ape as he pulled out his enormous blades.

"Gaul. I should have figured you would be here." said Terrador with anger. The ape king stared down the earth dragon before moving closer.

"Yes I know Terrador. Now what do you say I finished what I started with you." said the ape king while leaping into the air. Terrador matched suit and slammed his body into the ape's hard. Both collided on the ground hard. The smaller apes moved in to help their king but were quickly cut off by Volteer.

"Going somewhere?"

- - - - -

Ignitus flew after the dreadwing with all his strength. The sky was still alight with deadly lightning bolts and the rain continued to pound the earth mercilessly.

"I just love the rain. Don't you Ignitus!" cried the demon loudly. The Guardian roared and launched even more fireballs towards his target. Cryxus turned his dreadwing and commanded it to launch a counterattack. The creature launched several balls of unknown energy forward. They collided with the fireballs and exploded in the night sky. Ignitus covered his eyes slightly before being hit from above. The two creatures spun in the night air, the lightning storm becoming more and more intense as the battle continued.

Cryxus hit the Guardian with several electric arcs. Ignitus cried out as the electricity coursed through his body. Cryxus seized the opportunity and pierced the elder's wing with a sharp icicle. The Guardian started to reel downwards towards the ground. The Guardian knew what he had to do. Bringing his limps up, Ignitus ripped the armor off his body and let the ancient steel fall into the blackness below. Feeling the weight fall from his body, the red dragon smirked and twisted his body around.

Cryxus looked down to see the Guardian launch himself forward quickly. Cryxus gave a loud groan and shot several bolts of electricity towards his opponent. Ignitus smirked and started to spin his body rapidly. Cryxus only watched as the Guardian turned into a spinning fireball. To make things worse the living projectile adsorbed his electric shots, causing it to be a spinning electric fire ball. The demon attempted to dodge the deadly attack, but could not move his mount in time. The humanoid gave a loud cry of pain as the sky lit up with a deadly explosion of sparks and embers.

- - - - -

Terrador felt the blood trickle off his muzzle. He knew he was strong no doubt about that, but to face the ape king after fighting for so long before was taking its tole. Terrador did not have time to dwell on this as he felt a strong grip tighten around his tail. The Guardian was helpless as the felt himself spun around. Faster and faster he moved until he was released. The earth dragon was helpless to react as his head smashed against the solid rock wall. Cyril watched in horror as the ape king bellowed his wicked laugh.

The ice dragon jumped forward in rage. Gaul felt a stinging sensation enter his body. Looking down to his side, he noticed Cyril's ice tail impaling his leg to the ground. In rage, the ape king struck the Guardian's face with his fist, his gauntlets causing a deep gash across the dragon's face. Cyril refused to let go as the large ape pounded him harder, but managed one last order.

"Now Volteer." the ape king looked at the ice Guardian with curiosity before noticing a building light at the side of his vision. Volteer powered up the electricity within his body to levels beyond his own control and launched himself towards the ape.

Giving a loud bellow, the ape king struck at Cyril harder. The ice dragon felt his blood pour down his face, but refused to let go. Volteer picked up more and more speed and Gaul became more desperate.

"Let go you stupid dragon!" screamed Gaul. Cyril only smirked as best he could.

"This is going to hurt you more then it is me." Gaul roared at Cyril's remark but his anger was soon replaced by the pain he felt.

Volteer smashed his body into the ape king. Giving a screech, the large ape was thrown clear across the room and through several stone pilers. Volteer was exhausted by this point. The blood was covering his body, both his and his enemies. Cyril was In no better shape as he coughed up blood onto the ground. Volteer made his way over to his fallen friend.

"Cyril. Cyril! How are you?" Cyril only gave a light laugh.

"I would assume that I look better then I feel." Volteer gave a gentle smile before making his way over to the unconscious Terrador. He would never reach his destination however. Volteer felt a strong grip on his shoulders that sunk its claws deep into the skin. Volteer yelped out before being spun around and head butted violently.

"Foolish dragons. You think you can defeat me so easily. I the mighty Gaul defeated so easily! Ha you are fools, and now look where that has gotten you." said Gaul with all the arrogance he could. Volteer only muttered something before Gaul head butted him again. Cyril could do nothing as he saw his friend tortured. Gaul laughed once more and prepared to do it again before something found a home in his back.

The ape king grunted as he dropped Volteer to the floor. Spinning around, the ape king saw a strange feline creature starring him down defiantly.

"Who the hell are you pussy cat?" asked Gaul. The feline only smirked and notched another arrow. Gaul then heard another voice.

"He is a friend." The ape king knew that voice and spun around again to confront it. All he saw was a black tail swipe across his face. Screeching loudly the ape king reeled back as he felt the blood pour from his other eye. "Lets see how you do with two bad eyes Gaul." said the voice once more.

"Damn you...Cynder. We taught you too well." said the ape king clutching his hand over his eye. The black dragoness stared down her former partner and observed the carnage around them. Cyril noticed her arrival and slowly turned his head towards her.

"Where...where have you been?" asked the Guardian. Cynder looked at the beaten Guardian sorrowfully.

"I am sorry Cyril. Hunter found me and we were busy trying to hold the apes off on the other side of the temple." Cyril only fell back to the ground. Gaul laughed cruelly and picked his blades from the ground.

"You really think you can take me on alone? What is going through that puny skull of yours Cynder?" asked Gaul moving closer. Cynder stood her ground and smirked. The ape looked down at her. "You really think your in the position to smirk at me like that." Cynder shrugged.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them." said Cynder pointing behind the ape. Spinning around, the ape king found himself stared down by four other dragons and the feline as well.

"You gonna have to deal with all of us Gaul." said Terradon with fierce determination. The familiar yellow blur came up to Cynder's side as well.

"Thats riightt bud. Just because my bro is gone doesn't mean were gonna let you off the hook ya hear!" cried Sparx shaking his fist towards Gaul. The ape king bellowed loudly, causing Sparx to fly behind Cynder's head. " I swear I didn't mean it!!" Cynder only shook her head slowly.

Gaul laughed again. "Well now, if I have to deal with all of you, what am I suppose to tell them?" said the ape king snapping his fingers. Within seconds, hundreds of mutated apes poured into the room. Ember huddled closer to Flame who began to launch fire balls at the creatures. Terradon gave a roar and jumped into the fray, swinging his mace wildly. Scorch only rammed into the crowd of apes, using his horns to impale whatever was in his path.

Cynder took advantage of the distraction and jumped at Gaul. The ape king felt the now larger Cynder drive her tail into his back and gave a cruel roar. Reaching backwards, he managed to throw Cynder off him before being pierced by several arrows. Hunter notched three more arrows and launched them towards the oversized ape. Gaul seemed to not be bothered by the insignificant pieces of wood and focused on Cynder. The black dragoness prepared herself for a fierce fight.

- - - - -

Ignitus slowed his breathing as he scanned the darkness. The last attack took whatever energy he had left. He could barely stay in the air. Cryxus seemed to disappear right after the attack. The Guardian looked as hard as he could.

"It's not right. It is never easy with him." said the elder softly. He watched as the storm bellowed forth more wind and rain. He decided to at least return to the temple to help his friends and looked to the temple. The only reason he could find his way back was because the temple was lit up with fire from the attack. Ignitus moved slowly and soon became lost in thought. He never noticed that he drifted right into a heavy mist cloud. Looking around for an exit, the Guardian moved in one direction quickly.

"What is this? Where did it come from so quickly?" asked the red dragon to himself.

"Give you one guess." was all he heard before he felt something smash against his head. Reeling down towards the ground once more, the Guardian was powerless to do anything. As he continued to fall he felt his body suddenly propped up. Looking down, he saw Cryxus holding up his body with one hand. The Guardian could only groan slightly as Cryxus began to emit electricity into his body. "It's ok that you failed Ignitus. You knew it was coming anyways." said Cryxus with a smirk.

Ignitus felt his thoughts racing. Everything from when he was born to his training with his father. To his many adventures during his youth to the love of his life. From when he was made a Guardian to when he met Spyro. It all seemed to go by so fast. Was this really what it came down to.

Cryxus used his powers to hold Ignitus in front of him. "How does it feel knowing that your whole life was for nothing." with that Cryxus punched him in the gut. Ignitus coughed up some blood and Cryxus only continued to hit him harder. "How does it feel to be the FAILURE of your race!" and with that he struck Ignitus across the face.

Ignitus was barely conscious now, and all he did was think about one thing. Cryxus watched in disgust as Ignitus laughed lightly.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" yelled Cryxus smashing his fist into the dragon's jaw. Ignitus spit out several teeth and smirked.

"At how Spyro is going to destroy you all. About how scared you and your master will be before his presence. At how you will be powerless to do anything about it." said Ignitus with all his strength. Cryxus stood in shock for a moment before screaming in rage.

"Now you die dragon!!" with that Cryxus launched his fist through Ignitus's stomach. The Guardian felt his insides give out, but continued to smirk at Cryxus. The humanoid spit at him in disgust before releasing the dragon from his hold.

Ignitus felt the air around him. Felt the rain hitting his skin. Faster and faster he plummeted towards the ground. Hundreds of feet per second. The entire time he kept only one thing on his mind.

_Spyro...I am proud of you...and I'm sorry._

- - - - -

Cynder felt herself gaining the upper hand in the battle. Gaul was getting tired by this point, and the constant attacks from the black dragoness and the feline together were taking a tole. Hunter had abandoned his bow by this point and was using his blades to battle the ape king. The feline jumped up to strike the ape's head, but was blocked by one of the large blades. Cynder took advantage and struck the ape in the gut with her head. Gaul groaned and fell to one knee.

"Give it up Gaul, your not match for us now." said Cynder with fire in her voice. Gaul only smirked and looked up at her.

"Who ever said I had to play fair." with that the ape king snapped his fingers again. Cynder and Hunter stopped at the sight of all three Guardians being propped up by the apes. Blades ready to cut their throats open at the command. Cynder backed up slightly at this while Hunter notched another arrow.

"Not if I kill you first ape..." said the feline ready to attack. Cynder wrapped her tail around his legs and pulled them out from under him. The archer hit the ground hard and looked up at Cynder with a deadly stare.

"We can't loose them." Gaul laughed cruelly and made his way in front of Cynder.

"Give up Cynder. There is nowhere for you to escape. No hope is left for you now." Cynder looked back at the others. All of them gazed upon her, awaiting the slightest command. She turned back towards Gaul and the captive Guardians once more and noticed Cyril stir slightly. Looking into his eyes Cynder felt his pain.

"Cynder, get them out of here now. They know where to go. You have to get out of here!" cried Cyril before an ape struck him in the gut. Cynder felt pain tear at her heart. Turning back to the others she looked up at Terradon. Slowly and soflty he spoke.

"We know what to do, but we have to get out of here now." Cynder nodded slightly and Sparx landed on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm definatly gonna go with the running part if you don't mind." Cynder only smiled at the dragonfly.

"Alright Terradon. Tell the others. We have to..." a sudden crash broke her sentence as a large dreadwing came down onto the floor.

Cryxus dismounted the creature and made his way up to Gaul.

"Who are these fools." asked the humanoid nodding towards Cynder and the others. Gaul only scoffed.

"They are our dinner." with that Gaul ordered his apes to close in. Cynder and the others backed up as the insane like creatures came closer. Cyril felt something break out inside him. Breaking free from his bonds, the beaten dragon surged forward past his captors and in font of the younger group.

"Go now Cynder. I can hold them off just for a few seconds!" yelled the elder who summoned a solid wall of ice between the two groups. Apes started to smash at the wall right away. Cynder quickly spun around.

"Alright lets go everyone!" commanded Cynder. The other nodded and made for the exit. Cyril felt the ice wall breaking away fast and put all the energy he had left into its strength. Terredon and Scorch were the first one's out, followed by Hunter, and then Ember who was very unwilling to break apart from Flame. Cynder and Flame looked back to the Guardian one more time. Cyril felt their eyes.

"It's ok young ones. Go...find Spyro and the Chronicler. Complete what our ancestors have started so long ago. Bring peace back to the world." The two young dragons felt reassurance and made to leave.

The ice wall smashed into millions of pieces. Cryil felt his body thrown down to the ground and pinned with several sharp instruments. Cynder pushed Flame towards the exit. The fire dragon looked back and hesitated.

"We..we can't just.." Cynder attempted to pull him.

"Lets go Flame we can't do anything!" seconds later several apes were upon them. Cynder felt herself thrown back to the wall. When she opened her eyes she saw Flame being dragged away by the apes. Cynder felt a tear move down her cheek, but knew she was unable to do anything. Getting back on her feet, she made her exit down the dark passageway.

- - - - -

The small group found themselves rallying in the dark forest. When Cynder finaly managed to join them, she was confronted by a tearful Ember right away. Their was nothing she could do to comfort the disoriented dragoness. Ember slowly wept into her shoulder as Terradon looked down to the ground. Hunter only moved away from the group, seemingly scouting the area. Scorch remained how he had been about the enitre time.

Several mintues passed before Cynder gently pushed Ember away from her. Sparx planted himself on her shoulder once more as Cynder walked to Terredon.

"We have to get moving. We have to find Spyro and tell him what happened." the earth dragon stared her down before giving a shaky nod. As he moved past her she said one more thing. "Stay with Ember right now." again the earth dragon only nodded.

"I found a path. Letgs get moving." said Hunter as if nothing just occurred. The others felt their legs move after Hunter, although none had their hearts in it.

As they moved, Cynder took one last look back at the temple. The flames had spread, engulfing their once elegent home in a burst of flame. A tear made its way down her cheek as she turned away. The dragon temple. The home of dragons for thousands of years and the greatest symbol of their might, had fallen.

- - - - -

The purple dragon was woken with a sudden jolt. Sitting up from his sleep, the young dragon felt a pain in his heart unlike any other. Getting up onto his feet, the purple dragon walked towards an open clearing nearby. Looking deep into the night sky, he saw flashes of lightning and roars of thunder miles away, but in a direction he was very familiar with. Shaking his head slightly, he turned around once more and made his way back to his newfound home. He gently placed his head down upon his arms and closed his eyes.

Something was pulling at his heart, but he couldn't place what it was. Yet whatever it was, something horrible had just happened. Then he felt a hard gust of wind pour across his body, causing the trees around him to shudder in response. He could have sworn he heard a voice pour into his ears along with the wind.

_I am proud of you...and I'm sorry_

_- - - - -_

**A/N: Well their you go guys. I am sorry that it took me so long, but we are going into the wonderful time of the year in college when you have finals :D. That and certain political events on campus have been a major distraction to me. But now I have a one week break, so I am going to use my time to make up the time I missed. That and this nice long chapter should semi make up for it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one and be on the look out for another one of my oneshots sometime soon. Please review and help me work on this harder if you can. Until that time...**

**Cya!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Spyro the Dragon and if I did I would make some radical changes. Nah not really..I like it the way it is pretty much. Again if you don't know whats going on look back a chapter or to another story. Warning as well; this chapter does contain some sexual behavior so young readers somewhat beware.**

Chapter 5

The vast wilderness seemed like a second home to Hunter. Maybe it was just his nature but he always felt safer when hidden in the twisting convines of the dark forests. Not only that but it gave him a tactical advantage over his enemies. These other creatures however seemed to do nothing but complain about things.

Hunter rested his firm paw against one of the wild oak trees that lined the ancient forest. He was about one hundred feet in front of the ragtag group of survivors. The sky miles away was still ablaze in a display of orange and yellow hues; clearly showing the location of the burning Dragon Temple.

The skilled warrior looked behind him to a very dismal sight. Terradon was in front of the group; slowly bringing one paw down in front of the other, his eyes downcast the entire time. Further back behind him was Ember, her eyes still a deep red from recent tearful sessions. After that was Scorch. The red dragon's attitude had not changed so much from when the attack occurred, but Hunter was willing to bet that his pride was deeply dented. The one bringing up the rear was the black dragoness Cynder, the dragonfly known as Sparx perched solidly on her shoulder.

All of them moved slowly along the naturally formed path. The feline warrior gave a light grunt before turning his head forward again.

_They look as if everything is lost already...talk about no spirit._

Terradon shot his eyes forward to the warrior in front of him.He knew just what the archer was thinking. It was obvious enough that they had suffered a horrible defeat. Ember was still feeling the sting of tears digging into her eyes.

_Why...why did it have to be him...why couldn't he..._

Further back was the fire dragon; no emotional response seemed to be emanating from him on the outside. It was much different internally.

_All that power... nobody could control that...nobody worthy enough...except..._

At long last came Cynder and Sparx. The dragonfly was sleeping on her shoulder as the black dragoness kept her gaze forward in a very disciplined manner; yet like all the others was ablaze with emotional struggle.

_Cyril, Terrador, Volteer,...Ignitus...how could this have happened...Spyro...where are you?_

The only one remaining emotionally confidant was Hunter. The skilled warrior led the shattered group through the darkest parts of the forest with master like skill. Even managing to avoid the vast amount of ape patrols currently scouring the country for them. Hunter remained deeply interested in only one thing, but he saw fit not to trust anyone else with it.

As the group proceeded further and further into the forest the sky became darker and darker. The stars and moon were no longer permitted to grace themselves among the land; shielded away from the world by the dark and gloomy clouds.

Soon it became so dark that even Hunter himself was unable to proceed further. The woods became alive with the song and dance of its wildlife. Hunter continued for several more feet before finally breaking into a large clearing. The trees were dancing with the heavy wind; but this dance was not gentle as it usually had been. Terradon and Scorch broke into the clearing soon after, both observing what they could in the heavy darkness. Ember came next but seemed to hold no emotional response Then came Cynder who's head perked up slightly as she stepped into the thick grass.

Hunter turned to the group behind him and finally broke the hours of emotional silence.

"We will camp here tonight. Spread out and get some rest, I'll get a fire going over by that pool." Terradon and Scorch both went opposite directions while Ember proceeded to collapse on the side of the gentle water surface. Sparx continued to snore away on Cynder's shoulder as her memories slowly came back to her.

_know this place..._

Then the memories hit her like a tail to her face. The moon and stars pouring their eternal light down upon the bodies of her and her lover. Both of them entangled within each other and gasping for air.

_This is where...where we made love..._

Cynder stood over the gentle pool of water. She remembered how beautiful this place was when she and Spyro became one. Now it seemed the only thing that had not changed was the crystal clear pool of liquid. She remembered how her love touched her that night. How she claimed his body as her own. How they created something beautiful that was now growing within her. The black dragoness touched her belly gently. It all seemed forever ago. Yet it was as clear to her as yesterday.

Sparx gave a deep snore as he slept, breaking Cynder out of her romantic trance. Shaking her head slightly, the dragoness made her way over to a broken Ember.

Hunter reappeared from the forest with a very noticeable pile of brush in his arms. Cynder watched him carefully. She still couldn't put her finger on it, but she still didn't trust him. Turning her attention to Ember, Cynder slowly layed at her female companions side.

Ember felt the warm tears drip down her muzzle. Flame had been everything to her. He loved her...loved her like nobody else ever had or will. Giving a light sob she let her emotions run free upon the earth. Cynder, her heart broken for her friend, gently placed one of her wings down upon her side; pulling the dragoness gently. Ember leaned against her friend and sobbed.

"Why Cynder...why did it have to be him... Why did they have to take him away!" cried the pink dragoness mournfully. Terradon watched the scene unfold; tears beginning to emanate from his eyes as well. Scorch only scoffed lightly and layed his head down upon his paws.

_Pathetic..._

Cynder cradled her friend close to her, doing everything she could to comfort her devastated friend.

"It's okay Ember. I promise you it will be ok." Ember only closed her eyes tight and sobbed harder. Cynder felt her pain and felt worse in the fact that she could not further comfort her friend.

"I promise Ember. Once we find Spyro..." the black dragoness felt herself driven back against the ground as Ember surged forward.

"Fuck Spyro! That bastard ran out on us when he knew what was coming. Don't you see Cynder? He has been a coward this whole time. He left us to rot while he ran off with his Chronicler to be safe! That son of a bitch betrayed all of us...and now look at what has happened! Flame is gone and probably dead...along with all of the other dragons...and it's all his fault!"

Cynder watched in relative shock at Ember's explosive response. All the others were wide awake and starring at the spectacle that had just taken place. All except Sparx anyways who continued to snore away on the ground. It took several seconds before the black dragoness could regain her composure, her heart filled with rage at what her female counterpart implied. Ember found Cynder in her face in a matter of seconds.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one with a missing partner. Spyro didn't leave us because he was scared and wanted to hide away from the world. He has the entire world resting on his shoulders. Every single life on this planet rests in his hands. If you were only capable of thinking in that thick skull of yours that we all made the promise to buy him the time he needed. I lived my entire life in darkness and he was the one to rescue me. He pulled me back to the light and gave me his love. I love him with all my heart and I know how much pressure rests on his shoulders. Terradon...Flame...Ignitus. They all knew that buying Spyro the time he needed would determine the outcome of our fates. So don't you stand here and accuse him of abandoning us you selfish princess. If you were half the dragon he was you would be working hard to find the one you love...not sulking like a scared baby."

Ember withdrew backwards at Cynder's words, the black dragoness noticing that she left a clear emotional mark. With a low growl the pink dragoness retreated in the opposite direction towards the tree line. Cynder gave a light sigh. It was not that she wanted to hurt her friend more, but she could not take such harsh words against her lover so simply. Turning back towards the fire she noticed three pairs of eyes intently driving into her. Giving a slight gulp, Cynder turned towards the crystal pool and rested her head upon the ground.

Hunter watched the scene unfold before him with relative interest. Such deep emotions could easily deter them from his goal. Turning away from the others, the archer layed on his side and slowly closed his eyes, his bow by his side the entire time.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Cynder found herself unable to grasp sleep. The fire that Hunter started was towards the end of its life and the wind had died down considerably. She still couldn't believe that of all places to stop that it had to be this one. This place was so special to her heart, and the heart of her lover. She looked up to the dark sky. She remembered how bright those stars were that night; how the moon drove their bodies into a passionate frenzy. Now all she could see was darkness.

The cold breeze re awoke for a moment;brushing its way past her scales. All she could think about was him. Every time she opened her eyes she could swear that she could see his goofy smile.

_I miss you so much...Spyro..._

The black dragoness layed her head down again, brushing her cheek against the smooth grass. She slowly felt her eyes darken. The only image in her head that of her loving mate.

- - - - -

"The sky has darkened of late." said the old dragon. A younger yet strong dragon nodded to his remark.

"It certainly has. Along with it whatever light exists in this world." replied the male dragon. The older one shook his head gently before coming alongside his young counterpart.

"Spyro Spyro. Have you learned anything at all young dragon." said the old dragon with relative humor in his voice. The purple dragon smiled lightly before moving away from his mentor. The ancient dragon could feel the emotions pouring forth from his student. Spyro stood atop a rocky acropolis which commanded a stunning view. The Chronicler never told him the specifics but apparently it was a long lost remnant of the ancient dragon civilization. Slowly he made his way up to Spyro again. The young dragon felt a tear make its way down from his eye.

"You did the right thing young dragon. Your friends understand this evil. You could have only endangered them further had you stayed. Especially the fate of your child." Spyro regained his composure at his mentor's words.

"Did we do the right thing Chronicler? I feel that I have only endangered her further in this war." The old dragon found it hard to comfort his student in this matter.

"You have been training hard Spyro. The darkness that rests within your soul is nearly under your full control. What you and Cynder have done in the past is the will of the ancestors."

As Spyro pondered his mentor's words the ancient dragon thought back to the prophecy. It was something he could never tell Spyro, but he himself was there when it was pronounced thousands of years ago.

_The spirit moon will decide the fate of our world..._

"I just wish I could see her one more time...before the end..." said the purple dragon quietly. The Chronicler eyed the young dragon carefully; obvious planning hidden behind his eyes.

Spyro watched as darkness overtook the scenery. His heart was heavy with sorrow for what he could feel had happened. All he felt was a deep pain.

"Chronicler. Do you know what has happened to the others?" asked Spyro. The old dragon seemed to shudder lightly before turning his head away. Spyro took notice and turned to face the back of the old dragon. "Chronicler?"

Turning back towards Spyro slowly, the old dragon's eyes were filled with a mysterious sorrow. Spyro took one look into his eyes and felt the deep pain infesting the dragon's mind.

"Spyro. You have to understand that everything happens for a reason in this world. Your friends put up a strong fight. Yet they were unable to hold back the dark storm, and several of them sacrificed all they could for you." explained the Chronicler somberly. The purple dragon felt fresh tears prodding his eyes. He hesitated slightly; letting his body hyperventilate slightly.

"W..who..?" was all he could choke out. The old dragon closed his eyes once more before summoning one of his books before him. With a wave of his hand, the ancient dragon turned the pages. Spyro noticed the book to be colored a brilliant red with gold lining. Mixed into the coloring was deep gashes of crimson and the book itself seemed to be falling apart. He continued to watch as the book turned to the very last page. Slowly he brought his eyes down upon its contents. Images began to flood his mind. He could see the monstrous storm engulfing the Dragon Temple. Hot streaks of lightning split the dark sky as immense amounts of rain poured forth from the black heavens. Then he saw a red dragon. One he knew far too well.

The Chronicler was unable to look at Spyro's face, knowing far too well that the young dragon would be devastated. Spyro found himself unable to breath. All he could see was the noble red dragon plummeting to the earth below him; then being engulfed by shadow. Then he saw the hideous face of a dreadwing, its fangs bloodstained and its body lined with hideous protruding crystals. He was unable to fully recognize the face of its rider for it was hidden in darkness. More hot tears escaped from his eyes as the bloody body fell to earth.

"No...it...it can't be." muttered Spyro as he turned his head away wildly. The Chronicler shut the book quickly and made it disappear from view.

"Spyro please. Do not fear for him." said the dragon gently. Spyro turned back to the Chronicler with fury in his red eyes.

"Do not fear for him...you just showed me the death of the only one I considered my father...you showed him die!" screamed the purple dragon in anger. The Chronicler maintained his demeanor and spread his wings wide; displaying his dominance.

"You were the one who wished to know Spyro and you were shown!" bellowed the mighty dragon. Spyro backed down slightly in the display of dominance but quickly regained his confidence.

"Forgive my anger master. It's just...I could have saved them." replied the teary dragon. The Chronicler returned to his normal appearance.

"Spyro. You must understand. Had you been there saved them you could have..but at what expense. You would surly be dead or in captivity, or you would have lost yourself to the darkness within you. Yes your friends would all be safe but death would have quickly found them without you. Everything you have done to this moment will pay off in the future." said the dragon moving around Spyro in a circular motion. "They would all give up their lives for you. They believe in you my boy. Your father would be proud of you." Spyro's eyes widened slightly at the Chronicler's words.

"My...my father?" said the purple dragon softly. The Chronicler shuddered quickly and moved away from Spyro. The young dragon watched his mentor move away from him quizzically. "Chronicler...may I ask.."

"No you may not." replied the dragon sharply. The purple dragon shut his mouth quickly, yet his curiosity remained aroused. He walked to his master's side and watched as the dragon lost himself in thought. It was several minutes later that the finally turned his head.

"You will soon be ready Spyro. It can come not a moment to soon. I can feel Griffin's power rising. He will seek other gateways like the one he found in Convexity to prepare his victory. You must remain alert at all times. It will soon be time to rejoin the others." Spyro's heart skipped a beat at the sentence. Images of Cynder flooding his mind and her love captivating his soul.

"How soon." was all he could say. The Chronicler looked down at his pupil. Knowing full well why he was so eager to return.

"Not yet young dragon. There is one more thing you must do before you return to the world." said the Chronicler. Spyro looked down to the ground saddened. He wanted nothing more then to return to his beloved mate. The Chronicler watched as Spyro held his pain in. He more then wanted to give Spyro and Cynder what they deserved. Slowly he put his paw on Spyro's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend. You will be with her again soon. I just need one more thing from you before we proceed." Spyro looked up at the old dragon.

"What are you thinking?" asked Spyro curiously. The Chronicler only smirked before proceeding.

"You have allies in more places then you think Spyro. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they are not there." said the ancient figure moving forward into the ruins. Spyro quickly followed him. The two slowly moved through the lost ruins; nothing but old flickering torches guiding their path. "Many allies await within not only this world but others." Spyro spoke as he moved.

"These other worlds you talk about. Could the Dark Master already have power over them?" The Chronicler responded.

"Most certainly many of them. Somehow he has managed to form portals between Convexity and these worlds. It was in one of these worlds that he managed to advance his warriors."

"You mean the crystals that Hunter spoke of." replied Spyro.

"Yes. All of your friends have now experienced the Dark Master's new puppets. These however are not the result of our own world. He has found an ally which supplies him with these new soldiers. Thats what I am sending you to accomplish. I need you to destroy this new source of power before returning here." spoke the Chronicler. Spyro only looked up at him.

"So you want me to enter this other world and destroy those crystals?" The Chronicler nodded slightly.

"Griffin will still have an immense army at his command, but without those crystals he will be unable to power up his forces to the degree that he wishes. At least we will have a fighting chance at getting to him." The two dragons stopped before an ancient statue that looked very similar to the one resting at the Dragon Temple.

"Alright. Two questions though. How am I going to make it to this place..and where does the extra help get involved?" The Chronicler gave a light smile again.

"I will show you the way in the morning young dragon. When you get where you need to go you will find new friends. One of them however is in a much more hostile situation then I have anticipated. He needs your help and fast." Spyro looked up to the mighty statue before him.

"If he needs help so fast then why don't I just leave right now." asked Spyro. The Chronicler turned once more before proceeding down another path.

"Don't be so hasty Spyro. I need time to prepare before you can leave." said the dragon with a smirk; having another thought completely in mind. Spyro bought the answer and walked after him. The two walked for several more minutes. Taking in the beauty of the long forgotten architecture and discussing other issues.

Spyro gave a long yawn before coming to a divide in the pathway. He turned to his mentor for the last time that night. "Then I shall take my leave master." said the younger dragon in a dignified manner before bowing before the Chronicler. The noble dragon smiled before pulling Spyro up.

"You are very brave and kind Spyro. You have truly grown into a noble purple dragon and I am very proud of you. The story goes on for you, and do not worry yourself over Ignitus and your friends. Just because the story has paused does not mean that it has ended for good." Spyro took heart to his mentor's words and bowed his head once more.

"Goodnight master and thank you." was all he said before turning down one of the paths into the night. The Chronicler watched him move away before smirking.

"Enjoy your sleep Spyro. It is to be one for you to remember." He then spread his wings and took off to the cliffs above.

- - - - -

Spyro entered a small cave carved into the side of the cliff. His makeshift home was decorated only by burn stains littering the wall; remnants of practice breaths or other attacks. In the center was a bed made out of leaves and straw. He moved over to his bed and spread out among its contents. It wasn't very long before the purple dragon was lost in sleep.

Hours passed in silence. The only sounds being the leaves rustling against the wind or Spyro's deep and steady breathing.

Quietly, a large figure moved into the small cave. Its footsteps made no sound as it proceeded across the cold floor. Its shadow completely engulfed the purple dragon, who only groaned lightly and turned over. The figure smiled before resting his paw upon the dragon's head. Words were muttered very quietly and Spyro only shuddered slightly. A light mist engulfed Spyro's forehead and hovered slightly. With a few more words from the figure the mist dived into the young dragon's mind. Smirking once again, the large figure made a quick exit into the night. A slow smile spread over Spyro's face as the wheels in his mind began to turn.

- - - - -

Time and space seemed infinite. Thousands and thousands of memories and thoughts swirled around in a large arc. Spyro turned his head wildly.

"What?" everything seemed to be in slow motion as environments shifted and words of past conversations passed by his ears. Spyro backed up wildly, his thoughts confused beyond reckoning. He held his paws over his eyes. Everything seemed to go faster and get more intense. Spyro fell to his knees. Pure confusion gripping him.

"Stop it...please." was all he could mutter. The scene became more intense still before a strong voice broke through Spyro's mind.

"Calm yourself young dragon!" Spyro looked up into the now black landscape.

"Chronicler? Is that you?" said the young dragon gently.

"Yes Spyro it is I. You must calm your mind or you will be forever lost in confusion and pain." said the disembodied voice.

"Tell me please master...what the hell is going on!" yelled the dragon. As he did the landscape again shifted and the memories rushed around him. Spyro groaned in pain again as his emotions swirled about him.

"Stop Spyro! Stop thinking in anger and confusion. You are inside your mind and thoughts. Think of this as a sort of dream world. It reacts on how you react. You must control your more dangerous emotions or you would be lost to its torturous confinements." Spyro took his master's advice and calmed his mind. After several seconds the purple dragon sought answers.

"How did I get here master and what good could is possible be to me right now. Is this the way into the other worlds?" questioned Spyro. The Chronicler's commanding voice responded.

"This place can not be accessed by all dragon's Spyro. It was created long ago by the ancestors in order to further develop ones being and feelings. A way to master all aspects of your power."

"So you want me to train even harder right now?" said Spyro with light anger. His mind didn't flare up as much this time.

"No Spyro. It was discovered that this place can not only be used to train your mind and balance, but as a way to visit others in one's thoughts and remain in constant communication. I have removed the barrier in your mind to allow you access to this world. I didn't want you to know about it until you were ready." spoke the dragon; answering the purple dragon's question. Spyro reviewed what the Chronicler had told him in his mind.

"So..I can use this to..to see Cynder." asked Spyro with a smile creeping to his features. His mind was lit up with a beautiful indigo like hue and the environment around him began to shift into that of a silver clearing below a large moon. The Chronicler spoke again.

"Yes you can young dragon. But you both must be very careful when using this world. Take it slowly and master the emotions. If you fail to do so the consequences can be unimaginable." Spyro found it hard to understand his master's words, for his thoughts were lost to the image of his mate. "Spyro...do you understand?" The purple dragon broke out of his trance or a moment.

"Yes Chronicler, I understand. But how am I suppose to contact her?" The hue changed to a more darker lavender coloring.

"Simple young dragon. Just bring her to you using your mind and your heart. Picture her being before you and it shall be so." Spyro nodded and faced forward. The presence of the Chronicler disappeared from his mind.

"Chronicler wait!"

Silence was all that followed. Spyro let his mind calm down before he thought to himself in silence. This was the last great gift his teacher could give him. An overwhelming sense of pride swelled inside Spyro's chest.

"Thank you."

- - - - -

Cynder slept against the ground quietly. The fire that Hunter created had long since died out; leaving only the image of burning embers. The black dragoness shifted slightly in her sleep. Deep inside her mind things were in motion. In her sleep she would always have her thoughts of Spyro, but now, things were very different. She could feel and touch, she could see things in a sense of reality rather then illusion.

"Where..where am I?" was all she could say. Everything was black and dead. She moved forward slowly, observing all of her blank surroundings. "Whats going on...why am I here!?"

No answer came but the environment around her began to shift. Thousands and thousands of memories spun around her. From the time she was hatched to when she was the servant of the Dark Master. To the time when she was rescued by the one who would be her mate, to the time when they made love under the moon. Cynder tried to stay calm as everything around her shifted. She felt as if something was tugging at her; at her heart. She closed her eyes hard. Trying to wake up from this bad dream.

"What is happening to me?" Cynder fell to her knees. She felt her legs fall against smooth grass and she could feel the soft breeze playing against her skin. Slowly she began to open her eyes. What she saw was truly breathtaking. In front of her was an amazing view of a deep valley. It was completely bathed in a twilight glow and surrounded by immense snow covered peaks. Tall dark pine trees littered the landscape and not a cloud graced the sky. Cynder lost herself in the view. She walked forward slowly and cautiously. It took several moments before she came to her senses. "This is absolutely insane. Where the heck am I and how did I get here? Someone...something...please answer me!"

The scenery seemed to fall into a luscious pink coloring and the twilight glow completely overtook her view. Shielding her eyes away, Cynder felt the warm glow piercing her skin. Several seconds after it burned away she was still unable to bring her eyes to bear. She stumbled around slightly before losing her balance. Tripping over her own feet, Cynder fell forward and braced herself to hit the solid ground. Yet she felt herself fall against something warm and comforting. Cynder's arms instinctively wrapped around the source and found it to be hard yet comfortable scales. Without opening her eyes, Cynder ran her paws over the source of her protection. She felt up the back and over the neck slowly. Tears escaped from her eyes as she comprehended the situation before her. Bringing her paws to rest on a strong chest, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I told you I would find you again."

- - - - -

The cheetah like warrior opened his eyes slightly. He preferred to make sure everyone was still in once piece after several hours so he checked up on them several times. Ember was sleeping away from the others; a little further then Hunter wanted but he couldn't convince her. Terradon and Scorch were close to the fire sleeping soundly, and Cynder was next to the pool of water with a content smile on her face. The little dragonfly known as Sparx was still snoring away against her shoulder.

Very quietly, Hunter stood up and and stretched his limps. It was still in the early hours of the morning, and the sun's rays were still clearly beyond the horizon. The entire forest seemed dead. Hunter gave a slight yawn as he moved to retrieve his equipment. Slinging his quiver over his shoulder, Hunter looked back to the group again.

_A little more sleep wont hurt them._

The warrior moved away from the clearing and into the brush. He would have to find the path for them in the morning. Pulling out his knife, the warrior cut his way through any brush in his way. He didn't notice the small light following him.

_All I have to do is get them there. Then all we be well. Just keep them occupied long enough..._

A crack came from the nearby brush. Hunter was quick to react and had an arrow notched at the sound. Holding his bow steady, the warrior used his eyes to scan the darkness.

"I know your there...show yourself!" commanded the warrior. When no response came he drew his bow back and aimed it carefully. "You asked for it!"

"Wait! Wait!" screamed Sparx as he burst out of the brush with his hands wailing about. "Please please don't kill me. I just saw you leave and..and I figured you would need someone to watch out for you!" cried out the dragonfly. Hunter groaned lightly and lowered his bow.

"I don't need anyone to watch my back you little bug. Go back to the campsite before you get hurt." said Hunter as he turned his back on the young dragonfly. Sparx quickly moved in front of Hunter's path with his arms still up.

"Wait man, I mean come on you really gonna diss me like that." Hunter eyed the annoying insect with disdain and quickly knocked him aside.

"Stay out of my way. I mean it." said Hunter as he continued on his path. Sparx watched him move away before opening his mouth.

"Why are you helping us if you hate us." yelled the dragonfly. Hunter stopped in his tracks. He remained silent for several moments before finally responding quietly.

"My business with you and your kind is only temporary. As long as the purple dragon lives I am enslaved to the dragon's will. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. Now leave me alone." said Hunter before disappearing into the brush. Sparx hovered quietly for several more moments, his mouth still dropped in relative shock.

Hunter cut his way through the brush in anger. Making much more noise then he was use to.

_That little pest! Who the hell does he think he is. Asking me about my past like its nothing. I will never forget what those insolent creatures have done to me. I will never forget..._

He swung his blade harder and faster. His anger quickly getting the best of him

"Those bastards will never understand! I will make sure. I promised. I will do my duty and..."

Everything went black in a sudden rush of pain. Hunter found himself on his back looking up in a daze. He could feel warm blood pouring forth from his head. His vision was blury and everything seemed slower. All he saw was the faces of several hideous creatures looking down upon him.

"I'm...I'm such an idiot..." was all he said before one creature smashed its fist into his face once more. Everything went black.

- - - - -

Cynder couldn't believe her eyes.

"Spy...Spyro...is it really you?" murmured Cynder as she looked up into the purple eyes of her loving mate. Spyro only smiled gently and ran his claw along her face lovingly. Cynder felt tears in her eyes and ran her paws along the purple dragon's chest. "How...how is this." Spyro brought her closer to his body in a tight embrace.

"It's really me Cynder. I have come back to you." Cynder's smile fell slightly as she moved out of Spyro's arms. The purple dragon watched his mate in confusion. "What's wrong Cynder?"

The black dragoness began to circle him slowly. Observing every critical detail of the dragon before her. As she moved around him, Spyro's breath rushed slightly. Cynder finished her observations and stood in front of Spyro again. He looked down into her eyes; those loving eyes that seemed to be full of distrust.

"Cynder...it's really me...can't you see that." said Spyro lowering his head slightly. Cynder only continued to watch him. Her eyes still showing the battle taking place in her mind.

"How can I be so sure that you are you. How do I know your just not some illusion?" asked Cynder calmly. Spyro only looked at her with relative hurt in his eyes. Cynder noticed a tear escape from his eye and make its way down his cheek. She watched as he smiled slightly. Cynder formed a questioning look on her face.

"Can a fake Spyro do this." before Cynder could respond she was swept off her feet and her lips were locked with Spyro's. Cynder felt her insides melt. She felt the male dragon's tongue beg entry to her mouth. Cynder pulled on his neck hard and allowed him access. The two dragons felt their tongues dance together in harmony. The environment around them changed to that of the cliffs where Spyro was training; the sky around them alight with a gentle hue of lavender. It felt like forever before the two mates broke away. Cynder felt her heart rushing and her eyes stinging. Spyro only smiled as she felt her insides burst.

"Oh Spyro...it's really you!" yelled Cynder as she jumped into his arms once more. Spyro embraced her body tightly to his.

"It is me Cynder. I have returned." said Spyro as he cradled his love's body. Cynder smiled against his chest; tears falling freely. Tears of overwhelming joy. The two dragons held each other for several minutes. Both just finding happiness in each other's bodies. After some time Cynder separated herself slightly and looked up into Spyro's eyes.

"But..but how is this possible Spyro. You are standing here before me. Yet I am asleep back at the clearing with the others." Spyro listened to his love's words.

"The Chronicler allowed this to happen my love. His power is amazing. Apparently this is some kind of dream realm that allows dragon's to master all disciplines and power. Yet it can also be used to contact others if need be." Cynder listened to Spyro intently.

"So your saying that by using this world we can contact each other through our dreams and thoughts?" asked Cynder quietly. Spyro nodded slightly at her question.

"As far as I am concerned the Chronicler says that it works, as long as you remain calm and control you more serious emotions." said Spyro running his tail over hers. Cynder moved closer to him and ran her paws along his muscular arms.

"So your saying that we can't...have some fun." said Cynder with a light smirk. Spyro only smiled at his love's desire.

"For now my love, I do not know our limitations. I know that anger and confusion make it worse. But I do not know about intimacy." Cynder's eyebrows raised in a mischievous manner. She then slowly began to circle around her mate again. Spyro shuddered slightly as he felt her move her tail along his body slowly. Cynder wrapped her arms around his strong torso, resting her forehead against his back. Spyro held her arms gently as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe it's really you. I have missed you so much Spyro." said Cynder who then licked the back of his shoulder gently. Spyro turned to face Cynder and kissed her slowly on the lips.

"You know that I could never stay away from you love. Everything I have done has been for you and our friends. The Chronicler gave me this last gift so that we may still be together again before I leave." Cynder shot back slightly.

"Leave? Where are you going? The fight is here. Our friends our here. What is possibly so important that you have to leave us again?" asked Cynder with worry in her voice. Spyro rested his paws on her shoulders and came face to face with her.

"Cynder. The reason why the Dark Master has become so powerful is because his soldiers have been powered up." Cynder took in his words and remembered back to the attack on the temple. "The Chronicler wants me to destroy the source of this power so that I can even the odds for us." Cynder leaned into her love and nuzzled him gently.

"Where do you have to go?" asked the black dragoness. Spyro looked down at her once more and ran his hands along her back slowly.

"The Chronicler tells me that we are not the only world being terrorized by the Dark Master's influence. He has managed to connect with other worlds through Convexity and has been using them to his advantage. He says that the source of his power comes from crystals residing in another world. If I can get rid of them, I can severely weaken the army. On top of that he also claims that more allies await to aid us in our struggle." Cynder simply listened to Spyro speak; not moving one inch away from his strong arms.

"When will you return Spyro." the purple dragon shifted slightly.

"I don't know Cynder. I don't have any answers right now. All I can tell you is that I will return, and hopefully with more help. Until that time however you have to keep the others together. You have to be there for them when I can not." Cynder felt pride at her love's words.

"But Spyro. How can I lead them when they have no trust in me. Hunter acts so distant, and the others want almost nothing to do with each other. How am I suppose to help them?" asked Cynder lowering her gaze. Spyro brought his claw up and raised her chin.

"Cynder. I know you better then any dragon alive. You are capable of much more then you think. You have the ability to inspire the others and keep them safe. Nobody will ever understand what you have been through. Just trust yourself like you trust me and be there for them. Nobody can ever take your pride and your knowledge, so believe in yourself and things will work out." Cynder let the tears pour from her face again and buried her face into his chest. Spyro leaned down and licked the tears from her face gently. Cynder gladly let her mate clean her.

"Thank you Spyro, thank you for everything my love. I could not go on in this world without you." whispered Cynder into her mate's ear. Spyro brought her face close and engaged his lips with hers. Both were soon lost to the realm of passion as their mood became more and more intense. The world around them interacted with their passion and the two quickly found themselves entangled with each other on the ground. Cynder watched as Spyro ran his tongue slowly over her abdomen. She giggled lightly as he kissed her stomach. She then watched as he massaged it gently with his paw.

"How is our child my love." said Spyro lovingly. Cynder smiled and sat back on her paws. Spyro pulled her into his lap and kissed her playfully. Cynder smiled as they kissed before pulling away.

"It will be some time Spyro, but I can feel it growing slowly." said Cynder looking down at her stomach with a smile. Spyro brushed his face against her cheek and gave a light sigh.

"I can't wait for our family Cynder. I can't wait to be a father." The environment shifted to the meadow where they gave themselves to each other. Cynder looked up at the clear silver moon and smiled.

"You will be an excellent father to our young Spyro. I can see it already." Spyro kissed her cheek lightly as their tails played against each other.

"You will be an even better mother my love." replied Spyro. Cynder blushed slightly before resting herself in Spyro's arms. The two were breathing together in rhythm. Everything was just how they wished it. Cynder kissed at Spyro's ear gently.

"I wont break." said the dragoness quietly.

Spyro felt his heart skip a beat and was on top of Cynder within a second. Cynder groaned lightly as Spyro jabbed his hips into hers lightly. Cynder wrapped her body around his tightly as he drove his tongue into her mouth. The scenery became more intense but in a way that did not hurt the two dragons, yet drove their minds into a deeper sense of ecstasy. The two tongues continued to battle as Cynder felt her love become further aroused. The two lost themselves completely to passion and Cynder quickly found herself on top. Spyro watched as Cynder felt down his strong body. He returned the favor by scratching down her chest. Both dragons wanted one thing and were quick to act. Cynder moved her body up slowly, positioning herself above her love's now hardened manhood. Spyro gave a hard shudder as Cynder slid down on his member. The two dragons were still for a moment as they adjusted to each other. The black dragoness stroked her love's face slowly as she started to move on top of him. Both dragons held each other close as they continued their passionate movements. The world around them shifted between a deep lavender and pink and the meadow was exactly as it was on that magical night.

- - - - -

Hunter didn't remember anything clearly. The warrior found himself on his back right where he was sleeping. He made the attempt to sit up but found his body in very immense pain. After several minutes he was finally able to stand.

_Man...my head is killing me._

He grasped his head hard with both hands. He shook it several times before observing his surroundings. The dragons were still sleeping around the remains of the camp fire. The sun had just broken over the horizon, casting its new day glow across the forest. Hunter looked up to see that the sky was blue and clear.

"At least its a clear day." said the feline warrior still grasping his head. "Jeez...it feels like I have drank twenty mugs in two hours." The archer found that his equipment was still on his body. Looking down at his arrows and bow, he didn't see anything else wrong with him.

_The last thing I remember is falling asleep...but I don't think I drank anything...huh..._

Hunter started to walk towards the sleeping dragons; clear disorientation in his step. Even with all the pain in his body he knew that they had to keep moving. He moved over to Terradon and Scorch first. As he shook Terradon's body gently, he could hear him sleep talking quietly.

"No...mom...don't make me do it...please..." Hunter shook Terradon harder and the young dragon shot up suddenly, almost knocking over Hunter.

"Easy dragon, it's just me." said Hunter quickly. Terradon's eyes were wide for several more seconds and his skin was covered in a light sweat.

"I'm...I'm sorry Hunter. I'll go get Ember." said Terradon very quietly. He then jumped up and moved off to get the pink dragoness. Hunter shook his head slightly before turning to awake Scorch. He found that the red dragon was already on his feet and moving away towards Cynder.

Terradon approached the sleeping pink dragoness slowly. He hovered his face over hers slightly and watched as she was breathing slowly. The brown dragon noticed just how attractive the younger dragoness was. He didn't notice how long he was starring at her before she opened her eyes. Both dragons starred at each other for several seconds and Terradon felt his heart skip a beat.

"Good morning." said Ember quietly. Terradon finally came to his senses and lifted his head away from Ember's vision.

"Good morning. Hunter says we will be moving soon, you should get ready." said Terradon quickly before moving away. Ember sat up and watched as Terradon moved away towards Hunter. Very quickly she felt something tug at her heart. Slowly she moved up onto her feet and stretched her body. She did find Terradon somewhat attractive, but he just wasn't the one for her.

_Is he?_

- - - - - -

Spyro nuzzled Cynder slowly. Both dragons were drenched in sweat and their bodies were entangled in each other. Cynder was breathing hard and nuzzled her mate in return. She dropped her head down to his chest exhausted. She could hear the hard rhythm of his heart pounding against his chest. Spyro wrapped his wings and arms around her body and began to clean her sweat. Cynder took several minutes before she was able to open her eyes and breath normally. Both dragons became lost in each other's eyes for several moments.

"You never fail to satisfy my love." said Cynder with a light humor in her voice. Spyro gave her that goofy smile she loved so much and licked her cheek playfully.

"You deserve every ounce of love in my body Cynder. My heart beats for you and my body can not be complete without you. You are my soul mate." said Spyro with thick lust in his voice. Cynder let a tear fall from her eye before kissing her mate passionately.

"As you are mine."

Both dragons cuddled against each other momentarily before Cynder hear sudden words.

"Cynder." She then felt as if something was tugging at her. Spyro noticed her actions and looked at her with worry.

"Whats wrong love?" questioned Spyro. Cynder only looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"They are coming Spyro. It's time to leave." said Cynder quickly. Spyro watched as Cynder picked herself up from his body and backed away. He quickly moved up after her. "Please my love, return to us quickly. I don't know how long we can hold out." said Cynder feeling an enormous tug on her mind. The environment began to speed up with the mounting confusion.

"I will return. I promise you Cynder I will return to you quickly." Cynder nodded and dove into Spyro's arms. Both dragons embraced deeply.

"I love you Spyro. I love you so much." said Cynder quietly. Spyro nuzzled her head gently an kissed it.

"As I love you Cynder. Until the end of time." responded Spyro. Cynder kissed her love one last time before feeling this enormous tug on her mind. Before Spyro knew it the black dragoness in front of him was gone. The world around him turned black and empty. Spyro stood in the darkness. His arms still positioned in an imaginative embrace.

- - - - -

"Cynder." said the voice quietly. The black dragoness felt her eyes open. The sun was in clear view and all he saw was bright red eyes looking at her. Her head shot up sharply and she exposed her fangs. Scorch gave a rather cruel smile.

"Good morning my love." Cynder snapped her jaws at Scorch viciously. The red dragon stepped back slightly, but retained his smirk. Cynder rose to her feet and approached him with her eyes narrowed.

"If you ever...ever call me that again. That pretty neck of yours will bleed." Scorch retained his demeanor and licked his lips.

"Oh come on Cynder. You know that he is not coming back." Cynder jumped at Scorch with a growl and the red dragon side stepped her assault quickly. The black dragoness had her claws and fangs exposed. Scorch took advantage of her mood.

"The coward ran out on us the first chance he could. You really think that he is such a noble purple dragon. Didn't you know that the Dark Master was a purple dragon." said the red dragon in a taunting manner. Cynder felt her anger boil. Never before had she felt this angry about something. She wanted to rip his jugular. She wanted him dead. Cynder's eyes shot wide. Scorch watched as Cynder backed away.

_What...what am I thinking. It's as if I'm working for him again...as if the evil..._

Cynder turned her back and moved away from Scorch. The red dragon smirked as she moved away and felt a familiar prescience in the back of his mind.

_**Good...very good...**_

Cynder kept moving further away. How could she be thinking like this right now. This was no longer her. That is not what she wanted anymore.

_He just makes me so angry...how dare he talk about Spyro like that.._

She was moving with clear anger in her step. Sparx the dragonfly flew over to her shoulder.

"Cynder. Is it just me or did you wake up on the wrong side of the grass this morning." asked Sparx into her ear. At the sound of the dragonfly's voice, Cynder felt her mind calm. She stopped moving quickly and looked over at Spyro's brother.

"I'm sorry Sparx. I just had a surprise visit from a certain jackass." said Cynder in her usual tone. Sparx laughed slightly.

"Yeah they don't come much more ugly then that if you ask me. Not even Gaul could look that ugly." Cynder laughed at his words. It was a good thing that Sparx finally took a liking to her. His good heart was just what she needed to stay on course.

"Shall we." asked Cynder. Sparx shrugged.

"Not like we have any other choice." said the dragonfly rudely. Cynder smiled before moving away towards Hunter and the others.

The warrior watched as the others finally gathered at his position. His head was still pounding, but he felt the pressure slowly starting to let up. Cynder was the last dragon to join them. The yellow dragonfly still perched on her shoulder.

"Alright dragons. Today were gonna keep moving south. I have some friends in a village not too far away from here." spoke Hunter clearly. The dragons all watched as Hunter moved away towards the brush. The sun was beating down upon them and the birds were singing, but attitudes were still very much on edge.

"How do we know we can trust him?" asked Ember quietly. Terradon looked at her and Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. She watched as the Archer turned his head; revealing his sharp eyes.

"You can't."

He then moved off into the brush quickly. Ember looked down slightly before moving after the warrior. Terradon and Scorch were quick to follow. Cynder and Sparx watched the others chase after Hunter.

"Is it just me, or does that jerk seem a little more stiff today." asked Sparx. Cynder blinked her eyes once and nodded gently.

"Yeah...but he is all we have for now." said Cynder before moving after the group into the forest.

- - - - -

"How many more warriors can we expect before tomorrow." asked the large ape. Dr. Neo Cortex played with several controls before spinning in his chair to face the brutal creature.

"Tell your master that you can expect his delivery suitable to his needs. One thousand more warriors shall join his army before the night is out." said the devious doctor. Gaul bared his fangs slightly and eyed the small yellow man with disdain.

"Don't even think for one second about betraying us worm. The Dark Master is not to kind on those who betray his graciousness ." Cortex jumped up from his chair.

"You shall remember your place while in my lab ape. If the master wants his power then it would be wise not to anger me. Now leave at once." spoke the doctor loudly. Gaul scoffed slightly and turned towards the exit.

"Deliver the soldiers and you will keep your hide good doctor. Until then, good doing business with you." with that the King disappeared. Doctor Cortex turned back towards his machines. He watched as the purple crystals were infused within unconscious apes. He then watched as another piece of machinery was placed within the ape's body.

"Very impressive good doctor. You are to be congratulated." said a deep and very evil voice. Cortex felt a bead of sweat fall from his large head. Slowly he turned to see a large shadow hovering over the ground.

"Ye..yes...sir." sputtered the Doctor who fell to his knees. The shadow moved closer to the kneeling doctor; revealing blood red eyes.

"The chips that you have infused will allow us our victory. Once and for all we shall take what is ours, and no other master will stand in my way." said the entity in a deadly voice. Cortex hung his head lower.

"Yes sir...the chips are ready. All is how you have willed it, and that foolish bandicoot will no longer stand in your way." said the clearly scared Doctor. The shadow then moved closer.

"Show me."

The Doctor shot up and jogged over to a nearby canopy. He released several instruments and the cover fell to the floor, exposing a creature hovering inside a cylinder. The shadow moved close to the cylinder and looked over the creature carefully with a wicked smile.

"Excellent..."

- - - - -

"So tell me again Chronicler. How do you plan on getting me to this world?" asked Spyro. The Chronicler gave a groan and turned back to Spyro.

"What have I told you the last twenty times my boy. Just trust me and keep up, and I prefer that you take a break from asking questions." shot the dragon who quickly resumed his path. Spyro sighed slightly and chased after his mentor. The two dragons twisted and turned through several passageways deep in the mountain.

"There is a reason after all I brought you here to train. This ancient temple was once the gateway to another world far from ours. The ancestors used it with respect to learn about other worlds. When the invasion came however, they sealed it tightly so that the darkness could not spread any further." Spyro starred in awe as they passed amazing pieces of architecture and art. The ancient halls seemed to call out over the ages.

"It is safe right?" asked the purple dragon. The Chronicler looked back slightly.

"No more safe then what you did last night." said the dragon as he moved. Spyro blushed deeply and was glad that darkness was evident. After several minutes the Chronicler stopped in a large circular chamber. Spyro could not see anything. The ancient room made no sound as the two dragons stepped inside. "Wait here."

Spyro watched as his master disappeared in the darkness. He felt a chill run up his spine as the air nipped at his skin. He turned his body around towards the way they came. Nothing but darkness was the result. He backed up further before bumping into something hard. The purple dragon spun around and gave a yelp. Falling onto his back he looked up with wide eyes.

"Sometimes you still surprise me young dragon." said the Chronicler with a laugh. Within seconds the room was lit up in a brilliant glow. Torches were lining the round chamber and in the center was another circular piece of architecture. Spyro moved towards the center slowly.

"What is this place?" asked the purple dragon. The Chronicler moved next to Spyro who was starring at the floor.

"This is the portal young dragon. The gateway itself." said the ancient dragon in awe himself. Spyro moved around the circle slowly.

"So...how does it work?" asked Spyro. The Chronicler lost himself in thought for a moment.

"Spyro, stand within the circle." said the older dragon. Spyro hesitated for a moment before putting one foot in the circle. Slowly the other foot followed. Within moments he was in the center of the sphere. He looked down at the ancient marks the circled around him. He watched as his master proceeded up to an alter that rose forth in the room. Upon looking upwards he saw four dragon statues standing around the circle looking down.

"Spirits of the ancestors I call upon you. Use your wisdom to guide our way and see us through to the other side." spoke the Chronicler with a extremely intimidating voice. Spyro felt the air become thicker and could have sworn that the eyes of the dragons responded to his words. Just as he was about to question the Chronicler the room shook explosively. Spyro almost fell on his face but managed to keep balance. He looked back up to the Chronicler to notice that his eyes were white and he was muttering words in an incoherent language.

"Chronicler...whats going on!" screamed Spyro. The noble dragon continued his chant even louder. The circle around Spyro split into several smaller circles and began to rotate around him. Spyro's breath began to speed up as the circles moved faster. The Chronicler was chanting louder and the eyes of the stone dragon's began to glow. Spyro stood still, knowing full well he could not back out now. The eyes of the stone dragons emitted large currents of unknown energy which smashed into each other directly above Spyro. The Chronicler was chanting even faster now and the stone circles was spinning faster and faster. Spyro looked above him with a determined look on his face.

"Bring it on."

Seconds later the energy shot down on the center of the circle; engulfing the purple dragon. Spyro felt the energy around him breaking down his body. Slowly he rose forth in the beam as the stone circle was now spinning at top speed. The Chronicler's chant seemed like a long slur now as the energy cut through Spyro's body. A bright flash broke the dragon out of his chant and the room fell silent once more. Seconds later the older dragon stood up and regained his balance.

"By the ancestors...what a rush." said the Chronicler rather dazed. He looked down over the room. The torches were nearly burned out and the ancient stone was silent. All he could do was give a deep sigh.

"I know you can do it Spyro. Make your father proud."

- - - - -

**A/N-I'm sorry about the wait guys. I know that I said Friday but we had a huge lightning storm here that screwed over my Internet pretty good, but I have not forgotten you all trust me. Anyways I have yet to release another oneshot about Terradon which I am still working on, but I think you like this more anyways. I am working almost every day so I try to write when I can. Don't worry though I am never quiting on my story so no matter how long it is between updates I am still working. Read and review please. You guys were awesome with the reviews on the last chapter and I expect just as much if not more this time around :). I really want to hear from certain guys who have not reviewed in some time "cough" MasterSarge "cough". Anyways I hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next chapter. I promise it will have more action.**

**Cya!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Spyro the Dragon or characters or concepts that revolve around him.**

Chapter 6

The Chronicler observed how radically the world seemed to be changing already. The very land itself seemed to become corrupt and darkened upon the influence of darkness. He also noticed how a very obvious shadow had started to creep across the wilderness. Ever since the temple fell to the darkness, the world seemed to fade along with it. The birds no longer released their glorious morning song and the trees no longer danced to the rhythm of the wind. Night skies were no longer clear and crystal; letting the moon and stars grace the world with their silvery glow.

"The balance of our world has become unsteady." muttered the ancient dragon to himself. No matter where he looked he saw the imperfections becoming real. A soft blue glow radiated from behind the dragon's position. The Chronicler felt the familiar presence but did not respond to it.

"When are you planning on telling him?" said a very low yet commanding voice. The older dragon only looked at the ground and began tossing a nearby pebble around with his claw.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Besides...you know that if I did things would only get worse for him. He has control of the darkness inside him..but how long he could control it for I do not know." The glow intensified slightly.

"Better you have told him now then later. If he finds out the way he might..even worse things could be on our plate then Griffin." said the voice. The Chronicler turned his body quickly and began to pace around the rocky surface.

"I know Spyro. He will not lose himself again."

"How can you be so sure?" said the voice in response.

"Because he is just like his father. He will not fall twice...I just trust him." The voice gave no response to the Chronicler's argument.

"Are you sure that is what you believe. If I remember right things did not turn out exactly how you...felt...they would last time this situation occurred." The Chronicler turned his head wildly and starred at the floating blue object. The light dimmed slightly as he noticed the ancient dragon's eyes turn bright white.

"Don't you ever..ever...mention that again. You do not know just how much things changed after that day. Who was sacrificed to make that change." said the Chronicler with a deep growl in his throat. The floating blue object hovered slightly before retreating.

"My apologies friend. I never meant this as an insult. I just have the well being of our world in mind." said the light gently. The Chronicler's eyes returned to normal and his appearance became less aggressive.

"No. I am the one who should be apologizing old friend. You have never abandoned me...or the world in great times of need. It's just that this situation is so delicate..and is unlike anything that has happened before." said the Chronicler with his eyes closed. Slowly he turned his body so that his back was to the light. "It was all bound to happen again. I should have better prepared for its arrival. I should have been ready before."

The light moved closer to the dragon. "Maximus was not your fault friend. He made his decisions and you did the best that you could have to help him."

The old dragon felt a tear escape his eye before shaking his head. "I am no longer the dragon I once was. I can't help Spyro..or his friends in the way that I once could have. " He brought one of his claws up to his face and clenched it. The light moved to his side.

"You have more power then you think. You could still stop Griffin.."

"No. It is not my destiny to defeat him. That has been left for the purple dragon." The soft glow faded at the ancient dragon's words.

"Then I shall take my leave. Just remember that even though it is the purple dragon's destiny to defeat the master...that does not mean he will be alone in doing so."

With those words the glow slowly faded back into the ruins. The Chronicler continued eying small stones on the ground; attempting to expel memories from his mind. Everything appeared before him as if it was yesterday. Back when he was so young and so reckless. The older dragon had to give a chuckle as he remembered all the good times he had with his best friend.

- - - - -

"_Maximus! Hey Maximus wait up!" called a young strong looking grey dragon. Ahead of him several meters was a sprinting dark yellow dragon. The dragon looked back to his panting friend before coming to stop. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground as the second dragon rammed into his back. Both dragons fell to the ground with a loud thud._

"_Janus..you oaf.." whispered the yellow dragon as he attempted to catch his breath. The other dragon only smiled lazily._

"_Hey...you were the one who stopped so quickly." said Janus while continuing to pant. _

"_Thats great...now can you do me a favor and get the hell off of me!" yelled Maximus with relative annoyance. Very slowly the grey dragon picked himself up off his friend. Maximus gave a groan before picking himself up and cracking his neck slightly. The smaller gray dragon punched his friend in the arm playfully._

"_Why did you have to take off like that man...you know I'm not nearly as fast as you are." said Janus in playful banter. Maximus gave a slight smirk. _

"_I gave you one warning Janus. It always took more then one with you." said Maximus with a laugh. Janus turned away from his friend to look at their surroundings._

"_Ummm remind me again. Where are we going?" asked Janus questionably. Maximus looked towards a nearby door. _

"_Don't you remember anything Janus. I told you last night that I have a hunch about my father." said Maximus with relative excitement in his voice. Janus turned his head towards his friend._

"_Your father? Didn't my dad tell you that your father was killed in the great war." responded Janus. Maximus turned his head wildly with a light snarl. _

"_No. If what they say is true, my father was a purple dragon. He was the ultimate warrior and protector of our race. They can't expect me to believe that he was killed...it's just impossible." stated Maximus with annoyance. Janus watched his friend struggle with his emotions. "I don't expect you to understand Janus. Life has always been easy for you." said Maximus in a low voice. Janus felt light hostility touch his subconscious._

"_Don't start that again Maximus. I had the same upbringing as you did..." Maximus snarled at his friend lightly and Janus backed away in surprise._

"_You always had it easy Janus! Your dad has been protecting you ever since you hatched..grooming you to take over everything when you were ready...I never had a father! And to make everything even worse..nobody will tell me the truth about what happened to him!" cried Maximus in anger. Janus stood his ground firmly as Maximus closed the distance._

"_If you truly believe that I'm not your friend then attack." said Janus with fire in his eyes. The two stared each other down for several seconds before Maximus's eyes softened and he retained a less hostile stance. _

"_Forgive me Janus." said Maximus gently before turning his head in shame. "You have indeed been a true friend and you have always been there for me. I apologize for my shortness." continued Maximus before moving back towards the nearby doorway. Janus watched his friend move with a hard and alert stare. He had noticed that his behavior became much more erratic after his father disappeared. He would have done anything to help Maximus learn more, but every time he asked his father about what happened, the older dragon would only rebuff him with excuses or wild stories. Coming out of his thoughts, Janus noticed that Maximus had now disappeared through the doorway._

"_I swear he is gonna be the death of us." said Janus before chasing after his friend. After traveling through several corridors the younger dragon rounded one corner to see several older dragons standing around a circular pool. Before he knew it a muscular arm pulled him out of sight behind a wall._

"_Janus how many times do I have to pull your neck out of trouble." said Maximus with further annoyance. Janus looked at his friend with a goofy smile._

"_Sorry." was all he could say. Maximus gave a groan before turning his head around the corner. Seconds later Janus peeked out as well. "So ummm...why are we looking at my dad and the rest of the Guardians talking?" asked Janus. Maximus smacked his head lightly._

"_We are watching them because I think your dad knows where my dad is." said the yellow dragon keeping his eyes locked on the meeting. Janus looked up at his friend._

"_You do know that if they catch us were dead right?" stated Janus. Maximus looked down._

"_Lighten up Janus. Just because you don't like breaking the rules doesn't mean I don't." responded Maximus._

"_Hey! I can be a good rule breaker if I..."_

"_Shut up you fool." muttered Maximus while clasping his hand over Janus's mouth._

"_Did you hear something Titus?" asked one of the larger dragons eying the nearby corner. Another one of the dragons looked back towards the noise._

"_Didn't I tell you to get rid of those rats Lexus." said a large ash colored dragon. The silver dragon looked back towards the others._

"_Don't worry about it Vulcan. I will take care of them after the meeting." The older dragons then returned to their discussion stances._

_Maximus felt Janus's mouth move against his paw as the young dragon's eyes darted around. Maximus held his paw in position and continued to watch the older dragons. After several more seconds he felt something wet move against his paw roughly. Seconds of slow realization passed before Maximus shot his hand away from Janus's tongue._

"_Gah! What the hell is wrong with you." complained the larger dragon with disgust in his voice. Janus gave a slight laugh._

"_Maybe next time you will keep your hand off my mouth." said Janus in amusement. _

"_Hey you were the one who raised your voice first loudmouth."_

"_I was not you lizard sucker.."_

"_Shhh." responded Maximus before pushing Janus down slightly. "I am trying to listen." Both dragons leaned their ears forward in the struggle to hear. The older dragons were consulting very quietly. "Damn...I can't hear a thing..." said Maximus in despair. Janus watched as his father and the other dragons discussed. It was then that he saw his father carrying a purple lined book in his pouch. He gently nudged Maximus in his gut. The older dragon growled slightly before he noticed Janus nod his head towards his father. Maximus saw what Janus was directing him towards._

"_Is that what I think it is?" whispered the yellow dragon._

"_Yes...it's one of my father's books. He keeps the records of everyone who is alive today or has passed on from this world. And that one is purple.." stated Janus with his eyes forward._

"_So that book tells everything.." said Maximus in awe. Janus squinted his eyes in realization._

"_Don't even think about it Maximus. If my father caught you trying to steal that book he would have your hide. A book has never been stolen from a Chronicler and never will. I tell you he watches over those things more then his own offspring." said Janus with a deathly serious expression on his face. Maximus kept his eyes forward before turning away back down the hallway. Janus watched his friend leave his sight once more. He heard a scuffle behind him and turned to notice that the older dragon's had exited into another room. Janus slowly stepped out from around the corner and made his way into the dimly lit room. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that the elders had left many of their possessions in the meeting room. He turned his head towards the stone table in the center and was shocked at what he saw. Right there in the center of the table was the purple book he saw his father carrying. Janus could only stare at the book in confusion._

"_He never leaves things out..." said Janus in disbelief as he slowly walked towards the object. All he could do was stare at it. Slowly the thought of his friend came to his mind. Janus struggled against what his heart was telling him to do. He slowly turned his back on the book and forced his feet to move forward. All of Maximus's pain came pouring into his mind once more. Janus closed his eyes and stopped in his tracks. After several seconds he turned his head back towards the book._

_Maximus continued to walk slowly down the path. Winter had always been his favorite season. Although everything appeared dead it was not how it really seemed. The world was simply beginning anew after its death. Being reborn in a new light. The snow was gently falling from the night sky. What appeared before him was a reflection of the contents in his soul._

"_Why...why did he have to leave...why did he leave me..." muttered Maximus to himself. The temple was dead quiet in the contents of the snowy night and the frost began to sting at his paws. The yellow dragon turned his head towards the heavens above; contemplating the possibility of existence beyond this tiny little world. All of those stars. Every single one of them was something individually. They are all something that exists beyond what we see here. Could that possibly be where his father went. _

_Maximus continued to stare long after the stars were shrouded in darkness. Their brilliant glow eclipsed by the snowy night. Small specs of white began to litter his nose. Maximus sniffled slightly before shaking his head; knocking the contents clear. Just as he was about to make his way back down the pathway once more, he felt a sudden tug on his shoulder. The surprised dragon wielded his sharp claws behind him before realizing that Janus was standing before him. The young dragon had managed to duck and evade the coming blow. Maximus gave his friend a rather bland look before turning away again._

"_Why don't you go back inside Janus. Haven't you always been afraid of the dark." said Maximus quietly. The young dragon was about to shoot back a response before finding it wise to hold his tongue._

"_Look...you know I'm your friend right?" asked Janus slowly. Maximus turned his head in curiosity._

"_Of course I do. But what does that have to do with my situation now Janus." replied Maximus firmly. The younger dragon only smirked slightly. Maximus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you playing at Janus?"_

_Seconds later the smaller dragon whipped out a book from his side. It took Maximus several seconds to realize just what Janus was holding, but his frown quickly turned into a smile as he learned the truth. _

"_You...you stole the book from you father?" inquired Maximus; clearly surprised at his younger counterparts action. Janus shrugged slightly._

"_I prefer to think of it as borrowing without permission." replied Janus with a sense of accomplishment in his voice. Before he knew it the older dragon wrapped his arm around his neck and began to scrape the top of his head playfully. After several seconds of laughter and wrestling the two finally placed the book on a nearby pedestal. _

"_I just have to ask you Maximus. Do you really want to go through with this?" asked Janus with a grave expression on his face. The older dragon contemplated the question in his head for a moment._

"_Yes. I just can't take another story about him. Another excuse for why he is really gone. I believe that as my father's son, I do have the right to know where he is now." replied Maximus with relative fire in his voice. Janus blinked before nodding towards the cover of the book. Maximus stared at it for several seconds before placing one of his claws behind the cover. Janus gulped slightly as Maximus hesitated. The dragon caught his breath and moved to turn the page. Janus felt a chill go up his spine before a loud voice invaded his ears._

"_Janus! Where are you son!?" came a clear and commanding voice. Both dragons wielded around wildly to see a shadow moving down the passageway behind them._

"_Curse the ancestors it's my father!" said Janus as his eyes clouded in fear. "If he finds this book with us it's gonna be hell to pay Maximus. Hurry up and hide it or something!" said the young dragon before sprinting forward. Maximus watched his friend dart off wildly before snatching up the book and breaking the other direction in a dead sprint. He felt the snow shove firmly between his paws and almost slid out of control as he rounded a nearby corner. Janus turned into the corridor just in time to bump into something large and solid. The younger dragon found himself on the ground looking up at a very large ash colored dragon. The dragon's golden eyes were staring intently back at him. After several seconds, Janus mustered up his voice._

"_You called..father." said the grey dragon softly. The larger dragon sighed slightly before picking his son off the ground._

"_What did I tell you about running around corners Janus. You have to watch where your going in here." said the older dragon in a deep lecturing voice. Janus rolled his eyes slightly before shaking his body free of the snow._

"_My apologies father. I heard you and it sounded like you needed me as quickly as possible."_

_Maximus caught his breath slightly before looking down at the book in his hands. Without even thinking about it he took off from the ground and made for a nearby window. Janus heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see that his father had picked up as well. _

"_Did you hear that?" said the large dragon before stepping out onto the open path. Janus quickly slid in front of his father; a very nervous expression plastered over his features._

"_Oh it was probably just another dreadwing catching something to eat, nothing worth seeing father trust me." said the smaller dragon quickly. His father stared at him with a very confused expression before gently flapping his wings and folding them to his side._

"_Well what I came to ask you is if you have seen that friend of yours around. Maximus." asked the dragon starring at his son intently. Janus felt a bead of sweat make its way down his neck. Quickly slowing as it adapted to the cold air around him._

"_No...father. I have not seen Maximus for several hours. Last I did he was back in his room inside the temple studying more about his electric arcs." answered Janus rather calmly. His father brought his eyes down to his son's level. His golden gaze piercing right through Janus's soul. The younger dragon was quite familiar with his father's interrogation tactics. After several seconds the older dragon smiled and nuzzled his son's head gently._

"_I trust you son. Just if you see your friend can you please send him to me right away. It is a matter of dire importance." said his father softly. Janus blinked before nodding his head. _

"_Yes father. Of course I will." lied the younger dragon. Vulcan smiled and rubbed his son's head with his paw. _

"_Alright my boy. Now get out of here and have some fun." said the older dragon with a smile. Janus smiled in response and turned away to leave. After several steps he lost his smile and turned back towards his father. The larger dragon was also heading away back down the corridor. _

"_Father." said Janus in a clear voice. The ash colored dragon turned back towards his son with a very respectful and understanding look on his features._

"_Yes Janus."_

_The younger dragon hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "I noticed that you were...carrying around a purple book earlier this evening. I was...just wondering...does that have anything to do with Maximus's father." asked Janus nervously. Vulcan stared at his son for several seconds. The older dragon closed his eyes and sighed before moving towards his son. _

"_Janus. I will be honest with you. But you must promise me never to tell this to Maximus." said his father once again looking down upon him. The younger dragon nodded quickly._

"_I promise father." said the grey dragon. The older one nodded and came down to his son's level once more. _

"_Maximus's father made a decision that rescued our entire race. He was the bravest dragon I have ever known and will always respect him. But you have to understand." explained the older dragon before trailing off. Janus looked up at his father more intently. The older dragon sighed before he continued. "That book you saw has gone missing. I could have sworn that I left it on the table earlier...but I fear your friend has taken it." Janus felt another bead of sweat break from his brow. "If Maximus sees the contents of that book...things could take a turn for the worse."_

_As Janus took in his father's words, he slowly began to realize the horror of what he had just done. His father's eyes overwhelmed his heart with fear. Janus felt a tear snake down his face and Vulcan quickly took notice._

"_Janus. You must tell me. Does Maximus have the book?" asked his father with a hard look in his eyes. The younger dragon looked up at his father before letting another tear run free. Then slowly opened his mouth._

_- - - - -_

_Maximus dropped the book onto the stone floor before backing up into the wall._

"_No no no!" cried the yellow dragon while he sank down to his belly. He felt the tears gush from his eyes as the horrid truth of what his father had become hit home. "NO!!" screamed the dragon as he smashed his paw into the floor; leaving a clear indent and causing the nearby stone to crack. "This can't be happening...I..I wont believe it." muttered the electric dragon as he weeped on the floor. After several minutes of emotional release, the young dragon picked himself off the ground and stared at the closed book before him. "That can't be what became of him..."_

_Suddenly all the dragon felt in his heart was rage. Rage at what those so called Guardians refused to tell him. Rage at the thought of his father accepting the darkness into his heart. Rage at the world. Giving a loud snarl the yellow dragon picked up the book with his claws and prepared to obliterate it with his power. Just then the door to his room froze and was smashed to pieces. The yellow dragon covered his body in a protective electric arc to avoid the razor sharp icicles. After several moments he removed the arc to see several Guardians standing before him. Led by Vulcan and Janus. The electric dragon stared at his friend in confusion for several seconds before letting his rage take hold again._

"_So. So you give me the book and then rat me out the first chance you get." Janus's eyes cringed as his friend spoke. "Some best friend you turned out to be papa's boy." spoke Maximus cruelly. Vulcan let out a low growl._

"_Maximus. You don't understand the gravity of what you have just done." said the large dragon calmly but firm. Maximus wielded his head towards Vulcan with a snarl._

"_Oh I think I know plenty well what I have just done you old fool. You bastards have held back all of this from me. I want to know why and I want to know right now!" screamed the dragon as the Guardians recoiled slightly. Janus watched as sparks began emanating from Maximus's body. Vulcan continued to stare down Maximus._

"_Your father didn't want us to tell you. He trusted you to my care and I raised you just as I have raised my own hatchings. Your father wanted to protect you..." before he could react a large bolt of electricity smashed into his chest. The older dragon fell to the floor with a thud. The other Guardians moved to help the fallen dragon but Maximus unleashed an enormous electric field from his body. Janus heard the other dragons cry out in pain as the electricity hit their bodies. The younger dragon however knew his friend too well. Quickly summoning a white shield around his body, the younger dragon felt the electricity engulf him but unable to touch him. After several seconds he lowered his shield to find himself inside the arc facing his best friend. Janus noted the look in his eyes. They were full of distrust and pain. It was a look that Janus had never seen his friend wield. The grey dragon took several steps towards his enraged friend. _

"_Please Maximus...this is not how it has to be. You don't have to..." again he was cut short as Maximus slashed his talons across his chest. Janus groaned in pain and fell down to his knees. Blood began pouring onto the ground as the intensity of the shield around them only enlarged. Maximus didn't know what to feel anymore. All that was running him was hate. All he wanted to see was his enemies suffer. Slowly, Janus brought his eyes to bear and Maximus saw something that he never thought possible. Little Janus's eyes were clouded in white and his talons were ready for combat. He continued to watch as the younger dragon spread his wings and moved low to the ground; a deep growl escaping from his throat._

"_Your not going anywhere now Maximus." said Janus in a intimidating voice. Maximus had to laugh in amusement at his "friends" words. _

"_Oh really...and who may I ask is going to stop me Janus. You? You have never been able to beat me in a fight. What makes you think it's gonna be any different now!" shouted Maximus as he paced around wildly. Both dragons began to circle each other and fangs were brought to bear. The older dragons could only watch what was occurring inside the electric forcefield. Vulcan felt his son's power growing; knowing full well just how much Maximus was underestimating him._

"_Let's just say...I have a very strong sense of the future." said Janus before growling again. Maximus snarled back viciously before spinning his body into a deadly tornado of electric currents. Janus unleashed his roar before summoning several arcs of white energy from his body. The elders watched as both forces ran towards each other; then smashed together in a blinding light._

_- - - - -_

The Chronicler shook his head in annoyance.

"I have to stop dwelling on the past. No good will ever come of it." spoke the older dragon tiredly before making his way back inside the ancient temple. Although he spoke such words. He knew very well that his heart was doing the exact opposite. As he proceeded deeper and deeper into the temple, he felt the guilt crash down upon him. He could have prevented it. Couldn't he have? Again he shook his head.

"That is not whats important right now. What is important is Spyro's mission and the world that we live in today. Nothing good will ever come from looking to the past." said the dragon to himself. As the Chronicler proceeded downward the torches that lit his way were slowly dimming one by one. The Chronicler sensed a disturbance but he didn't pay it any mind until now. He could feel it. He could sense it. That darkness. A shiver ran up his spine and the torches burnt completely out.

"Good to see you again...Janus."

- - - - -

Cynder opened her eyes to a bright and lifting sun. Such days were hard to come by anymore. Ever since the attack things were darker and more quiet then ever before. Today however seemed different to her. As she lifted her body from the ground she felt the tendons in her body loosen. In a very swift feline like motion she stretched her body to its fullest and gave a light purr.

"God that always feels good." said the black dragoness with a light smile. She looked around her area to find the others still asleep. Even Hunter had not risen yet. She gave a light laugh when she saw Sparx on the ground snoring away; a bubble hanging from his nostril inflating and deflating as he did so. Ember and Terradon were sleeping rather close together while Scorch was a good 10 meters away under a large bush. Cynder cracked her neck gently and decided that a nice walk in the forest was just what she needed to get going.

The young dragoness made her way down the natural paths formed by all manner of forest creatures. She didn't know why, but walks like this always managed to calm her mind. Perhaps it made her feel like she was alone in the world. Not a care or a problem on her mind. Things got even better if she included Spyro in her thoughts. Cynder stopped to feel over her abdomen slowly. Every time she thought of the goofy purple dragon she fell in love with it made her do so. Even with all the joyous thoughts going through her mind about the child they would soon raise, she had plenty of thoughts about the difficulties that would stand in their way.

The sun was well above the horizon before Cynder thought it was time to turn back. The forest was alive with noise and life everywhere she looked. She even managed to find herself a good breakfast in the form of a careless rabbit. Coming back the way she came, Cynder remembered just how strange Hunter was acting after the other night.

_Either he had the worlds worst drinking party or something else happened to him..._

As Cynder thought to herself something stirred in the back of her mind. The forest had gone silent. She turned her head in both directions and listened closely. Nothing. Cynder began to panic internally. She moved her head around slowly. Looking for any kind of trouble. After seeing nothing she put herself back on the path to the others. As she moved she noticed the sound of leaves crunching and branches cracking along with her. Several times she stopped and turned her head only to be met by nothing once more. The black dragoness was sweating now. She began to move; gradually picking up speed as she did. The noises only got stronger and closer and soon enough the dragoness was at a dead sprint towards the camp.

The pathway seemed to go on forever as Cynder sprinted through the forest. She had to make it back to camp before whatever it was caught her. She put all she had into her sprint and felt her legs burn at the effort. The young dragoness began to pant as she sprinted and continued to hear the noises sneaking up closer to her. She looked backwards to see several swift objects on her tail. Giving a light groan she turned her head and before she knew it tripped over a ground root. Cynder felt her head pound after several seconds of realization. Slowly she lifted one of her paws up the back of her head and held it in front of her face. Warm blood coated her paw. Struggling to stand, Cynder told her muscles to respond but found that they were incapable of doing so. Seconds later a piercing sensation cut through her soul.

Cynder screamed as a mutated ape plunged a pointed implement into her shoulder. Several bloodthirsty mutated apes stood around her; all of them grunting and whooping at their catch. Cynder could barely keep her eyes open. Blood continued to trickle from the wound on her head while the implement in her shoulder remained planted in the ground. The ape who had pierced her moved his head down and began to sniff her. Cynder attempted to swat the creature away but was only held down harder by the apes around her. All she could do was watch as the ape sniffed and licked at parts of her body. The other apes around her continued to hoot and holler; flailing their arms in all manner of directions. The young black dragoness looked for options. Her thinking was clouded by pain as the ape twisted the pointed stick in her shoulder roughly. Cynder dropped her head as to appear unconscious. The apes remained confused for a moment. They continued to poke and prod her body. One going as far to bite on her wing to get a response. Cynder felt the urge to cringe, but knew that she had to maintain this ruse.

After several minutes the apes became further confused and began to talk non coherently. Cynder watched as they slowly let their guard down. Finally the ape who had pinned her turned his back to her. The black dragoness gave an angry roar and pierced her barbed tail through the ape's beating heart. The other apes looked on in shock as their companion was hurled onto the ground in a bloody heap. Cynder jumped to her feet and snarled viciously at her opponents. The apes began to cry out wildly. Each one brandishing some sort of knife or sharp implement from their hides. Cynder smirked as four apes charged her.

The first ape swung his blade forwards only to have Cynder jump high above him. The other apes appeared confused. The forest remained silent as the apes looked irrationally for the black dragoness. Each one looked in a separate location for her but still found themselves unable to find anything. A scream broke the silence as the other apes turned to find one missing. All that was left where he once stood was a puddle of warm blood. The three remaining apes turned wildly. Icy fear now gripping their hearts. A dark cloud covered the sun, making the landscape dark and unforgiving. The three apes moved closer together; attempting to look everywhere for anything they could see. A branch cracked to one side and all three responded by charging forward screaming. They reached the location to find nothing again. Suddenly the very stick that had pierced Cynder pierced through another ape's neck. The two remaining cried in horror as blood spurted from the bloody hole.

Having seen enough, the two remaining apes began to run. One made it about ten feet before falling to the ground decapitated. The last ape ran as fast as he could in a random direction. He shoved leaves and brush out of his way; the fight or flight rationale becoming prominent. After several seconds the creature became so panicked that it ran into a low hanging tree branch. The ape looked up at the darkened sky and quickly found himself looking into two unforgiving green eyes. He attempted to scream out but was silenced by several claws piercing his neck. Slowly the creature felt his life drain away. Cynder still wanted more though. Slowly she brought her mouth forward and released a vile green aroma into the apes face. The ape thrashed about wildly while making loud gurgling noises. Cynder smirked slightly as the creature's face went dead. She pulled her claws from the body and turned back towards the path. The wounds on her shoulder and head continued to plague her but she had to keep moving. Finding her way back to the path, Cynder looked at the other bodies just to make sure. As she inspected the last one she heard a shrill cry behind her. The dragoness turned her head around to see several dozen more apes bearing down upon her.

Cynder stared for a moment before taking off as fast as her legs could carry her. Good thing she was almost to camp when they first caught her. The female broke through the tree line to find the other's awake and eating meals of their own. Cynder collapsed in front of them; causing Ember to scream out in surprise.

"Oh my god. Cynder!" cried Terradon who quickly approached the wounded dragoness.

"What the hell happened to you!?" asked Hunter with fear in his voice. Cynder looked up at the warrior.

"They have found us.." was all she could get out before cringing in pain. Hunter contemplated her words for several seconds before catching the sound of ape screeches. The warrior hurled his body around to his equipment.

"Everyone get together. We're moving right now!" commanded Hunter. Terradon picked up one of Cynder's paws and then threw his shoulder under the wounded dragoness. Ember helped put her in position while Scorch only gazed upon them.

"Hey everyone did you know that butterfly's are edible." said Sparx who had just flown into the scene from a nearby bush. Nobody acknowledged the dragonfly. "What? What I say this time?" asked Sparx before eying Cynder. "Ohhh." was all he could say before his mouth fell open.

"Alright everyone lets move!" cried Hunter who turned his body forward into the brush. "Were only a couple of miles away from the village now!"

"Hunter wait...look." said Terradon. Hunter turned his head to see a single ape staring the group down. Everyone locked eyes with the creature who stood staring menacingly. Sparx flew forward.

"Aww come on everyone...is this what you guys are scared of. Just one little mutated ape. Jeez me and Spyro took on like ten thousand of these guys without breaking a sweat." said Sparx crossing his arms smugly. Ember's eyes shot up in surprise.

"Uhhhh Sparx." muttered the pink dragoness. The dragonfly looked at her.

"What?'" Ember pointed behind him. The dragonfly turned around to see twenty apes with mouths wide open looking at him. Sparx's eyes widened before he gave a light nervous laugh.

"He's got friends!!" screamed the dragonfly before flying away as fast as his wings could move. The others were quick to follow.

"Move move move!" screamed Hunter as he notched several arrows. The dragons dived into the brush as Hunter launched several shots. Three apes fell with barbed points planted in their heads. Hunter held his ground until several more apes crashed down on his flanks. The warrior leapt out of dodge and swung himself through several tree branches before taking off after the others. Terradon and Ember moved as swiftly as they could. The extra weight on Terradon's back started to wear him down and Ember found herself pushing him along to help. Scorch moved behind them; constantly looking back to find Hunter's location.

The skilled archer continued to stop briefly and hold off several apes with his bow and blades, but he was fully aware that he couldn't do so for much longer. Terradon turned his head to see Hunter battling with his blades exhausted. Narrowing his eyes in determination, the earth dragon stopped dead in his tracks. Ember looked back at him before stopping as well.

"What are you doing? We have to keep going Terradon!" cried out Ember. The earth dragon looked at the pink dragoness.

"Take Cynder ahead Ember. I have to go help him." said Terradon turning back towards Hunter. The archer found himself in a losing battle as several apes began to close in around him. Ember moved closer to Terradon.

"Are you insane Terradon. He is buying us the time we need to get out of here!" reasoned Ember. Terradon turned back to her again.

"Listen Ember. Hunter is the only one who knows where we are going. If we loose him then were as good as dead. Now don't argue with me and take Cynder now!" shot back Terradon. Ember was taken back by what the young earth dragon told her but was convinced by his reasoning.

"Ok..give her to me." said the pink dragoness. Terradon lifted Cynder onto Ember's back. The pink female found it difficult to carry her at first but was quick to adapt. Terradon began to turn away before he was turned back. Ember was staring him dead in the eyes. Light tears stinging her deep pools. "Please come back. I don't know if I can lose you too." said the young female. Terradon smirked slightly before nuzzling Ember slowly.

"Just make sure Cynder is safe. We will both be back soon." said the brown dragon nodding towards Scorch as well. The fire dragon made no argument in the matter much to the surprise of both Ember and Terradon. Before she knew it both dragon's sprinted back towards Hunter. Sighing gently the pink dragoness became determined and moved off in the direction that Hunter showed them.

Hunter felt his arms weaken as he struggled to fend off the blades of the attacking apes. The creatures were whooping and screaming wildly as they attacked the tired warrior. Hunter cringed as one of the blades cut across his forearm. He quickly returned the favor by swooping down and taking out the ape at the legs. Before the ape could recover he thrusted his blade deep into its abdomen. Blood covered the exhausted warrior, yet he stood up to fend off more attacks.

Just as more apes were jumping forward to attack, they were interrupted by a deadly wall of flame. Hunter looked back to see Terradon and Scorch sprinting towards him.

"What are you fools doing? Get out of here while you still can." said Hunter angrily. The two dragons took up battle stances in front of him.

"Shut up kitty cat and get out of here now. We will finish off the rest." replied Scorch in his venomous voice. Hunter was not use to taking orders, yet found that reasoning with them was out of the question.

"When your done just continue east. The village is just up the mountain." said Hunter before taking off after Ember. Sparx was swiftly on his tail.

"Wait for mee!!"

Terradon and Scorch eyed the apes in front of them. Hunter took out a good dozen or so but another dozen were still ready to kill. Terradon eyed Scorch out of the corner of his eye. The red dragon didn't look back but instead growled and planted his talons deep into the ground. Terradon turned back to the matter at hand and planted his paw firmly against the solid earth.

"I am only gonna warn you fellows once." said Scorch in his arrogant tone. The apes stared at the red dragon intently. "Your gonna die."

With those words the two dragons leaped into the air and hailed earth and fire upon their foe.

- - - - -

He could hear seagulls. He could smell the salt in the ocean as it gently smothered his body. The very air around him seemed to be thick with heat and found the ground he was laying upon to be soft and shifty. The purple dragon slowly opened his eyes. All he was met with was sunlight. Using his wing to shield his eyes from the bright sun, Spyro stood upon the loose sand beneath his feet. After several minutes his eyes finally began to adapt. Removing his wing from his eyesight, the purple dragon was met with one of the most breathtaking views of his life. A vast blue ocean was before his position. The crystal blue waves were crashing against the soft beach sand every several seconds and not a cloud polluted the sky.

"I really am in another world." gasped Spyro in amazement. Giving a light laugh, the purple dragon began to walk along the beach. Looking inwards he saw thick patches of jungle in his wake. The deep green brush was alive with the sounds of animal he never heard before. Folding his wings to his side, Spyro stretched out his body and fell against the sand. The sun was pouring its heat upon him harder then he could ever remember. Giving a satisfied sigh, the purple dragon looked to his side. What he saw surprised him slightly. A small crab was looking back at the dragon in curiosity. Spyro looked back and gave a chuckle. "How ya doing little critter." said Spyro playfully. The crab made a strange clicking noise and moved around in a circle. Spyro laughed again. "Well I guess I have met my first locale. Do you have any clue where I am." asked Spyro who let one of his claws move close to the crab. Spyro's thoughts exploded as the tiny crab's claw snapped onto his finger. "Ouch ouch ouch! Get the hell off me ya little snapper!" cried Spyro who then began to flail his hand wildly. The crab held its grip tightly, continuing to make its clicking noise. Spyro became more angry and sat up. "I said...get...off!!" shouted the dragon who snapped his paw quickly. The small crab was sent flying about 20 meters across the beach; but was harmed in no way as it landed on the soft sand. Spyro watched as the crab resumed its balance and moved off; clicking while it did. The purple dragon looked at his bright red finger. "I should have known better then to trust anything around here." scoffed the young male before licking his wound.

After several minutes Spyro got back on his paws and began to move around the beach; observing the jungle at the same time.

'I wonder how big this beach is." said the purple dragon curiously as he continued on his track. Several hours later the purple dragon moved one paw ahead of the other exhausted. He had been walking forever and the most he saw was a couple of strange looking animals and more claw happy crabs. "Jeez I guess there is no end to this thing." said the dragon quietly before falling back onto the sand again. Spyro closes his eyes slightly before hearing a familiar clicking sound. He turned his head to see the same crab he fought with earlier staring at him. "Ahhhh not you again!" cried Spyro moving away. The crab only watched him before moving on with its business. Spyro watched the creature move off before thinking. "See you again...is it possible..." the purple dragon got up and looked at the sand. After several seconds he saw his footprints from several hours earlier. Spyro smacked himself in the face dramatically. "Of course dummy. You're on a freaking island."

Several minutes after coming to his realization, Spyro decided that the only place to go on an island was in. The purple dragon carefully made his way through the thick jungle. As he moved he noticed many strange things. Clear paths were pretty common. Open pits that seemed bottomless littered the place, and pits with sharp spikes rested all over the landscape.

"Place reminds me of an obstacle course." said Spyro as he moved along the path. After exploring the jungle for several minutes, the purple dragon took one path leading up to a rather abandoned building. Spyro investigated the strange looking facility from the outside. As he made his way around the fence he came across a strange sign. Spyro noted the weird looking symbol on it before seeing the writing. "Warning..dangerous chemicals...restricted area..any intruders will be subject to horrible experiments or in other words a gruesome death...by order of Pinstripe Potoroo." said Spyro reading the words aloud. Shaking his head in amusement the purple dragon continued along the fence. What he failed to notice was the security camera watching him the entire time. "Boy I feel bad for that guy." said Spyro humorously. "What kind of parent names their child Pinstripe..."

"Potoroo." finished a very high pitched voice. Spyro turned his head to see a very strange looking humanoid with an elongated nose and brown fur. Complete with cruel yellow eyes. Spyro noted the red suit the creature was wearing and had to give another laugh.

"So I guess that would make you him right?" continued Spyro. Pinstripe gave a cruel smile before snapping his fingers. Within seconds several strange men with glasses on surrounded Spyro and pointed strange poles at him. Spyro smirked slightly. "Man you guys are cute. What do these things do..." asked Spyro before being prodded by one of the instruments. Spyro gave a yelp as a sharp electric jolt was sent through his body. The purple dragon shook his head as sparks flew from his body. "Wow that was a rush..."

"Still curious?" asked Pinstripe while walking up to Spyro with his arms behind his back. Spyro looked up at the strange humanoid and was about to give a response before a tommy gun was shoved in his face. "Just in case you couldn't read..I believe the sign says no intruders!" yelled Pinstripe while eying Spyro. The purple dragon continued to stare at the strange weapon in his hand and looked up at him.

"Well...I'm...I'm a bit lost." said Spyro with a light smile. Pinstripe's eyes narrowed before bringing his pride and joy back to his body.

"Then you must be the village idiot. Not to mention the village reject." said Pinstripe while turning his back to Spyro. The purple dragon blinked before replying under his breath.

"Speak for yourself **Pinstripe.**" This resulted in another shock from one of the humanoids rods.

"Will you stop doing that to me!" cried Spyro who was then shocked again. Spyro lost his cool and launched a hot stream of flame towards the men who in turn dropped their instruments and ran from the heat. When the stream was finally broken, Pinstripe stood with his yellow eyes gleaming. The Potoroo looked down at his suite; a large ash stain plastered against the orange uniform.

"I really liked this suit you rat." with that the insane creature whipped out his tommy gun and began to unload in Spyro's direction.

"Ohh shit." said Spyro before dodging for cover. Pinstripe began to laugh insanely as he shot wildly. Spyro found refuge behind several old barrels and listened to the psychotic attack take place. Pinstripe only laughed harder and moved his line of fire towards Spyro's hiding place. The purple dragon dusted off the barrel behind him to reveal several more letters.

"What the hell is gasoline?" said Spyro slowly. He looked around the corner to see Pinstripe load another clip and take aim.

"It means BOOM!!" yelled Pinstripe who then pulled the trigger. Spyro gasped and dived past the barrels and into some nearby brush. One bullet from Pinstripe's gun hurled itself towards the black barrel and planted itself deep within the clear liquid. Seconds later Spyro was blown back as a huge explosion blinded his vision. Spyro couldn't hear anything for several seconds and was shaky when he manged to get back on his feet. His vision cleared and all he saw was a hole in the ground several feet deep and many of the nearby plants on fire.

"Wow this place sucks." said Spyro while catching his breath.

"You don't know that half of it freak!" came that shrill voice again. Spyro looked up to see the crazed Pinstripe standing on the roof of the nearby building loading another clip. This time however Spyro was ready. Pinstripe pulled the trigger and unleashed a torrent of bullets. The purple dragon launched himself into the air and began circling around the crazed humanoids position. Pinstripe, laughing even more insanely then before, followed the dragon as he flew through the air; releasing stray bullets everywhere. Spyro couldn't seem to catch a break. The purple dragon landed on the ground nearby while Pinstripe grabbed another clip.

_There has got to be a way to get to him..._

Then Spyro saw what he was behind. Giving a light smile, Spyro split the can open with one of his claws; letting the liquid run onto the ground towards the building.

"Think you can outrun bullets forever!" screamed the crazed Potoroo who proceeded to open fire once more. Spyro took off into the air again; making circles around the shooter once more. Pinstripe screamed and laughed as the dragon circled above him. After several seconds Spyro made a nosedive right for the Potoroo who ducked to avoid the speeding dragon.

"Ha missed me! Now eat lead!!" screamed Pinstripe who then unleashed more brass. Spyro felt one of the rounds graze his arm. The dragon flinched in pain but managed to stay on course. He swiftly pulled up; letting the projectiles hit the barrels of gas. Another explosion even larger then the first rocked the ground. Pinstripe only laughed more insanely. Spyro managed to stay in the air and looked at his wound.

"I really don't like this place." groaned the dragon. Pinstripe looked up at the hovering dragon.

"I must give you some credit. You are one fast little mutation. But it all ends now. Say goodbye spike head!" yelled Pinstripe who pointed his tommy gun towards Spyro. The purple dragon only smirked. Pinstripe lowered his weapon. "What the hell are you smirking at." Spyro snickered and pointed down to the ground. Pinstripe looked down to see a swift trail of fire reach the barrels next to the building. His yellow eyes sunk before he turned wildly towards the dragon. "Die you little...!" another explosion blasted the building to its foundations. Pinstripe screamed as the roof below him gave out; plunging him into the inferno below.

Spyro moved further away as the building completely sank to the ground in flame. While he was up in the air he took a look at his surroundings. He noticed three islands. The one below him that appeared rather bland. Another to the north that had huge industrial looking structures plaguing its features. Then to the northeast was another that appeared to be covered in ruins; completed by a large volcano at the end of it.

"What is this place?" said Spyro. He didn't get a chance to investigate further because something small attached to his ankle. "What the hel...ahhhhh!" screamed Spyro as another wave of electricity pulsed through his body. The purple dragon fell like a brick towards the ground. His eyes blacked out as he landed on something secure yet extremely uncomfortable. As his eyesight came back slowly he noticed that he was inside a net surrounded by several of the goons he chased away earlier. He could hear them mumbling things but was unable to catch a full phrase. Unable to keep his consciousness, the purple dragon felt his mind fall back into darkness.

"Ow." mumbled Spyro as he felt his head hit something solid. He opened his eyes to find himself being thrown into a steel structure. The goons continued to talk between themselves before dispersing. One of the humans stayed behind and stared at Spyro behind his large glasses. The purple dragon stared back and backed away as the human moved his head closer.

"You killed sir." said the human in a low voice. Spyro looked back confused.

"I killed who?" asked Spyro. The human scoffed slightly before backing up again and moving out a nearby steel door. Spyro listened to the lock on the door slam shut. Wherever he was. Nobody wanted him around. He closed his eyes and thought of the only thing that could bring him happiness.

_Cynder...please be safe..._

Spyro flinched when the ground below him rumbled and shook. Spyro found himself unable to move as the room around him began to shake violently. The purple dragon tried to struggle in the now chain net he was contained in, but found himself unable to use any powers.

Two figures stared into the room where the creature was being kept.

"Is he the one the doctor was talking about?" asked one of the figures. The other smacked the other in the back of the head in response.

"Are you saying that the Dr. is wrong!" yelled the second figure.

"No no...jeez man..take a chill pill." responded the first figure while rubbing the back of his head.

"Get this tub up to full speed. We have to get him to Cortex Island as soon as possible." said the second figure. The first figure continued to rub his head and moved off through another door. The second figure put his hands behind his back and continued to stare at the curious purple creature. "This time. You wont mess things up."

- - - - -

"They found the dragon you spoke about doctor." said one of the human goons. Doctor Neo Cortex jumped down from his large chair.

"Just as the entity said. Well what have you done with him?" asked Cortex as he moved towards one of his large cylinders.

"He is on the ship right now doctor. They are expected to arrive by the end of the hour." responded the goon. Cortex smirked before rubbing his nose slightly.

"As soon as they put in make sure he is fully dilated. I have very special plans for him." said Cortex without moving. The goon moved his glasses on his eyes.

"Right away doctor." and with that the goon disappeared. Cortex continued to look at the cylinder.

"The bandicoot and then this dragon. Both of them could prove very advantageous." said a deep voice that cause a trickle of sweat to release itself down Cortex's neck. The doctor turned very slowly to face a shrouded floating object.

"Both of them could become prime experiments. But...didn't the master say..."

"You dare question my authority Cortex!" shouted the floating object. The doctor fell to his knees in fear.

"N..noo sir...I wouldn't dare challenge your plans.." stuttered the doctor.

"Then you will do well to remember that there is only one true master in these worlds! No so called Dark Master will stand against the mighty Uka Uka!" screamed the floating mask. Cortex shielded his eyes in fear.

"My deepest regrets master. The...the bandicoot and dragon will prove very useful in your new experiments." muttered Cortex who put his hands together in a praying manner. Uka Uka bored his blood red eyes into the doctor's head.

"I really wish that I could rip that stupid N off your forehead." said Uka Uka before floating away from the kneeling doctor. Cortex looked up at his head and rubbed it slowly.

"What's wrong with it?"

- - - - -

Spyro felt his head slam against the iron surface again. He still found himself unable to move and use his powers.

"Somebody get me the fuck out of here!!" screamed the purple dragon angrily. The only response that came was the deeper roar of the engines beneath him. Spyro shut his eyes tight and attempted to curl his body up in a ball. Things have seemed to take a turn for the worst. The minutes felt like hours to him trapped within the steel net. Times like this made him hate that he had to be the purple dragon. What was it the Chronicler said.He would find allies here.

_Yeah some allies. A freaking nutcase overgrown rodent that had access to deadly weapons and goons with glasses that carry giant electric shockers. Just what I needed._

More minutes passed in darkness. Spyro started to wonder just why the Chronicler send him here.

_To find some overgrown crystals. Why is like everything overgrown here? _

Spyro attempted to move his body parts around once more. He found that he could move his paws easier but they still wouldn't be able to cut through the chains. He also was unable to breath anything but a little smoke. Seconds later her heard something slam against the steal doorway. Spyro opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. Seconds later the door was pushed open and one of the goons fell to the ground unconscious. Spyro turned his head forward to see a single figure standing over the goon.

"How's that for a computer geek four eyes." said a female voice. Spyro squinted his eyes and saw two large green eyes staring at him. "Well you sure are different. Hey Aku Aku is this the guy you were talking about?" asked the female creature. She was furry just like the last creature he encountered and he cringed slightly at the thought of someone else out to kill him.

"Please...can't you guys just find someone else to screw with." said Spyro pleadingly. The female creature looked down at him with question in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry Spyro. We are not here to hurt you in anyway what so ever." came a very gentle male voice. Spyro continued to watch as a floating mask came out from behind the female creature. Spyro gave a light laugh.

"You know after today I am willing to believe anything." said Spyro. Aku Aku gave a gentle smile.

"Then believe that we are here to help you." said the floating mask. Several seconds later the female creature came up to Spyro and offered him a plantlike substance.

"Here dragon. Drink this. It will help." said the female with the plant in her hand. Spyro didn't hesitate to eat it and after several moments he felt stronger then ever before. Within seconds he melted the chains around his body and stood up. Stretching his ligaments as much as he could, Spyro gave a wide smile.

"Man whatever that stuff was it has made me fell like I could take on the Dark Master and Gaul at the same time." stated Spyro with confidence in his voice. Aku Aku smiled before making his way in front of Spyro.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aku Aku, and I am the Guardian of this world. This young women is Coco Bandicoot." said the mask nodding towards the blonde bandicoot. She smiled slightly and tossed her hair around. "I have been told much about you Spyro. We are looking forward to your assistance against Cortex." Spyro tilted his head in curiosity.

"Who is Cortex and where exactly am I?" asked Spyro. The noise of men shouting was heard down the hall and Coco quickly obtained a karate like position.

"Perhaps we should talk about things later do you agree." said Coco looking at Spyro over her shoulder. Spyro nodded and watched Coco move out the door followed by the sound of several hurtful punches and their resulting groans. Aku Aku moved to the doorway and looked back towards the purple dragon.

"Follow us Spyro." said the mask with obvious determination in his voice. The young dragon hesitated before nodding. Aku Aku made his way out of the door with Spyro close behind him.

"Floating masks and talking fur balls that practice martial arts. This is without a doubt the most screwed up day of my life." stated Spyro quietly before chasing after the mask and bandicoot; making sure not to rip over any knocked out goons.

- - - - -

"Dr. Cortex we have a situation." said one of the four eyed goons. Cortex turned his head and mashed his brow together.

"What do you mean situation?" said the doctor in a clearly hostile voice. The assistant hesitated before continuing.

"The...dragon...he has escaped the ship with the help of the bandicoots." The assistant watched as Cortex's face turned beet red and he could have sworn that steam was beginning to vent from his ears. "I'll just show myself out." said the assistant quickly before running out the way he came. Cortex spun around and slammed his fists against one of his control panels.

"Damn that infernal mask and computer freak!" shouted Cortex. It wasn't long before that dreaded feeling possessed him.

"I guess we will have to move forward with our plan sooner then we expected doctor." said Uka Uka rather calmly. Cortex watched as the mask moved closer to the largest Cylinder in his laboratory.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. You know exactly what I mean." said Uka Uka with a wicked smile. Cortex felt the sweat pour from his brow.

"But...but he is not ready yet...if we unleash him now who knows what will happen..." reasoned Cortex in a beaten voice. Uka Uka's eyes glowed bright red causing Cortex to back away in defeat.

"Activate Project Spirit."

- - - - -

Terradon and Scorch moved away from the battlefield and down the path left by Hunter. All that was left of the apes behind them were several twitching body parts and broken bodies.

"You know something Scorch. When we work together things don't turn out half bad." said Terradon with a smirk on his face. Scorch looked at Terradon for a moment before continuing forward. "You know you don't always have to be such a hard ass about stuff." stated Terradon boldly. Scorch continued walking as if nothing was said. Terradon narrowed his eyes slightly before moving slowly after him.

Both dragons traveled for several minutes before coming out of the brush into a large clearing. High above on a rocky outlet they could see a fortified town that was made prominent by the setting sun. Terradon leaped forward with joy at the sight.

"Finally! We made it Scorch!" cried Terradon joyfully. When he heard no response he turned his head to where Scorch was standing; only to be met by a deadly collision. Scorch watched as Terradon fell to the ground unconscious; a bloody bruise forming in his forehead. Scorch cracked his knuckles and grabbed Terradon's ankle; dragging him back towards the woods.

"No...you almost made it." stated Scorch with a wicked grin plastered on his face. The two figures disappeared into the now pitch black forest. The moon and stars had once again faded from the world.

- - - - -

**A/N-Okay first thing is first. I do offer my sincerest apologies for making all of you loyal readers wait. I have had this chapter done for some time, but I have gone through quite a bit of legal bullshit in the last week which has prolonged by update. I especially wish to thank SpiritOkami for helping me develop a new storyline for this piece of work and pushing me to get things moving. As for the rest of you thank you for being patient and understanding. One really good thing about this is that I have finally gotten my new car :D so I can freaking ignore everyone else now. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy my LONGEST chapter yet which stands at a hefty 11,000+ words. At least I think it's my longest lol. Please review and I hope to hear more from you guys soon!**

**Cya!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro the dragon nor any of the characters or concepts that revolve around his existence. Nor do I own any characters out of the Crash Bandicoot universe. The only ones I do own are my OC characters. There is a scene of sexuality and a scene of torture in this chapter..so young readers steer clear. Even though I know you prolly wont.**

Chapter 7

A large red siren sounded as instruments around the laboratory came to life. Doctor Nio Cortex watched with a devious smile upon his face as the cylinder in front of him drained of its chemicals; leaving only a single figure hovering inside.

"At long last...you will be released." muttered the doctor as he reached for a nearby lever. The yellow doctor took one last glance behind him. Uka Uka narrowed his eyes slightly; causing Cortex's heart to jump.

"Do it."

The doctor pulled the lever down and several columns of steam escaped from the cylinder. The two villains watched as the pressure released and the front of the container slowly spread open. The figure inside dropped to the ground and remained stationary, his body still in a non responsive state. Cortex reached to his right and pushed another button. Seconds later the multitude of cords released from the creatures flesh; leaving only the strange looking creature standing in the cylinder.

Cortex jumped from his chair and moved to a nearby cabinet. Uka Uka watched as the doctor filled one of his medical instruments with a strange liquid. Cortex then moved to the unconscious figure and injected the syringe into its neck. After inserting all the fluid the doctor backed up quickly.

The creature remained devoid of activity for several more seconds. Uka Uka stared down Cortex with anger as the doctor gave a nervous chuckle.

"It just takes a few moments...no need to get angry." said the doctor while rubbing his hands together nervously. The creature continued to be non responsive as Uka Uka became more and more angry.

"I should never have let you talk me into this you fool." said Uka Uka with rising anger. Cortex sunk to his knees as the evil entities mind collided against his.

"No master...please! There is no way that I could have..."

The creatures eyes shot open to reveal sharp light brown eyes. Uka Uka turned to watch as the creature inside the tube slowly stood. Over the course of several seconds the creature moved out of the cylinder and stretched his ligaments to their fullest length. The creature was a solid brown color. His arms were slightly lighter then the rest of his body, but everything else was a dark brown. A long dragon tail extended out and sharp talons were exposed. On top of the creatures head were two long stag like horns that extend up in a semicircular pattern before branching off into two smaller points. To top it all off, the creature extended his long feathered wings that appeared like that of a noble eagle.

Cortex and Uka Uka watched as the creature moved slowly forward on his two feet. Cortex backed up on instinct as Uka Uka remained firmly planted in his spot. Slowly, the dragon like creature approached the hovering mask and opened his maw slightly to reveal razor sharp teeth.

"I am Spirit." said the dragon quietly. Uka Uka gave a rather nasty grin as he looked deep into the creatures light brown orbs.

"Spirit is it. Well let me be the first to tell you that you now work for one and only one master..and that is me..the great Uka Uka." said the floating mask while staring Spirit in the eyes. The dragon remained unresponsive and moved his eyes back and forth; observing his environment. Cortex remained behind Uka Uka as the creature moved around the laboratory. He observed every piece of machinery before him like a student studied a book.

"My lord...are you sure that this was a good idea?" asked Cortex nervously. The mask gave a wicked smile.

"Don't be a fool doctor. With this weapon we could finally obliterate my brother and his annoying lackies. And once we are done with them...we can move on to bigger and better things." answered the entity before moving towards Spirit. The dragon was carefully observing several medical instruments as Uka Uka approached him.

"These tools are very interesting." said the mutated dragon softly. Uka Uka narrowed his blood red eyes.

"The time has come to put an end to our enemies Spirit. I have a little job for you." said the evil mask. Spirit didn't seem to hear him as he continued to study the tools. Uka Una's face contorted in anger. "Did you not hear me you stupid reptile!" yelled the mask. Spirit shot a look that made even Uka Uka moved back in response.

"Nobody tells me what to do. Especially a piece of floating wood and a dwarf with a giant N on his head."

Uka Uka bellowed in rage at the dragon's words.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner...do you have any idea who you are talking to you inferior lout!" yelled the mask moving around Spirit quickly. The dragon like creature only snickered.

"I know exactly what I'm talking to. A very ugly piece of wood that has an obvious anger management issue." replied Spirit smugly. Cortex could not help but give a light laugh. Uka Una's mask started to steam from his rage.

"Allow me master." said Cortex who then pulled a remote from his pocket. Spirit started to writhe in pain as a high pitched scream echoed through his mind. Uka Uka watched as the creature fell to his knees grasping his head in pain.

"Please...make it stop..." muffled the dragon. After several seconds the sound ceased and Spirit gave a gasp of relief.

"Now then..." said Uka Uka moving closer. Spirit kept his eyes on the ground the entire time, his fists clenched in pure rage. 'Unless you behave like a good boy and do what I ask...I promise I wont have to wipe out your puny little mind." said Uka Uka very close to Spirit's face. The dragon growled noticeably before nodding slightly.

"What do you have in mind?"

- - - - -

Spyro continued to follow the female bandicoot and the floating mask deep into the jungle. He had attempted to ask further questions, but every time he was rebuffed in favor that they move faster. On his trip through the dense jungle, the purple dragon noticed many strange things about the island. Most of the creatures appeared to be mutated in one way or another. Just like the waked out tommy gun totting psycho he encountered earlier.

They continued onwards for what seemed like hours. Nothing but dense jungle and wet mud guided the way. Spyro found it hard to keep up with the two in such an environment, but then again they were indigenous to this landscape. Finally he broke out into a clearing. A solid dirt path marked the way to a large door that was buried at the base of a great tree. Spyro kept his instincts intact and moved slowly forward; looking for any sort of danger.

"You need not worry my friend. You are in safe hands now." said the floating mask in a very friendly manner. Spyro tilted his head slightly before stepping inside the burrow. Coco shut the door quickly behind him, causing the purple dragon to jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that. Kinda instinct." said the bandicoot with a light laugh. Spyro turned his head to view the home. One large room that seemed to be the den took up the majority of the house. Two smaller rooms were tucked away in the back of the home.

"Please make yourself comfortable Spyro. Our home is your home." said the mask gently. Coco let herself collapse very lazily on a nearby sofa before grabbing a piece of nearby orange fruit. Spyro watched as she began to devour the juicy sphere. Coco took notice and handed another one to him.

"Want some Wumpa fruit?" asked the female. Spyro looked at the fruit in her hand and after several seconds took it in his paw.

"Why not." said the purple dragon as his stomach unleashed a huge moan. Aku Aku and Coco laughed as Spyro sat on the floor with red on his face. Spyro smelled and licked the fruit first before he inserted it into his mouth. The next thing he knew he was spitting the juices out of his mouth wildly. Coco watched as the strange creature spit the fruit all over the ground.

"Hey watch what your doing..don't be wasting good fruit!" yelled the female bandicoot almost sadly. Aku Aku laughed as Spyro spit out all he could.

"Man that stuff is nasty. How the hell can you eat that stuff?" said Spyro with disgust on his face. Coco gave him a sny look before taking another fruit in her hand.

"There will be plenty of time for fun later you two. For right now however...I believe you have many questions." said Aku Aku to Spyro. The purple dragon's head perked up as Aku Aku spoke to him.

"It's about damn time." muttered the dragon quietly.

"I heard that." said Aku Aku. Spyro shifted his body slightly and crossed his forearms.

"Okay. First of all. Where exactly am I?" asked Spyro. Aku Aku hovered in front of Spyro's face while Coco leaned back on her sofa.

"Your in the Wumpa Islands of course." said the female bandicoot. "What do you live under a rock or something."

Spyro glared at the stuck up bandicoot before turning back towards the mask.

"Wumpa Islands?" continued Spyro. Aku Aku was the one to respond.

"Yes my friend. Three islands of which I am the guardian for. All three of these islands were originally owned by Dr. Neo Cortex. The man who arranged for you capture." explained the ancient mask. Spyro listened on with peak curiosity.

"But who was that back there. That screwed up Pinstripe guy?" asked the dragon.

"That was Pinstripe Potoroo. He is one of Cortex's closest assistants. You see Spyro. Cortex is the one who is responsible for many of the island's creatures deformities. He wanted to create an army in his own twisted vision by using something called the evolvo ray. These poor creatures were the result. Some of them, like Pinstripe, were so twisted that they did join Cortex for his conquest. Yet some like Crash were able to use the powers given to them to fight against him." Spyro arched one of his eyebrows.

"Who is Crash?" asked the purple dragon. Aku Aku gave a sad sigh and Coco's ears had perked up.

"Crash Bandicoot was the one that Cortex wanted as general of his army. He was suppose to be the ultimate weapon to lead the twisted creatures in battle. But when Cortex used the evolvo ray on him...things did not go as he planned. Crash developed a mind of his own and Cortex had him expelled from his fortress. Ever since that day...Crash, Coco, and I have been fighting Cortex at every turn and making sure that he does not proceed with his diabolical plans." spoke Aku Aku.

Spyro lifted himself up off his limbs and stretched out before continuing. "So where is this Crash right now?"

Aku Aku looked to the ground sadly. "We do not know where he is. That is one of the reasons we brought you to this place. Without Crash...there is no way we could stop Cortex..or my brother." said Aku Aku. Spyro turned to him.

"You have a brother." said Spyro surprised. Aku Aku turned away.

"Yes I do. His name...is Uka Uka. He is my younger brother. A pure incarnation of evil and torment. It is he who gave the doctor his orders from inside his prison. You see Spyro..thousands of years ago I locked him away there. To prevent his evil from consuming the world. Unfortunately, when Crash destroyed the Cortex Vortex space station several years ago..it crash landed on the temple where he was kept, thus freeing him. So far we have managed to keep him at bay, but he remains as evil and unpredictable as ever." Spyro knew that things were crazy, but this was a little more then he bargained for.

"Well...as you know my name is Spyro. I was sent here by my master to destroy the source of The Dark Master's power." said Spyro in a prideful manner.

"Yes I know why you are here Spyro. The Chronicler told me you would be coming." said Aku Aku while Spyro's eyes shot wide.

"You know the Chronicler." said the purple dragon with shock. Aku Aku smiled.

"We have been friends for many years. We have shared the knowledge of our two worlds with each other as the darkness has become stronger and stronger."

"But..but how..." muttered Spyro. Aku Aku moved towards a nearby window.

"When your master discovered the portal in your world...I discovered the one in ours. We both dare not attempt to journey to the other side..but due to our special properties..we were able to link our minds through a mutual plane." Spyro moved closer to the mask while Coco continued to semi-ignore them.

"So you know everything about the Dark Master..." asked Spyro quietly. Aku Aku nodded.

"Yes. I know all about him and the crystals you came here to destroy." replied the wise mask. Spyro moved closer, excitement beginning to invade his senses.

"So if you know whats going on why are we hiding here. Lets go get rid of the crystals now." said Spyro with a raised voice. Aku Aku turned back towards him.

"I am afraid that things are not that simple my dragon friend. Cortex's facility is on Cortex Island. Right now you are on Wumpa Island..the middle of the three islands. The smallest is N.Sanity island, and the largest is Cortex Island. Cortex has made his island into an iron fortress that expels pollutants into our environment. It is also the location of his master crystal." explained Aku Aku.

"The master crystal." stated Spyro slowly. The mask nodded. Coco noticed what he said and removed the pair of headphones gracing her ears.

"Thats right. The master crystal. If we can get rid of it...Cortex wont be able to create anymore mutants."

"And we might be able to find out where Crash is." continued Aku Aku. Coco nodded while Spyro moved towards the door.

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" asked Spyro urgently. Coco grimaced slightly.

"We were attacked in the jungle by some strange looking creatures. Nothing like we have seen before." said Coco. Spyro's head picked up.

"Did they look like apes?" questioned Spyro. Coco looked up with surprise in her eyes before nodding in response. Spyro's face contorted in anger as he made for the door.

"Wait Spyro. You can't just bust into Cortex's castle just like that." said Coco with resilience in her voice. Spyro turned towards her with a smirk on his face.

"You have never met a purple dragon before have you."

- - - - -

The ground underneath the Chronicler collapsed to reveal nothing but darkness. Giving a yelp, the Chronicler felt pieces of jagged stone cut into his thick scales. He felt his shoulder come in contact with the hard stone floor and the remainder of the ceiling above him came crashing down around him. He turned over onto his back before he felt a strong fist slam into his lower stomach. The Chronicler groaned as he felt one of his ribs crack.

"Now Janus. No hello for an old friend? No hey hows it going you double crossing piece of shit." said the figure before picking up the large dragon and throwing him into the ancient wall. "I really should have killed you when I got the chance."

The Chronicler felt another heavy punch into his side and felt blood get caught in his throat. Two strong paws grasped him around the neck and began slamming his head back into the wall wildly. He looked up to see two gleaming yellow eyes staring him down. Devoid of anything but pure rage.

"My god Maximus..what has happened to you." gasped out Janus. Maximus gave a small smirk before plunging one of his talons into the grey dragons shoulder. Janus gave a small grunt before smashing one of his legs into Maximus's abdomen. The large yellow dragon gave a grunt as his old friend dug his talons into his gut. Janus felt the grasp around his neck weaken and used a strong mental attack to push Maximus backwards.

Janus got down on all fours and glared at his former friend.

_It's strange. His mind. It felt so...so twisted...but nothing like the Dark Master's power. What could this mean.._

"You never were good enough to fight me Janus. Why don't you just give up like all the other times." said Maximus as he charged forward once more. Janus pounded his fist into the ground and a large column of stone extended under Maximus's feet.

The electric dragon jumped forward to dodge the column as Janus continued his attack. Piller after piller of stone extended from the floor, but the giant yellow dragon was too fast.

"Your too slow Janus. Whats the matter. Losing your touch in your old age." boasted Maximus. Janus growled and lifted his maw high. Maximus scoffed as the ancient dragon poured a stream of white energy from his throat. Maximus disappeared from sight as the white column of energy smashed into several pillers behind him. The ceiling above began to fall apart as the supports were smashed out. Janus slowed his mind and focused his powers. Seconds later time stopped. The old dragon looked around for his enemy. Dust was falling from the ceiling like a sloth moved across a tree. The air was still and the pieces of rock moved slowly towards the ground.

Janus knew that he could not keep dragon time going forever and began focusing all of his powers on finding Maximus. The strain became heavier and heavier, but Janus kept looking.

"Where could he possibly go." muttered Janus angrily.

"What are you and amature Janus. Didn't your father train you a little better then this?" came Maximus's voice from above. Janus looked up as a bolt of electricity descended towards his body. Janus was quick to create a shield around him and the bolt bounced harmlessly off.

Maximus landed on the ground in front of Janus; who was unable to comprehend the situation.

"How are you doing this. Only Chroniclers and purple dragons have this ability!' shouted Janus. Maximus only clicked at the stone with his talons and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't feel like you and your privileged ancestors were the only ones capable of accessing such powers. Your more full of yourself then ever before. How arrogant can you possibly get." said the older dragon before he disappeared again. Janus raised his shield once more as dozens of small electric bolts plummeted into his shield. The ancient dragon planted his limbs into the ground hard as each impact smashed off the strong shield. Dozens and dozens of bolts drove into the weakening shield. Janus felt his mind getting weaker and weaker with each contact.

Maximus grinned and continued his deadly assault on the shield.

"You can't hide behind that forever Janus. Sooner or later its gotta come down!" yelled Maximus over the noise. Janus not only felt the shield getting weaker, but the room around them was beginning to collapse.

"Maximus listen to me! This whole temple is going to come down!" shouted Janus above the noise of the bolts. Maximus only blinked.

"Well then let the best man win." said the yellow dragon psychotically. Janus knew he had to give all he had. The old dragon closed his eyes and focused all his power in his mind. The bolts continued to smash the shield and the occasional one began to break through. Still, Janus kept focused. Several seconds later the shield collapsed and the bolts collided together in a giant flash.

Maximus laughed as the resulting explosion sent sparks flying all over the room. Smoke blinded the yellow dragons vision, but he proceeded forward into the cloud. Once he reached the center he blew away the smoke with his mighty wings to reveal a large circular piece of burned stone. He moved his muzzle down to see blood on the stone, but Janus was not to be found.

"Very impressive Janus. I didn't know you could move that fast still." said Maximus quietly.

"You may have been stronger then me, but you were never as fast...or as smart." came the reply. Maximus scoffed before he was blinded by a sudden light. The yellow dragon moved back rapidly.

"Sneaky little..."

Janus's tail smashed into the yellow dragon's leg. Maximus growled as his kneecap cracked. Janus then smashed his tail across his former friends face. Maximus fell to the ground and felt his mouth fill with blood.

"Not nearly as smart." said Janus. Maximus gave a savage growl before swinging his talons towards his opponent. Janus ducked below and clasped his fangs on the yellow dragon's arm. Maximus growled in pain and shook his arm violently to remove his enemy. Janus held firm and blood began to pour from the wound.

"Get...the hell...off!!" screamed the dragon before throwing Janus over his shoulder. The older dragon's back fell against yet another piller. Janus felt the stone begin to give out and pieces of the ceiling were now coming apart. Janus looked forward to see Maximus with a feral look on his face. "Now you have gone and done it Janus. Prepare to die." said the savage dragon.

Janus watched as his old friend screamed in rage. The ground around him began to buckle and large pieces of stone were falling freely. Taking advantage of the situation, Janus began to build a large orb of power within his maw. Maximus noticed the attempt but continued to unleash all his hatred. After several moments, Janus unleashed the deadly orb which plowed across the stone and collided into the electric dragon. Janus covered his eyes as smoke enveloped him. After several more moments he created yet another shield that cleared out the smoke from around his body. What stood before him was horrifying to behold.

Maximus was no longer standing there. At least not the Maximus he knew. The yellow coloring of his body was now a dead grey coloring and columns of black energy was pouring from all his limbs. His eyes were still bright yellow and a crimson glow was pouring forth from his maw. Several more jagged spikes were protruding from his skin as well and his tail ended in a long sharp spike.

"Behold Janus. What my father left for." spoke the creature in a voice that was no longer Maximus. Janus was both horrified and in awe.

"What have you done Maximus?" spoke Janus quietly. The creature only roared and poured a large column of black energy towards the old dragon. Janus moved quickly to his right as the darkness ate at the ground in which he was standing. The creature continued to pour more and more blackness from his throat; which in turn started to envelop the entire room. The pieces of missing ceiling allowed the now rising sun to unleash its glow within the room. The dark entity backed away rapidly from the spots of sunlight. Janus gave a light grin as he noticed the weakness.

The older dragon landed on the ground in front of the entity.

"So you need something else to help you beat such an old dragon Maximus!" taunted Janus. The seemingly dead dragon roared and unleashed several dark orbs towards the source. Janus smirked and jumped out of the way using his power over time. The orbs crashed into the wall; obliterating it completely. Sunlight poured forth from the gaping hole. The entity screamed as the suns beams cut into his skin.

"NO! KEEP IT AWAY!!" shouted the dark dragon loudly. Janus watched as the dragon's body began to decay under the light's beam. Within seconds the entity retreated to the nearby darkness.

"I'm sorry Maximus." said Janus quietly. The old dragon then unleashed several powerful orbs of light towards one remaining piller next to the creature. The ceiling above gave out as the ancient temple began to collapse. Janus made a quick escape by leaping out of the hole created by the dark orbs. Extending his wings, the injured dragon escaped into the sunlit sky. The dark entity screamed as the tons of ancient rock came crashing down upon him.

The Chronicler watched from a distant hill as the ancient temple disappeared in a large cloud of sand and rock. He felt a sting at his heart. Maximus was always his friend. He didn't want it to come to this. Yet he knew that he had no choice.

_Such hatred. Such power. I have never seen or felt something like that in my life. If Griffin gets hold of that kind of power...I have to warn Spyro._

With that the Chronicler took off towards his destination. The temple now stood in ruins. Nothing but a plague on the scenery of the land. As the dust settled and the land grew quiet once more, several of the stones began to shift.

- - - - -

Cynder's eyes were slow to open. She did notice the fact that she was no longer upon the hard ground. A soft cushion was between her and the floor. She felt several pains around her body and noticed that she had several well placed bandages upon her body. Slowly she lifted herself onto all fours. The room she was in was rather plain and simple. A comfortable cushion in the middle with several interesting pieces of art decorating its contents.

The black dragoness moved towards the nearby latch that concealed the room from the world. Before the young dragoness could undo the latch it was lifted from the other side. Cynder moved back as the door opened wide to reveal Ember.

"Cynder! Your awake." said Ember with a smile. Cynder managed to smile back as her pink counterpart pulled her into a hug. "For a moment we thought that you wouldn't make it."

Cynder gently pushed Ember out of the embrace.

"So tell me. Where exactly are we?" asked Cynder before moving towards a draped window. Ember watched as Cynder lifted the blind to see a well built village with many stone buildings complete with a large wall around it.

"This is Hunter's village. Sabertooth Mountain." Cynder turned away to see several feline creatures just like Hunter going about their daily business. She also noticed other strange creatures.

"Then who are all these other people?" asked Cynder.

"I believe I can answer that." said a voice Cynder had become very familiar with. Turning her head she saw Hunter now standing in the doorway. The cheetah warrior moved to Cynder's side and peered out the window. "This my dear Cynder is Sabertooth Mountain. It is the last refuge in these lands from all those under the Dark Master's iron fist. Everything from my own people to the Manwersmalls. All who favor freedom over death have found their way to this place for a final stand." explained Hunter calmly. Cynder smiled slightly at the various creatures running around.

"Is this really all that is left?"asked Cynder. Ember looked at Hunter who closed his eyes.

"All that we know off. I no not of any other fortress that has not fallen before those mutated creatures. It is a good thing I come from a warrior race. We managed to beat the creatures back the first couple of times, but they have been coming in larger waves and with more machinery with each assault. We need all the help we can get, but for right now it doesn't look good." said Hunter with obvious worry. Cynder looked back into the town. She watched as the locals went on with their tasks. Buying food at the market. Archery practice. Bringing their kids around town.

"This place is very beautiful Hunter." said Cynder gently. The archer gave a light smirk.

"Yeah. It's my home. It's the home to everyone. I will not let this place fall." said Hunter. Ember and Cynder nodded in response. Cynder moved away from the window before noticing something else.

"Where's Terradon and Scorch?" asked the black dragoness in worry. Hunter did not respond and Ember turned her head away sorrowfully. Cynder registered the feeling and started to breath quickly.

"You mean...they..the."

"They didn't come back." said Hunter quickly. Ember turned her head back towards Cynder with light tears in her eyes.

"That was two days ago Cynder. They never came back after they held the apes off." muttered Ember tearfully. Cynder felt a stab at her heart. Terradon was one of her closest friends. Scorch on the other hand not so much, yet he was nearly family.

"I'm so sorry Ember. I know how close you two were." replied Cynder sorrowfully. Ember only nodded slightly before plastering a fake grin on her face.

"It's all going to work out. You will see. We will find everyone again. Terradon..Spyro...Flame..." said Ember before walking back out the door into the village. Hunter continued to stare out the window. Cynder quickly joined him and the two watched as the sun began to sink lower towards the horizon.

"We have to hold out Hunter." said Cynder with determination. Hunter smirked slightly.

"We're gonna hold off the Dark Master himself Cynder. As long as I am defending this town nothing is going to bring it down. Now that we have ones like you and Spyro at our side, the scale might just tip in our favor." responded Hunter while cracking his knuckles slightly. Cynder smiled at his remark.

"Once Spyro returns. They are gonna pay for all of this. For bringing so much pain on our lives. For disrupting the balance of our world. All we have to do is fight darkness with light." said Cynder with fire in her eyes. Hunter gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before moving towards the door. Cynder moved back towards her bed before Hunter turned around once more.

"By the way Cynder. I know someone that you might be interested in meeting." said Hunter plainly. Cynder looked at him curiously.

"Oh...and who might that be?" asked the dragoness gently. Hunter crossed his arms before speaking.

"Her name is Solarana. She has been anxious to meet you ever since we came into town." said Hunter quickly before moving out the door.

"Wait Hunter! Where can I find her?" shouted Cynder behind him. Hunter looked back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She will find you." said the cheetah before moving off into the crowd. Cynder stood motionless in the doorway as various pedestrians passed by. Most of them looked in her general direction and responded in relative friendliness or startling fear.

"Well. When you were once the general of those about to wipe you out I would do the same thing." said the dragoness quietly as a young cheetah ran from her sight. Giving a light sigh, the dragoness turned back towards the room and stepped inside. Latching the door tight behind her.

- - - - -

Terradon felt something cold pour onto his face. The young dragon woke with a startle to find himself chained against a very inhospitable surface. The young dragon felt the water mix with blood on his forehead and slowly trickle down his face.

"Rise and shine Terrawhimp." said a voice all too familiar. Terradon looked up to see Scorch looking back at him with several apes at his side.

"Scorch...what...what the fuck is wrong with you..." said Terradon in a very raspy voice. Scorch tilted his head back and forth randomly and moved closer to the chained dragon.

"Your not looking so hot bud." responded Scorch who then nodded the apes towards Terradon. The two creatures reached out for each wing and swiftly bent them backwards. Terradon screamed as the ligaments in his wings snapped in half. "Aww now it looks even worse." said Scorch again who then dug his talons into Terradon's shoulders. The brown dragon shuddered as the talons dug deep into his muscles. "Your not so freaking tough now are you Terradon. Nobody here now to back your sorry ass up. What ever shall I do with you." said Scorch circling his counterpart wildly.

Terradon spat the blood in his mouth at Scorch's muzzle. The enraged fire dragon responded by slashing his talons across the brown dragon's chest. Terradon groaned in pain and felt his limbs go limp. Scorch turned towards the smirking apes.

"Get out of my sight. I want to be alone with our guest." bellowed Scorch. The two apes looked at each other before moving out of the damp stone chamber. Scorch then turned his cruel eyes back towards his prey. Terradon continued to spit blood onto the chamber floor, the red liquid mixing with the damp floor.

"Your calling me the coward." scoffed Terradon. "I'm not the one who has to cheap shot my enemy just so I can actually make an example of him."

Scorch punched Terradon in the gut. The earth dragon bent over in pain before expelling several contents of his stomach in front of Scorch.

"Disgusting." said Scorch who drew his talons across Terradon's face violently. All the earth dragon could do was scream as torture continued. After many minutes of this activity Scorch fell back panting. Terradon had bruises and gashes decorating his once clean brown hide, but his spirit remained far from broken.

"You know Scorch. You really are one sick son of a bitch. Your such a fucking coward you would kill off your whole race to save your hide." said Terradon defiantly. Scorch smirked before digging his talons into Terradon's gut viciously. The earth dragon grunted as the talons tore apart his scales.

"I have more power then you or Spyro could ever have. It's all thanks to him. You fools would know not about such power. Your too blinded by your pathetic feelings that you would deny any chance of domination." muttered Scorch into Terradon's ear. Terradon responded by plunging his fangs deep into the red dragon's neck. The dragon growled viciously and smashed his fist into the side of Terradon's face. The earth dragon felt his mind collapse as darkness consumed his senses.

Scorch rubbed the deep wound with his paw before grabbing a large iron bar. "Your gonna pay for that one my friend." said the corrupted dragon as he raised the implement over his head. Before he could bring it down it was shot out of his hand by a sharp icicle.

"Leave the young one alone you monster." spoke a dragon locked in the next cell. Scorch turned his head to the nearby cell and narrowed his eyes in rage.

"When will you learn you old fool. You ancient pieces of dust are history. The new age has come and the Dark Master will be the one to lead us in glory. So keep your pathetic ideals to yourself and get ready to die." said Scorch who called for the apes he sent out before. "I do not have time to waste my time on the likes of you...so you will get to have some fun with these nice gentlemen. We both know they love to keep you entertained." said Scorch venomously before proceeding out of the chamber. The apes moved towards the dragon's cell and grabbed jagged daggers out of their belts.

"Heh...time for your medication..dragon." growled one of the apes. The dragon smirked before launching several more icicles at the creatures. The apes backed away from the cell.

"The serum seems to have worn off.." said the other ape. The first one nodded in response.

"Go get some more...I will keep him occupied. Oh and get some more of the boys together. We're gonna have some fun with this one..."

- - - - -

Cynder rested her body down on the cushion. Intending to get as much rest as she can. Slowly the young dragoness closed her eyes and fell into her favorite realm of peace thinking of the one she loved.

The black dragoness found herself back at the dragon temple. Of all places in her own room. She noticed the semi-dark outlook of her previous room and groaned.

"I'm gonna have to change that next time." said the black dragon quietly.

"I don't know. I always liked it." came the one voice she always knew from behind. Cynder turned around and tackled the purple dragon to the floor. Both dragons laughed as they rolled around on the floor; each attempting to pin the other down.

"You know I always win at this." mocked Cynder playfully. Spyro put a determined look on his face and flipped the black dragoness onto her back.

"What makes you think I don't let you win?" asked Spyro with a large grin plastered on his face. Cynder looked into the large purple orbs and scratched her head mockingly.

"Well. If you were letting me win. Perhaps I should give you no reward." replied the dark dragon. Spyro raised his eyebrows slightly before letting his tail find hers. Cynder moved her tail into his and wrapped it firmly around her mates. Spyro responded by rubbing his muzzle against hers gently. Cynder smiled and rubbed back lovingly.

"I guess you win." said the black dragoness sensuously. Spyro looked back. Passion clearly beginning to cloud his eyes.

"Does that mean I win the reward?" replied the purple dragon quietly. Cynder smirked and licked the side of his cheek slowly.

"This reward is one that you will always have." replied the black dragoness. Spyro closed his eyes and rested his head against Cynder's chest gently; listening to the steady beat of her heart. The heart he would give anything to protect.

"My mate.." said Cynder gently before stroking Spyro's head with her claw. Spyro looked up to lock eyes with hers.

"Who to think that we would come this far Cynder. You were once my enemy. Once I would have done anything to stop. But look at you. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and you have a heart unlike any other. You are my mate. The mother of my child. Almost feels surreal." said Spyro gently. Cynder smiled and began to stroke Spyro shoulders gently.

"You were the one who saved me Spyro. You saved my heart from the darkness. I have never forgotten that." said Cynder before pulling Spyro up to her face. Spyro moved his lips against hers passionately. Steam emanated from the lip lock as the kiss grew more passionate. Cynder broke the kiss for air and noticed Spyro's heavy breathing. "I am honored to be in love with such a dragon." said Cynder passionately before driving her lips into Spyro's once again.

Spyro was the next to break the kiss as he used his mind to surround the bowel with candles. Cynder smiled and wrapped her tail tightly around her mates. Spyro ran his claws up her body and nipped at her neck playfully. Cynder laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Spyro was breathing hard into her mouth as he rubbed his chest against the body below him. Cynder moaned slightly and dug her claws into the thick muscles in Spyro's back. Spyro felt his mate's wings wrap tightly around him and her claws grab on to him.

Cynder ran her tongue along the side of Spyro's muzzle. The purple dragon groaned and felt his dragonhood extend against Cynder's body. The female gave a light laugh before driving her tongue into Spyro's mouth. The two tongues rubbed and pulled on each other as Spyro slowly slid his dragonhood inside Cynder's opening. Cynder gave a light moan as Spyro started to grind his hips against hers slowly. The black dragon closed her eyes in bliss as her mate continued his movements.

Spyro felt his dragonhood slide further and further inside his love's womb and started to pick up his movements. Cynder responded by pulling his body harder with her legs.

"Please Spyro..harder..." groaned Cynder. The purple dragon shuddered and started to move his hips even faster against hers. His black beauty moaned his name; causing him to drive inside her faster. Cynder moaned loudly as sweat poured off her body. Spyro himself was beginning to sweat; causing his body to move against hers even faster. Cynder felt her mind drift into pure bliss. Spyro was quick to join her as he rubbed his entire body against hers roughly.

"Oh Cynder..." moaned Spyro as Cynder pulled on his body faster.

"Spyro.." gasped Cynder who ran her talons along his back almost violently. Spyro perched himself up on his claws and began making love to Cynder harder then ever. Cynder screamed and layed her hands on the purple dragon's pecs; pushing against them roughly. Spyro growled slightly as he drive deeper into Cynder. Sliding his dragonhood harder and harder into her. Cynder screamed out with each thrust. The two began to push and pull against each other at rapid speeds. Each thrust sent Cynder closer and closer to the edge.

Spyro felt his peak rising. The purple dragon was growling with each hard thrust into his mate. Their tails remained locked together and their hips moves at vicious speed. The environment around them began to glow and respond to each sensual feeling. The two dragons moved together as one. Pushing and pulling as one.

Cynder screamed her lovers name as he thrusted as hard as he could into her body. She grabbed onto his back violently and Spyro responded by picking her up to his chest. Cynder ran her claws along his neck as she drove her hips into his violently. Spyro moaned with each wild thrust and felt Cynder grab his lips with hers in a heated kiss. The two bodies were soaked in sweat; which in turn evaporated into the steam emanating from their bodies.

Both felt the peak approach and moved against each other harder and harder. Cynder arched her back and screamed to the sky as she felt her insides burst. Spyro was quick to follow as he growled her name and released his seed deep inside her body. The two dragons continued to move against each other quickly. Cynder moaned and began to slow her pace. Spyro followed her movements as he felt the peak fall away. The two bodies slid against each other due to all the sweat. Cynder ran her claw up Spyro's body and lifted his chin. The purple orbs looking back at her were hazed over with love and passion.

"Oh Spyro.." cried Cynder quietly before embracing her mate in a loving hug. Spyro wrapped his arms and wings around her and held her body as close as he could.

"I love you Cynder." said Spyro in exhaustion.

"I love you too Spyro. I love you so much." said Cynder with tears emanating. Spyro licked the sweat off her face and moved to wipe away her tears.

"No matter what Cynder. No matter what happens in our life together. I promise I will never leave your side. You are my mate, and I swear my love to you always." said Spyro lovingly. Cynder smiled and responded by kissing her mate gently.

"You are right. We have come so so far." replied the black dragoness as Spyro licked her sweat. Cynder held his head gently and watched him clean her body. Cynder smirked and pushed Spyro back away from her. The purple dragon fell onto his back with a surprised look on his face. Cynder jumped up and moved away from her mate.

"That doesn't mean I'm not upset with you." said Cynder with a smirk on her face. Spyro watched her move away and pushed himself back up onto his legs.

"Upset? What in the name of Draco did I do?" asked Spyro with a very confused look on his face. Cynder turned her head back to face him.

"Well don't you think you should know that?" asked Cynder in response. Spyro felt a nervous chill go up his spine. Fully unaware that his love was only playing him.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong. Did I not satisfy..." asked Spyro trailing off. Cynder turned back towards her mate and rubbed her muzzle against his once more.

"Oh believe me Spyro. You more then satisfy." said Cynder with a smirk. Spyro puffed out his chest pridefully. "I just love seeing that confused look on your face." continued Cynder with a laugh. Spyro's eyes opened wide before Cynder took off running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Spyro who quickly pursued her. Laughing the whole way.

The two dragons moved off into the dreamworld. Little did they know that a single figure had been watching them for several minutes. The unknown figure's orange eyes blinked before vanishing out of the dream realm.

- - - - -

Spyro felt himself shaken awake.

"Hey...hey! Purple dragon fella. Wake up." came the female bandicoot's voice. Spyro groaned in frustration when his eyes opened to see Coco staring back at him.

"You had to wake me up now?" questioned Spyro in frustration. Coco laughed.

"Yeah actually I did. You talk in your sleep. Who is Cynder by the way? Asked Coco with a wide smirk. Spyro turned bright red and shot out of the temporary bed.

"She's umm...nobody of any...uh...a friend." said Spyro getting more red with each second. Coco watched him with amusement.

"Yeah she must do quite the favors." said Coco with a laugh before moving away. "By the way Aku Aku wants to see you." said the bandicoot before moving out of the room. Spyro groaned again and made his way into the next room; carful not to trip on any of the excess wumpa fruit on the ground. Aku Aku saw the purple dragon enter the room.

"Good morning young one. How did you sleep?" asked Aku Aku with a smile on his face. Spyro turned red again.

"Umm..ugh...quite well thanks." said Spyro quickly. Aku Aku gave him a quizzical look before shaking his head slightly.

"Anyways. We have found a way inside Cortex's castle. A way beneath the mountain that can bring us straight into the laboratory. If I know my brother the way I do..thats where he will be, and so will Cortex." said Aku Aku. Spyro looked out the nearby window to see the same setting as yesterday.

"Does it ever rain here?" questioned Spyro. Coco looked out the window.

"No not really." responded the bandicoot. Spyro only shook his head before hearing a sound. All three looked towards the door as several shrill knocks resignated within the room. Aku Aku looked towards the door and moved backwards nervously.

"Coco get to cover!" yelled the mask. Coco looked at him curiously before the door was completely blown into pieces. Spyro covered his body with an electric shield as Aku Aku places himself on Coco's face. Spyro watched as the pieces of sharp wood bounced harmlessly off her body. The purple dragon moved his eyes forward to see a creature that was nothing like he expected to see.

"Knock knock." said the creature plainly. Spyro lowered his shield to find himself staring down another dragon. This dragon was unlike most he had ever seen. His horns were more elongated and elegant and his body appeared to be carrying much more muscle. Even the very presence of this dragon made Spyro feel nervous.

"I..I have never felt that kind of power before." said Spyro while moving backwards. The dragon was a solid brown color in all places except his arms which were lighter. His eyes were also light brown.

"Now you must be...let me guess...Spyro." said the dragon while moving closer. The purple dragon gulped slightly before extending his courage.

"Whats it too you pal." responded Spyro with his eyes sharpened. The dragon laughed and continued to advance on the smaller purple dragon.

"Nothing really. Just a matter of business you see. I am missing something very special to me...and someone has offered to help me get it if I do them a little favor in return." replied the dragon with relative smugness. Spyro kept his eyes on the strange dragon as he moved around the home. Aku Aku and Coco moved back towards Spyro as the strange dragon circled to his side.

"Just what do you want here?" asked Coco with fear in her eyes. The dragon's eyes opened wide as he turned to face the trio.

"Well its quite simple. I want you dead." said the dragon before unleashing a torrent of wind from his mouth. Spyro jumped in front of Coco and Aku; taking the full strength of the gust. The purple dragon planted his legs firmly and attempted to raise his shield. Before he could act the gust was gone and the strange dragon had his tail wrapped around Spyro's neck. The purple dragon was lifted off the ground and thrown through the wooden wall of the home.

Spyro felt his body collide with the hard dirt surface before leaping back onto his paws in a defensive stance. The dragon smashed the rest of the wall with another gust of wind and charged towards Spyro quickly. The purple dragon launched himself into the air and unleashed a torrent of ice onto the ground. Several seconds later the ground became a pool of clear ice. The Dragon smirked and extended large feathered wings. Spyro was caught off guard as the dragon launched himself off the ground in a torrent of wind. All the purple dragon felt was a hard fist collide into his side and then a thick tail smash into his back.

Spyro collided into the thick ice he created himself and groaned as he felt his rips crack. Before he could react a heavy knee found a home in his gut. Spyro coughed up blood as his rips began to buckle. The dragon above him grabbed Spyro's head and turned it towards his face.

"Do yourself a favor Spyro. If you had some kind of sense you would stay out of my way. Go back to whatever place you came from and stay there." said the dragon in a surprisingly compassionate voice. Spyro groaned and managed to find his voice.

"For the sake of my own loved ones I can do no such thing." gasped Spyro in immense pain. The dragon frowned before grabbing Spyro and throwing him into a nearby tree.

Aku Aku and Coco watched in horror as Spyro was beaten senseless by the larger and much faster dragon. Spyro felt another punch to his chest and fell to the ground in defeat. The larger dragon pushed his paw down on the purple dragon's neck.

"I will only warn you this once Spyro. Do not pursue me..and do not continue forward. If you find me...I will be force to kill you." said the dragon in a very plain voice. Spyro responded by heating his body to unbearable levels. The dragon yelped in pain before pulling his steaming paw away from the purple dragon. Spyro continued by plowing his head into the dragon's chest. The brown dragon fell back disoriented as Spyro struggled onto his feet.

The dragon smirked slightly before turning his body away

"Just this once Spyro. I warn you. I will not hold back next time." said the dragon before spreading his wings. Spyro looked to the ground before hearing the dragon's words once more. "Oh and just so you know...my name...is Spirit. Make sure you remember that." said the large dragon before lifting himself off the ground with one mighty flap. Spyro watched as Spirit shrunk away towards the direction of Cortex island.

The battered dragon limped back towards the ruins of the bandicoot homestead, his body bloody and bruised.

"You know..you can never just redecorate this place. It has to get freaking destroyed." whined Coco in disgust. Aku Aku ignored her comments and moved towards the purple dragon.

"Are you alright my friend." asked the mask with concern. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know you remind me of Ignitus a little bit..." said the purple dragon before cringing in pain. Aku Aku noticed the wounds.

"Do not move Spyro. I will take care of this." said the mask. Spyro watched as Aku Aku began to glow with a blueish light. Several seconds later the glow extended around Spyro. He watched in awe as his wounds began to seal themselves. He also cringed as the bones in his body cracked themselves back into place. Coco moved toward the pair with her broken laptop in tote.

"So what do we do now. That thing is obviously working for Cortex. We can't face that. Especially if he was just holding back." said Coco with a tinge of sadness in her voice. Spyro only laughed once more.

"I wouldn't worry about that." said the dragon with a smirk. Aku Aku looked at him curiously.

"Why would you say that. Look what he did to you." said the mask with worry. Spyro only smiled.

"Because next time I wont hold back too."

- - - - -

Cynder was waken by the sound of a loud and deep ringing. The black dragoness stretched her body and moved up onto her paws quickly. Hearing the sound of constant voices, Cynder moved to the window and pushed it open. What she saw was hundreds of creatures running around to different houses. Cheetah warriors just like Hunter were arming themselves with bows and blades as the large bell rang out again.

Just as Cynder was about to leap out the window her door slammed open. Ember and Sparx entered the room with worry plastered all over their features.

"Cynder..Cynder!!" screamed Sparx as he clutched onto her tightly. Cynder looked down at the disturbed dragonfly.

"Um..nice to see you too Sparx." said Cynder curiously. Sparx looked up at her.

"There is soooo many...sooo many baddies..." cried the dragonfly. Cynder looked up at Ember who looked back.

"You have to come out here and see this Cynder." said Ember nodding towards the door. Cynder nodded and ran out the door with Ember tight on her heels. Sparx remained hovering in the room.

"I'll just stay here and protect the art. It's all soo pretty...don't want it broke now!"

The two female dragons ran towards the stone wall; dodging fleeing pedestrians throughout the street. The two reached the wall and climbed up the stone stairs. Cynder jumped onto the wall and ran almost straight into Hunter. The warrior looked down at Cynder and sighed.

"I'm afraid we have company..and this time it's pretty serious." said the cheetah with nothing but seriousness in his voice. Cynder looked out over the edge of the wall and felt her jaw drop. On the plain below the mountain were thousands upon thousands of mutated apes. Catapults and rams were being carried towards the stone walls and dreadwings were diving out of the clouds towards the fortified town. Cynder looked out into the crowed to see two all too familiar faces leading the massive force. Gaul stood in front with his large blades ready for slaughter. Next to him mounted on his dreadwing was the creature that all had come to fear above all.

"What are your orders my lord." asked one of the smaller apes to the mounted warrior. Cryxus gave one of his wicked smiles; displaying his sharp fangs. The humanoid licked his lips before pulling his blade from his side.

"I want their blood staining the ground by nightfall."

Hunter, Cynder, and Ember watched as the hoards of apes charged forward towards the stone wall. The ranks of cheetah warriors next to Hunter notched their bows and took aim towards the enemy. Cynder herself took off into the sky toward the approaching dreadwings, Ember quick on her heels.

Hunter watched the two take off before pulling his own bow from his back.

"All warriors...OPEN FIRE!!

- - - -

**A/N-There is chapter 7 for you guys. Little bit of everything thrown into this mix here. I would like to thank Spirit Okami for the use of one of his characters and I would like to thank all the loyal reviewers out there. This story almost has 5,000 hits now so I'm feeling pretty good. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will get to work on Chapter 8 as soon as I can. Keep writing and leave a review...or else -.-...and just so you know I didn't really do a formal check of this chapter so if you see spelling and grammar stuff just kinda ignore it lol...**

**Cya!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Spyro the Dragon nor Crash Bandicoot...and I never will. All I own are my OC characters. My thanks goes out to those who have reviewed up until this point. Hopefully this large chapter does you guys justice. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Thousands upon thousands of apes marched towards the beaten stone wall before them. Thousands upon thousands of drooling fangs and wicked warcrys. Above them, the sky became black as night and was filled with the light whistling sound of sharpened projectiles. None of the apes made for cover, nor did they attempt to dodge the incoming missiles. Hundreds of the arrows found their marks in thick ape flesh; tearing apart any membrane or muscle that stood in their path. The apes only screeched louder and became more blood crazed; even as their own bodily fluids traced down their bodies.

Hunter watched as his warriors unleashed wave after wave of arrows into the oncoming horde before them. Very few apes fell on first contact with the pointed tips.

"Aim for the eyes my brothers! Aim for their thick skulls!" ordered Hunter as he made his way down the line of cheetah warriors. His brothers in combat obeyed the order to the letter; easily adjusting their attacks. More of the apes began to fall against the solid ground below them. Hot blood poured onto the grass; forever staining the green earth with unpurified liquids.

Cryxus watched from afar as the apes moved closer to the wall. The mount below him flinched at the sound of the catapults unleashing their deadly cargo. He watched as pieces of heavy stone collided against the strong wall. The humanoid turned his mount towards the commander of his artillery.

"Aim for the houses. Do not waste your ammunition on the walls. Make the innocent suffer for their arrogance." commanded the demon while licking his lips. The ape before him pounded his fist on his chest before bellowing a command to his minions. Within seconds the catapults began to launch flaming pieces of stone into the city behind the walls.

Hunter turned his head to see innocent civilians run for cover. The flaming stone collided with ancient pieces of architecture; causing piles of jagged stone to crash into the street. Hunter cried in agony as he saw a mother and her young one smashed beneath dark stone. The warrior turned his head in rage and bellowed a war cry.

"Slay them without mercy my brothers! Kill every last one of the scum!" yelled Hunter before unleashing several of his arrows into the mob. His warriors responded with a loud warcry of their own and renewed their attack. Hunter turned his eye to the sky where he saw hundreds of dreadwings approaching from above; as well as several other figures moving towards them.

- - - - -

Cynder felt the wind rushing around the soft membrane in her wings. She let the air currents carry her body towards her enemies.

_Gods help me if Spyro finds out I'm doing this.._

Ember was close behind her companion.

"Just one question Cynder...how the hell are the two of us suppose to defeat all of those things!?" asked Ember over the heavy wind. Cynder smirked and turned her head sideways.

"What's life without a little risk huh Ember." said Cynder with sheer excitement in her voice. Ember shook her head; simple confusion for Cynder's attitude fresh in her mind.

"If Spyro even knew you were doing this he would..."

"Kill me himself..I know" interjected Cynder with a laugh. 'But...I don't plan on letting him find out." said the black dragoness before pushing forward towards the bat like creatures. Ember groaned before quickly pursuing. Cynder bared her fangs as she moved towards her first target. The dreadwing screeched to its companions before lunging toward its target. Cynder dodged the creature's talons before bringing her bladed tail across its open belly. The dreadwing screeched before dropping towards the battlefield below. Nearby dreadwings responded by circling the pair of female dragons; all ready to die for their Dark Master's glory.

Ember began to spin her body rapidly as the dreadwings moved in. The pink dragoness focused all of her power within and brought her mind to those whom she loved so much.

_Spyro...Terradon...Flame..._

Cynder intercepted one of the nearby creatures and dug her talons deep into its forehead. The black dragoness struggled to hold on as the demented bat thrashed wildly. Two more of the dreadwings dove towards Ember; ready to devour the small reptile. Ember waited for the dull creatures to come close before unleashing an enormous storm of pink hued fireballs. The dreadwings screeched as the balls of flame collided with their bodies. The pink dragoness watched in satisfaction as the two mutations fell to the field below. She turned her head to see Cynder rip her victim's eyes from their sockets. The confused dreadwing plummeted downwards as blood seeped through the black openings.

The two female dragons recovered as more dreadwings came to bear. Ember gave a quiet groan and Cynder narrowed her eyes.

"How many more will die today." said the black dragoness as the dreadwings dove on them.

- - - - -

Hunter continued to move along the wall; spreading his voice and his directions across the defender's ears. The warriors were unleashing a countless amount of arrows into their opponents, but the apes refused to die lightly.

"Hunter...the men are running out of ammunition." said one of the nearby warriors. Hunter gave a curt nod before moving further down the wall. The apes had now moved close enough to the walls where their own projectiles were taking effect. The mutated apes pulled out crudely made bows and slings; launching rock and arrow towards the defenders. Hunter could only watch as his own men began to take casualties.

The warriors of Sabertooth mountain were highly trained, but their numbers were far to small for their lives to be thrown away so lightly. Hunter pulled a crude arrow from one of his brother's shoulder before proceeding further down the wall.

"Take heart my friends...we fight for our homes, these creatures fight only because they are told to do so. Don't back down now. Stand tall against the darkness!" shouted Hunter amidst the confusion of the battle. The result of the speech was another warcry.

"Ladders!" screamed an anonymous voice from the ranks of warriors. Hunter looked down over the wall to see several large apes pulling enormous ladders towards the stone. The cheetah grimaced before notching his own bow.

"Kill the bearers. Don't let them raise up!" ordered Hunter before releasing an arrow into the large apes skull. His warriors attempted to acknowledge the order, but were unable to come true due to the intensity of the battle around them.

Cryxus watched from afar as his soldiers raised ladders against the stone wall. The humanoid smirked; displaying his misshapen fangs. Gaul remained close to his side; both of his blades sitting firmly in his palms. The dreadwing below him screeched in pain as several of its brethren fell from the sky. Gaul and Cryxus looked up to see two dragons battling the countless dreadwings in the sky. Gaul groaned in disgust.

"I knew I should have killed that little welpling when I had the chance." said the ape king. Cryxus only snickered.

"She is of no concern to us. Without Spyro here she will do little damage to our forces." replied the humanoid while petting the top of his mount's skull. Gaul snarled and turned his artificial eye towards his partner.

"You underestimate Cynder. She has powers now they she might never expect. Our master's influence is not gone from her completely." said Gaul while eying Cryxus. The demon turned his head away from the ape and scratched his chin.

"Yes...yes your right Gaul. Our master is not completely gone from her. Darkness still plagues her mind. Perhaps we can turn this to our advantage." answered Cryxus. Gaul watched as the humanoid gave his mount a swift kick in the sides. Within seconds the creature was moving skywards towards the battle taking place high above. Gaul felt his eye twitch before he proceeded forth towards the wall.

Hunter drove his knife into his enemies neck. The blood pulsated forth from the vain; still unaware of its severed connection. The cheetah grunted before pushing the body off and over the wall. His warriors were now defending themselves with an assortment of close combat weapons.

"Hold men! Hold the wall!" shouted Hunter before feeling a sharp edge of iron slice across his back. Hunter fell to his knee with a grunt as the ape behind him moved in for the kill. The cheetah pounced onto his forepaws and brought his tail ripping across the apes face. The disoriented creature could not recover before an arrow found a home inside its throat. Hunter pulled the arrow from his victim before reaching back to feel his wound. Fresh blood poured freely, but Hunter payed it no mind.

The warriors were fighting tooth and nail to hold the ramparts. Hunter had indeed trained them well in both blade and arrow, yet they were slowly being fatigued by the enormous numbers before them. The mutated apes refused to die even at the most mortal of wounds. Pieces of rock continued to smash the village behind them. The civilians had managed to completely evacuate the streets; now helpless to watch as their homes were engulfed by the flames of war.

Hunter felt a familiar presence by his side and turned to see Sparx healing his wound. Hunter could not help but laugh at the dragonfly's appearance.

"Why Sparx, I didn't think you could grow a spine for combat such as this." said the cheetah in amusement. Sparx only rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't have to heal ya...and I don't have to be out here...but It's the least I can do to help everyone." answered the yellow dragonfly. Hunter nodded in approval.

"You have my thanks Sparx. Now don't worry about me. Go to the others...many are far worse then I." replied Hunter. Sparx managed a slight nod before taking off down the line; observant for any injured. Hunter looked over the wall to see bodies of apes piling against the stone wall. The mutations were even going as far to build pyramids out of their dead comrades. Hunter closed his eyes in disgust. "Such disdain for life. Curse the Dark Master and all his demented ideals and creations."

A loud bang broke out over the noise. Hunter felt the walls beneath him shake in response. The warrior turned his head to see an informant coming closer to him.

"Hunter...its...its the gate...the apes are breaking through. We have no choice but to..." A sharp bolt planted itself in the messenger's eye. Hunter gasped before kneeling to aid the already dead soldier. Hunter shed a slight tear before clenching his fists in rage. After several seconds the cheetah rose to his feet.

"Were gonna need more then a little help.."

- - - - -

Up in the sky, two dragons were locked in a deadly dance of battle. The dreadwings were unintelligent, but they had immense numbers and strength. Cynder continued to outmaneuver the beasts and overcome them with her brutal tactics. Ember followed her example and burned many of their bat like foes out of the sky.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer Cynder...I'm running out of power here." said a very tired Ember. Cynder didn't have to hear her words to know their truth. She could already feel her own strength weakening with every beat of her wings.

"We don't have any choice Ember, if we leave they will be free to terrorize the defenses. We can't leave them unchecked." replied the black dragoness before releasing a torrent of wind from her maw. One thing the dragoness did notice was that she was capable of some rather dark powers. These did not sit well with her, but she would use whatever necessary to achieve victory.

The two dragonesses continued to battle the dreadwings, but found themselves getting much slower and their enemies becoming even faster. Cynder pulled her barbed tail from the throat of another dreadwing before she felt an intense surge fill her body. The young dragon gave a sharp yelp before falling for several meters. Ember watched in horror as her friend descended towards the ground below. Cynder could not find the energy to regain her balance. Try as she might, her wings just refused to respond. After several more seconds she felt something grab her wings. Cynder cried slightly as the violent presence pulled on her soft membrane.

"Look me in the eyes Cynder." came a venomous voice. The black dragoness raised her head to see blood red eyes starring back at her. The ugly smirk she could not tolerate plastered all over the face before her.

"Cynder!" screamed Ember as she dove towards her friend. Cryxus groaned before knocking the pink dragoness aside with a bolt of black electricity. Cynder growled and snapped her jaws viciously at the humanoid. Cryxus recoiled in slight amusement before pulling her wings harder. Cynder was helpless to defend herself against the entity.

"Whats the matter Cynder...run out of power. I never thought that Griffin's most trusted general would be defeated so easily." said Cryxus while licking his lips slightly. Cynder felt her mind break at the thought of the horrible monstrosity that she once was.

"He never had control of me. I live my life the way I see fit...not how he wishes it!" cried Cynder. Cryxus responded by pulling her wings out further. The black dragoness cringed in pain.

"Oh he did have control over you my dear Cynder. He gave you something that you never had. Something you needed. The power to control others. The power to become whatever you desired." continued Cryxus. Cynder attempted to block out the creature's venomous words, but could not help but remember what it felt like to wield such powers. "Oh yes Cynder. You remember don't you. You remember just how good if felt. How spectacular the rush of power was. All of the master's powers pulsing through your body like the tide of the oceans."

"Stop it..." cried Cynder with her eyes shut. Cryxus smirked and twisted one of her wings violently; tearing the soft membrane connecting her muscles. The black dragoness let tears escape.

_Spyro...please...help.._

Cryxus licked the black dragoness's neck. "Dragon's blood...so...delicious." said Cryxus quietly. Cynder felt a deep hatred swell in her breast. Cryxus pushed forward. "You hate me don't you Cynder. You hate everything. Just as you were meant to. Look at yourself now. You fight for a people that will never accept you. They already run at the sight of your shadow. The dark dragon has returned to finish the job."

"Stop!" screamed Cynder before she brought her barbed tail to Cryxus's neck. The humanoid only smirked in retaliation.

"You see my dear Cynder. You have the power. It's been asleep inside you this whole time. The power to control all." snarled Cryxus. The young dragon felt a rage unlike any other seeping forth from the deepest well of her soul.

"I swear to god Cryxus. You will burn before this day is over." answered Cynder in a dark voice. Cryxus licked the blood still fresh on his lips.

"And where is your beloved Spyro. The one you profess to love so much. Look now. He does not even bother to defend you. He doesn't give a damn about you, he never did." said Cryxus before laughing. Cynder couldn't take it anymore. Cryxus grunted as he felt two powerful legs smash into his gut. The dreadwing below him screeched and made to bite the dragoness. Cynder growled viciously before plunging her barbed tail into the creature's forehead. The dreadwing made a gurgling sound before dropping like a stone. Cryxus grinded his teeth in anger before leaping off his falling mount.

Ember looked on from the ground in horror. Cynder felt nothing but hatred. She could feel a familiar blackness spreading throughout her soul. She couldn't think of Spyro. She couldn't think of her friends or her home. All she could think about was finding the power to kill Cryxus. The humanoid hovered in front of the black dragoness; one of his hands bearing a razor sharp blade. The pink dragoness ran forward to help her friend before a giant scimitar smashed into the ground in front of her.

Ember picked her body off the stones to see Gaul cocking his second blade above him. The pink dragoness reacted at the last second by leaping to her right; just as the instrument smashed into her former position. She hid behind a nearby boulder to catch her breath.

"Now this just isn't fair. I'm not the one who is suppose to be fighting the king of the apes!" shouted Ember in frustration before the boulder behind her was smashed to pieces. Ember felt her body tumble against the cold ground before coming to a rest. Gaul launched a deadly shot from his laser implemented eye straight towards the young dragoness. Ember only cried out and covered her body with her hands; attempting to miraculously defend herself against the attack. All she heard was a high pitched whistling sound and then the distinct cry of Gaul in rage. She opened her eyes to see another dragoness standing in front of her. She didn't have time to observe her savior, for within seconds their was a flash of orange scales.

Gaul quickly found himself on the defensive against this new force.

"Stand still you pathetic little rat!" shouted the ape as he brought his blades smashing down on hard rock. The blazing orange dragoness moved swiftly and without error.

"Try picking on someone your own size." came a distinct female voice. Ember had to marvel at how gentle the voice was; even in the thick of battle. Gaul turned his body rapidly before having the distinct feeling of being slapped enter his mind. The large ape dropped his bloody blades and covered his face.

"God damn you dragon scum!" screamed the ape as he twisted his body wildly. Ember watched as the blind ape thrashed about madly. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a very comforting female dragon looking back at her with blazing gold eyes.

"I think it's best if you go help your friend Ember. I'll take care of handsome over there." said the dragoness with a smile on her face. Ember was shocked at how beautiful the orange dragoness was.

"Umm sure...thanks..uhh.."

"Solarana. No need to thank me. Just go help your friend. I will talk to you two after this is over." answered the dragoness before giving Ember a friendly pat on the shoulder. Ember recoiled before the dragoness charged towards Gaul again. The pink dragoness stood speechless as the female before her lead Gaul on a wild goose chase. She didn't have time to think about it much before her thoughts turned towards Cynder. She moved across the jagged earth to see Cynder nearly engulfed in a black cloud of rage.

"Cynder no!" screamed Ember. The black dragoness didn't even acknowledge her friend's presence She kept her clouded Sapphire eyes fixed upon Cryxus. The demented humanoid only smiled back. The smile that she hated with all her soul. Cynder clenched her claws in rage. Her own claws digging into her scales.

"I...hate... you.." muttered Cynder as darkness overtook her senses. Cryxus laughed and raised his blade above his head.

"Well are you just gonna sit their or use the power you so often dream about!" yelled the humanoid in response. Cynder roared viciously before charging straight towards Cryxus. The demon's smirk disappeared as Cynder slammed her fist into his gut. She had moved much faster then he anticipated. Before he could overcome the shock of the first attack, Cynder had wrapped her tail around his neck. Cryxus coughed as he attempted to release the unshakable hold. Cynder growled before clamping her jaws around the demons shoulder. Cryxus groaned in pain as he felt a sickly poison plant itself inside his flesh.

Ember was horrified at Cynder's new tactics. This just wasn't like the Cynder she knew. The Cynder she knew would never use such horrific powers. Cynder herself felt nothing but satisfaction in the pain she was causing her enemy. After all this is what she is. Darkness. Her fangs continued to inject poison into her enemy. Cryxus gave a roar of his own before ripping Cynder's fangs from his skin. He took his blade and shoved it deep into the black dragoness's upper thigh. Cynder did not recoil from the attack, instead she attempted to clasp her maw onto the humanoid's skull. Cryxus quickly shoved her away with a gust of wind.

The humanoid backed away from the dark dragoness in an attempt to recover. He knew that she would be strong, but it seems he underestimated just how strong she was. Cynder herself looked like a dark demon. Her sapphire eyes were now clouded over in pure rage and her scales were pitch black. The blood staining her teeth was mixed with the sickly green of poison and her barbed tongue was constantly searching for more of the demon's flesh.

"You...will...die..." was all Cynder said. Over and over again in the same seemingly possessed voice. Cryxus growled in frustration; angry at the fact he had unleashed a beast he couldn't defeat.

"Not many are able to wound me and live to tell the tale." responded Cryxus angrily. Cynder only growled and moved closer to her victim. Cryxus had to smile, for he had indeed completed his mission. "Welcome back Cynder."

The black dragoness made no response as she moved closer to Cryxus. The humanoid backed up before raising his arms above his head. Cynder continued to move forward. The humanoid smiled before slamming his fists into the ground violently. Seconds later several tornadoes of fire extended forth to the heavens. Cynder felt the heat smash against her sides, but found that pain was irrelevant to her rage. Cryxus watched in horror as the black dragoness proceeded through the flames unscathed. The humanoid shouted in anger before unleashing several bolts of black electricity followed by razor sharp pieces of ice towards his target. Cynder opened her maw and unleashed a torrent of reddish black darkness. Cryxus's attacks disintegrated upon contact with the cloud.

The sky above was filled with thick black clouds. Thunder shook the very earth; followed by the piercing view of lightning bolts. Earth herself felt every emotion transpiring on the battlefield.

Cryxus backed away in horror as the darkness engulfed his body. He grasped his head tightly as he heard the sounds of thousands upon thousands of innocent screams. A bloody alter pulsating with a sickly green glow. Dragons falling from the sky with their heads decapitated. All he could see was the eyes of all those he had killed. All of their faces bore into his mind; all screaming for justice in the name of their ill timed deaths. The demon fell to his knees as the darkness engulfed his mind and soul.

Cynder looked on with a wide grin on her face. She remembered now. She remembered all of the power she commanded at her desires wimb. Ember gasped in horror at the sound of Cynder laughing; yet it was a laugh that the Cynder she knew could not conjure.

"I have almost forgotten what it was like." said the black dragoness as she approached Cryxus. The humanoid was unable to look up. Cynder scoffed and grabbed the demon's chin firmly with her claws. She forced the creature's face towards hers. The humanoid's red eyes were wide in horror as Cynder licked the blood on his forehead. "And I have you to thank Cryxus..." continued the dragoness before licking her fangs.

**Yess..my dear Cynder...welcome back...**

Cynder smirked at the voice in her mind. "It is my pleasure Griffin...to serve you once more." replied the dragoness before kneeling to her invisible host. Ember felt a tear escape her eye before her senses return.

"Cynder..no!" screamed the pink dragoness before leaping towards her friend. Cynder turned her gaze towards the approaching creature.

"I no longer have time to waste with you Ember. I have far more important matters at hand." said Cynder before leaping towards Cryxus once more. Ember chased after her companion still; even as she made for the vulnerable Cryxus.

"Now..now I finish what I promised you." snarled Cynder as she made for Cryxus's throat. Before the black dragoness could react she was knocked aside by an unseen force. The dark dragoness rolled across the ground violently before leaping onto all fours defensively. "Who dares interrupt my will!" screamed the dragoness in rage. Ember herself was watching intently nearby.

Cryxus felt the heavy shadow of fears and horrors lift from his soul. The dark cloud surrounding him evaporated into thin air; resulting in a relieving sigh. The humanoid fell onto his hands; breathing hard as to make up for his torture. Cynder snarled wildly as she searched for her attacker. Unable to find the intruder, she turned her attention to Cryxus once more.

Cryxus was unable to recover before noticing the deadly black attacker moving in once more. He fell onto his back as he attempted his escape, but he was unable to evade the barbed tail pinning his leg into the ground. The demon growled in pain as he looked up into the hazed eyes of the black dragoness.

Cynder felt pleasure. A pleasure she had long been without. She viciously pulled her tail from its place within the humanoid's leg and made to slice it across his throat.

"Thats enough Cynder!" screamed Ember as she pushed the black dragoness aside. Cynder growled viciously before smashing her head into Ember's side. The pink dragoness fell back several meters, but stood her ground.

"My god Cynder. Can't you see what you have become! What he has done to you! Can you not see what they are doing!" cried the female in desperation. Cynder only snickered before moving to her former friend's side.

"Don't take me for a fool Ember. I know perfectly well what Griffin has done for me. He has shown me what I have truly desired all these years. I can not continued to deny who and what I am." replied Cynder. Ember kept her opponent square with her body.

"Don't you remember what we have all done for you! What everyone has done to bring you home again. Dont you remember Spyro!" screamed Ember with tears forming. Cynder's body became less hostile at the mention of his name. Ember noticed that her eyes became more relaxed; and for a split second she saw a flash of sapphire.

"Spy...Spyro?" said Cynder quietly. Ember spread her wings wide.

"Yes Spyro! You must remember Spyro. Your mate!" continued Ember. Cynder felt thousands of emotions pound against her conscience.

**No Cynder...there is no Spyro. Don't you remember...you killed him..**

Cynder roared in pain. Ember watched as her black companion cringed against the ground.

"Please Cynder. You must remember." said the pink dragoness before taking a step towards her friend. Cynder made no response. Ember dared by taking another step forward. Seconds later the black dragoness extended her neck and clasped her jaws onto the unsuspecting female's foreleg. Ember yelped as she attempted to pull her delicate skin away. The black dragoness's eyes were now red; and not a trace of joy or happiness was found among her features.

Cryxus watched from nearby. He knew perfectly well that his goal was to draw Cynder back to his master's side, but he was not expecting her to be so...heartless. The humanoid groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

Ember felt her body slam into a piece of jagged limestone. She could feel one of her wings crack on impact; her own blood curving down her soft skin. Sharp talons dug into her delicate neck. The vengeful black dragoness snarled in her friend's face. Ember looked forward to see razor sharp fangs making for her jugular.

Cynder felt satisfaction invade her mind.

**Yes..yes!! Do it!!...**

Cynder opened her maw wide and made to strike before something grasped her throat. The black dragoness coughed as she dropped Ember to the ground. She felt a strong tail wrapped firmly around her neck. Next thing she felt was the wind whipping around her body as she was thrown several meters away.

_How...who..who could have.._

Cynder jumped to her paws and turned to face her impending victim. Her eyes were blinded by a flash of light; forcing her down onto her forelegs. It took several moments before she could open her eyes to black paws before her. Slowly she drew her eyes up the body presented. Gold scales met her vision. Next it was black once more. As her eyes finished their journey she came face to face with two deep sapphire pools. A black dragon with three horns shaped like a crown stared back at her.

Ember watched in shock. Another black dragon had entered the fray.

_My god...can this get any weirder. Where did he come from...and god damn is he cute..._

Ember blushed at her thoughts.

Cynder couldn't move as her eyes remained locked on the sapphire orbs above her. For several moments the two remained in that position. The unknown black dragon made the first move by pulling Cynder up with his tail. The dark dragoness groaned as she kept her eyes locked firmly on her new devilry. Soon the two were looking at each other face to face; nearly muzzle to muzzle. A calm and very firm voice broke through the silence.

"Look into my eyes Cynder."

The black dragoness found herself diving deeper into the unknown. This dragon had eyes unlike any other. The further in she looked; the stronger the light became.

"Your soul has been tainted by those who know not compassion nor love. Only those who seek to drive all happiness and joy from our existence. Hear me now my dear Cynder. Your soul is pure and just. You have loved and been loved in return. This darkness has no hold over your heart. Hear my words. Let the sun shine through your eyes once more." continued the voice.

Cynder felt her mind spark. The darkness was driven from her heart and from her soul. She could feel the light radiating from within this new host. She could feel love again. Compassion. Faith.

The black dragon smiled as Cynder's eyes faded back to normal. The black dragoness stared for several seconds before collapsing forward.

"Whoa there I got ya." said the dragon as he caught Cynder in his arms. The black dragoness sighed as her mind drifted back and forth between worlds. Ember recovered from her haunches and limped towards this new face. The black dragon held Cynder tightly as Ember approached.

"Now..."cough"..who the hell are you?" asked Ember wearily. The black dragon looked up from Cynder to meet Ember's eyes. She felt a strange feeling of comfort as he smiled.

"His name is Arus." came another voice from behind. She turned her head to see Solarana, her body barely scathed, come up next to her. Ember turned her head back to where the two black dragons were huddled. Cynder's eyes opened slowly. The black dragon looked down to see a graceful smile directed towards him. Before he could react the black dragon found himself embraced in a deep hug.

Ember and Solarana watched on with joy in their hearts as Cynder felt hot tears release.

"Thank you Arus."

- - - - -

Hunter pulled a bloody arrow from his arm. The battle was becoming more desperate by the minute. The dreadwings were now free to harass the walls; for Cynder and Ember had been missing in action for some time. The ramparts were holding; but a far more important spot had become weakened.

"You three come with me!" commanded Hunter to several nearby warriors. The four of them proceeded off the wall into the courtyard below. The vast majority of the city was burning. Hunter proceeded forward to the giant iron gate that protected the entrance to the city. The battle was taking its toll on the vast protective structure. Cracks had become visible; making it possible to see through the gate to their enemies. Many small apes were constantly smashing against the thick bulkhead. Using whatever means to break inside. Hunter watched as several small moll like creatures supported the wall with beams. He had to admit that the engineering skills of the Manwersmalls was invaluable in such situations, and their expertise in siege warfare had provided them with a much needed uperhand. Hunter watched as the small creatures with big hearts used all their skills to hold the gate. Hunter beckoned to one of hes nearby warriors. "Go quickly Rikia, tell the men above to focus all their fire on the apes below the gate. Also tell the Manwersmalls that it's time to activate their weapon." The warrior saluted before making his way up the wall once more.

Above the gate, whatever archers were left began to defend the gate from above; using rock, arrow, and any other implement possible to do so. The order was given by Rikia, and the Manwersmalls obeyed without hesitation. Two towers that were flanking the gate became alive with activity. The apes watched as two mechanical instruments extended from the top of the towers.

Gaul watched from afar as two very strange mirror like instruments opened. The ape king may have been dense in some areas, but knew better when it came to combat.

"Order those fools away from the towers!" bellowed the king. Several of his nearby apes didn't respond. The large ape looked at his subordinates with shock.. "Did you not hear me you morons. Obey your king! Order them away from the walls at once!" ordered Gaul once more. The apes continued to ignore their leader. Gaul bellowed in rage before grabbing one of his soldiers. "Listen to me! I order you!"

"Save your breath Gaul." came a voice from his left. The ape looked over his shoulder to see Cryxus. The humanoid had evidence of battle clear on his features. For he was also bleeding in several spots. "They will not obey you directly anymore brute." Gaul looked from the ape then back to Cryxus once more.

"They are my men! I am their king! Who are you to say that they shall not obey me!" bellowed Gaul in challenge. Cryxus smiled before moving away from Gaul.

"Send in the largest apes. Break that pathetic gate to pieces. I want that city burned by nightfall." ordered Cryxus to another large ape. The creature nodded in acknowledgment.

"And what if they fail my lord?" questioned the ape. Cryxus cracked his neck slightly.

"Then let them taste the fury of our dark cannon." commanded Cryxus. The ape nodded before running towards the front of combat. Cryxus turned to face Gaul once more.

"I'm sorry Gaul, but your presence is no longer needed. The master finds your tributes to this conflict, how should I say, expandable." said Cryxus with satisfaction. Gaul narrowed his eyes before bellowing in anger.

"You ungrateful two legged snake! Without me or my subjects you would have nothing! Nothing at all!" roared the King while reaching for his blades. Cryxus snapped his fingers and within an instant, Gaul found himself face down in the dirt.

"Bind him boys. We wouldn't want him to do anything foolish now would we." said Cryxus before folding his hands behind his back. Gaul attempted to stand up, but found his limbs firmly pinned down.

"I swear to you Cryxus. I will never forget this betrayal. Your head will one day decorate my trophy room." muttered Gaul into the dirt. Cryxus looked back and grinned.

"All in due time Gaul. All in due time. For now, however, I have more dire matters to attend to." replied the humanoid. Several of Gaul's apes kept their former leader pinned down while Cryxus once more gave the order to smash the gate.

Hunter smiled as the Manwersmalls finished deploying the weapons.

"All Archers fall back!" commanded Hunter. The Cheetah warriors still remaining on the wall quickly abandoned their posts. The apes bellowed in victory as they leaped up and over the stone ledge. Above on the towers, several Manwersmalls continued to adjust the great instruments.

Down below, the smaller apes made way for larger attack apes with giant handmade clubs. The larger brutes began to pound the gate without mercy. Hunter reformed his archers in front of the breaking gate; ready to unleash a torrent of arrows at the first sign of breakage. The apes poured all over the wall like crows to a corpse. The battlefield before the wall already began to stink with the rotting smell of flesh, and high above the vultures circled in a never ending pattern.

The Manwersmalls put the final touches to their weapons and looked high to the sky for any signs of sunlight. Hunter looked up to notice that the clouds were covering the one thing they needed most.

"God damn it..where are those dragons when you need them." muttered Hunter with a groan. Fires were quickly spreading throughout the city. Any Manwersmall that was not defending was working quickly to douse the spreading inferno. The larger apes smashed away at what was left of the main gate. Several of the defenders retaliated by releasing arrows into the open cracks. Hunter nervously wiped away the sweat on his brow. "Without that sun..the weapons wont work."

The Apes bellowed louder as the gate began to buckle. Several more strikes from the brute's hammers finally did the job. A large cloud of dust spread throughout the radius as what was left of the ancient doors collapsed to the ground. Hunter didn't cover his eyes as the dust poured over his body. Several surprisingly quiet moments followed the collapse as both sides recovered. One of the nearby archers wiped the dust away from his eyes just in time to see a large spiked club crush his skull. Hunter watched the warrior fall to the ground in a bloody heap. The dust settled, and Hunter and his brethren saw themselves starring down a dozen twelve foot apes with several attack hounds. "Fall back men!" ordered Hunter. The warriors slowly drew backwards, keeping their sights set on the enemies in front. Hunter looked behind him to the open street and gave a sly smile. "Slowly men. Don't let them leave your sights." The hounds had seen and smelled enough and soon charged forward with slime covered teeth to bear. Hunter looked back over his shoulder one last time before falling to the ground. "Now!" All of the warrior with Hunter fell to the ground and covered their heads. The hounds halted as dozens of Manwersmalls lept forward from behind buildings and out of alleys, each brandishing a very peculiar weapon. "Fire!"

Cryxus frowned at the sound of loud cracking and sight of sparks flying. He could hear the scream of the hounds and the deep bellows of large apes; yet was unable to see what was transpiring. All he could see was large trails of smoke pouring into the dark sky above.

"You there!" shouted Cryxus to a nearby subordinate. The ape growled and presented its own style of salute. "Go find out just what the hell is happening in there!" commanded Cryxus while pointing to the broken gate. The ape grunted and took off towards the ruins. Cryxus turned his attention to the apes manning the catapults. "I have had enough of this game. Bring up the Dark Cannon. I want to wipe this annoying city from the face of the earth." The apes roared in approval before moving towards the rear. Cryxus massaged his bloody forehead before spitting on the ground. "There will be no more world, nor any dear ones for Spyro to save when I'm through."

The Manwersmalls lowered their ranged weapons. The devastating effects of the explosive apparatuses was indeed evident by the bloody corpses of hounds and apes. "Hurry while we still have a chance! Barricade the gate!" yelled Hunter. The warrior began the long process of defending the broken door, but their effects were soon hindered by the next wave of mutated apes. Hunter turned to one of the Manwersmalls. "Without that sun were as good as dead. Why didn't you think of an alternative power source?" questioned the feline leader. The Manwersmall only scratched his head and shrugged. Hunter smacked his face, pulling his long fingers down over its features.

"Sir!" shouted one of the soldiers. Hunter looked over his shoulder and proceeded to the top of the now abandoned ramparts. The battlefield was filled with rotting corpses. While the stone wall bore the faces of warriors Hunter knew for years. The Cheetah gasped at the sight before him. Another wave of nearly a thousand apes marched towards the broken defenses. The catapults were abandoned, but now he knew the reason why. Far to the rear he noticed a large black contraption being pulled by twenty large apes. Hunter didn't know what it was, but he knew for certain it wasn't going to be good. Then the battle hardened leader felt new hope. His skin tingled at the the feeling of warm sunlight. He looked into the sky to see an orange dragon breaking through the clouds.

Hunter lept in the feeling of victory. "Thank you Solarana!" yelled the feline before pumping his fist. The orange dragoness plowed through the clouds, breaking apart the dark haze with every beat of her wings. The Manwersmalls rejoiced as light began to pour into their machines. The two large circular mirrors began to spin to life but at a very dull pace. Hunter moved closer to the engineers. "How long?" The small rodent mumbled an incoherent response before holding five fingers up. "Five minutes! You have got to be kidding me. I don't think they are gonna let us last that long!" yelled Hunter in anger. The Manwersmalls ignored his pleas and continued to instruct the machines. Hunter looked the sky once more before blinking in realization. Once more he turned to the moles. "What if we added more light?" questioned the blood soaked warrior. The Manwersmall nodded and held up two fingers. Hunter smiled before facing the sky once more. "Solarana!!" yelled Hunter while waving his arms rapidly.

High up in the sky, the orange dragoness continued to plow away at the dark clouds. This job however was not without its distractions. She already had to dispatch a dozen dreadwings or so at the cost of much time and energy. She found it hard to hear over the powerful wind currents but managed to catch a small glint in her eye. She focused her vision to see Hunter screaming something while waving his arms wildly.

"I thought I seen him do it all." said Solarana while breathing heavily. She attempted to translate the meaning of the message as Hunter pointed towards the Mirrors and then expanded his arms out in a very expressive fashion. Solarana's yes widened as he pointed to the giant instrument being set up on the other side of the battlefield.

_You fool. They need the sun now! As much as they can get.._

The orange dragoness lifted her body high into the afternoon sky. She pushed her body harder then she ever had before and soon found herself flying to heights she had never seen before.

Down below, the large apes anchored the large war machine into the ground. Hunter was now able to make observations. The entire city found itself looking down the deep barrel of a large cannon. The chiseled out hole seemed to be larger then the highest building in the city. He assumed that it was a one shot deal, for none of the apes made a move to load the giant iron tube.

"That thing must weigh a hundred tons." said Hunter in self shock. He didn't notice the dragonfly Sparx moving rapidly across the beaten wall. The yellow insect stopped short when he noticed Hunter staring dumbfound into the distance. Sparx scratched his chin slightly before propping himself near Hunter's ear.

"I don't know about you...but I'm thinking that the giant cannon thingy isn't gonna leave much." said Sparx before laughing nervously. Hunter shook his shoulder in response.

"If you want to leave fine..but this city is important to our resistance. If we lose it our war against the Dark Master will be ten times more difficult then before." replied Hunter with reestablished confidence. Sparx groaned before flying towards the edge of the wall. Many beaten ladders still lined its features.

"So...whats your big plan then?" asked the dragonfly annoyingly. Hunter ran a finger along the ridge of his nose.

"Simple. All our hopes now rest with Solarana. If she can get those weapons working...we might still have a chance." said Hunter in reassurance. Sparx turned to face the field once more.

"What about those guys?" asked Sparx while pointing towards the new wave of apes approaching the city. Hunter groaned.

"Like I said. It all rests with her." replied Hunter before looking towards the sky.

Solarana felt the sun power her body. The orange dragoness had always felt her strength increase one hundred fold when the sun reached the center of the eternal sky. The female dragon closed her eyes and spread her wings wide. She felt the hot rays pour into her very skin. The power she felt so close to the sun made her entire body light up in a brilliant glow. Moments passed before the empowered dragoness opened her eyes and turned her body towards the field below. Dark clouds summoned by evil forces continued to cover the terrain, but Solarana was ready to change that. Very slowly the dragoness arched her back and spread her body. She felt the power of a thousand suns course through her veins. It felt like an eternal fire that refused to be defeated in any way, shape or form. Giving a mighty roar, Solarana threw all her limbs forward and opened her maw wide. The symbol on her forehead lit up in a brilliant display of flames as she released the rage of the sun.

Hunter closed his eyes as the apes drew within one hundred meters of the wall. Down below, his men had managed to barricade the gate and now stood guard over its protection. Lightning bolts plummeted from the dark sky above as one of the large apes retrieved a burning piece of wood. Cryxus smirked as the ape moved towards the rear of the great cannon. The humanoid's smirk disappeared however when he felt a hot ray of sunlight pour into his skin. The demon cried in surprise as the darkness above the battlefield began to erode. The apes themselves looked up towards the sky above. As did Hunter and the rest of the defenders. People from every corner of the city watched as a brilliant light tore through the thick blackness. The immense ape army howled in pain as the burning light bit into their skin. Hunter and Sparx covered their eyes and the warrior gave a joyous laugh. Seconds after the light broke the darkness, two large beams of energy dove from the sky towards the Manwersmall creations. The small mole creatures dove for cover as the energy beams collided with the great mirrors. The two pieces of machinery responded by beginning to turn rapidly. The Manwersmalls recovered and yelped with joy as the twin mirrors spun faster and faster.

Out in the field, Cryxus roared in anger before turning towards the apes operating the cannon. "Fire that damn thing now!!" screamed the humanoid in rage. The ape didn't respond at first until Cryxus launched lightning towards his feet. The big ape ran towards the large wick on the end of the iron tube.

The mirrors spun faster and faster. Hunter watched the Manwersmalls adjust the large spheres until the sun was hitting them just right. The lead Manwersmall gave Hunter a thumbs up which the warrior graciously acknowledged.

"Hunter!" yelled a voice from down below. The feline looked over the wall to see Ember with an unknown black dragon carrying Cynder on his back. The warrior moved down the wall quickly.

"Hurry! You must get inside the walls now!" yelled Hunter over the sound of the spinning mirrors. The two dragons ran down the length of the wall. Close behind them were several of the smaller but extremely quick apes. Hunter placed himself above what remained of the gate. "Hurry inside!" Ember and Arus waited as Hunter's warriors opened a hole in the barricade. Ember jumped inside and Arus threw Cynder up next. The black dragon was unable to get inside before being grabbed by several of the apes. Ember placed Cynder gently down before going up to the warriors.

"Don't just stand there help him!" yelled Ember desperately. The warriors hesitated before receiving a command from above.

"Rebuild the barricade!" yelled Hunter. The warriors didn't waste time and proceeded to erect the defense once more. Ember growled in anger but was shocked to find Hunter leaping off the wall towards the black dragon in distress.

Arus tore the throat of one ape open before digging the sharp blades of his tail into another. He growled as two of the twisted creatures grabbed him from behind. He felt the sharp pain of tearing flesh as a metal blade cut into his side. Arus thrashed wildly but was unable to reach the apes. Then he felt the burden lift as one of the apes was thrown off his body. The black dragon turned to see Hunter plunge his dagger into the creatures heart. Hunter turned his eye to the male dragon before nodding. Arus nodded back before turning to face another one of the apes.

Solarana let her body plummet from the sky above. As she moved closer to the wall, she noticed two figures fighting just beyond its safety. As the orange dragoness moved closer, she also noticed the two mirrors ready to release all the power granted to them by the sun.

"Hunter!" yelled Solarana as she flew towards his position. Hunter discarded another one of the apes with a twist of his arm before noticing Solarana. The warrior looked up towards the mirrors and realized the situation. Turning back towards the field he saw the wave of apes closing in for the kill. Arus noticed the dilemma as well and turned away from his attackers. Solarana extended her paw as she flew over Hunter, and the feline responded by gripping his paw in hers in perfect timing. Arus was quick to fly after the pair as the apes cried out viciously. Seconds later a blinding flash lit the battlefield.

Cryxus watched in both surprise and shock as the two spinning mirrors unleashed two destructive beams. The energy plowed over the landscape; melting anything that stood in its path. The demon screamed in rage as the heat disintegrated the apes nearest the wall. The second wave of ape warriors, noticing the results, quickly turned heels and ran back towards the rear. The humanoid lept from his position and grabbed the torch from that large ape.

"Long live the Dark Master!!" screamed Cryxus as he lit the giant fuse.

Hunter, Sparx, Ember, and all the others watched as the mighty cannon exploded like a volcano. The two rays of heat continued to track towards the large war machine, but failed to reach the target in time. The entire battlefield was covered in heavy smoke. Hunter heard the screaming sound of metal and he fell silent as a large shadow covered the city. Innocent pedestrians screamed in horror as the shadow grew smaller. The two heat rays finally collided with the giant cannon; causing the might weapon of destruction to explode in a shower of flames.

All Hunter could hear was the insane laughter of Cryxus as the sky became darker then ever before.

- - - - -

Spyro felt his dreams calling to him. He knew that he could contact Cynder with his powers over the dream realm, but he never got the chance to use it on somebody else. The purple dragon had every intention of helping his friends, but he had to find out just where they were to do so. Cynder had told him that Flame was captured. What better chance to use his new power.

The purple dragon felt his mind at ease. The world around him was at peace. It took him time to master, but in the end he was able to firmly control his emotions while in the never ending realm of dreams. Slowly Spyro took one step forward. He felt the environment around him shift as he moved. He closed his eyes and focused his thoughts on Flame. The orange dragon was perhaps the closest thing he had ever had to a brother. Sure they had their differences in the past, but Flame was always looking up to Spyro. The purple dragon had even come to respect the fighting skills of the once wannabe fan.

_He really has come into his own.._

Seconds later Spyro opened his eyes to reveal a damp surrounding. He found the walls covered in slime and rats scurrying across the floor.

"**Tell me what I want to know."** came a very familiar voice. Spyro turned his head to see Flame laid out in the middle of the room. Spyro studied the scene carefully.

"I'll never tell you. I'll never hurt my friends!" yelled Flame, who seemed to be in an extreme amount of pain.

"**Very unwise of you Flame. Spyro would be so disappointed to know that his friend died for absolutely nothing." **came the voice once more. Spyro watched as Flame's face contorted in rage.

"Spyro is my friend! I would never betray him. You will have to kill me first!" screamed Flame again. Spyro watched as a shadowed entity moved closer to Flame's body. He did notice that it had the shape and appearance of another dragon.

"**Your weak Flame. Spyro has always been better then you and he always will. You honestly believe that he cares about you? Bah..your as big a fool as the rest of them. Imagine what Ember would think of you?"** questioned the voice. Flame responded by spitting in the dragon's face. The entity wiped the spit from his face and brandished his talons. **"Very well Flame. Lets see how long it takes to break you."** said the voice before giving a wicked laugh. Spyro's ears perked up at the sound of the cackle. He knew that laugh. The purple dragon had seen enough and moved in to confront the entity.

"Flame!" called Spyro in a firm voice. The orange dragon's eyes shot open and he turned his head towards the direction of Spyro's voice.

"Spy...Spyro? Is it really you?" asked Flame painfully. Spyro nodded and walked towards Flame's position. The entity had also seen Spyro and turned his body to confront the approaching purple dragon.

"**Just like you Spyro. Showing up to save the pathetic weaklings at your convenience. I truly don't know how..gahh"** Spyro wrapped his paw around the dragon's neck in a deadly grip.

"You have no power here illusion. Be gone from this place." said Spyro in a very commanding voice. The entity lost its darkness to reveal the red dragon Scorch. Spyro growled as the entity laughed once more.

"**I will never be gone."** said the illusion before Spyro threw him towards the stone wall. The entity made contact with the firm surface before disappearing into a cloud of black smog. Spyro growled slightly before turning his attention towards his friend. Flame looked up at Spyro with hazed eyes.

"You..you came?" said Flame gently. Spyro smiled at his friend before pulling him off his back into a sitting position. The orange dragon shook his head and blinked several times before looking towards Spyro once more.

"I..I don't get it Spyro...your here before me..but not.." Spyro quickly cut in.

"Listen to me Flame. Right now you are in a dream realm. The Chronicler showed me how to harness the power of dreams to seek others out. I need your help now Flame. More then ever." said Spyro directly. Flame continued to watch Spyro. The look in his eyes telling the purple dragon of his internal struggle in belief.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know your not just another illusion?" questioned Flame firmly. Spyro stood back onto his paws before offering one to Flame.

"Your just gonna have to trust an old friend." responded Spyro gently. Flame looked at Spyro's paw and then back into the dragon's purple eyes. It was then that he noticed the familiar glow. Several seconds went by before Flame smiled and took Spyro's paw. The purple dragon smiled as well and pulled Flame up. The orange dragon stretched his limbs.

"So let me get this straight. We are in a dream realm?" questioned Flame once more. Spyro nodded and turned his attention to the environment.

"That we are..and judging by what I see..it doesn't look like you have been having many good dreams." responded Spyro. Flame forced a nod before moving away.

"Your right about that. So can I like...control things or what?" continued Flame. Spyro shook his head with a laugh and proceeded towards his friend.

'I don't know if you can control things, but it is your mind. If Cynder can do it..I'm pretty certain you can too." said Spyro before tripping over a small pebble. Flame smirked and drove his eyes into Spyro.

"Cynder eh...been asking her for plenty of advice I'm sure." said Flame with smugness. Spyro blushed and turned his head away. The purple dragon decided to rapidly change the subject.

"Look Flame...I'm not in our world right now. Right now I'm in a place called...uh...the Wumpa Islands." explained Spyro. Flame faced his friend directly.

"Umm well I have never heard of em...but it must be for a good reason right?" asked Flame. Spyro nodded.

"If I can fix things here we can stop the Dark Master from producing anymore super soldiers and we can also gain some powerful new allies." responded the purple dragon. Flame moved towards a nearby wall.

"Well we need all the help we can get man. With you gone..things haven't been going so well." said Flame while hanging his head. Spyro moved up to his friend's side. "Some hero I turned out to be huh." Spyro put a comforting wing on his friend's shoulder.

"Flame. You are just as much hero as me and thats never gonna change." said Spyro gently. Flame looked up to meet Spyro's eyes. "You have a heart that could save worlds Flame. The love you have for your friends drives you..and that love is what makes you who you are. This world is full of darkness and light. When it finally comes down to the choice..your the one that makes light triumphant in never ending darkness." said Spyro with deep emotion running through his soul. Flame could not help but shed a light tear. The dragon laughed before wiping it away with his paw.

"Gee Spyro I didn't think you cared." said the orange dragon playfully. Spyro only smirked before jabbing his elbow into Flame's side.

"Don't get use to it."

Both dragons laughed before Spyro continued his questioning. "So tell me Flame..where exactly are you being kept?" asked Spyro. The smaller dragon shook his head in thought for several moments.

"Too be honest Spyro I can't answer that for you. I was knocked out from the time I was attacked to when I woke up in this cell. All I can say is that it must be the Dark Master's primary prison because the Guardians as well as several other creatures are being kept here as well." answered Flame. Spyro felt his heart leap into his throat.

"The Guardians...so Ignitus survi.."

"All except Ignitus Spyro. He has not been seen since they attacked the temple." interjected Flame. Spyro felt his spirit dampen. "Can you return to this realm?" asked Flame. Spyro looked up.

"Of course. I can return every night should I choose to do so." answered Spyro. Flame looked towards his paws in thought.

"In that case I will use what time I can to figure out as much as I can about this place. They just brought in a new prisoner..maybe she can help us." continued Flame. Spyro bobbed his head from side to side momentarily.

"Do you know who she is?" asked the purple dragon. Flames shook his head.

"Not really. I only got a small chance to talk to her, but she is another dragon. A very different dragon at that. I can see why the Dark Master would want to keep her contained." continued Flame. Spyro's curiosity was perked.

"Whats so different about her?" Flame blinked several times and took a deep breath.

"Well she has a very interesting color pattern. Almost like..a mix of sorts. The thing that interested me most though were her eyes. They seemed to radiate a feeling unlike any other. Almost like... pure hope." said Flame with an unusual passion in his voice. Spyro continued to dig deeper.

"Does she have a name?" The room remained silent as Flame dived deep into his thoughts. The only noise being made was the constant dripping of the wet prison. Spyro began to pace in impatience and after several moments almost called it quits.

"I got it!" said Flame while snapping his claws. "I remember now. She told me that her name was part of everyday life..and that it brought peace and tranquility back to the earth in times of need." Spyro found himself slightly lost but decided to go along with what Flame was saying.

"So her name is?" continued Spyro impatiently. Flame turned his head towards Spyro's.

"Rain." said Flame gently. Spyro narrowed his eyes and shook his body slightly.

"Well..it certainly is an interesting name. Then again I can't say much for interesting names lately. We got Crash, Coco, Uka Uka, Spirit.." Flames eyes opened and he stepped forward quickly.

"What was that last one?" asked Flame quickly. Spyro looked back towards his counterpart curiously.

"Um..Spirit?" answered Spyro. Flame darted his eyes back and forth for a moment before scratching his head lightly.

"Thats strange. Rain mentioned something about a Spirit." said Flame who proceeded to rest on his forearms. Spyro rested himself in the same position across from Flame and continued to push.

"What about Spirit?" asked Spyro. Flame shook one of his wings and bit one of his talons. Spyro watched as Flame spit out the dead pieces of nail. "And thats gross by the way." added Spyro. Flame scoffed before returning to his normal position.

"She kept saying that name in her sleep. One thing that not many of us get around here is a good nights rest, but she didn't find it too difficult." continued Flame. Spyro delved deep into his memories. He began to piece together what he had learned in the fight against Spirit and what Flame was telling him now. Flame watched on as a slow smile spread to his friend's face. "Whats so funny?" Spyro only shook his head and returned to his paws.

"Lets just say you may have solved my entire problem for me Flame." said Spyro with humor in his voice. Flame watched as his friend moved across the room away from him.

"You leaving?" asked Flame with fright in his voice. Spyro looked back to his friend.

"It's not for long Flame. I have to settle this first before I can return to our world. What you have just told me made my job about five times less difficult then it had to be, so give yourself a good pat on the back." responded Spyro. Flame took in his friend's words but remained uneasy. Spyro noticed and turned his body towards the orange dragon. "Don't worry Flame. I will still be able to see you at night. So long as your asleep anyways. Help me now though. Learn all you can about where you are. I will return to hear what you find out. That way once I'm done here we can get you and everyone else the hell out of there." continued Spyro with a firm paw on Flame's right shoulder. Flame retained his serious expression for several moments before easing into a friendly smile.

"Alright then Spyro. Show them what it really means to mess with the purple dragon." said Flame with a light punch to Spyro's chest. The purple dragon nodded with a determined look.

"Oh I intend to Flame, trust me." replied Spyro before punching his friend back. Flame laughed before rubbing the spot Spyro hit.

"That kinda hurt." said the Orange dragon quietly. Spyro laughed before moving away from Flame. The orange dragon watched as Spyro faded away like the memory that never was. Slowly, Flame moved his head from side to side. Gazing over the cruel room, the orange dragon remembered what Spyro said and closed his eyes tightly. He felt emotions and memories run through his mind. He could see his entire history circling above his body; caught in the rapidly changing cycle of life. He placed all his thoughts on one being. Seconds later he could hear birds singing their glorious morning song. He could hear the sound of cool rushing water pouring over the grooved sandstone. He could feel the tickle of green grass against his legs. Flame opened his eyes to see a beautiful forest. A living breathing forest that remained oblivious to any darkness. He could have sworn he heard a light giggle coming from behind him. The orange dragon turned his muzzle slowly until he found himself looking back at a pair of sky blue orbs.

- - - - -

Aku Aku guided Spyro down the lost pathway. The ancient mask guided both the purple dragon and Coco into the very bowels of Cortex's castle.

"You see Spyro. Cortex built his castle on the ancient ruins of a lost city. The path may be dangerous, but luckily I have walked such paths for eons before." said Aku Aku gently. Spyro found himself immersed in a lost city buried deep beneath the feet of Cortex and his minions.

"Soo your sure that they can't find us right?" asked Spyro quietly. Coco jabbed her body against Spyro's side.

"Calm down sparky...Cortex would sooner have Uka Uka bite his left hand off then come down here." responded the female Bandicoot smugly. Spyro growled gently as the Bandicoot pushed pass him.

_I'll give you sparky if you call me that one more time.._

Aku Aku lit the path as the threesome moved past various stone ruins and remnants of ancient battles past. Spyro would jump nervously now and then when he heard the sounds of indigenous creatures. Coco only scoffed at the dragon's attitude before leaping at the sight of the smallest insect. Hours seemed to pass as Spyro followed the floating mask. He was beginning to get rather bored of this little backwoods adventure, but didn't let his emotions run his mouth.

"How much further Aku Aku?" asked Coco; relieving a heavy burden off Spyro's mind. The mask stopped short and observed his surroundings.

"I would say another half hour to say the least." said the mask before moving forward again. Coco groaned and Spyro took the opportunity to jab her side as he moved past. The female Bandicoot put her hands on her hips before chasing after the pair.

"Be careful where you step children..and don't look down." said Aku Aku as he moved across a rather unsturdy looking rope bridge. Spyro obeyed the mask's request and moved across the bridge with his vision planted firmly forward. Coco stepped across the bridge slowly and kept reminding herself of Aku Aku's request. Just as she planted one of her feet on the rotten wood the board gave out. Coco screamed as she fell forward and found her eyes looking down upon dozens of rotting corpses stuck firmly on sharp pikes. The Bandicoot covered her eyes and felt a force pull her back up.

"You can open your eyes now." Coco uncovered her eyes to see Spyro starring back at her. "Not a very pretty sight is it." said the purple dragon before turning on heel and pursuing Aku Aku. Coco sat for several seconds before finding the courage to stand on her feet.

"I guess you could say that." said the Bandicoot quietly before following.

- - - - -

Spirit paced up and down the floor of the laboratory. The large dragon was finding this place much too cramped for his own good. All the stupid mask and dense doctor talked about was ruling a couple of pathetic worlds. Spirit didn't have the time to let such foolish desires bother him. He had seen more worlds then both the villains ever dreamed. The only thing that mattered to him in life right now was finding her. The large dragon paced in front of a great window. The laboratory was located at the very peak of the castle; giving a clear and stunning view of the entire island chain. The brown dark brown dragon put a paw against the delicate glass gently. He looked out into the vast ocean before him. He noticed how calm and blue the water was. How perfectly the tides pushed and pulled against each other. As if they knew that they would be locked together forever in perfect harmony.

Spirit gave a heavy sigh. The dragon felt a deep pain in his heart. A pain that he would gladly do anything to satisfy. Even if it meant helping the ones he hated so much.

_This very place reminds me of her so much...my love Rain...where have you gone.._

"Over here dragon!" yelled a very angry Uka Uka. Spirit ignored the comment for he was thinking about much more important things. Uka Uka grinded his teeth in anger before shouting once more. "It will be hell to pay for you if you don't listen to me now!" Spirit blinked and turned his head slowly. Cortex watched from behind as the large dragon moved closer to the floating mask. Uka Uka ended up staring Spirit directly in the eyes.

"Lets get this straight _great_ Uka Uka. I only do this for you because you have something I want. Fail to satisfy my demand in any way whatsoever I will make you pay the price ten fold." said Spirit with narrowed eyes. Uka Uka smirked at the dragon's words.

"Then this time you will do your job and finish that annoying dragon and my brother once and for all." ordered the evil mask. Spirit continued past him and looked down at Cortex.

"I told Spyro to leave...and leave he will. He dares not come back here after what I did to him. As for your brother..if he comes here so be it. I will destroy him then. I don't want or need unnecessary violence to reach my goal." said Spirit firmly. Cortex gulped and moved off towards one of his supposed projects. Uka Uka held is rage to the best of his ability.

"I instructed you to eliminate them you fool! You only bruised him up..and I know that my brother will not risk fighting me directly. If you ever want to know the location of your loved one you will do exactly what I say and kill those who oppose me!" shouted Uka Uka while circling Spirit's head. The proud dragon looked at the mask with venom in his eyes. Slowly, he turned towards the door hanging his head low. Uka Uka smiled as Spirit moved and Cortex simply pretended to work on his experiment. Spirit turned his head one last time.

"I swear to you when this is over I will come looking for you." said the dragon angrily. Uka Uka only smirked and turned towards Cortex. Spirit sighed in defeat and made for the large steel door. Just as the automatic doors opened he felt a heavy force dent his face. Uka Uka turned to see Spirit get knocked into several glass canisters.

"Nooo!" shouted Cortex in despair. "I really really needed those." complained the doctor. Uka Uka bellowed in frustration as he saw three figures move through the door.

"You of all people know better then to underestimate your opponent brother." said Aku Aku with narrowed eyes and a grim expression. Uka Uka scowled in anger.

"And you know that I am the stronger of us both brother. You are a fool for facing me directly!" shouted the demented mask. Cortex moved across the room and smashed his fist against a large red button. A loud siren sounded throughout the castle. Moments latter several goons entered via different entrences.

"Eliminate these intruders!" commanded Cortex. The four eyed henchmen moved in on the threesome quickly. Spyro smirked before taking off into the air above him while Aku Aku moved away to confront his brother. Coco groaned in despair before taking up a defensive posture.

"All right then I guess we get to dance." said the blond Bandicoot before round housing one of the goons. Spyro quickly found himself pinned under an enormous weight. He looked up to see the fierce dragon Spirit holding him down.

"I warned you Spyro! I told you never to come find me. You realize that now I will be force to kill you!" yelled Spirit in anger. Spyro chuckled slightly before head butting Spirit. The larger dragon fell back holding his head as Spyro recovered.

"You can try." responded Spyro with a grin. Spirit couldn't help but be amused at the purple dragon's attitude.

"I'll say this for ya Spyro..you have some serious guts." said Spirit with a smirk. Spyro kept his enemy in front of him.

"Yea I do get that sometimes." responded the smaller dragon. Spirit shook his head and with a light laugh spread his large feathered wings.

"Unfortunately thats not going to help you against me!" bellowed Spirit as he released a powerful gust of wind on the purple dragon. Spyro made to protect himself, but was unable to raise an effective shield in time. The wind pushed the smaller dragon towards the large glass window. Spyro recovered to see Spirit moving in swiftly with brandished fangs. The smaller dragon dropped himself onto his back and drove his feet into the brown dragon's gut. Spirit roared as Spyro launched him out the window; shattering the delicate glass into trillions of small glowing particles. The larger dragon spread his noble wings and took flight around the peak of the castle. Spyro breathed deep and launched himself out into the free air. The two dragons matched each other equally in speed, for none was able to gain an effective advantage over the other.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." said Spyro to himself. The purple dragon hovered above the tip of the castle, while Spirit seemed to disappear all together. Spyro focused his mind and spread his feelings. The air around him was thick with humidity and the sun of a tropical climate took a heavy toll on Spyro's body. He managed to pick up the disturbance just in time and dropped his head. Spirit felt his fist hit nothing but air and in response received a heavy kick to his leg. The large dragon roared and began to spin his body in an unstable motion.

Spyro watched as Spirit summoned a destructive tornado. The large tunnel of unstable nature smashed the top of the castle while looking for its supposed target. Spyro focused all the power he could to find Spirit, but in the end found himself unsuccessful. The incredible winds began pulling the unwilling host closer and closer. Spyro had to think of something and fast. The tornado became more unstable by the minute. If nothing was done it would engulf the entire castle. Spyro explored his options and quickly decided on a course of action. Instead of fighting the pull, Spyro let his body drift towards the vortex. The purple dragon increased his speed dramatically; pushing his wings as hard as he could. As he moved closer and closer, the purple dragon summoned forth all the electrical power his body could muster. Soon enough Spyro was a living lightning bolt. He used his incredible vision to pinpoint the source of the winds and drove himself towards it. Spyro roared as he penetrated the torrent of raging winds. Seconds later the bolt proceeded out the other side.

Spirit growled in anger as Spyro carried his body from the fortress of wind. The brown dragon clamped his jaws down hard on Spyro's left forearm while Spyro dug his talons into the dragon's strong abdomen. Both dragons tumbled through the air. A uncontrollable sphere of teeth and talons. After several harsh physical attacks from both sides the two broke off and regained their flight once more. The two dragons were breathing hard, yet each was unwilling to back down from the other. Spirit was the first to break the silence and charged forward as fast as he could. Spyro barley had time to prepare his body before he was hit head first in the chest. Spyro roared in pain before grabbing Spirit's paws and twisting them. Spirit unleashed a painful groan as the two dragons grappled with each other. Purple orbs bore into light brown as the struggle for physical dominance ensued.

"You..really are something else...Spyro." muttered Spirit quietly. Spyro managed a smirk before responding.

"You need not follow them...Spirit." groaned Spyro. The brown dragon narrowed his eyes and pushed harder, causing Spyro to growl in pain.

"Oh yes..I do...don't you..see...I have no choice.." growled Spirit in retaliation. Spyro battled back to even.

"I know Spirit...I know where she is..." said Spyro through clenched teeth. The brown dragon's eyes lit up with an eerie glow. Spyro felt the resistance lighten but remain firm. "Please Spirit. Listen to me...I'm not your enemy..I know where she is being kept...I know where Rain is." continued Spyro. Spirit looked deep into Spyro's eyes before pushing back hard once more. Spyro groaned at the pressure.

"How do I know your not lying?" questioned Spirit. Spyro looked back into the dragon's eyes.

"Because I too battle for the one that I love...and I'm far from the enemy that you seek." answered Spyro. After several more seconds of physical competition, Spyro felt Spirit's attack give out. Both dragons fell back in exhaustion before hovering near each other. Spyro moved closer to Spirit. The large dragon watched him carefully. "We can help each other Spirit. Together we can save the world we love."

Aku Aku and Uka Uka smashed together violently. The resulting explosion smashed several pieces of nearby lab equipment. Coco was finding the situation much more difficult then she perceived. The goons were dumb and had no skills but their were just too many. The female Bandicoot felt several arms grasp her violently.

"Get...the hell off..of me!!" screamed the Bandicoot as the goons held her down. Aku Aku broke his gaze away from his brother.

"Coco!" yelled the mask before he felt a sharp stinging pain from behind. Uka Uka watched with a smile as his brother fell to the floor incapacitated. Cortex continued to watch from behind pieces of equipment as Coco and Aku Aku were restrained.

"The same thing brother dear..your too weak. That bleeding heart of yours does you no good in this world. True power comes to only those who use it!" said Uka Uka over his brother's sights.

"You want true power!" came a voice from the rear. Cortex, Uka Uka, and his goons turned their eyes towards the shattered window. Two dragons stood side by side; glaring at the scene before them. Uka Uka moved forward to Spirit.

"What are you doing you imbecile! I told you to wipe that pathetic dragon from the face of.." Uka Uka was knocked aside in one swift motion from Spirit's paw. The evil mask screamed in rage as he hit wall and fell to the ground. "Cortex!! Kill him!!" commanded the spirit. The doctor pulled out the same remote that he used before and prepared to eradicate Spirit's mind. Before he knew what happened the remote was fried by a single bolt of lightning from Spyro.

"No cheating this time." said Spyro in amusement. Spirit shared the laugh and began to glow a bright white. Spyro covered his eyes slightly until the glow faded away seconds later. Spirit's colors had now been reversed. His body had become a light shade of brown while his limbs became darker. The larger dragon looked down at himself and smirked.

"Much better."

Both of the dragons moved in on the goons holding Coco and Aku Aku down. The four eyed minions panicked when the combined roar of both dragons echoed across the lab. Spyro and Spirit watched as every single one ran from the lab screaming. Coco smiled and spun her body in triumph before recovering Aku Aku from the ground.

"Boy I'm glad your on our side now." said Coco joyfully. Spirit smiled before Spyro nodded to him approvingly.

"Don't get comfortable you fools. This is far from over." said a particular evil mask. The foursome turned to see Uka Uka and Cortex standing before one final sealed canister. "You just get to be the first test subjects for my ultimate experiment." said Uka Uka with a laugh before nodding to Dr. Cortex. The small doctor pressed several controls and the canister opened slowly; releasing several unknown chemicals as it did so. The group of four settled into combat positions. As the steam cleared, Coco and Aku Aku looked on in disbelief at what stepped forth from the chamber. Cortex and Uka Uka smirked as Spyro and Spirit shot each other looks.

"Well my friends. I'm sure that this isn't the reunion you hoped for..but I would like you to meet the new and improved Crash Bandicoot." said Dr. Cortex with a wide grin. The brown Bandicoot raised his head slowly. Eyes opened to reveal dark red pits. Metal boots rang out with each step forward and several mechanical devices beeped in response. Uka Uka let out a wicked laugh.

"Meet your new playmates Crash Bandicoot." The surgically altered Bandicoot spun his body into a deadly spin and sped across the floor towards the stunned heroes.

- - - - -

**A/N-Well I hope you guys really enjoy this one because I really enjoyed writing it. Ignore the comment last chapter lol because this one is by far the longest I have ever done. Over 14,000 words for your minds to take in. Anyways I am hoping that some of you guys out there enjoy it enough to review. I know I said I would update at 85 but eh screw it I did it anyways lol. For those who have reviewed thank you very much. This chapter was a little undecided for awhile..but I finally got my act together. Anyways the majority of the plot is now in motion..but a few new characters are now thrown into the mix 0.0..and trust me..each one will have a purpose. I would like to thank Spirit Okami for giving me a hand..and I would also like to thank GI for a pretty insightful review. I hope you guys enjoy reading it..and I will start Chapter 9 whenever I can get around to it. Leave me a review and keep writing no matter what!**

**As always..**

**Cya!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I don't own a single thing that involves Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot. Again I would love it if I did, but look at the bright side. Without loyal fans like us the franchises would go nowhere :D..so take heart. My thanks to all the loyal reviewers out there who make this all the much more fun to do. **

Chapter 9

Spyro and Spirit watched in shock as the miniature tornado spun towards them. Coco jumped to the side quickly with Aku Aku in tow.

"Get out of the way!" screamed the young bandicoot. Both dragons eyed the female questionably before looking back towards the spinning creature.

"Whats to worry about...I'm sure he can't be that tou..ufff." muffled Spyro as he was sent careening into a nearby experimental table. Spirit jumped to side in reaction as the twisting bandicoot shot past him rapidly. Spyro shook his head with a groan before recovering.

"You ok Spyro!?" shouted Spirit from across the room. Spyro brushed off several pieces of debris before giving an angry nod.

"Ok..I admit it. He's tougher then he looks." responded Spyro. Aku Aku mustered up the strength to hover forward from Coco's embrace.

"Crash has been altered by my brother and Cortex. We have to find out what they are using to do so." directed the mystical mask. Spirit and Spyro watched as the male bandicoot ceased his spinning attack. Coco slowly walked forward towards the creature that was once her brother.

"Crash?" asked the younger marsupial gently. The male bandicoot twisted his head towards her voice harshly. Coco recoiled in surprise and rose her fists in defense. This was not the brother she knew. He was modified with several foreign electrical pieces and his eyes were colored in bloody vision. "What have you done to him!?" screamed the blond bandicoot in anger. Uka Uka smirked and moved himself towards Cortex.

"The good doctor and I simply performed a new experiment. We couldn't get your foolish brother to bend to our authority, so we made things simpler for us and made him obey." responded the evil mask smugly. Coco gritted her teeth in anger before rushing towards the two evil figures. Cortex smirked and snapped his fingers. Before Coco could react, Crash jumped down in front of her and pinched her body viciously between his arms.

Spyro growled and launched himself forward. "Get your paws off her!" bellowed the purple dragon as he made for Crash's skull. The male bandicoot threw Coco clear across the room; resulting in her body being snatched up by Spirit before she could come into contact with the solid steel wall. Spyro felt warm blood fill his mouth as Crash's metal fist smashed against the side of his jaw. The purple dragon hit the ground hard but quickly recovered; spitting the contents of his maw upon the floor.

Spirit watched from afar as Spyro circled the two legged orange bandicoot. "What was he like before this happened?" questioned Spirit. Coco jumped out of Spirit's arms and moved forward several steps.

"My brother can't say much, and he wasn't exactly the brightest test subject in the world. His heart is pure gold though. He would do anything to stop Cortex. Anything to protect the islands. This isn't what he deserves to be!" shouted Coco with tears in her eyes. Spirit moved to grab her once more before she charged forward again. "Let me go!! Let me go!! I have to help him!!" screamed Coco as Spirit held her firm. The brown dragon wished he could let her, but to do so would only cause more distraction.

Spyro moved one paw over the other slowly. He kept his body lined up directly with his new enemy. The battle with Spirit had left him drained, but he was by far too stubborn to back down from the challenge.

_He has to have a weakness. As much as any other enemy has one, he is no exception.._

The metal infused bandicoot moved forward quickly; his large metal fists moving to strike once more. Spyro jumped up into the air and over Crash's head. The bandicoot was not fooled however. Spyro felt a sudden jolt and looked back to see himself being pulled by his tail. Spyro was helpless to defend himself as Crash smashed his body onto the hard floor. The purple dragon groaned in rage and spat more fresh contents from his mouth onto the steel floor. He felt the blood mix with his saliva as Crash grabbed his tail once more. Spyro reacted by transforming his tail into razor sharp ice. The marsupial lost his hold on the slippery tail as the purple dragon sliced the newly formed implement across his body. Crash backed up carefully and readjusted his eyes on his enemy.

"I'm telling you to let go of me Spirit!" shouted Coco in rage as she attempted to move her limbs. The large brown dragon looked down and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't Coco. You can't intervene with Crash. The only way you can help him is by finding out just how they are controlling him." answered Spirit firmly. Coco looked back at him with a fierce gaze. "Promise me you wont intervene...you and Aku Aku have to find out just how they are doing this. Promise me!" yelled Spirit. Coco's gaze softened and she took one last look at her brother. Spirit watched her nod gently before giving a light sigh. "Don't worry. Spyro and I will distract Crash. You just make this stop." continued Spirit. Coco looked back up at him and nodded once more.

"I promise." answered Coco. Spirit nodded and released the female bandicoot. Coco rushed off towards Aku Aku as Spirit dove towards the battle taking place before him.

Spyro's body smashed into a glass canister. Pieces of sharp glass planted themselves firmly in the purple dragon's back as a thick ooze leaked forth. Spyro shook his head swiftly. The dragon's vision was starting to fade as the crazed creation trudged forward. The dragon groaned as he picked his broken body up to face his foe. Crash stopped himself right above the dragon's head. The purple orbs before him were slowly beginning to fade, and his foes body seemed ready to give out before him. The bandicoot smirked and a crazed laugh echoed forth from his vocal chords. Spyro watched as Crash spun his body into another deadly twister. His muscles refused to budge one inch as the spinning contraption moved towards him. All he could do was close his eyes and prepare his body for the attack.

Crash felt his body freeze as his muscles stalled up. The bandicoot looked up angrily to see a larger brown dragon gripping his arms tightly. Spirit growled as he kept Crash planted firmly in his place.

"Now Spyro!" growled Spirit through clenched fangs. The purple dragon pulled himself off his haunches and growled back in response. Spirit tightened his hold on Crash as his purple counterpart prepared his attack. The Bandicoot attempted to spin his body, but the brown dragon's hold was too strong. In one last attempt, Crash drove the back of his head into Spirit's maw. The brown dragon groaned as one of his fangs fractured, but he kept his hold firm.

Spyro lowered his skull and drove his body forward rapidly. He didn't have the power to muster an elemental attack, so he would result to doing things the old fashioned way. Crash watched as the purple dragon charged towards him. The bandicoot doubled his efforts against Spirit's hold, but the brown dragon refused to budge an inch. Spyro was now several meters away and Spirit prepared to time the attack.

"Now!!" yelled Spyro. Spirit drove his legs into Crash's back viciously. The bandicoot's body was drove forth just as Spyro's skull made contact with its chest. Crash felt the pressure on his pectorals increase ten fold and shouted painfully as his body fell backwards. He was unable to meet contact with the ground before Spirit spun his tail into the metal amour on Crash's back. The bandicoot smashed into the hard wall as the triple attack took effect.

Spyro and Spirit watched as the Crash fell to his knees. The metal plating on his chest and back were noticeably cracked, and several of the strange electronic instruments began to slow in response. Both dragons gave a sigh of relief as Crash fell face first against the wall.

"Well that was a handful." said Spirit wearily. Spyro nodded gently before turning to find Cortex.

"Your telling me. Now where did that annoying jerk off go?" asked Spyro fiercely. Spirit turned his body towards the smashed laboratory behind them.

"We have to find Coco and Aku Aku..maybe by now they have.."

Both dragons felt their skulls collide quickly. All they saw was bright white as their limp bodies fell towards the floor. Crash landed on his two metal boots and looked back towards his incapacitated foes. The two dragons groaned and flinched on the ground in response to the attack. The Bandicoot turned his head away and back towards the internal section of the laboratory.

Coco and Aku Aku confronted their counterparts in front of the window shattered by Spyro and Spirit earlier. A growing storm could be viewed against the twilight horizon.

"Please my brother. I will warn you this one last time. Don't let your nature impede against the power granted to us." said Uka Uka in a voice only his brother could understand. The peaceful mask moved closer towards his polar opposite.

"I will never be like you Uka Uka. As much as the sun can't live without the moon, but they will never be the same. You and I are destined to oppose each other. And I swear to you that I will never allow your evil to spread forth from this place." responded Aku Aku sternly. The evil mask roared in anger before launching a beam of red energy forth from his essence. Aku Aku summoned his own beam of blue energy which in turn collided viciously with its opponent.

Coco Bandicoot moved towards the nervous Dr. Cortex. The small doctor gave a curt shake of his head before turning his body and fleeing.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Coco as she gave chase. She felt her limbs cease to function as strong forearms wrapped around her shoulders. The female bandicoot thrashed her legs around violently; attempting to break the strong hold. "Let go of me! Let go of me you rotten yellow son of a bitc....."

"Complain all you want you insolent fur ball. You will never get out of this alive. And oh how ironic it is isn't it....undone by your own brother." ranted Cortex as he revealed himself from his hiding spot. Coco's eyes fell into pits of despair as she turned her head to view her constrictor. All she saw were pits of red. Dark orbs of never ending hostility and violence.

"Crash please..." begged Coco desperately. The experiment only raised an eyebrow in response, but Coco could tell that something else was there. "I swear Cortex, Crash and I are gonna beat you senseless when this is over!" cried Coco in the most venomous voice she could muster. Cortex only laughed and plucked a single hair off Coco's head.

"Well let us see just how compassionate big brother can be." said Cortex as he tossed the hair towards the floor. "Crash. Please do me the honor of destroying this nuisance." commanded Cortex firmly. The metal bandicoot didn't respond at first. Coco's breathing began to escalate. Cortex turned his eye towards Crash before snapping his fingers. Coco cried out as the large arms holding her began to constrict her body. Very slowly, she felt the immense pressure build against her skeletal structure.

Spyro's skull throbbed. The purple dragon groaned as he attempted to lift his seemingly heavy head from the floor. Spirit remained unconscious besides him, the only evidence of life being that of his slow breathing.

"God damn..." muttered Spyro as he rubbed his forehead. "How many times did Terrador instruct me not to turn my back on an opponent." spoke Spyro as he lifted himself to his paws. Vision remained blurry, and walking itself took time. Slowly, Spyro placed one paw in front of the next, making his way towards his quiet companion. Spyro gently fell to Spirit's side. "Alright man come on...wake up." groaned Spyro as he gently shook Spirit's side. The brown dragon only moaned slightly before twitching his leg. Spyro turned his neck to observe the scene around him.

The lab was nearly completely destroyed. Broken pieces of glass lined the floor; drowned in multiple colors of unknown chemicals. The purple dragon moved away from Spirit, his eyesight still fading out constantly.

Aku Aku fell against the broken canisters. The ancient mask was beaten beyond recognition, his noble feathers burned and his proud wooden finish charred. Above him, Uka Uka was in similar conditions, but showed no signs of fatigue.

"I told you to quit while you were ahead brother. Why dont you ever listen to me." scorned the evil mask. Aku Aku lifted himself from the wreckage. Uka Uka chuckled at his brother's slowness. "Are you sure that's what you really want?" asked the demented spirit. Aku Aku attempted to summon more energy, but found his supplies bone dry.

"Please brother. Stop this while you can." pleaded Aku Aku. His counterpart only laughed violently.

"Oh please. Don't make me shed a tear for you older brother!" responded Uka Uka harshly. Aku Aku frowned as he continued to struggle with remaining airborne. "Now by all means." continued Uka Uka. "Let me end this pain for you!"

Coco watched in horror as Aku Aku's hovering form was blown away in a shower of scarlet energy. The burning mask was thrown clear across the smashed laboratory; finally landing amidst the twisted instruments. Tears escaped the bandicoot's large eyes.

"Crash...how could you let him..." cried Coco quietly. Cortex gave a wicked laugh.

"What did you expect! You truly think that with the power we have things would be so easy!?" asked the small doctor as he circled Crash. "Your time is up. Your brother is lost. Your mentor has been annihilated. Nothing more can be done. Just give up now bandicoot, and perhaps Uka Uka will spare your life." continued the Doctor with a premature smirk of victory. Coco lifted her head slowly and chuckled. Cortex noted the sound and frowned. "What may I ask could be so funny in a time like this?"

"Me." came a voice from the rear. Cortex turned to have his large head smashed by a purple tail. The doctor fell to the floor several meters away. Crash began to back towards the wall behind him, keeping Coco clasped in his arms. The purple dragon growled as he eyed the corrupted marsupial. Crash continued to back towards the wall; a twisted plan at works in his own mind. Coco watched as Spyro moved closer and closer. Their eyes met for a brief moment; in which time the female bandicoot noticed a subtle wink. Crash began to squeeze Coco tighter; causing several bones in her body to buckle violently. Spyro growled louder as he watched his new friend suffer.

"Enough of this!" screamed a nearby voice. Spyro fell to his stomach quickly as Spirit launched himself forward rapidly. Crash reacted to the surprise attack and moved to snap Coco's neck, but quickly found himself on his back. Spirit circled around to catch Coco as she fell from the deadly grasp. Spyro lowered his body; ready for Crash's eventual counter attack. Spirit landed next to his fellow dragon, Coco slipping into an unconscious state while in his arms.

"Get her out of here Spirit. Find Aku Aku if you can. You have to find out the source of their power." commanded Spyro while keeping his fire filled eyes locked on his recovering adversary. Spirit lowered his proud gaze.

"I can't just leave you here with that Spyro. For ancestor's sake the two of us combined couldn't take him down. What makes you think you stand a chance alone." responded Spirit. The purple dragon turned a piercing glaze to the larger brown dragon.

"I will not lose." stated Spyro directly. Spirit blinked several times and wrapped Coco firmly in his forearms.

"You better not. If you do I swear I will never let you live it down." responded Spirit before leaping away in search of Aku Aku's location. Spyro watched for several seconds before turning back towards Crash. The metal bandicoot was once more on his feet and planted his red eyes on Spyro's purple orbs.

"Tell me...Spyro is it?"

The male dragon watched as Uka Uka hovered towards Crash's side. "Why do you, a creature of such immense power, choose to aid these fools. They have nothing to offer the world except useless rantings of peace and knowledge. You are capable of so much more." spoke the manipulating spirit. The purple dragon only smirked.

"Trust me I have seen just what kind of "quest" you freaks are on. You honestly think that pursuing such power will guarantee you immortality. I trust that you and Griffin are perfect bedmates." responded Spyro while tucking his wings towards his sides. Uka Uka growled slightly, yet kept his composure.

"Your Dark Master knows nothing of what is yet to come. I have foreseen the future. A darkness unlike any other will soon be upon the worlds. It seeks the darkness that resides in every single living being. In the end...it will choose the strongest. The strongest will survive and be rewarded. You are a fool for ignoring your own calling." spoke Uka Uka with narrowing eyes. Spyro clicked his talons against the metal floor.

"I have seen just what your power does to others." spoke Spyro while nodding towards a non responsive Crash. "Working with Griffin..or any other manifestations of evil will bring you nothing. All of you will betray each other over something that will not reward you. I have darkness living within me, but I choose when to let that darkness take hold. I use to fear it...but darkness is part of life. Should you choose to control it then it will be so. Both you and Griffin will find out just what rewards darkness has for its own kind." finished the purple dragon fiercely. Uka Uka roared in anger.

"Then it is time you found out the true meaning of darkness!" screamed Uka Uka before placing his hovering form across Crash's facial features. Spyro covered his eyes as a blinding crimson light spread across the room. The purple dragon felt an immense power surge and responded by raising a large shield of electricity around his form.

Spirit felt the large explosion of energy. The brown dragon turned his eyes back behind him. Coco had her arms wrapped firmly around the large dragon's neck, and Aku Aku's broken form was clutched within his talons.

"My god..." gasped Spirit. "What the hell is that?"

Spyro removed his wings from their defensive position. Purple orbs studied the scene presented before them. Crash was in the same position as before, and Uka Uka remained planted firmly over his face. The evil mask radiated a large secondary form around Crash's body. Immense arms and legs of impure energy gave the evil being the shape of an enlarged humanoid. Spyro backed up slightly, but kept his confident pose. The limbs remained attached to Uka Uka through nearly transparent currents of red electricity.

"Wow, I think that's an improvement." spoke Spyro sarcastically. The evil humanoid slowly moved forward; its powerful legs shaking the remains of the lab with each step.

"It's certainly more then what your about to be." spoke Uka Uka from within his seat of power. Spyro chuckled and rose up onto his hind legs.

"Drop me if you can ugly." retaliated Spyro with a vicious growl. The colossal form of power followed the possessed bandicoot's movements. The purple dragon jumped forward and spun his body into the unstoppable form of an earth boulder. Uka Uka smashed his possessed hands together, summoning a large shield of red energy. Spyro gave an intimidating roar as the boulder smashed into the unstable barrier.

Spirit fell to one knee with a grunt. Coco removed herself from his back and placed Aku Aku's form down gently.

"Are you ok Spirit?" asked the beaten female bandicoot gently. The brown dragon opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"I'll be just fine Coco. It's not me I'm worried about. Spyro is really in over his head on this one. I knew he was headstrong..but the kind of power Uka Uka seems to be generating is practically limitless." spoke Spirit with a deep sorrow in his voice. Coco placed a gentle hand on the brown dragon's back.

"Then all we have to do is destroy the source." said Coco. Spirit's eyes opened slightly.

"I don't know if Spyro will last that long. I thought that Cortex kept the source of his power somewhere in the laboratory...but it wasn't until before you guys came that I found out just where he really kept it." responded Spirit angrily. Coco turned her eyes down to Aku Aku's broken form.

"If only he was here." spoke Coco with a slight tear taking shape. Spirit looked down to the smashed mask. Coco felt the brown dragon's wing cover her gently.

"He is here. His soul will always live so long as we have hope. For as long as we defend the earth for what she truly is, his spirit will never die." spoke the dragon compassionately. Coco nodded gently before wiping away the tear. The female bandicoot jumped to her feet and tossed her golden hair.

"Ok...so where is this power source?" questioned the blond bandicoot firmly. Spirit smirked before pointing towards the nearly black sky residing outside the shattered window. Coco shook her head in misunderstanding. Spirit chuckled.

"It's up there. Up in space. A large space station that is orbiting the planet. That's where Cortex and Uka Uka keep the master crystal. From there he can use its dark energy to control anything on this planet's surface." said Spirit elaborately. Coco slapped her face.

"Space. How...in the hell...are we suppose to get into space." replied Coco grimly. Spirit's forehead crunched together in thought. He knew that he could get up that high, but how was he going to protect them in space.

"Honestly...I don't know." responded Spirit in broken spirits. Coco frowned and looked back down towards Aku Aku's form.

"I believe that I can help with that." came a mysterious voice. Spirit and Coco wielded around in retaliation to find themselves gazing upon an unfamiliar figure. Spirit's eyes widened as his mind turned pages of memories.

"You....it's you." spoke Spirit between gasps. Coco's eyes blinked in confusion as the form of an ancient dragon stepped forth.

"Yes Spirit. It's good to see you once more." replied the wizened voice. Coco place both hands to her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"Wait...just wait....who are you?" asked Coco in mental exhaustion. Spirit smiled and bounced onto his paws in excitement.

"Coco. Allow me to introduce you to an old friend of mine." spoke Spirit in anticipation. The bluish grey dragon stepped closer and spread his wings majestically; ancient tools hanging from his leather pouches.

"Just call me, Janus."

- - - - -

Fresh bodies lined the bloodstained fields before Sabertooth Mountain. Large crows from all corners of the land had already began their daily operations in finding the largest meal. Apes of all shapes and sizes littered the ground; along with whatever pieces of war they happened to be carrying at the time of their well deserved deaths. The broken stone wall was littered with the bodies of cheetahs and moles alike. Both master crafted mirrors of sunlight were smashed beyond repair, and the city itself was a dark shadow of what it once was.

Hunter's eyes slowly opened to the world. The feline warrior's first action was coughing up clouds of dirt that had since found refuge deep in his throat. All he could remember was the screaming sound of metal. The sky above became dark and lifeless. The inhuman cackle of the being known as Cryxus. Hunter pulled his limp body up. A deep groan was given as he felt one leg give out from under him.

"Cryxus..." growled Hunter in pure anger. A dry piece of bone was protruding from the muscular feline's left leg. Hunter carefully examined the wound before pulling himself up into a sitting position. After several minutes of observation, the tested warrior looked around him for anything usable to him. The feline grabbed a piece of broken wood from the dead surface; followed by several pieces of tattered rope. Hunter broke a small piece of wood from its larger host and slowly took it into his mouth. "This is gonna sting a bit." muttered Hunter as he placed both hands over the protruding bone.

_3.....2........1....._

The clear sound of snapping bone rose forth from the wound as Hunter's eyes tightened in response. A painful growl rose up into the warrior's maw, but he stomached the pain as harsh as it was. Warriors like him didn't show signs of pain, no matter how excruciating. After several moments, Hunter opened his eyes; both clearly stinging with wetness. The warrior continued to splint the shattered ligament. After wrapping the rope around his self made restraint, Hunter's eyes rose to scan what was left.

The city of Sabertooth Mountain was nothing more but a scar on the face of the earth. Her once elegant homesteads now lay broken in wake of the cannon's deadly volley. The home that they worked so hard for. The place they pictured their children playing in, growing up within. The very place Hunter himself was born. Now nothing more but a pile of burning rubble; another example of the Dark Master's terror.

"Good god. How could such an evil exist in this world. Have you no love at all! Have you none at all!!" screamed Hunter in rage before falling onto his back. The feline noticed the large congregation of crows that circled high above. Darkness was still plaguing the land. Despite Solarana's best efforts, the sun refused to shine on this graveyard. Hunter closed his eyes; seemingly content that the end had indeed come. A nearby pile of rock slowly shifted out of place. Hunter's green eyes opened wide as he reached for his knife. When the feline felt nothing against his side he released a muffled groan.

"Ughhh." came a dim noise from the rubble. Hunter forgot about his missing implement and pulled his body over towards the noise. Pieces of smashed stone and burning wood presented a makeshift obstacle course to the noble cheetah, but even with a shattered leg he found navigating the terrain easier then he imagined. Hunter stopped next to the pile of rubble and proceeded to remove the debris. It took several moments for Hunter to notice the pink features of a female dragon.

"Ember. Ember wake up!" commanded Hunter sternly. The pink dragoness refused to acknowledge the command and only shifted against the hard stone. Hunter gently slapped the side of her maw, but still Ember refused to wake. Hunter looked down to his splint and then back towards Ember. The feline made a quick decision and tightened the rope around his painful wound tightly. With all his might, Hunter lifted the pink dragoness up onto his shoulders.

"I don't remember Spyro being this heavy." ]mused Hunter through clenched teeth as he positioned Ember on his back. The feline looked down to his paws and very slowly moved forward. His body screamed in pain as he placed pressure onto his wounded leg. Hunter felt the bone grind against its disconnected counterpart, but forced his feet forward despite. "We...we have to find others..." groaned Hunter as he carried his silent partner forward into the inferno.

- - - - -

Cynder watched as a purple dragon entered her room. Spyro was the only one that could ever intrude on her, no matter what she was doing at the time. That smile. That goofy, yet so adorable smile made her heart scream for such joy.

"How's my favorite black dragoness doing today?" asked the purple dragon smugly as he strode forward into the dimly lit chamber. Cynder smiled and moved to rest herself on her haunches.

"Needless to say I've been better." responded the female as her tail curled upwards. Spyro twisted his head towards the tightly shut window.

"Well maybe a little sun is just the thing you need." spoke Spyro gently. Cynder gave her mate a quizzical look before clicking her barbed tail against the ground noticeably.

"Don't....even...think about it." answered Cynder firmly. Spyro noticed the serious look in her eyes and backed away from the window slowly. Cynder laughed gently. "You are too gullible sometimes. You know that right?" asked the black dragoness. Spyro shrugged his shoulders slightly before moving towards the slimmer female dragon.

"Well if I'm too gullible for you then just say so." responded Spyro as he layed himself down at Cynder's side. The black dragoness purred gently as she rubbed black scales against purple. Spyro smiled as she rested her head against his neck.

"No. I think your perfect just the way you are." spoke Cynder gently. Spyro slowly brought his tail alongside hers and entrapped her body under a thick cover of membrane.

"I'll never change Cynder. So long as you do the same." said Spyro lovingly before nuzzling the dragoness. Cynder purred in acknowledgment before letting her thoughts drift aimlessly. This was just how things were meant to be.

_Cynder.._

The black dragoness looked up in curiosity.

_Cynder!.._

"Spyro do you hear that..." asked Cynder as she turned to face her mate. She recoiled as the purple dragon was nowhere to be found. Cynder jumped onto her paws in fear. Something tugged her mind violently and Cynder felt herself fade back into reality.

"Wake up Cynder!" came a rather unfamiliar voice. The black dragoness felt her eyes open gently. Her vision faded in and out slightly as another dragon became more focused. The black dragon that she met earlier was staring back down at her with wide eyes. "Thank god your awake." replied the dragon with a gentle smile. Cynder found herself unable to speak; instead moving to lift herself from the ground. The dragon above her rested one of his paws against her shoulder firmly. "Don't try to move. One of your wings is badly broken, and some of your ribs could be fractured." said the dragon with relative compassion. The black dragoness finally managed to summon her voice.

"What happened. I...I don't remember much." said Cynder with relative difficulty. The black dragon above her frowned slightly before reaching to his side. Several seconds later he held several magenta colored berries in his paw.

"Here. Eat these. They will help protect you against infection." said the strangely calm black dragon. Cynder narrowed her eyes; still awaiting an answer to her question. Almost reluctantly, Cynder accepted the berries. The black dragon dropped the berries one at a time into Cynder's mouth. The dark dragoness chewed on the berries slowly. Although bitter, they did have a particular sweetness to them. The berries juice gently trickled down the back of Cynder's throat, but Cynder's thoughts remained far from the delicious antidote.

"Now, if you don't mind. What's going on?" pressed Cynder impatiently. The black dragon gave Cynder a gentle gaze before turning his back to her once more.

"Your lucky to be alive. Thank god for you your mind didn't slide too far into th.." The black dragon was knocked violently to the ground. A cold sweat found its way to his forehead as Cynder growled at him viciously.

"I am sick and tired of excuses. Tell me what is going on now! Or I swear that I will force the answers out of you." said Cynder with pure venom staining her vocals. The black dragon beneath her showed little fear in the display of anger.

"Getting angry about this will not solve our problems Cynder." replied the black dragon calmly. The black dragoness pressed her paws down on her counterparts shoulders harder.

"I don't give a damn about your philosophies at the moment. Right now I have been through the struggle of my life, and you refuse to give me a straight answer on anything. God damn it if you don't tell me then I'll find someone who will!" shouted Cynder. The black dragon beneath her shifted against the hold.

"Good luck finding someone who will." responded the dragon with exhaustion plastered all over his features. Cynder lifted her eyes to view her surroundings. The entire fortress was reduced to a heap of broken stone. Pieces of the stone wall that once surrounded them were still in place, but all structures within the walls no longer graced her eyes. "Everything is gone. After they launched the cannon, I managed to transport you and myself to a safer location before the blast hit. Unfortunately I was unable to save any of the others." continued the mysterious dragon somberly. Cynder's eyes softened as she looked back to the dragon beneath her. After several seconds of self debate, she removed her talons from his scales.

"Forgive me friend. I'm just...I'm so confused." said Cynder gently. The black dragon recovered his position before shaking the dirt from his proud scales. Cynder couldn't help but notice how similar the dragon was to her. Both had scales black as night with deep sapphire eyes. The blade on the end of his tail was different though. Instead of one single barb it had two separate blades that jutted out from either side of the tail to form a crescent moon shape.

"There is nothing to forgive Cynder. You are perfectly within your rights to act the way you are. If I was in your shoes I would do the same thing." stated the dragon with a smile. Cynder nodded back gently before moving past the dragon towards the ruins before her.

"Have you seen anyone else?" questioned Cynder with a rather dry tone. The male dragon moved closer to Cynder's side.

"Not since the attack. Whatever that creature did managed to wipe out the entire city with one blast. I have not had time to search for any survivors, I have been too busy watching over you while you were knocked out...and tending to your wounds." responded the male very softly. Cynder found herself enjoying the sound of his voice. Even now, with nothing but death surrounding them, his voice seemed as gentle as a clear pool of water. As calm as the most gentle of spring days.

"My thanks friend. I don't know if I can repay you for what you have done." said Cynder while continuing to look forward. The black dragon smiled before gently flapping his wings.

"You can start by calling me by my name." Cynder looked towards the dragon before blinking. With all the confusion she never remembered just what the dragon's name was. She didn't need to ask for the answer to be evident. "Arus." said the dragon gently before turning away swiftly. Cynder watched the black dragon proceed towards the ruins. "Don't move too quickly, your wounds are far from healed." spoke the dragon over his shoulder.

"Arus." said Cynder gently before proceeding after him. The two black dragons proceeded through the devastated city. Each never leaving sight of the other amidst the wasteland.

- - - - -

The large portal within Convexity released wave after wave of dark flames. Roars of anger could be heard as the entire ground heated up; becoming a living frying pan. Cryxus stood firm in his location. Though his feet beneath him reacted to the molten heat, the humanoid was unable to move.

"You managed to lose an entire army just to take one pathetic town." screamed the entrapped master of darkness. Cryxus folded his hands behind his back before kneeling slightly.

"My deepest apologies my master. The dragons presented more of a challenge then originally anticipated. And Cynder was nearly brought back to your side had that second black dragon not interfered." responded Cryxus humbly. The portal continued to erupt in rage; sending large purple and black fumes high into the black void.

"She was back at my side, and I approved of her actions when she made to kill you!" continued the twisted voice. Cryxus looked up in shock and fell to his hands.

"My lord?"

"After your repeated failures having Cynder back at my side once more would be a blessing! She managed to accomplish what you have in less then half the time!" screamed the entity. Cryxus rose to his feet quickly.

"Well maybe if you gave me the benefit of the doubt I could wipe every single one of them out!" roared Cryxus in response. To his surprise the portal returned to its original coloring of sickish purple blends.

"You have not earned the right Cryxus. You have disgraced yourself so far, why would I grant you such a gift." questioned Griffin from his prison. The humanoid ran several of his fingers over his scaly neck.

"I could deal with all of them with ease. Why can't you simply let go of your arrogant pride and release my true nature!" yelled Cryxus angrily. The ground erupted viciously in response. A large twister of flame extended high into the blackness above as the humanoid fell onto his spine.

"Should you ever question..or insult me again Cryxus. You will be dead before you hit the ground!" roared the Dark Master violently. The humanoid shielded his eyes as the tower of inferno twisted its way upwards.

"Forgive me Griffin. I merely wish to please you. If the only way I can do so involves my return then why deny me the pleasure?" asked Cryxus cautiously. The portal continued its eruption.

"I will not have it until I have been released. I can't tolerate two at the same time, what makes you think I shall ever allow three!?" roared Griffin. The demon took several steps back.

"We would be unstoppable."

"Not until I am free Cryxus. Once I have rid the earth of our younger annoyance. Then you shall be free once more." spoke Griffin in as gentle of a voice he was capable of mustering. Cryxus cracked his neck slightly before nodding his head.

"As you wish master. Now...what shall I do with this one?" questioned Cryxus while turning his body towards a chained ape behind him. The portal settled into hues of orange and pink.

"Dispose of him. We've taken what we need from him." replied the master harshly. Cryxus smirked as he turned his cruel bloodshot eyes upon the ape king's form. Gaul looked up from the ground below. The proud apes eyes were now heavy with defeat and anguish.

"As you wish." spoke Cryxus as he snapped his fingers. Several of Gaul's own apes emerged from the shadows. "You know what to do." said the humanoid before turning back towards the portal. The apes grunted in understanding before picking their former leader from the ground.

"Remember my vow Cryxus." spoke Gaul stubbornly. "Remember what I said. One day your hea.."

"Yes Yes Gaul we all know. One day my head will decorate your trophy room." interjected Cryxus; followed by a mocking laugh. "Unfortunately your trophy room will serve a different purpose now. I think it will be the best spot for _my _new throne room." spoke Cryxus with another grin. Gaul growled as he struggled against his bonds, but the apes were far stronger then he hoped.

"I will have my revenge on both of you!" bellowed the ape before a rope was tied around his neck. The large fur covered humanoid roared as he felt his airline cut away. Cryxus was all to happy to watch as the apes dragged the former king into a dark portal behind them. The humanoid sighed contently before turning back towards the center of the platform.

"He always smelled this place up." stated Cryxus with a light chuckle. When the portal didn't respond the humanoid's smirk evaporated.

"Our work is far from finished Cryxus. Gaul was useful to me for his own abilities, be lucky that you are not in his place." implied the twisted voice harshly. Cryxus scowled slightly before falling to one knee once more.

"What is your command?"

A deep growl was heard from deep within the portal. The entire chamber erupted into another display of violent purple flames. Cryxus watched as the flames danced upwards; molding into the shape of a large dragon. The manifestations eyes were a dead cold yellow. The humanoid had never been graced to gaze upon his master's form, and considered himself lucky to see such a sight.

"Now." spoked the large shadow dragon. "We will continue what we have began. As long as Spyro is separated from Cynder, she remains weak to my influence." continued Griffin. Cryxus rose to his feet once more and gazed at the large form before him.

"But master, what off Spyro? Are we going to let him run unopposed against Cortex?" questioned the demon. The large dragon manifestation blinked several times before extending its wings.

"Cortex and that useless piece of wood Uka Uka have served their purpose. Just as Gaul served his, we need not worry about those weaklings." answered the shadow. Cryxus was growing impatient with his master's rant.

"But if he destroys that crystal....we will lose access to our new soldiers." spoke the humanoid in a rather annoyed tone. The large dragon moved his large face down towards Cryxus. It wasn't long before the man like creature found himself staring into a large yellow eye.

"The crystal...nor those soldiers are what really matter. My goal was to attract the true source of power. The darkness that awaits beyond. It will come to me if I call for it. Uka Uka was the perfect tool to speed its arrival. Very soon...it shall arrive, and I will be all powerful." spoke Griffin before lifting his head to the darkness above. "Spyro...nor any of those other fools will stand in my way. Nobody can stop the darkness!" bellowed the dark dragon insanely. Cryxus watched as the dragon impersonation lifted its claws high into the air. Dark pillars of shadow lifted into the sky. The entire platform was surrounded by a large wall of dark flames. Cryxus wielded around in surprise.

Griffin felt the darkness surge through his being. Although he remained trapped, he could taste his escape. He could feel the power to destroy all those standing against him. It felt so good. The most intense and amazing experience he ever dreamed of.

"Cryxus." spoke the large shadow. The humanoid looked upwards. Wondering just what the evil being had in store for his next trick. The large dragon turned its gaze downwards. "I want you to meet another friend of mine. The one who shall answer all our problems." The humanoid's brow rose in relative confusion.

"Why was I not aware of this.."other" friend?" asked Cryxus. The large dragon smashed both its paws on the heated rock surface.

"Perhaps because I saw you not fit to know. And he wished that his presence be hidden away until the appropriate time." answered Griffin fiercely. Cryxus didn't flinch upon his master's gaze.

"Then by all means."

Griffin rose his shadow form upwards. The flames around the plateau intensified. Cryxus was temporarily blinded by a sudden flash in front of him. Griffin chuckled as a dark yellow dragon stepped forward from the void. Cryxus removed his arm from his brow to notice a large yellow dragon standing before him. The humanoid recovered from the surprise and gazed directly into the dragon's dead eyes.

"Allow me to introduce Maximus. He has come a long way to see us." spoke Griffin with a smile. Cryxus turned his eyes from the portal to the dragon. Whatever this creature was, it was pure evil. Cryxus knew for he himself was no stranger to evil, but this dragon. This dragon was vastly different.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Cryxus. Your master has told me so much about you." spoke Maximus as he shook his sides. Cryxus eyed the newcomer carefully. It didn't take him very long to decide that he wasn't worthy of trust.

"Why Cryxus, why would you think such thoughts." spoke Griffin in a mockingly friendly voice. Cryxus flinched slightly as he felt his master invade his mind. The humanoid flinched in pain as Griffin twisted his subconscious.

**I warn you this once..**

Cryxus nodded in agreement before he felt the entity withdraw from his mind. The yellow dragon before him snickered before scratching at a lone stone beneath him.

"Being controlled like a puppet must feel exhilarating no?" asked the dragon with exposed fangs. Cryxus narrowed his eyes, but controlled his tongue. He was beginning to hate this "friend" more then Gaul already.

"Maximus himself has had contact with the great shadow. He can speak in truth of just what it shall grant us." continued Griffin.

"Is that so. Well I fail to see what makes him so special." replied Cryxus directly. Maximus only smirked before tossing the stone near him towards the flames. Cryxus felt the ground beneath him rumble in response to Griffin's cruel chuckle.

"You should not judge what you see before you without knowing what is truly underneath." answered Maximus. Cryxus turned his gaze back to the yellow dragon.

"Well. Then please don't let me hold you back. I'm just _dying_ to know." shot back Cryxus. The yellow dragon smiled widely; displaying his sharpened canines. The large shadow being above them bellowed in laughter.

"Don't keep him waiting Maximus." spoke Griffin with a fierce growl. The shadow flames around the plateau rose high into the dead space above. Maximus planted his body firmly against the ground; calling out to the eternal darkness surrounding him. Cryxus's eyes widened as the yellow dragon rose into the air. The flames were quickly drawn towards their summoner. Maximus roared as he felt the surge of dark energy invade his body. His muscles were wrapped tightly by thick streams of darkness, and his eyes were overcome by the deepest shade of blackness. Sharpened spikes protruded from his wings, and continued along the ligaments until they met his spine. The single spade shaped spike at the end of his tail disappeared, only to be replaced by razor sharp diamonds. This formed into a deadly mace like weapon.

Cryxus was horrified by what he just felt. Such power was unheard off. Not even Griffin himself was capable of such a feat. For the first time in his life, the demon was scared stiffless. Thank the maker Griffin was too preoccupied watching the spectacle at hand.

The transformation was finally complete, and Cryxus felt a large shiver creep up his spine. The dragon's body was completely covered in dark flames of shadow. His two eyes had become endless pits of darkness. No sympathy, no emotion, no weakness. A twisted voice resonated from the heartless dragon.

"This is but a small taste of something much grander. With this power, I have been able to scour the universe. Searching many worlds for the answers to my past. It has grown with me..as I have given it what it asks for. A heart to bind with."

Griffin erupted into fits of mad laughter. Cryxus certainly shared his enthusiasm, but something was just not sitting right in the bowels of his mind.

"The great darkness approaches my friends. All we have to worry about, is keeping those pests occupied until it comes forth. Spyro must be kept as far from his friends as possible....and Cynder.....Cynder shall be returned to my side. No matter what the cost. Spyro's defeat is unavoidable once she's mine." spoke Griffin with pure malice. Cryxus and Maximus smirked at the comments.

"Their is one other matter Griffin." spoke Cryxus. The large shadow once more turned its gaze towards the smaller beings.

"What is it now?"

Cryxus folded his arms and bowed his head slightly.

"The matter of this new dragon. Another black one. It managed to revive Cynder once you retained control of her mind."

Griffin gave a light growl before Maximus stepped between the two. Cryxus noted how Maximus moved much slower then before.

"What did this...dragon..look like?" asked Maximus firmly. Cryxus opened his eyes and glared at the shadow creature.

"Dark black scales, male, gold underbelly with a crimson coloring to his wings, three horns shaped like a crown, and a tail that ends with two blades shaped into a crescent." spoke Cryxus from his memory. A clear scowl appeared across Maximus's face.

"I should have known that little bastard would follow me here." muttered the dark dragon viciously. Cryxus placed a talon on his chin.

"And who might this be?" inquired the demon. Maximus turned his black eyes towards the portal.

"His name is Arus. He is a special breed of dragon known as Twilight Dragons. He has managed to be a considerable thorn in my side for the last two years. Just recently he ruined my attempt to capture several weak creatures and transfer the power within their hearts towards my true master." spoke Maximus.

Griffin's cruel yellow eyes narrowed as his fists clenched in anger.

"You told me that no distractions would delay us Maximus. Is this new dragon something _else_ for me to worry about?"

The former yellow dragon rested into a sitting position.

"Arus has a very peculiar past Griffin. The same darkness that has endowed me with my gifts also blesses Arus, but he has chosen to keep his powers secluded. I still can't possibly imagine why the darkness would choose him when he refuses to yield it." continued Maximus. Cryxus kept prodding at his chin curiously. He had observed this dragon up close.

"He seemed to have the ability to perish darkness from one's soul." clarified Cryxus calmly. Maximus jumped back onto his paws before lowering his head towards the ground. Griffin and Cryxus watched as the dark shades of flame around the dragon disappeared into his body. The black pits returned to their normal gold coloring. Within moments the same yellow dragon that Cryxus met was present.

"Yes Arus has some very special powers. I have been unable to defeat him on several occasions. Our powers seem equally matched...this unusual alliance he has with the darkness drives him to achieve the purge of all such influence."

The large shade summoned by Griffin bellowed in rage. Cryxus and Maximus remained unfazed, both use to such displays of rage.

"Kill him now and be done with it!" shouted an enraged Griffin. "I refuse to allow such a being to join forces with Spyro or Cynder. She must be alone. I must be able to penetrate her mind."

Maximus and Cryxus backed away from the large entity.

"What is your command Griffin?" spoke Cryxus hastily. The large dragon fixed his cruel eyes on an unknown source.

"Go. Both of you. Deal with this new dragon immediately. I will not have him spoiling my plans now when we are so close to success. Think not of returning until the deed is done!" instructed the evil being. The humanoid and dragon looked towards each other briefly.

"As you wish my master." spoke Cryxus with a slight nod to his head. Maximus kneeled down before the portal.

"He will be dead by nightfall." promised Maximus quietly. The two agents of evil turned away from the portal; a large circular portal forming in front of them. Both creatures disappeared into the deep void. The large dragon of shadow extended its wings and unleashed a frightful roar towards the worlds above.

"I promise you Spyro. When I have finished with you...darkness shall seem like a blessing in your life."

- - - - -

Flame shuddered against the cold wall behind him. The prisoners around him were growing weaker by the day, and unfortunately, the orange dragon was unable to discover any real facts about the location he was held. Several very familiar faces occupied cells nearby.

Cyril was locked in the chamber next to him, but the proud ice dragon was constantly drugged. He was unable to find any indication of Terrador, but he could have sworn that he saw Terradon dragged into the torture chamber several hours ago. Volteer was bound and gagged several cells away, his constant never ending insults finally driving the apes over the edge.

Flame couldn't help but think about Ember. They had never even mated, yet he would die to keep her happy. A large void took root in his heart. The orange dragon rested his forehead against the cold wall, followed by a depressing sigh.

"It's truly amazing just how much you realize you love someone until they're gone." came a gentle voice. Flame opened his orange eyes and lifted his head. One thing had managed to keep him strong during these miserable days. His cell mate, though very different, was the only thing that kept Flame from losing his sanity.

"Your certainly right about that Rain." responded Flame sadly. The female dragon was nearly the same size as he was. Quite unusual, seeing as how Flame was in peak of his maturity. "I never realized just how much she meant to me.." continued Flame. The dragoness beside him rested a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"You will be with her again Flame. Just keep her close in your heart and you shall never be separated. When the time is right once more, you will be together." spoke Rain in reassurance. Flame blinked his eyes quickly; unwilling to display tears of weakness to a female. Rain noticed his efforts and giggled slightly. "I always liked a dragon who wasn't afraid to cry. Sensitivity counts for something." spoke the female with a light smile. Her male counterpart couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks to competing with Spyro, it's rather hard for me to express myself." replied Flame. Rain folded her wings around her; using the thick muscles to defend against the dampness. Flame was very intrigued by this dragon. Scorch dragged her in several nights before Spyro contacted him. Her color pattern was extremely peculiar for a dragon. Several areas of her scales were a light brown coloring, before fading away into a white patches that were clear as snow. Deep sapphire eyes graced her face; each causing Flame to feel hopeful for the coming hours.

"You must really love her." spoke Rain gently, her eyes fixed firmly on the stone tiles before her. The orange dragon could only nod in response. He couldn't bring himself to talk about her. Every time he did the pain within his heart increased five fold. "And she loves you....deeply." finished the dragoness as she turned her eyes towards Flame. The male dragon looked back before smiling.

"I can only hope she loves me as much as I love her." stated Flame quietly. A nearby ape looked towards the cell. Both dragons hushed quickly; waiting several moments for the dull creature to move on with his business. Flame felt another drop of dirty water fall onto his brow. "Damn I hate this place." growled the male dragon. Rain laughed gently, causing Flame's spirit to jump in happiness. Flame heard a gently groan issue forth from the cell beside them. Rain rose her body from the floor. Flame noted her white tail swinging back and forth quickly.

"I think your friend might finally be up." said the female softly. Flame pushed himself upwards. Both dragons moved over to a very small grate that was placed between each cell. Three iron bars, rusted and covered with an unknown slime, separated them from what was beyond.

"Cyril." whispered Flame gently. The two dragons listened carefully as the sound of shuffling claws emanated from the darkness. Flame kept his orange eyes fixed forward. Seconds seemed like hours in such a miserable place. A single paw grasped the bars in front of Flame, causing him to jump in surprise. Rain looked back at the male dragon with an amused expression. The orange dragon coughed slightly before puffing his chest.

"Flame my boy is that you." came the chilly, yet noble voice of Cyril. The orange dragon smirked in victory.

"Yes Cyril..It's me!" replied Flame loudly. Rain quickly clasped a paw around the over joyous dragon's mouth.

"Shut up Flame. Keep it down before they decide to drug us again." whispered Rain into her new friend's ear. The orange dragon nodded embarrassingly. Rain removed her paw and moved across the cell to the front gate. "I'll keep an eye out for any trouble."

Flame turned his head back towards the trapped Guardian.

"It's good to see you Cyril. I was hoping that they wouldn't drug you again." spoke Flame nervously. The Guardian only blinked his large eyes in response.

"Well, unbeknownst to our captors, a dragon's body will build up a strong immunity to hostile chemicals given time. They have been drugging me every night, and I have made sure they continue to believe so." replied Cyril as quietly as he could. The orange dragon in the cell beyond smiled gently.

"Sometimes your not all talk master Cyril." joked Flame. The larger blue dragon growled slightly before shifting his body. Flame was now looking directly into his master's large eyes.

"Keeping a calm mind in times of duress shall help lead to achievements." responded Cyril defiantly. Flame couldn't help but be impressed by his master's intuition.

"Please master Cyril. Do you have any idea where we are?" asked Flame firmly. The ice dragon turned his large head forward, leaving one eye visible to Flame.

"The Dark Master has many strongholds spread out across the world. Unfortunately I know not the name of every single one, but there was one in particular that he used to contain his most hated enemies." answered Cyril quickly.

Before Flame could press Cyril for more, Rain spun this body around fiercely.

"Quickly. Someone approaches." muttered the female before diving back into her original position. Flame took several seconds to realize the gravity of the situation. Cyril's form disappeared from view swiftly.

"Go Flame. I shall inform you of our plan later." came the Guardian's dimmed voice. The smaller orange dragon leapt away from the grate. The moment Flame hit the floor several torches illuminated the dark corridor beyond the bars.

Four apes approached the crude cell, each bearing a burning piece of wood and oil. Flame watched as the apes stood in an attention like position. He heard Rain growl gently as another figure approached.

"It's him." replied the female venomously. Flame's mind was filled with hate as a familiar red dragon entered his vision.

"Well well Flame. Don't you think it's about time you fessed to us." spoke the evil dragon known as Scorch. Flame narrowed his eyes and flashed his fangs.

"You can torture me as much as you want Scorch. It will never matter come the end." spoke Flame in retaliation. The orange dragon opposite of him snickered cruelly.

"What. You honestly think that your gonna take us down. Look at you. Even as we speak, my master is cleansing the remains of your comrades from the land. All that's left for us now is Spyro." continued Scorch, his voice rising in anger upon uttering the purple dragon's name. Flame smiled slightly.

"Your never gonna beat him Scorch. He has always and will always be better then you." Scorch reared onto his back legs before launching dark ball of flame towards his antagonizer. Flame made no moved to dodge as the fireball collided with his forehead. Rain roared in anger as she dove towards the bars. One of the nearby apes retracted a tube from his belt. Seconds later Rain felt her limbs go numb. Control over her body lost, the female dragon fell to the cold surface powerless.

Flame's head pounded. The male knew how to take a hit just as good as the next dragon, but this was much stronger then your average elemental attack.

"I advise you to keep your personal opinions to yourself." spoke the blazing red dragon before nodding towards the lock on the cell. One of the nearby apes reached behind him to retrieve a set of metal keys. Within moments the iron door was swung open. Flame's eyes refused to open as Scorch slowly moved past him. Flame's one time ally ran his sharp talons over exposed scales. Blood slowly overflowed from the fresh lacerations. "As much as I would love to stay and keep you company Flame, I'm afraid that other business matters more."

The orange dragon on the ground twitched as Scorch smashed his head into the ground violently. The corrupted dragon licked his chops before tossing the limp body towards the stone wall nearby.

"You bastard." came a fierce, undeterred voice. Scorch turned his head to meet a fist head on. The male dragon feel to his haunches quickly; fresh blood pouring forth from his nostrils. Rain growled as she grabbed two of the nearby apes. Both failed to react in time before their heads were smashed together.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Get her!!" bellowed Scorch through clenched fangs. The two remaining apes pulled out their metal tubes and prepared to unleash several more serum filled darts into their target. Rain's body crouched low to the stone floor. The skewbald dragon closed her eyes tightly as the apes prepared to fire. Both of the mutated soldiers froze in surprise as their throats were cut open. Bright red liquid sprayed across Rain's facial features. Scorch held a paw to his bloody muzzle. "Will someone please get rid of this bitch!" screamed the red dragon. Rain growled viciously before leaping at Scorch once more.

"This bitch is gonna add some broken ribs!" shouted Rain as she drove her forehead into Scorch's gut. Several more larger apes emerged into the cell. These apes were well protected in armor, and were considerably bigger then the average guards.

"Get...her...off!!" commanded Scorch before being smashed in the muzzle once more. Rain turned her head towards the new arrivals. The large apes skulked forward lazily. Rain focused her powers once more. Pieces of dropping water responded to her call. Within seconds, a floating orb of water was formed in between the two parties. Flame groaned as he observed the action.

"Gotta..help.." muttered Flame as he attempted to crawl forward.

"No Flame. Don't assist her." came the voice of Cyril from the nearby cell. Flame twisted his head quickly.

"What do you mean not help? For god sakes Cyril they're gonna kill her!" rebuked Flame; outraged by his mentor's request.

"Please Flame. I beg of you. Rain is acting upon my request." responded Cyril. Flame felt shock spread through his body as he turned his eye back towards the struggle. Scorch had managed to pull himself out of the cell, but at great expense.

"Get back in here jackass! I wasn't done giving you a makeover!" bellowed Rain as the two larger apes grabbed her forearms. Rain summoned forth several distinctly sharpened strands of water. Scorch ducked as the attack pounded against the wall above him. Rain opened her maw and clamped down on one of the ape's arms. The guard grunted in pain as the female dragon tore her fangs across solid flesh.

Several smaller apes arrived at the scene; serum darts in tow. Scorch grabbed several of the darts out of one ape's hands. Rain struggled against the strong hold as the red dragon entered the cell once more. Rain released her hold on the ape's arm and snapped her fangs towards Scorch. The dragon retaliated by plunging the darts deep into Rain's shoulder. The female dragon felt the formula invade her system; performing it's job with deadly efficiency.

Scorch attempted to chuckle, yet found that just moving his maw caused immense pain.

"Damn it all you stupid female. I don't know what the master could possibly see in you." growled Scorch while moving towards the cell door. Rain pulled whatever energy she had left from her reserves.

"Fuck you and your master!" screamed the dragoness before smashing her tail on Scorch's spine. The red dragon fell to the stone floor; blood pouring onto the rough tiles. One of the ape's holding Rain pulled a heavy wooden object from his belt. The last thing Rain saw was Scorch being lifted from the ground by his subordinates. Then darkness.

"Get off me you imbeciles." gurgled nearly incoherent words from Scorch's throat. The apes slowly backed away from the furious reptile. "Take her into the chamber. I want to have some...personal...time with this one."

Flame watched as the apes dragged Rain out of the cell. Scorch coughed as blood continued to flow freely.

"You know something Scorch. I think that's a good look for ya." jested Flame with a slight laugh. His orange counterpart turned dagger like eyes towards his counterpart.

"This is..ugh...just the beginning.." responded Scorch as he turned away, quickly disappearing from view. The hallway became dark once more as Flame was left alone in the cell. Fresh blood covered the already sticky stone tiles. The orange dragon perched his back against the wall.

"Don't worry Flame. We're not going to allow her to suffer." came Cyril's voice. Flame only blinked, unwilling to trust the Guardian's words. Several uncomfortably silent minutes followed; the loss of Rain's presence already taking its toll on Flame's attitude.

"You should have let me stop them." growled the younger male in hostility. He heard Cyril shift his much larger body; the small cell clearly uncomfortable for the older dragon.

"Reckless actions will not solve our dilemma Flame." responded the Guardian.

"And what will no action at all solve for us Cyril!" cried Flame, his temper overflowing. The young dragon quickly put his attitude in check as a intimidating growl came forth in response.

"Mind your tongue youngling. Youthful pride will not allow our plan to move easily." spoke Cyril in retaliation. Flame moved his body closer to the grate, already angry for letting his emotions run unchecked.

"Forgive me master. I'm just...I want to help so badly." replied Flame with a groan. The icy chill of Cyril's breath spread through the iron bars.

"Fear not my young student. Even in the darkest of places, hope is never lost. So long as there are fools like us to fight for it." spoke Cyril's voice before fading away. Flame felt another rush of loneliness spread through his body.

"Cyril?"

No response.

"Master please. Don't leave me." begged Flame desperately as he gripped the bars. Many seconds of silence followed as Flame's hopes sank. The male dragon fell from the grate. Silently, the emotionally devastated dragon slammed his fist against the wall. Every second in this miserable place felt like a lifetime. Separated from all that he loved. Enslaved within the Dark Master's grasp. What hope was there to be found?

The iron bars holding Flame captive shattered into trillions of crystal like particles. Flame fell to his side and covered his body in defense. The floor beneath him became cold as death, and the very air seemed to freeze as the temperature decreased radically. Flame felt the chilling air sting his lungs; before releasing a heavy mist of breath through his mouth. The orange dragon picked himself up from the now frozen stone.

"What did I tell you my boy. A little patience is what counts in this sort of conflict. Did you not pay attention to any of my lessons?" spoke the large blue dragon standing above Flame. The younger dragon groaned in frustration.

"I listened to every single word you said master Cyril." lied Flame quickly. The larger dragon moved to argue the point before the shrill vocals of apes filled the hallways.

"Quickly Flame. We must move with stealth should we escape this place." instructed the Gaurdian confidently. Flame gave a curt nod and proceeded to follow his older counterpart. The two dragons ran from the smashed prison cell; gladly leaving behind any denial of success.

- - - - -

Arus rested his forepaws against a rather large and jagged piece of stone.

"Cynder. Help me with this!" shouted the black dragon over his shoulder. Another black dragon, only female, quickly made her way towards his side. "I heard something under this." continued Arus. Cynder nodded to her companion and positioned her paws beneath the stone slab. The two black dragons timed their attack and lifted the slab from its resting place with little difficulty. Arus slowly brought his muzzle down into the rubble.

Cynder looked on in despair as Arus attempted to revive the creature. A small mole rested beneath the stone prison, and by the look of things, didn't have much longer to grace their world. She listened on as Arus spoke to the small creature; offering what little comfort he could to the dying being.

Arus felt tears trace down his face. The small mole lifted his hand towards the sky above; searching for whatever presence that might be beyond. The black dragon gently took the mole's hand in his paw. The small rodent blinked several times before smiling gently. Arus gave a sigh of despair as the small victim took his last breath. The small hand's grip released; falling freely from the black dragon's paw.

Cynder looked away in grief. She was certainly part of this tragedy. The Dark Master's influence was always part of her. How could she have been part of such horrific actions. Why would she cause so much death. Innocent creatures didn't deserve to die like this. They each had a family, each had their own life to live. All they were doing was defending their freedoms. If not for themselves then for their loved ones.

"Cynder." spoke Arus from her behind her. The black dragoness didn't respond. Her traveling companion gently rested the body of the mole upon the ground. Cynder felt the presence of her partner beside her.

"Don't think such thoughts Cynder. This has nothing to do with you." spoke Arus comfortingly. Cynder let tears escape as her heart sped forward.

"No. I was part of this once. I was the one dealing death to all those around me. I was the black dragon. Cynder...the terror of the skies." explained Cynder with a fearful tremble. Arus gently rested a paw on Cynder's. The black dragon looked towards the ground before resting a wing on Cynder's body. The black dragoness was uncomfortable feeling someone other then Spyro's presence touching her, but this dragon was different. He had a certain..aura..to him.

"Banish the thought from your mind. The past is the past. We all have darkness within us, but it's what we choose to do with that power that truly makes you who you are. What truly judges your spirit." continued Arus. Cynder was deeply motivated by the dragon's words. She didn't receive this feeling from just anyone. Cynder enjoyed the comforting feeling for several more moments before realizing her loyalties.

"We should keep moving." said Cynder quietly before moving out from Arus's wing. The male dragon watched her move away closely. The black dragon looked back to the deceased mole one last time before pursuing Cynder deeper into the ruins.

- - - - -

Hunter felt the broken limb beneath him give out. The feline tumbled forward onto several broken pieces of wood. The precious cargo he was carrying fell onto the ground nearby with a loud thud. Hunter groaned as he found the strength to lift his upper body from the shattered remains.

The tragic remains of Sabertooth Mountain had proved to be much more of a challenge then he anticipated. Had he been physically fit, navigating the ruins would have been as simple as basic training in his apprentice days. The cheetah looked towards Ember's body. The pink dragoness was still breathing, only shallowly.

"Forgive me Ember. I am not strong enough for the both of us." stated Hunter as he shifted his broken limb. His pink companion made no response. The cheetah warrior looked back towards his fractured leg. "Where do I go from here?" questioned Hunter; battling personal denial within.

"We get the hell out of here." came a voice from above. Hunter looked upwards to see two black dragons disengage from flight and land before him. The warrior attempted to leap in joy, only to be denied by the throbbing pain in his leg. Cynder had allowed Arus to aid her in flight; both dragons working in cooperation to explore the area.

"Thank god you survived Cynder. I was afraid that we were the only ones left." declared Hunter before nodding towards Ember's form. The black dragoness moved towards the unconscious female. Arus himself moved towards Hunter as Cynder saw to Ember.

"You're injured Hunter." spoke Arus plainly. The cheetah laughed slightly at the dragon's blandness.

"Very observant friend. But I'm afraid that I have not met you around here. I never forget a face." replied Hunter while eying the dragon curiously. Arus spread his wings slightly and held out a friendly paw to the warrior.

"My name is...."

"Arus." completed a dark voice. Hunter, Cynder, and Arus looked to their rear to see a dark portal open its mouth. Cynder took up a defensive position in front of Ember as Arus did the same for Hunter. The cheetah warrior had never felt so helpless. Not being able to fight in such a situation was unheard of. It was a deep wound to his pride.

Two figures emerged from the darkness. The trio watched as a large yellow dragon stepped forward. The cruel humanoid known as Cryxus planted at his side.

"It's good to see you again Arus." spoke the large dragon directly. The black male growled fiercely in response before brandishing talons and fangs.

"I knew I sensed your rotten soul. Maximus." responded Arus. Cynder continued to listen as the two spoke, but quickly found herself distracted by the approaching Cryxus. The humanoid reached to his side and grasped the hilt of his blade.

"I believe that we have unfinished business." spoke the horned demon. Cynder's heart flared at the humanoid's twisted words.

"I'm more then glad to finish it for us." replied Cynder viciously. The two parties eyed each other for several more moments. The area around them becoming dead as flames seemed to recede and clouds stood still. Hunter felt the calm before the storm take hold.

The moment was broken by a immense gust of wind. Arus roared a battle cry before charging towards Maximus quickly. Cryxus exposed crooked fangs as he drew his blade slowly. Cynder obeyed her instincts and erupted into a column of shadow.

Hunter crawled towards Ember; covering the pink dragoness's body protectively as the battle initiated. Four powers of horrifying potential slammed against each other. The sky turned a dark hue of scarlet as what clouds that remained quickly evaporated. The cheetah felt his limbs tighten and the very depths of his spirit shudder.

"So...so much power." gasped the feline before looking towards the nearly blood colored sky. "Spyro....where are you?"

- - - - -

**A/N-Well guys that went a little longer then I expected, but what are you gonna do huh :D. Anyways...I was blown away by DotD. I have read several reviews on it so far...the Xbox review was no so good while the PS3 review was better. I don't really care because I enjoyed the game immensely, and will for a long time. I hope you all find this chapter enjoyable..because it was rather difficult for me to write. Please leave a review for me if ya can. It makes me feel so much better to know that you guys enjoy my writing. I'm kinda sad that I don't have a Spyro game to look forward too right now...but it's not gonna last for long! I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. In the meantime..I hope you guys keep writing and keep reading. Keep an eye open for the next chapter..and also be on the lookout for a songfic that I'm releasing very very soon. If any of you guys want the MP3 file for "Guide You Home" send me a pm and I will make sure you get what you need. That song really culminates the games. Farewell for now my friends...and long live Spyro the dragon.**

**As always... **

**CYA!!**


	10. Author's Note

Hello to all the readers out there. This is RedDragonX here to report that this story is still not discontinued. I have all the plans mapped out for where it is heading I've just been super distracted by things in the real world and helping out , as well as getting ready to launch my own site in the near future.

I would really like to thank all the readers who have kept reviewing despite the non updates for all these months, if you guys want you can contact me over on my deviantART page which is most likely where I will be posting any new stories from now on. I would encourage you guys to keep writing and keep reading because without you the authors certainly get nowhere :), thank you for all the support and I hope to hear from you guys soon!

**-RedDragonX**


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Yes yes I'm sorry to get all your hopes up again for those who think this is another update on the story. Sorry but I'm still working on that.

This is actually a note to those who might be interested in joining up with my new site. I just started it last week or so so it's looking for some members who enjoy writing, Rping, or Art. Or just normal stuff in general if that's what you like.

You can post both Original Works or FanFiction works there so it's a good place to hit up if you're a little tired with right now.

Brand new so I would really appreciate it if we got some active members :) and don't worry I'll get posting for you guys again really soon. Keep writing and I hope to see you on the site!

www draconic wolves com

just make sure you add the dots XD

-RedDragonX


	12. Author's Note 3

**-Authors Note-**

Well I will keep things short and simple on this since I'm more interested in knowing just who is still around and if anyone is still interested in this story that I started some time ago. I am finally moving ahead with updating it.

The only thing that is changing is the chapter lengths which shall be cut down so that it's a little bit easier to take everything in, something I should have done and regretted doing in the past.

I'd simply like to use this note as an experiment to see if anyone out there Is still watching and or planning on reading this story, and if you are then speak up and let me know that you are still present.

That being said I'm done with all the Author Notes and if I get a good amount of interest generated I shall continue to story.

Thank you to everyone who has been patient :)

-RDX


End file.
